Die Klippe und das Leben danach
by MissMii86
Summary: Ihre Begegnung auf der Klippe ändert alles. Bellas Leben ist nicht mehr so wie vorher und auch Jacobs Leben ändert sich. Doch reicht es aus um ein neues Leben zu beginnen? Oder ist es nur ein Traum, den sie verfolgen? Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Es lohnt sich;
1. Chapter 1

_Dies ist mein erster Versuch an einer Fanfiction. Ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen. Die Charakter sind vielleicht manchmal etwas anders, als sie im Buch, aber ich versuche sie einigermaßen so zu belassen, wie sie sind. _

_Ich weiß selbst noch nicht, wohin mich diese Geschichte führt und ich bin sehr gespannt darauf, wie sich die Geschichte noch entwickeln wird. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Dies sind natürlich nicht meine Charaktere (leider) und gehören natürlich der wunderbaren Stephenie Meyer. Ich danke ihr dafür, dass sie solche tollen Charaktere geschaffen hat! _

_Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß und freu mich auf Reviews! ;)_

**Die Klippe und das Leben danach**

**Kapitel Eins**

Ich hörte seine Stimme. Ich hörte sie laut und deutlich. „Bella, tue es nicht," sagte seine Stimme immer wieder zu mir. Ich konnte jedes einzelne Wort in meinen Ohren hören. Es hörte sich wundervoll an. Seine Stimme war dem einen Engel gleich. Wenn ich seine Stimme hörte, hatte meine Brust kein großes Loch. Es war zu. Komplett. Ohne eine kleine Öffnung.

Ich ging weiter an den Rand der Klippe. Ich blickte hinunter. Das Wasser tobte gegen den Felsen und ich schaute zum Horizont. Die Sonne konnte ich nicht mehr sehen. Die Wolken hatten ihren Platz eingenommen. Ich starrte wieder hinunter. „Bella, tue es nicht," hörte ich wieder seine Stimme. Je mehr ich mich mit diesem Gedanken abgefunden hatte, von der Klippe zu springen, umso stärker hörte ich ihn in meinem Kopf. Ich sollte springen. Ich wollte dieses große Loch nicht mehr in meiner Brust. Ich wollte endlich geheilt werden. ohne Edward konnte ich nicht leben. Ich liebte ihn. Ich liebte ihn mehr als mein eigenes Leben.

Ich setzte einen Fuß nach Vorne, doch dann wurde ich von einer warmen Hand festgehalten. Ich wusste sofort, dass es Jakob war. Ich drehte mich um und schaute in seine entsetzen Augen. Sein Gesicht war hart und seine lieblichen Züge waren verschwunden.

„Bella," hörte ich seine Stimme nur. Er zog mich von der Klippe weg. Es ging so schnell. Ich konnte nicht reagieren. Ich schaute noch einmal zur Klippe und sah, dass Edward nicht mehr da war. Er war fort. Er hatte mich wieder einmal verlassen.

„Was soll das?" schrie ich Jakob an und schubste ihn von mir. Es gelang mir nicht wirklich. Meine Hand tat weh. Er war so stark und kräftig geworden, dass ich nicht gegen ihn ankam.

„Was das soll? Bella bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?" fragte er. Ich merkte, dass er sich zusammen reißen musste. Ich wusste, dass er, wenn er sich zu sehr aufregte, sich in den Werwolf verwandelte, der er war.

„Ich…ich wollte doch nur von der Klippe springen," versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen und machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. Jakob hatte nichts weiter an als seine Shorts und seine Turnschuhe. Ich sah ihn fast immer so.

Seit ich erfahren hatte, dass er ein Werwolf war, musste er sich vor mir nicht verstellen. Er konnte so sein, wie er war. Darüber war er froh und ich war es ebenso.

„Du wolltest von der Klippe springen? Hast du mal gesehen, wie hoch die Wellen sind?" fragte er ungläubig und ich sah ihn an.

„Ich…" Die Gedanken an Edward kamen wieder hoch. Ich wollte Jacob nicht erzählen, dass ich seine Stimme hörte, wenn ich etwas Waghalsiges tat. Dann dachte er bestimmt wirklich, dass ich völlig übergeschnappt war. Das war ich vielleicht auch.

Das Loch in meiner Brust begann wieder zu schmerzen. Es fühlte sich wieder so an, als würde es mich von Innen zerreißen. Dieses Gefühl hatte ich seit Monaten und ich konnte dagegen nicht ankämpfen. Konnte es nicht zum stoppen bringen. Jakob war der einzige, der das Loch in meiner Brust schließen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid," Das war das Einzige, was ich dazu noch sagen wollte. Ich wollte an ihm vorbeigehen doch er hielt mich fest.

„Bella, was ist los mit dir?" Seine Stimme klang besorgt und ich sah ihn an. Seine dunklen Augen sahen traurig aus. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um mich. Er wollte nicht, dass ich fortging.

„Mit mir ist Alles in Ordnung," log ich. Sein intensiver Blick verwirrte mich. Ich wollte wegschauen, doch er hielt mein Kinn mein seinem Zeigefinger fest.

„Du springst doch nicht einfach so von einer Klippe. Wenn wir das machen, ist es etwas Anderes. Wir sind Werwölfe aber du? Du bist ein Mensch, Bella," Er musste mich immer daran erinnern, dass ich nur ein Mensch war.

Nicht nur mein Ex-Freund sondern auch mein bester Freund waren keine Menschen. Einer war Vampir und der andere war ein Werwolf. Ich war die Einzige, die normal war. Wieso? Was hatte ich getan?  
„Ich wollte einfach nur…" Er unterbrach mich. Sein Griff wurde etwas fester. Es tat nicht weh, aber war unangenehm.

„Tu das nicht wieder, ja?" fragte er und ich wollte ihm keine Antwort geben. Ich wehrte mich gegen seinen Griff.  
„Versprich es mir," forderte er. Er zog mein Gesicht weiter zu sich herum. Es lag ein Flehen in seinem Blick.  
„Versprich es mir, bitte," bat er jetzt und ich konnte es ihm nicht versprechen. Wenn ich es ihm jetzt versprach, würde ich mein Versprechen irgendwann brechen. Ich würde ihm weh tun. Ich tat ihm jetzt schon weh und das wusste ich. Ich wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen.

„Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen, Jakob. Es tut mir leid," sagte ich und dann ließ er mein Kinn los. Ich schritt schnellen Schrittes in den Wald. Es war noch hell, also würde ich den Weg zu meinem Truck finden. Natürlich würde Jakob mir folgen. Er würde mich niemals alleine im Wald herumlaufen lassen.

„Bella," hörte ich seine Stimme und ich drehte mich um. Er stand nur einigen Schritten von mir entfernt. Er konnte sich so leise bewegen. Wie Edward. Mein Herz begann wieder zu schmerzen. Ich seufzte.

„Ich bring dich nach Hause," sagte er nur. Er trat zu mir, legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich fest an sich. Er wollte mich wärmen. Sein Körper war immer so warm. Er war meine Sonne. Ja meine Sonne. Ich war egoistisch. Ich nutze Jakob aus. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich verließ. Ich wollte Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Ich musste Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Ohne ihn war das Loch viel größer. Ohne ihn würde ich diesen Schmerz nicht ertragen. Jakob machte es erträglicher. Er brachte mich zum Lachen und er brachte mich dazu, das Leben wieder zu genießen.

Ich dachte zwar noch jeden Tag an Edward. Eigentlich gab es kaum eine Minute, an der ich nicht an ihn dachte. Außer, wenn ich mit Jakob zusammen war. Da musste ich nicht an ihn denken. Da dachte ich nur daran, wie gerne ich mit Jakob zusammen war. Ich verbrachte gerne Zeit mit ihm. Auch mit seinen Freunden. Emily war mir ans Herz gewachsen und ich besuchte sie öfters. Wenn Sam da war, war ich nicht so gerne da. Ich konnte die Liebe, die zwischen den Beiden war, nicht ertragen. Sie war so ehrlich und so tief, dass es mir jedes Mal weh tat, wenn ich die Beiden zusammen sah. Es tat mir sehr weh und ich wollte den Beiden so wenig wie möglich zusammen begegnen.

Mein Transporter stand noch genau da, wo ich ihn verlassen hatte. Ich gab Jakob meinen Autoschlüssel und er schloss die Beifahrertür auf. Er half mir auf den Beifahrersitz. Im Auto war es ja noch kälter, als Draußen. Meine Zähne begannen zu klappern. Ich blickte zur Fahrerseite und Jakob saß schon dort. Er steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und dann startete er den Motor. Er blickte mich an.  
„Hier drüben ist es wärmer," meinte er mit einem leichten Lächeln. Mein Lächeln.

Ich ergab mich und rückte weiter zu ihm. Er fuhr los und ich fühlte mich neben ihn sehr wohl. Er war wieder meine Sonne. Ja, meine Sonne. Ich schloss für einen kurzen Moment meine Augen und spürte, dass es mir gerade besser ging. Jakob fuhr langsam und ruhig. Ich mochte seinen Fahrstil. Er war nicht so wild wie der von… Nein, Bella du solltest jetzt nicht an ihn denken. Ich öffnete schnell die Augen und schaute wieder Jakob an. Er schaute ruhig auf die Straße und sein Atmen ging regelmäßig. Er war warm und er war lebendig.

„Ich wollte dir keinen Schrecken einjagen," sagte ich dann leise und er schaute mich einen kurzen Moment an.

„Du wolltest mir keinen Schrecken einjagen? Das hast du aber," meinte er und ich hörte immer noch, dass er sauer war. Ich konnte ihn verstehen. Wie sollte er auch mich verstehen? Er wusste ja nicht, dass ich zu Edward wollte. Er wusste gar nicht so viel. Er wusste, dass Edward mir weh getan hatte. Er wusste, was er getan hatte, aber er wusste nicht, wie sehr mich das verletzt hatte. Es hatte mein Leben zerstört und ich war immer noch kaputt.

„Ich weiß. Ich… ich wollte einfach diesen Kick erleben," meinte ich weiter und er schnaufte. Es war eine lächerliche Entschuldigung.  
„Du solltest dir wirklich was besseres einfallen lassen, Bella. Diese lächerliche Entschuldigung werde ich nicht durchgehen lassen," Er hatte Recht.

„Du bist so schön," sagte ich dann leise und schmiegte mich fester an seinen heißen Körper. Er strahlte für mich und das war schön. Ich merkte, wie er sich unter meiner Berührung beruhigte. Ich reagierte genauso auf ihn, wie er auf mich

Wie blieben noch einen Moment im Auto sitzen. Ich war immer noch an ihn geschmiegt. Er hatte kein Wort mehr gesagt. Er schien in Gedanken vertieft zu sein. Ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun und ich tat es immer wieder. Ich war wirklich ein schrecklicher Mensch. Er war mein bester Freund. Er war wirklich mein bester Freund. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Ich wollte, dass er bei mir blieb. Er starrte aus dem Fenster und hatte den Arm um mich gelegt, damit ich mich noch besser an ihn schmiegen konnte.

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann," seine Stimme war leise und ich hörte ihn kaum. Ich merkte nur ein Vibrieren von seiner Brust. Ich setzte mich langsam richtig hin.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Er blickte mich jetzt ernst an. „Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann. Ich versuche Alles. Ich versuche es wirklich. Manchmal habe ich geglaubt, ich habe dir geholfen aber irgendwie… Jedes Mal wenn ich den Namen von diesem Blutsauger sage, dann brichst du fast vor Schmerz zusammen. Es tut mir so weh, wenn ich dich leiden sehe. Ich kann…" Er verstumme. Seine Stimme hatte etwas gezittert und ich merkte, wie mein Herz sich zusammen zog.

„Du…Du hast mir geholfen und du hilfst mir immer noch," sagte ich und ich schaute ihn ernst an. Er half mir wirklich.

„Wie helfe ich dir denn? Du bist immer noch traurig. Du bist immer noch nicht über ihn hinweg. Wie…" Er verstummte wieder. Er wollte mir nicht weh tun.

„Ich…" Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Er hatte Recht. Er hatte mit allem Recht, was er sagte. Ich war nicht heil und ich würde es sicherlich auch Niemals mehr sein. Ich war kaputt und mein Herz würde nie wieder ganz sein. So lange Edward nicht bei mir war, würde ich nicht wieder richtig lachen können. Das war mir bewusst und es tat weh. Es tat wirklich weh.

„Ich bin glücklich, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin," sagte ich dann und versuchte ihm zu zeigen, dass er mir gut tat.

„Ach ja, tust du das? Du zuckst jedes Mal zusammen, wenn ich deine Hand nehme oder wenn ich dich anfasse,"

„Das stimmt nicht. Ich denke…" Er legte seine Hand unter mein Kinn und ich zuckte etwas zusammen.

„Siehst du," meinte er und ich nickte. Er hatte Recht. Gott, wieso hatte er immer Recht?  
„Ich weiß auch nicht,"  
„Magst du es nicht, wenn ich dich berühre?" fragte er dann leise und ich versank in seinen dunklen und weichen Augen. Ich merkte eine plötzliche Hitze im Auto. Mir war wirklich heiß. War es etwas sein Körper auf den ich so reagierte?  
„Doch ich… ich mag es. Doch denke ich," Ich konnte nicht weiter reden. Ich merkte, wie sich ein fremdes Gefühl in meinem Bauch breit machte. Ich hatte dieses Gefühl schon nicht mehr gehabt, seit Edward fortgegangen war. Es war ein leichtes Kribbeln. Ich hatte wahrscheinlich Hunger. Ja, ich musste Hunger haben. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen und ich hatte sicherlich Hunger.

„Was denkst du?" fragte er und ich merkte, dass er mich etwas mehr an sich heranzog. Wir saßen schon ziemlich eng nebeneinander.

„Ich denke es hat einfach…" Er lächelte etwas. „Für mich eine andere Bedeutung?" fragte er nach und ich nickte.  
„Ja das glaube," meinte ich und er nickte nur wissend. „Ich glaube, es hat für uns Beide die gleiche Bedeutung," meinte er leise und sein Blick fiel auf meine Lippen. Würde ich jetzt stehen, würden mir die Knie weich werden.  
„Jakob," brachte ich zwischen meinen Lippen hervor. Ich konnte mich ihm nicht entziehen. Wollte ich mich ihm entziehen? In meinem Kopf spielten sich so viele Gedanken ab. Ich war völlig überfordert.

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Fahrertür und Jakob ließ mich sofort los. Ich rutschte sofort ein großes Stück von ihm weg und strich mir nervös durch die Haare. Jakob öffnete die Tür und ich konnte Sam im Dunklen erahnen.

„Was ist los?" fragte Jakob besorgt. „Harry Clearwarter ist tot," sagte Sam mit trauriger Stimme und ich schaute zu Sam herüber. Ich sprang aus dem Auto, ging zu Fahrerseite und schaute ihn geschockt an.  
„Er ist tot? Was ist passiert?" fragte ich, während Jakob aus dem Truck ausstieg.

„Sie…sind...Sie waren auf der Jagd und..nun ja, nach uns und er hatte dabei einen Herzinfarkt," erzählte Sam und er schaute Jakob traurig an. Sam hatte Schuldgefühle. Er hatte wirklich große Schuldgefühle. Das konnte ich an seinem Blick sehen. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Autohaube und strich mir mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.

„Das ist furchtbar," sagte ich leise und ich strich mir die Tränen von den Wangen weg. Jakob drehte sich zu mir.  
„Charlie ist bei Sue und Billy auch. Ich will wieder zu ihnen. Du bleibst bei Bella, ja?" sagte Sam und Jakob nickte.  
Sam blickte mich noch einen kurzen Augenblick an und lief dann in den Wald. Ich schaute ihm nach.

„Das ist so furchtbar," sagte ich mit schluchzender Stimme und Jakob nickte. „Das ist furchtbar. Komm, wir gehen erst einmal rein. Ich koche dir einen Tee," sagte Jakob und wollte mich ins Haus führen. „Nein," sagte ich laut und Jakob schaute mich irritiert an.  
„Du solltest zu den Clearwaters gehen. Du solltest für deinen Dad da sein," meinte ich schluchzend und wischte mir wieder die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Charlie und er können schon auf sich aufpassen. Es ist wichtiger, dass du jetzt erst mal richtig warm wirst. Charlie wird dich ehr brauchen, wenn du hier auf ihn wartest," meinte Jakob und er hatte Recht.

Ich setzte mich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und Jakob kam einige Minuten später und stellte mir einen Becher mit Tee hin.  
„Der wird dich erst einmal aufwärmen," sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln. Er schien recht gefasst zu sein. Vielleicht tat er auch nur so. Er wollte sicherlich stark für mich sein. Er holte eine Decke und legte sie über mich.

„Danke," bedankte ich mich. Die Anspannung, die zwischen uns im Auto gewesen war, war völlig verflogen. Er war jetzt ehr reservierter, als sonst. Ich blickte ihn an. Ich war froh, dass wir uns nicht geküsst hatten. Ich war wirklich froh. Es wäre nicht gut gewesen, wenn wir uns geküsst hätten. Er hätte sich dann nur noch mehr Hoffnung gemacht.

„Gerne doch," Er setzte sich ans andere Ende der Couch und machte den Fernseher an. Anscheinend wollte er nicht mit mir sprechen. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Ich nahm den Becher mit Tee und trank einen großen Schluck. Die Wärme des Tees breitete sich schnell in meinem Körper aus und mir wurde schnell warm.

Jacob starrte auf den Fernseher und sagte wirklich kein Wort. Jetzt erst sah ich, dass er ziemlich müde aussah.  
„Du bist müde, oder?" fragte ich und er blickte mich an. Seine Augen waren ziemlich glasig und ich konnte trotz seiner etwas dunkleren Haut sehen, dass er Augenringe hatte.

„Ich war viel auf Patrouille. Hab in letzter Zeit kaum geschlafen. Liegt an dieser Viktoria," meinte er und gähnte herzhaft.

„Glaubst du, dass sie wieder kommt?" Ich machte mir wirklich Sorgen. Sie wollte mich töten. Ich hatte Angst vor ihr. Edward hatte James getötet und jetzt wollte sie mich töten. War es aber jetzt nicht egal? Ich war nicht mehr mit Edward zusammen. Jetzt konnte es ihr doch wirklich egal sein.

„Sie ist immer wieder gekommen. Sie war mal paar Wochen weg und dann haben wir sie wieder an den Grenzen gesehen,"  
„Hmm," machte ich nur und trank wieder einen Schluck Tee.

„Das wird schon," meinte ich und Jakob lächelte. „Wir werden sie schon eines Tages zu fassen kriegen. Wir sind gut und wir sind schnell," Er streichelte nebensächlich mein Bein und starrte weiter auf dem Fernseher.

Ich merkte langsam, wie mich die Müdigkeit überkam und mir die Augen zu fielen. Ich war wirklich müde. Sehr müde sogar.

_Dies war das erste Kapitel. Ich würd mich auf Reviews freuen und sorry für vielleicht einige Grammatikfehler! ;-) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ich hab schon einige Kapitel fertig und werde sie jetzt Stück für Stück posten. Ich hoffe sie gefallen Euch! _

**Kapitel Zwei**

„Bella?" hörte ich Charlies Stimme und machte die Augen auf. Ich schaute ihn blinzelnd an und hatte sich über mich gebeugt. Ich schaute zu meinen Füßen. Jacob war auch eingeschlafen. Charlie hatte ihn noch nicht geweckt.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte ich besorgt und setzte mich gleich hin um wieder richtig wach zu sein. Ich rieb mir die Augen und Charlie nickte.  
„Ganz gut. Es war ein anstrengender Tag," meinte Charlie und gähnte. Er blickte zu Jacob und musste grinsen.  
„Er hat auf mich aufgepasst," sagte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln. Durch unsere Stimme wurde Jakob wach und schaute uns erstaunt an.  
„Bin ich eingeschlafen?" Seine Stimme klang rau und verschlafen. Ich nickte.  
„Ich bin auch eingeschlafen. Charlie ist gerade nach Hause gekommen," meinte ich und Jakob nickte.

„Dann werde ich mal nach Hause zu Billy gehen," Er gähnte und stand auf.

„Er ist ziemlich fertig. Es wird ihm gut tun, wenn du nach Hause fährst und dich etwas um ihn kümmerst," sagte Charlie. Er hörte sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt an.

„Wir sehen uns Bella," sagte er zu mir. Er lächelte mich kurz an und dann verabschiedete er sich von Charlie. Sie gaben sich die Hand und Charlie schaute ihm traurig hinterher.

Als Jakob gegangen war, wickelte ich die Decke etwas fester um meinen Körper. Jetzt wo Jakob fort war, fror ich wieder.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Dad," meinte ich dann und Charlie nickte. „Ich weiß Bella. Es ist nur ein ziemlicher Schock. Wir müssen Sue bei den ganzen Dingen helfen. Das schafft sie nicht alleine," Er schien etwas verzweifelt zu sein.

„Dad, wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder ich irgendetwas tun kann, dann sag mir bitte Bescheid. Ich bin für dich da," sagte ich dann und blickte ihn an.

„Danke Bella. Ich werde darauf zu zurück kommen," Er hatte ein müdes Lächeln auf den Lippen aber ich wusste, dass das Lächeln ernst gemeint war.

„Ich gehe dann mal ins Bett," Charlie schaute mich gar nicht an. Er nickte nur und ich verschwand nach Oben. Ihm ging es wirklich nicht gut. Ich seufzte und machte mich auf den Weg nach Oben.

Ich war extra zeitig aufgestanden, damit ich Charlie noch ein Frühstück machen konnte. Er saß schon am Tisch und aß anscheinend ein Brötchen. War er etwa schon Brötchen holen gegangen?  
„Hast du Brötchen geholt?" fragte ich und ging in die Küche. Ich nahm die Kaffeekanne und goss mir etwas Kaffee in einen Becher. Ich nahm die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank und goss mir noch etwas Milch in den Kaffee.

Ich kam wieder aus der Küche und setzte mich zu ihm. Ich nahm ein Brötchen und schnitt es auf.

„Ich hatte Langeweile. Deswegen bin ich schon einmal Brötchen holen gegangen," sagte er und wandte den Blick von seiner Zeitung ab. Er sah heute schon etwas besser aus.

„Gehst du heute arbeiten?" fragte ich vorsichtig und Charlie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich gehe Heute nicht arbeiten. Ich fahre gleich wieder zu den Clearwater's. Billy und ich wollen Sue etwas helfen. Sie möchte sich Heute um die Beerdigung kümmern und dabei wollen wir ihr helfen," erzählte Charlie und ich nickte. Mir war gleich der Hunger wieder vergangen. Ich legte das Brötchen zurück auf den Teller und lehnte mich gegen die Stuhllehne.

„Was machst du heute nach der Schule?" fragte Charlie und ich zuckte mit der Schulter.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht genau. Vielleicht sollte ich auch nach La Push fahren? Braucht ihr meine Hilfe?" fragte ich und Charlie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist keine Aufgabe für dich, Bella," Natürlich, ich war in kleines Mädchen in seinen Augen. Ich seufzte.  
„Ich habe nicht gemeint, dass du noch zu jung dafür bist. Ich meine es so, dass du mit Sue eigentlich nichts zu tun hast," meinte Charlie dann und ich nickte. Er hatte Recht. Ich hatte mit Sue nicht viel am Hut. Ich kannte nur ihre Kinder Seth und Leah. Leah war in meinem Alter.

„Wie kommen Leah und Seth damit klar?" fragte ich und Charlie verzog das Gesicht.

„Die Beiden stehen noch sehr unter Schock. Es war auch ein großer Schock. Für uns Alle. Wir wussten noch nicht einmal, dass Harry Herzprobleme hatte,"

„Er hatte Herzprobleme?" Davon wusste ich auch nichts. Anscheinend wusste Niemand etwas davon.

„Ja, er hatte Herzprobleme. Sue hatte es uns erzählt. Ich hätte ihn Niemals mit auf die Jagd genommen, wenn ich das gewusst hätte," Er machte sich große Vorwürfe.  
„Du bist nicht schuld an seinem Tod," sagte ich und Charlie nickte dann. Seine Augen sahen jetzt wieder traurig aus.

Er stand auf, legte seine Zeitung zusammen und dann auf den Tisch. „Ich mache mich dann auf den Weg. Schaffst du es noch den Tisch abzuräumen?" fragte er und ich nickte. „Ja, das bekomme ich noch hin,"

„Gut, dann mache ich mich schnell auf den Weg. Wird wieder ein langer Tag. Warte nicht auf mich wegen Essen. Ich werde bei Sue etwas zu essen bekommen," Ich nickte.

„Dann mach dich mal auf den Weg," sagte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln. Charlie kam zu mir, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und streichelte mir übers Gesicht.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte," Er gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, nahm dann seine Jacke und ging hinaus. Ich blickte ihm einen kurzen Moment hinterher. Er hatte mir selten so etwas gesagt. Ich wusste, dass er froh war, dass ich hier war, doch so etwas hatte er mir noch nie gesagt. Ich war glücklich, dass ich hier war. Es war die beste Entscheidung gewesen nach Forks zu kommen. Ich hatte hier viele tolle Menschen kennen gelernt und diese wollte ich auch nicht mehr missen.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. „Ja," sagte ich noch etwas müde.

„_Ich bin es Jacob," _bei seiner Stimme wurde mir schon wieder besser zumute. Seine Stimme klang immer etwas rau. Ich mochte seine Stimme.

„Hi. Du rufst aber schon früh an," meinte ich und ging zu meinem Kaffee, der noch auf dem Tisch stand.

„_Ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht. Ich meine, das war ja ein großer Schock für uns Alle. Wie geht es Charlie?" _

„Er ist gerade auf den Weg zu euch. Er wollte deinen Dad abholen und dann wollen sie gleich weiter zu Sue," erzählte ich. Ich konnte seinen Atem durch den Hörer hören. Er war regelmäßig und kräftig.

„_Willst du nach der Schule nach La Push kommen? Es könnte dich vielleicht etwas ablenken. Emily wollte kochen und dann könnten wir ein wenig mit den anderen zusammen sitzen. Sam hatte mir Gestern vorgeschlagen dich zu fragen,"_ Seine Stimme klang etwas vorsichtig und ihm schien die Sache etwas unangenehm zu sein. Warum wusste ich nicht, aber es schien so.

„Sam hat das vorgeschlagen?" Ich konnte es gar nicht recht glauben. Sam war immer etwas komisch zu mir. Gut, bei meiner Vorgeschichte konnte ich es ihm nicht verübeln. Ich war das Vampirmädchen. Ich war mit einem Feind, so wie sie es sagten, von ihnen zusammen gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass Sam etwas skeptisch mir gegenüber war.

„_Nun ja, er hat mich gefragt, ob ich dich fragen würde. Du musst natürlich auch nicht. Ich meine, du bist dann in einem Haus voller Wölfe," _Ich hörte sein Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung und musste auch lächeln.

„Ich hab kein Problem damit, Jake. Ich werde nach der Schule nach La Push kommen. Soll ich dann zu dir kommen? Dann können wir zusammen hinfahren?"  
_„Klar, ich bin auch nach der Schule zu Hause. Bis Nachher," _sagte er noch und dann hörte ich das Piepen. Ich legte den Hörer auf und strich mir durchs Haar. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass ich mich jetzt auch auf den Weg zur Schule machen sollte. Die Parkplätze waren jetzt sicherlich schon fast alle weg.

Ich hatte Recht gehabt. Ich bekam noch einen Parkplatz in der hintersten Reihe. Mein Blick schweifte, wie jeden Morgen, zu den zwei Parkplätzen, wo Alice und Edward immer geparkt hatten. Edward, wieso musstest du mich verlassen?

Ich stieg aus dem Wagen aus und merkte, wie meine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Es brachte nichts, ihm immer noch hinterher zu trauern. Alle hatten Recht. Er würde nicht wieder kommen. Er würde nicht zurück kommen und sich bei mir entschuldigen. Nein, er wollte ein neues Leben leben. Besser gesagt, wollte er sein altes Leben leben. Ohne mich. Dieses Gefühl zu wissen, dass er ein Leben ohne mich lebte, verursachte wieder den harten Schmerz in meiner Brust. Das Loch war immer noch nicht zu. Nein, es war kleiner geworden, aber zu war es noch lange nicht. Ich wusste, dass es sich niemals wirklich schließen lassen würde. Ich wusste, dass es mein Leben lang da sein würde. Ob ich wollte, oder nicht.

„Bella, du bist aber spät dran," hörte ich Angeles Stimme, die mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. Ich strich mir kurz über die Augen und drehte mich zu ihr um. Hoffentlich sah sie nicht, dass ich Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Bei mir geht gerade Alles etwas drunter und drüber. Habe heute etwas verschlafen," sagte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln und Angela schloss ihre Autotür ab.

„Mir ging es heute Morgen nicht anders. Dann lass uns mal schnell reingehen," Ich nickte, schloss meinen Transporter ab und folgte ihr dann in die Schule.

Der Schultag, war wie jede andere auch. Es passierte nichts Spannendes. Mike versuchte sich wieder an mich heran zu machen und wollte mit mir ins Kino gehen. Ich wusste genau, dass er mit mir alleine sein wollte. Ich hatte darauf keine Lust und schlug ihm immer wieder vor, dass wir mit den anderen ins Kino gehen konnten. Jessica war nicht wirklich davon begeistert gewesen und hatte gleich abgesagt. Angela und Ben waren Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Mike hatte sich tapfer geschlagen und hatte ein Lächeln darüber zustande gebracht, dass die anderen mitkamen. Wie hatten zusammen beschlossen, dass wir am Freitag, also in zwei Tagen, ins Kino gehen wollten.

_So, das war Kapitel Zwei. Freu mich auf Reviews von Euch! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Das ist das dritte Kapitel. Es ist etwas länger, als das zweite und ich hoffe, es wird euch gefallen. _

_Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen, damit ich weiß, ob meine Geschichte euch gefällt oder! ;)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Kapitel Drei**

Der Weg nach La Push ging schnell rum. Ich hörte etwas Musik im Radio und so verflog die Zeit wie im Flug.

Ich parkte meinen Transporter und stieg aus und schloss die Tür ab.

„Keine Angst, hier wird keiner dein Transporter klauen," sagte Jakob mit lachender Stimme und ich drehte mich um. Er hatte wieder das Lächeln auf den Lippen, was ich so sehr an ihn mochte. Ich konnte mich an diesem Lächeln nicht satt sehen.

„Wer weiß. Kann doch sein, dass Jemand so einen Transporter sucht?" fragte ich skeptisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Jakob konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Als er hier die ganze Zeit stand, hat Niemand ihn angerührt. Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt noch Jemand tun würde," während er sprach war er weiter zu mir gekommen und umarmte mich dann. Er hob mich etwas hoch und drückte mich fest an sich.

„Puuh, ich bekomme kaum Luft, Jake," sagte ich und er ließ mich sofort runter und los.

„Tut mir leid," sagte er etwas peinlich berührt und ich tat dies mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Du hast nun mal Muskeln bekommen und wahrscheinlich weißt du noch gar nicht, wie viel Kraft du eigentlich hast," meinte ich lächelnd und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das kann natürlich sein. Willst du etwas trinken?" fragte er schnell um das Thema zu wechseln.

Ich wusste, dass er nicht gerne darüber sprach, dass er jetzt ein Werwolf war. Er war in den letzen Monaten ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und er hatte ziemlich viele Muskeln bekommen. Seine langen Haare hatte er abgeschnitten und er trug sie jetzt ziemlich kurz. Es war zu Anfang ziemlich ungewohnt gewesen. Ich kannte ihn nur mit seinen langen Haaren. Die kurzen Haare standen ihm sehr gut und es gefiel mir.

„Nein danke. Ich habe in der Schule schon so viel getrunken," sagte ich und folgte ihm ein kleines Stück.

„Wie war die Schule Heute?" Er wollte wohl etwas Smalltalk machen.

„Du weißt doch, immer das Gleiche. Nervige Mitschüler und nervige Lehrer," sagte ich mit einem Lächeln und wir gingen dann rein. Ich folgte ihm in die Küche und setzte mich an den Tisch.  
„Kenne ich, das Problem," meinte Jakob und ging zum Kühlschrank und holte sich etwas zu Trinken heraus.

„Paar Leute aus meiner Klasse wollen am Freitag ins Kino diesen neuen Actionfilm schauen. Hast du Lust mit zukommen? Ich weiß, die Leute aus meiner Klasse sind nicht die Besten..."

„Ich komme gerne mit," unterbrach er mich und ich schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Er wollte wirklich mitkommen?  
„Echt?" fragte ich ziemlich verdattert und Jakob setzte sich mir gegenüber und trank einen großen Schluck von seiner Cola.

„Warum nicht?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin halt nicht so sehr mit ihnen befreundet, wie du mit deinen Jungs, z.B. Meine Freundschaften sind da doch ehr oberflächlich," versuchte ich zu erklären und er verzog das Gesicht.

„Hmm, unsere Freundschaft ist nicht sehr oberflächlich, oder?" fragte er und schaute mich an. Ich wusste, dass er hören wollte, dass unsere Freundschaft ziemlich innig war. Ich wollte ihm keine Hoffnungen machen.

„Nein, unsere Freundschaft ist nicht oberflächlich. Ich spreche ja auch von den Leuten aus meiner Klasse," fügte ich hinzu und schaute kurz aus dem Fenster.

„Dann wird es ja mal Zeit, dass ich sie kennen lerne, oder?" fragte er dann mit seinem Lächeln auf den Lippen und trank noch einen Schluck. Dieses Lächeln war entwaffnend und ich konnte nichts weiter sagen als.

„Ja,"

„Gut, dann komme ich auf jeden Fall mit. Ich wollte den Film eh sehen," sagte er immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und er musste darüber lachen.

„Ach Bella, so schlimm ist es doch nicht. Ist dir das peinlich? Weil ich jünger bin?" Seine Stimme klang ziemlich ernst und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein," sagt ich schnell und schüttelte dabei immer novh den Kopf. Er war mir nicht peinlich.

„Wirklich?" fragte er weiter und ich nickte dann. „Wirklich Jake. Du bist mir nicht peinlich," sagte ich entschlossen und er schien mir das abzunehmen.

Ich machte mir ehr darüber Gedanken, dass Alle dachten, dass er mein neuer Freund sein würde. Aber wieso hatte ich davor solche Angst? Weil er nicht mein Freund war und werden würde.

Er blickte auf die Uhr und stand dann auf. „Lass uns mal zu Emily und Sam gehen. Die warten sicherlich auch schon auf uns. Sie wollten auch noch ein Feuer machen und grillen. Emily hat leckeres Essen gemacht," sagte er mit einem großen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Seit Jakob so schnell gewachsen war, aß er ziemlich viel und ziemlich schnell. Manchmal fragte ich mich, wo er das alles ließ, dann fiel mir aber immer wieder ein, dass er am Tag ziemlich lange als Wolf herumlief.

„Wollen wir zu Fuß gehen? Dauert eine viertel Stunde," meinte er und ich nickte. Das Wetter war gut und deswegen war es eine gute Idee, dass wir etwas spazieren gingen. Außerdem war ich gerne im Wald. Ich mochte die Ruhe und ich mochte die Umgebung des Waldes.

Wir gingen schweigend durch den Wald und Jakob passte auf, dass ich nicht über Baumwurzeln stolperte. Wir stiegen über einige Steine und dann nahm er meine Hand und half mir herüber. Seine Hand fühlte sich warm und weich an. Meine eigene Hand verschwand fast in seiner großen Hand und ich merkte, wie es in meinem Körper kribbelte.

„Pass auf," sagte Jakob und ich blickte nach Unten. Ich war fast über eine große Wurzel gestolpert. Ich blieb kurz stehen und er tat es mir gleich.

„Ich bin ein echter Trottel," meinte ich und er lächelte. „Du kennst dich halt nicht so gut im Wald aus. Du bist ja auch selten hier," meinte er und ich nickte. Da hatte er Recht. Charlie sah es nicht so gerne, wenn ich im Wald alleine herumlief.

„Komm, wir sind gleich da," sagte er und zog mich weiter. Ich blickte zu seinen Füßen und war erstaunt, wie leichtfüßig er durch den Wald ging, so als hätte er noch nie etwas anderes gemacht. Er hatte so ein Gefühl für seinen Körper, welches mir von Grund auf fehlte.

Wir stiegen noch zwischen einigen Bäumen hindurch und kamen dann bei Sam und Emilys Haus an. Es stand auf einer kleinen Wiese, die umgeben vom Wald war. Es war ruhig und wunderschön gelegen und hier hatte man wirklich seine Ruhe. Wir entdeckten Jakobs Freunde, die schon vor dem Haus an einem Feuer saßen und sich anscheinend Geschichten erzählten. Ich hörte lautes Lachen und Gerufe und als sie uns erblickten, verstummten sie für einen kurzen Augenblick. Die Jungs musterten mich einen Augenblick. Sie hatten mich schon gesehen, aber trotzdem waren sie mir gegenüber noch skeptisch. Ich konnte sie verstehen, denn ich hin oder besser gesagt, hing mit ihren Todfeinden zusammen.

„Bella," hörte ich plötzlich Emilys Stimme und mir war gleich besser zu mute. Emily war von Anfang an sehr nett zu mir gewesen. Sie hatte mich gleich aufgenommen. Ich wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber es tat mir gut. Wir waren die einzigen Frauen und wahrscheinlich verstanden wir uns deswegen so gut.

„Emily," sagte ich zur Begrüßung und sie umarmte mich. Sie war ein hübsches Mädchen. Die Narben in ihrem Gesicht taten dies keinen Abbruch. Es musste damals für sie die Hölle gewesen sein. Sam liebte sie aber und das war gut so.

„Ich war hier ganz alleine." fluchte sie. „Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt da bist," sagte sie dann lachend und ließ mich dann los. Die Jungs unterhielten sich schon wieder und beachteten mich jetzt schon gar nicht mehr.

„Komm, wir gehen rein und holen das Essen. Die Jungs bauen gleich einen Tisch auf, wo wir Alles rauf stellen," meinte Emily und ich folgte ihr ins Haus.

Es war so gemütlich in diesem Haus. Es waren so viele Kleinigkeiten, die das Haus einfach perfekt machten. Ich blieb im Raum stehen und schaute mich um. Als ich das erste Mal hier gewesen war, hatte ich gar nicht so die Gelegenheit gehabt, mir das Haus richtig anzuschauen.

„Euer Haus ist so schön," sagte ich dann und Emily ging zum Kühlschrank und holte eine Schüssel heraus.

„Ja nachdem wir das Haus renoviert haben und die alten Sachen von Sams Vater heraus geholt hatten. Die Bilder und die Kleinigkeiten sind Alle von Sams Vater," Sie zeigte auf einige Bilder. Auf einigen Bildern waren Wale abgebildet.

„Wieso so viele Wale?" fragte ich interessiert und zeigte auf die Bilder

„Die Quileute sind Walfänger früher gewesen. Hier Oben gab es so viele Wale. Gibt es ja immer noch aber damals lebten die Quileute vom Walfang," erzählte sie und ich trat zu ihr. Sie drückte mir Teller und Besteck in die Hand.

„Du kannst das schon mal nach Draußen bringen. Ich komme gleich nach," meinte sie mit einem Lächeln und ich ging schon einmal hinaus. Die Jungs hatten den Tisch schon aufgestellt und ich ging die kleine Treppe von der Veranda hinunter und stellte die Teller und das Besteck ab.

„Kann ich etwas helfen?" fragte mich dann Jakob und ich drehte mich um. Er lächelte mich an und ich liebte dieses Lächeln wirklich.

„Ich..."  
„Die Jungs sollten uns lieber nicht helfen. Die Essen ja schon Alles vorher auf," meinte Emily mit einem Lachen in der Stimme und stellte die Schüssel mit Salat auf den Tisch. Jakob seufzte. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht stimmt,"

Emily verdrehte die Augen. „Ja sicherlich," sagte sie dann und schaute mich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen an.

„Ich habe auch wieder Muffins gebacken, damit ihr genug zu essen habt," meinte sie dann noch und ging wieder hinein. Ich schaute ihr eine kurze Weile hinterher und wandte mich dann wieder Jakob zu.

„Du scheinst ja einen tollen Ruf zu haben," meinte ich und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Das machte ich meistens, wenn ich unsicher war. Wieso war ich auf einmal so unsicher? Es war nett bei den ganzen Jungs und auch bei Emily. Trotzdem hatte ich ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch.

„Tja, ich bin halt ziemlich verfressen. Ich kann nichts dagegen machen," Er setze eine Unschuldsmiene auf und ich lächelte.

„Ich gehe mal wieder rein und helfe Emily noch ein wenig," meinte ich und Jakob nickte. Er wollte mich anscheinend nicht gehen lassen und hielt meine Hand fest. Jedes Mal wenn er dies tat, fühlte ich mich unwohl. Ich schaute zu unseren Händen und er folgte meinem Blick.

„Ist das in Ordnung für dich?" fragte er leise und schaute mich dann an. Ich biss mir wieder auf die Unterlippe. War es in Ordnung für mich? Ich wusste es nicht.

„Ich..." Ich schaute mich dann unsicher um und sah, dass Sam uns Beide beobachtete.

„Ich will nicht, dass die anderen denken, dass..." Ich wollte es nicht sagen. Ich wollte Jakob nicht schon wieder wehtun. Ich tat ihm die ganze Zeit weh und ich wollte es wirklich lassen.

„Dass wir zusammen sind. Ist das deine Angst?" fragte er und ich schaute ihm dann in seine dunklen Augen.

„Ja, das ist meine Angst," Ich hörte, wie er die Luft scharf einzog, aber meine Hand weiter festhielt. Er drückte sie sogar noch etwas fester.

„Du weißt doch, dass wir nicht zusammen sind. Reicht dir das nicht?" fragte er mich weiter und ich sah ihn immer noch an. Ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er ziemlich verletzt war. Natürlich war er das. Ich machte ihm immer wieder klar, dass aus uns nichts werden konnte. Ich brauchte ihn aber. Ich brauchte Jakob wirklich sehr. Ohne ihn würde es mir noch schlechter gehen und das wollte ich nicht. Das Loch in meiner Brust wurde größer, wenn ich daran dachte, dass er mich verließ.

„Du solltest dir keine Gedanken darüber machen, was die anderen denken. Wichtig ist das, was du fühlst und was du weißt, okay?"

„Okay," meinte ich nur und dann ließ er meine Hand los. Ich merkte sofort, dass die Hitze seines Körpers fort war und ich sie vermisste. Ich schaute ihn an und er drehte sich traurig weg und ging zurück zu den anderen.

Den ganzen Abend über sprach er kaum mit mir. Er unterhielt sich mit seinen Jungs, scherzte mit ihnen herum und amüsierte sich anscheinend gut mit ihnen. Ich saß neben Emily und hörte den Jungs bei ihren Geschichten zu. Sie hatten schon sehr viel miteinander erlebt und das hatte sie ziemlich zusammen geschweißt.

Den ganzen Abend über konnte ich die Blicke beobachten, die sich Sam und Emily zuwarfen. Es tat mir in der Seele weh, die Beiden zu sehen. Ich freute mich auf einer Weise doch auf der anderen Seite zeigte es mir, dass ich kein solch einen Partner hatte. Ich seufzte und knabberte weiter an meinem Brot, welches ich schon sein ungefähr einer halben Stunde in der Hand hatte.

Es wurde langsam dunkel und es wurde kühler. Ich hatte mir zum Glück noch eine Jacke mitgenommen und zog diese über.  
„Wenn dir zu kalt wird, sag Bescheid. Ich habe auch noch Decken im Haus," meinte Emily und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein danke. Die Jacke reicht schon," erwiderte ich und Emily lächelte. Ich blickte zu Jakob, der sich mit Sam unterhielt. Emily schien meinem Blick gefolgt zu sein als sie sagte:  
„Vielleicht solltest du ihm eine Chance geben. Er ist ein sehr guter Junge," Ich schaute Emily erstaunt an und merkte, wie meine Wangen rot wurden.

„Ich..." fing ich an doch sie unterbrach mich. „Ich weiß, dass du diesem... ich spreche das Wort nicht aus. Tut mir leid, ich will dir nicht weh tun. Jakob ist wirklich ein toller Mensch. Er ist mit seinen fast siebzehn Jahren wirklich schon erwachsen und reif. Seit er ein Wolf ist, ist er wirklich gewachsen," erzählte Emily und während sie erzählte, schaute ich Jakob an.

„Ich weiß auch, dass er wirkliche Gefühle für dich hat. Sam erzählt mir manchmal davon. Es ist schwer nicht darüber zu reden und es ist auch nicht zu übersehen, dass Jakob in dich verliebt ist,"  
„Ich kann ihn aber nicht glücklich machen," sagte ich dann und ich versuchte mich dagegen zu wehren. Gegen diese Worte, die sie sagte. Emily schaute mich an.

„Weißt du das?" fragte sie und ich nickte heftig.

„Ich weiß es. Ich bin gebrochen. Mein Herz wird nie wieder ganz sein. Es wurde mir heraus gerissen und..." Ich verstummte. Mir kamen wieder die ganzen Erinnerungen hoch. Es war jetzt schon einige Monate her und jetzt kam es mir so vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Ich merkte, wie Emily meine Hand nahm und sie drückte.

„Bella, du solltest ihm wirklich eine Chance geben. Er würde dich glücklich machen. Er liebt dich so, wie du bist," stellte sie fest und sie hatte Recht. Jakob liebte mich so wie ich war. Kaputt und nicht ganz. Aber konnte er das auf Dauer? Konnte ich meine Gefühle für ihn ändern? Ich glaubte nicht daran und ich wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass ich ihm noch mehr weh tat, als ich es schon getan hatte.

„Ich will ihm nicht weh tun," meinte ich dann und wollte das Thema so schnell es ging abhaken.

„Glaubst du nicht, er kann das selbst entscheiden? Ich meine, wenn er das Risiko eingehen möchte, dann ist das doch gut. Er traut sich etwas. Du solltest darüber nach denken," sagte Emily und drückte noch einmal kurz meine Hand, bevor sie sie los ließ. Ich schaute sie an und sie lächelte mich noch aufmunternd an.

Es wurde spät und ich wurde langsam müde. Einige der Jungs hatten sich schon auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht. Sie hatten sich mit mir unterhalten, als würde ich dazu gehören. Sie hatten mir Witze erzählt und mir Geschichten von ihren Erfahrungen als Wolf geschildert. Es war wirklich amüsant. Es brachte Spaß mit den Jungs abzuhängen. Ich hatte wirklich einen netten Abend und die Zeit war so schnell vergangen.  
Mir fielen schon leicht die Augen zu als ich eine warme Hand auf meiner Hand spürte. Ich öffnete die Augen und blickte in die weichen Augen von Jakob.

„Na, soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?" fragte er sanft und ich gähnte. Ich war wirklich müde. Total müde.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee," meinte ich mit müder Stimme und Jakob zog mich hoch. Er legte den Arm um meine Schulter und drückte mich fest an sich.

„Ich bringe Bella dann nach Hause," sagte Jakob zu Sam und dieser nickte.

„Mach das. Wir räumen hier auf. Bella, es war schön, dass du da warst," meinte Sam und ich nickte.

„Es war wirklich nett bei euch," meinte ich nur und er lächelte. Emily umarmte mich kurz und dann gingen wir los. Jakob hielt mich fest gegen seinen Körper gedrückt. Ich konnte vor Müdigkeit kaum laufen. Ich war wirklich müde. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich so müde war.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis wir bei Jakob ankamen. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, wie wir durch den Wald gekommen waren ohne, dass ich hingefallen war.

„Ich fahre dich mit deinem Transporter nach Hause, ja?" fragte er mich und ich sah ihn mit müden Augen an.

„Wie sollst du denn dann nach Hause kommen?" fragte ich und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich kann nach Hause laufen. Das ist kein Problem," meinte er mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme und ich nickte zustimmend. Mir war es egal, ich wollte nur ins Bett. Er half mir, in den Transporter zu steigen und startete dann den Motor.

Die Fahrt nach Hause bekam ich gar nicht mit. Ich merkte nur, wie Jakob den Motor ausschaltete. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Sind wir schon da?" fragte ich und Jakob nickte. „Ja das sind wir. Du hast die ganze Fahrt über geschlafen," sagte er und er musste sich das Lachen anscheinend verkneifen.

„Findest du das witzig?" fragte ich etwas gereizt und er nickte. „Ja das finde ich. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so müde warst. Ich hätte dich dann schon früher nach Hause gebracht," sagte er und ich sah ihn an.

„Du hast dich doch mit deinen Jungs so gut amüsiert," meinte ich und er nickte.  
„Ich habe mich aber kaum um dich gekümmert und das war ziemlich unhöflich von mir,"

„Nein, nein. Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe mich mit Emily amüsiert. Es war Alles gut," sagte ich in einen leicht gereizten Ton und stieg dann aus dem Transporter aus. Ich knallte die Tür meines Transporters etwas zu laut zu. Ich hatte vorher gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich enttäuscht gewesen war, dass Jakob mich fast die ganze Zeit nicht beachtet hatte. Ich hatte mich sehr auf diesen Abend gefreut und hatte gehofft, dass wir Beide etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen würden.

Ich schritt ein kleines Stück zu meinem Haus und Jakob folgte mir.

„Was ist denn los, Bella?" Ich war selbst überrascht über meine Wut und drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Ich..., ich weiß nicht was los ist, Jake," log ich und Jake steckte seine beiden Hände in die Hosentasche und schaute mich verunsichert an. Er hatte sicherlich auch nicht mit meiner Wut gerechnet.

„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, Bella. Wenn ich das gemacht habe, dann tut es mir leid." sagte Jakob und ich nickte. „Nein, du hast eigentlich nichts falsch gemacht. Ich glaube, ich übertreibe etwas. Mir tut es leid," entschuldigte ich mich und er seufzte. Er wusste dass ich es ernst meinte. Es tat mir wirklich sehr leid. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich ihn Niemals glücklich machen konnte. Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht konnte und deswegen reagierte ich öfter mal über. Jakob war einfach nicht der Typ Mensch, der mich Alles recht machen wollte. Er hatte seine Ecken und Kanten und er war manchmal ziemlich direkt. Genau das mochte ich eigentlich an ihm. Ich mochte es, wenn er manchmal ausfallend war oder wenn er, manchmal sogar etwas zu viel, Selbstbewusstsein hatte. Das machte Jakob aus. Ich war es gewohnt, dass Edward sich die ganze Zeit um mich kümmerte. Jakob würde das nie tun und er brauchte seinen Freiraum.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich reagiere doch auch manchmal über," log er und ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist nicht in Ordnung. Ich reagiere schon mit Kleinigkeiten über und ich tue dir weh, wenn ich dich wieder von mir wegschubse. Ich kann es an deinen Augen sehen. Dir tut es weh, wenn wir zusammen sind," Er schluckte hart und senkte für einen kurzen Augenblick den Blick. Zwischen uns herrschten, so kam es mir vor, Sekunden vollere Stille bis Jakob wieder das Wort ergriff. Ich fummelte nervös an meiner Bluse herum.

„Bella es ist doch meine Entscheidung oder?" fragte Jakob leicht gereizt und ich war überrascht, dass er so reagierte. Ich hatte ziemliches Temperament, aber mir gegenüber war er meistens ruhig und sachlich.

„Ich will aber nicht, dass ich dir weh tue. Ich will es nicht. Ich war lang genug egoistisch," meinte ich und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Es war mir wirklich Alles ziemlich unangenehm und seine Nähe wirkte auf mich. Seine Hitze...auch wenn er einige Meter von mir weg stand. Mir wurde immer etwas schummrig und schwindelig, wenn er mich mit diesen dunklen Augen ansah.

„Egoistisch? Ja das warst du wirklich. Du schenkst mir aber ziemlich viel. Ich genieße die Nähe mit dir,"

„Ja aber es bringt dir doch nichts, wenn ich deine Gefühle..." Ich stoppte, weil er mich packte und fest an sich zog. Ehe ich mich versah, spürte ich seine weichen und warmen Lippen auf meinen. Ich war so überrascht, dass ich gar nicht richtig reagieren konnte. Meine Augen schlossen sich automatisch und ich genoss dieses Gefühl von seinen Lippen auf meinen.  
Ich hatte mir schon zuvor einige Male vorgestellt, wie es sei, Jakob zu küssen. Würde es genauso sein, wie mit Edward? Nein, natürlich nicht. Jakob war körperlich genau das Gegenteil von Edward. Jakob war groß und muskulös. Er strahlte eine Hitze aus, die mich jedes Mal durcheinander brachte. Edward dagegen war schlank und war eiskalt.

Er wartete einen kleinen Moment, um meine Reaktion abzuwarten, bis er begann, seine Lippen zu bewegen. Wie automatisch tat ich es ihm gleich und der Kuss entwickelte sich schnell zu einem leidenschaftlichen durcheinander. In meinem Körper begann es zu kribbeln und ich merke, wie mir die Knie weich wurden. Ich klammerte mich an seinen Armen fest, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass ich sonst zu Boden ging.

Seine Zunge war weich und genauso warm, wie der Rest seines Körpers. Wo hatte Jakob so Küssen gelernt? Es war unglaublich und ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum mein Körper so auf seinen Kuss reagierte. Mein Körper war mir fremd und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er tat, was er wollte und ich war nur in meinem Körper gefangen. Wenn ich Edward geküsst hatte, arbeitete mein Verstand immer mit. Mein Kopf sagte mir, bei jedem Kuss, den ich mit Edward teilte, dass ich nicht zu weit gehen durfte.

Langsam löste er sich von mir und drückte seine Stirn gegen meine. Meine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ich schnappte nach Luft.

„Zeit, dass ich mal egoistisch werde," sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln. Dies war ein Moment, wo er wieder sehr selbstsicher war. Seine Atmung ging schnell und ich merkte, dass er nicht Recht wusste, wie ich reagieren würde.  
Doch dann tat er etwas, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Eben sprühte er noch vor Selbstbewusstsein und nun ließ er mich los, drehte sich schnell um und rannte in den Wald, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er meinen Wutausbruch nicht miterleben.

Ich wusste aber, dass ich nicht wütend war. Ich war ehr erstaunt darüber, dass er sich das getraut hatte. Es gab schon einmal eine Situation, wo es ziemlich zwischen uns gefunkt hatte. Ich war der Situation aber schnell entkommen und so waren wir gar nicht so weit gekommen. Jetzt aber hatte er sich getraut, was ich mich wahrscheinlich Niemals getraut hätte. Er hatte mich einfach geküsst und es war ein ziemlich guter Kuss gewesen. Mit seinen fast siebzehn Jahren wusste er genau, was er tun musste und das machte mir etwas Angst. Hatte er etwa mehr Erfahrung als ich?_  
_

_Die erste, etwas innigere Szene zwischen Bella und Jacob. Es wird mehr geben, versprochen!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:  
Dieses Kapitel wird etwas kürzer, aber ich poste bald wieder! Hab ja schon einige Kapitel fertig, die ich dann nach und nach poste!  
Wünsch Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! _

**Kapitel Vier**

In der Nacht hatte ich von Jakob geträumt. Das erste Mal, dass ich überhaupt von ihm geträumt hatte. Als ich aufgewacht war, hatte ich gedacht, dass ich das übliche Gefühl in meinem Bauch hatte. Den Schmerz, durch den ich wusste, dass Edward nicht neben mir lag und auf mich aufpasste. Jeden Morgen durchlebte ich diesen Schmerz, doch als ich heute aufgewacht war, hatte ich das erste Mal dieses Gefühl nicht. Nein, ich hatte ein anderes Gefühl in mir. Ein Gefühl von Unsicherheit, aber auch ein Gefühl von Freude und ich hatte ein Kribbeln in meinem Bauch, was ich schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dieses Kribbeln Niemals mehr spüren. Doch ich spürte es.

Ich saß in meinem Bett und schaute mich im Zimmer um. Edward war nicht da. Wie jeden Morgen, doch es störte mich heute nicht. Das erste Mal. Ich fühlte mich bei dieser Erkenntnis nicht wohl. Ich hatte etwas verloren, was ich seit Monaten mit mir herum getragen hatte. Hatte ich aber vielleicht etwas Neues dafür bekommen?

Ich nahm meine Kleidung, ging ins Badezimmer und zog mich um. Ich machte mich etwas frisch und putzte mir die Zähne. Ich machte meine Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen und ging nach Unten. Charlie saß schon dort und aß zu Frühstück. Ich gesellte mich zu ihm und nahm ein paar Cornflakes und kippte mir etwas Milch in die Schüssel.

„Wann warst du denn zu Hause?" fragte ich und Charlie legte seine Zeitung weg.

„Ich war ziemlich spät zu Hause. Ich hab Billy noch nach Hause gefahren und bin dann noch kurz zu Sue. Habe ihr beim Aufräumen geholfen." erzählte er und ich nickte.

„Und ist Alles einigermaßen gut gelaufen?" fragte ich. Ich wusste, dass man das nicht so nennen konnte, aber Charlie verstand mich schon.

„Ja, am Samstag ist die Beerdigung. Es wird etwas stressig, aber wir helfen ihr schon beim Vorbereiten."

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann sag bitte Bescheid. Ich helfe gerne." meinte ich und Charlie nickte.

„Ich danke dir Bella. Ich danke dir wirklich. Ich muss jetzt leider zur Arbeit." Charlie stand auf und nahm seinen Becher mit Kaffee um ihn auf einmal auszutrinken.

„Übrigens wirkte Jake Gestern etwas durcheinander." meinte Charlie und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

„War er das?" fragte ich vorsichtig und Charlie schaute mich interessiert an. An meinem Ton konnte er hören, dass ich etwas mit Jakobs Verhalten zu tun hatte.

„Du warst doch Gestern den ganzen Tag mit Jake zusammen oder?" fragte mich Charlie weiter und ich nickte.  
„Ja, das war ich. Wir waren bei Emily und Sam und es war ein recht netter Abend. Wir haben zusammen gegessen und gegrillt. Keine Ahnung warum Jake so durch den Wind ist." log ich und stand auch auf. Ich hielt meine Schüssel mit Cornflakes in der Hand und sah Charlie an. Wahrscheinlich nahm er mir das nicht ab. Er kannte mich schon besser, als ich wahrhaben wollte.

„Okay. Ich bin dann mal los zur Arbeit." sagte er und nahm seine Jacke.

„Ich koche Heute was Schönes, ja? Ich bin nach der Schule bei den Newton's Arbeiten und komme dann nach Hause." meinte ich und Charlie lächelte.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Bis heute Abend, Bella." Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Ich hörte noch, wie er mit dem Wagen die Straße hinunter fuhr.

Die ersten Schulstunden waren genauso langweilig wie immer. Mike beobachtete mich immer und ich fühlte mich dabei schon etwas unwohl. Wieso verstand er nicht, dass ich nichts für ihm empfand?

In der Mittagspause saßen wir zusammen und unterhielten uns. Meine Gedanken kreisten aber nur um einen. Nämlich um Jake. Ich machte mir Sorgen. Ich hoffte, dass er sich jetzt nicht allzu große Hoffnungen machte. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich zu große Hoffnungen machte. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und vielleicht würde ich ihn heute Abend einmal anrufen.

„Es bleibt doch bei Morgen mit Kino, oder?" fragte mich dann Mike und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und sah in seine erwartenden Augen. Das hatte ich ja total vergessen. Morgen war der Kinoabend. Ich hatte diesen Abend total aus meinen Gedanken gedrängt. Würde Jakob jetzt noch mitkommen?  
„Äh, natürlich bleibt es dabei." sagte ich mit einem Lächeln und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Das machte ich immer, wenn ich nervös war.

„Eric hat auch noch zu gesagt. Nicht wahr, Eric?" fragte Mike über den Tisch und Eric nickte.

„Auf jeden Fall. Der Film wird cool." Er lächelte mich an und unterhielt sich dann wieder mit Angela. Die Beiden waren das perfekte Paar. Ich beneidete sie.

Ich musste noch in Erfahrung bringen, ob Jake mitkam oder nicht. Vielleicht würde er jetzt nicht mehr mitkommen. Das würde auf jeden Fall einen entspannten Abend herbeiführen. Wenn er mit kam, dann war der Abend wohl nicht so entspannt. Ich seufzte.

„Das wird doch sicherlich ein netter Abend." log ich und meine Stimme klang auch ziemlich zweifelnd. Mike überhörte das, weil er sich so freute.

„Das glaube ich auch." stimmte er mir nur zu und dann aß er weiter.

Die Arbeit ging ziemlich schnell rum und ich kam aus dem Laden heraus und sah Jakob, wie er an meinem Truck stand. Er schien auf mich gewartet zu haben. Er hatte sich wenigstens ein T-Shirt angezogen. Ihm war Niemals kalt. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Mir war immer kalt.

„Jake." sagte ich etwas unsicher und blieb wie versteinert stehen. Ich wollte nicht zu sehr in seine Nähe, weil ich genau wusste, wie ich auf ihn reagierte.

„Bella." begrüßte er mich. Er sah nicht verunsichert aus und schien ziemlich entschlossen zu sein.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich Morgen nicht mit ins Kino kommen werde." Ich hatte so etwas irgendwie erwartet.

„Okay. Hat es einen speziellen Grund?" fragte ich. Ich wusste ihn natürlich, wollte ihn aber nicht sagen.

„Sam will, dass wir Morgen Alle zusammen auf Patrouille gehen und ich kann ihm nicht absagen." Er konnte gut lügen. Ich war froh, dass er es konnte. Besser als ich.

„Kein Problem. Es gibt sicherlich immer mal Tage, wo man zusammen ins Kino gehen kann." meinte ich und meine Stimme klang erbärmlich. Ich war wirklich enttäuscht. Hatte ich nicht den ganzen Tag gehofft, dass er nicht mitkam? Jetzt wo es soweit war, war ich enttäuscht. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit mir. Irgendetwas war wirklich nicht in Ordnung. Als Edward mich verlassen hatte, hatte er wirklich großen Schaden angerichtet. Weitaus größeren, als ich bis jetzt gedacht hatte.

„Ich... Ich wollte es dir nur persönlich sagen." sagte er dann und ich nickte wieder. Was sollte ich auch anderes tun? Sollte ich ihn jetzt etwa bitten, doch mit zu kommen?

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir." meinte ich nur dazu. Gott, waren unsere Gespräche immer so holperig gewesen?

„Ich mache mich dann wieder auf den Weg nach Hause." sagte er und wollte auf sein Motorrad steigen, welches neben meinen Transporter stand.

„Jake warte." sagte ich und er hielt in der Bewegung inne und schaute mich an.

„Bella, du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Es ist in Ordnung." meinte er und ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er ziemlich verletzt und traurig war. Er wusste meine Antwort und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ich konnte Edward einfach nicht los lassen. Ich konnte es wirklich nicht.

„Es tut mir leid." flüsterte ich und Jakob stieg auf sein Motorrad und fuhr dann los. Ich blickte ihm hinter her. Waren seine Gefühle wirklich so groß für mich? Ich wusste schon seit einiger Zeit, dass er mehr für mich empfand, als nur Freundschaft.

Als wir mit Mike im Kino gewesen waren, hatte er mir offenbart, dass er auch mich warten würde und nicht aufgeben würde. Ich wollte auch nicht, dass auf aufgab, doch schmerzte es mich sehr, zu sehen, wie ich ihn immer wieder von mir wegschubste. Der Kuss war ein großer Fehler gewesen. Ich hätte es nicht zulassen sollen, dass er mich küsste. Was mich aber viel mehr irritierte war, dass Jakob anscheinend genau wusste, wie ich auf ihn reagierte. Er schien gewusst zu haben, dass ich mich auf einen Kuss mit ihm einließ.

Ich seufzte und starrte auf die Straße, wo Jakob gerade gefahren war. Ich hatte einen riesigen Fehler gemacht und würde ihn sicherlich bald bitter bereuen.

Ich hoffte sehr, dass Jakob sich in einigen Tagen wieder beruhigt hatte und wir noch einmal über Alles reden konnten. In Ruhe und ohne irgendwelche Emotionen, die uns in die Quere kamen. Er würde sich sicherlich Morgen melden.

Ich stieg in meinen Transporter und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich hatte gehofft, dass mich die Fahrt ein wenig aufmunterte, doch das tat es nicht. Die Angst, Jakob verloren zu haben, wurde immer größer und riss das Loch in meiner Brust, welches langsam verheilt war, wieder auf.

Ich ließ den Tränen freien Lauf und hoffte, dass Jakob mir noch einmal verzeihen könnte.

_**Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:**_

_..." ich konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Ich sah Jakob auf der anderen Straßenseite wie er Hand in Hand mit einem indianischen Mädchen ging. Ich konnte meinen Augen gar nicht trauen. Das war nicht sein Ernst. Er traf sich mit einem anderen Mädchen. Wie konnte er mir das antun? _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: _

_Bin aus dem Urlaub wieder da und es gibt gleich ein neues Kapitel für Euch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich würde mich über Reviews freuen!_

**Kapitel Fünf**

Ich hatte Recht behalten. Seit Jakob mich bei der Schule besucht hatte, war nun bereits über ein Monat vergangen und er hatte sich nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet. Er reagierte weder auf meine SMSen, noch auf meine Anrufe oder Grüße, die ich ihm über Charlie ausrichten ließ.

Charlie konnte mir auch nicht sagen, was mit Jakob los war. Immer wenn er bei Billy war, war Jakob nicht da gewesen. Billy schwieg sich darüber aus. Er sagte immer nur: _„Lass die Teenager ruhig. Die bekommen das schon selbst wieder hin."_ dazu sagte mein Vater dann meistens nichts mehr, weil er wusste, dass Billy Recht hatte. Natürlich hatte Billy Recht, aber es gefiel mir nicht, dass Jakob sich gar nicht mehr meldete.

Ich traute mich auch nicht zu Emily. Wahrscheinlich waren sie Alle sauer auf mich. Sicherlich hatte Jakob ihnen Alles erzählt und jetzt hassten sie mich. Ich konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Ich hatte ihre Freundschaft ausgenutzt. Ich hatte mich wohl bei ihnen gefühlt, aber ich hatte wirklich Mist gebaut. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit über Mist gebaut.

Es war Freitagabend und ich wollte mich mit Angela, Eric und Mike treffen. Angela meinte, dass es kein Doppeldate war. Ich wusste genau, dass sie mich mit Mike verkuppeln wollte. Doch, ich hatte kein Interesse an Mike. Er war nett, aber mehr auch nicht. Ich wollte nicht mit ihm zusammen sein. Ich wollte mit Niemanden zusammen sein außer mit... Ich wollte seinen Namen nicht schon wieder in meinem Kopf haben. ich wollte nicht mehr an ihn denken müssen. Gott, wieso war Alles so kompliziert?

Wir gingen durch Port Angeles und hatten gerade einen Kinofilm gesehen. Der Film war ziemlich langweilig gewesen. Es war eine Liebesschnulze und Mike war ziemlich angetan von dem Film gewesen. Ich hatte bei diesen ganzen Liebesbekundungen nur die Augen verdreht und hatte gar nicht zugehört. Ich wollte gar nicht zuhören. Es war furchtbar. Es war Alles furchtbar.

„Wir holen uns mal kurz etwas zu Essen.", sagte Angela und verschwand mit Eric in einem Bistro. Mike und ich blieben auf der Straße stehen und starrten Löcher in die Luft.

„Weißt du, vielleicht sollten wir auch mal etwas alleine unternehmen?" Mike versuchte es immer wieder und das nervte mich. Ich sah ihn an. Er hatte wirklich Hoffnungen. Ich musste ihm diese Hoffnungen nehmen.

„Mike, du weißt, dass ich dich wirklich mag, aber aus uns..." ich konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Ich sah Jakob auf der anderen Straßenseite wie er Hand in Hand mit einem indianischen Mädchen ging. Ich konnte meinen Augen gar nicht trauen. Das war nicht sein Ernst. Er traf sich mit einem anderen Mädchen. Wie konnte er mir das antun? Ich merkte sofort, wie das Loch wieder größer wurde. Es wurde größer und größer und ich bekam kaum Luft. Mir wurde übel und ich musste fürchterlich aussehen, denn Mike starrte mich entsetzt an.

„Bella, was ist…" fing er an, doch ich unterbrach ihn:

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte ich zu Mike und ließ ihn stehen. Ich überquerte die Straße und ging schnellen Schrittes auf Jakob zu. Ich hatte große Angst, dass meine Beine versagten und ich zusammen brach. Die Übelkeit war schlimmer geworden und ich hatte das Gefühl, ich müsste mich gleich übergeben.

„Hey Jakob!", sagte ich dann und war überrascht, dass meine Stimme doch recht gefasst klang. Er drehte sich erstaunt um und ließ sofort die Hand des Mädchens los. Er sah mich an und ich sah in seinen Augen, wie erschrocken er wirklich war.

„Bella", sagte er zwischen zusammen gepressten Lippen und mein Blick fiel sofort auf das Mädchen. Sie sah wirklich wunderschön aus. Sie hatte lange, dunkle Haare und ein makelloses Gesicht. Sie musterte mich ebenfalls interessiert. Jakob sah ziemlich gequält aus. Ich hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm.

„Ich hab versucht dich die ganze Zeit zu erreichen, aber irgendwie warst du nicht erreichbar.", meinte ich und versuchte zu verstecken, wie sauer ich wirklich war. Ich wollte dem Mädchen nicht zeigen, wie verletzt ich eigentlich war. Nein, diese Genugtuung wollte ich den Beiden nicht geben.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit mich zu melden.", sagte er nur und ich nickte wissend. Ich schaute das Mädchen wieder an. Es tat mir so weh zu sehen, dass er sich getröstet hatte. Und das auch noch mit so einem hübschen Mädchen. Ich war gegen sie rein gar nichts. Sie sah wirklich makellos aus. Wunderschöne Haut, lange Beine und eine schlanke Figur. Sie war einfach atemberaubend. Ich konnte Jakob gut verstehen.

„Das sehe ich.", sagte ich und atmete einmal tief ein und aus.

„Ich bin Bella und du bist?" fragte ich dann und schaute das Mädchen wieder an.

„Ich bin Sophie.", stellte sie sich vor. Ihre Stimme klang ziemlich freundlich und sie schien mir gegenüber auch ziemlich wohlgesonnen zu sein. Sicherlich hatte Jakob ihr nichts von mir erzählt.

„Du bist Jakobs beste Freundin oder? Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte sie und ich nickte. Jakob hatte ihr also doch von mir erzählt? Hatte mich anscheinend aber nur als seine beste Freundin vorgestellt. Ich versuchte zu Lächeln, doch ich schaffte es nicht. Ich merkte, wie sich (die) Tränen in meinen Augen bildeten. Jakob sah mich immer noch gequält an. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch traute er sich nicht.

„Ja ich bin seine beste Freundin.", sagte ich dann nur und strich mir mal wieder die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Vielleicht kannst du ja mal zu Emily kommen. Sie ist meine große Schwester. Dann können wir uns mal besser kennenlernen.", schlug Sophie vor und es tat mir noch mehr im Herzen weh, dass sie so nett war. Gott, hatte ich wirklich mein neues Glück so verspielt?  
„Ich überlege es mir.", sagte ich und schaute Jakob nicht mehr an. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen. Ich konnte...

„Macht es gut.", sagte ich schnell und lief dann schnell die Straße hinunter. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich von Jakob und seiner neuen Freundin weg. Ich wollte weg. Ich wollte so schnell weg, dass ich sogar das Gefühl hatte, er würde mich verfolgen.

Jetzt konnte ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen. Sie liefen mir so schnell an den Wangen herunter, dass ich nicht wusste, warum? Bella, sei ehrlich zu dir selbst. Du weißt genau warum du weinst. Und ja, ich wusste es. Ich liebte Jakob. Ich liebte ihn nicht nur als Freund sondern auch als... Ich hatte es die ganze Zeit nicht gesehen. Ich hatte es wirklich nicht gesehen. Es war aber da. Es war noch frisch, aber ich liebte ihn. Ich liebte ihn so sehr, dass das Loch in meinem Herzen wieder begann größer zu werden. Diese Erkenntnis brachte mich noch mehr zum Weinen. Ich hatte ihn verloren. Hatte ihn an dieses hübschen Mädchen verloren und ich konnte ihm noch nicht einmal böse sein.

Diese Nacht konnte ich nicht schlafen. Ich lag in meinem Bett und weinte. Ich weinte und weinte und konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Es war so schmerzhaft. Diese ganze Sache noch einmal durchmachen? Konnte mein Herz das wirklich durchstehen? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nicht, ob mein Herz das noch einmal aushalten konnte.

Ich war gerade dabei einzuschlafen, als ich ein Klopfen an meiner Fensterscheibe hörte. Ich erschrak bei diesem Geräusch. Ich bewegte mich langsam zum Fenster und öffnete es. Unten vor dem Haus stand Jakob. Was machte er hier?  
„Kann ich hoch kommen?", hörte ich seine Stimme sagen und ich nickte wie automatisch. Es war sicherlich nur ein Traum. Ich würde wahrscheinlich gleich aufwachen und alleine in meinem Bett liegen und weinen.

Er war schon öfter durch mein Fenster gekommen. Seit er ein Werwolf war, konnte er so einiges. Er schob sich durch mein Fenster und schaute mich an. Ich hatte mir eine Strickjacke übergezogen, weil es ziemlich kalt war.

„Danke, dass ich rauf kommen konnte.", bedankte er sich und seine Stimme war ziemlich leise.

„Es blieb mir ja nicht viel übrig, oder?" fragte ich und mein Ton war ziemlich schnippisch. Ich war echt sauer. Ziemlich sauer.

„Ich wäre nicht rein gekommen, wenn du es mir nicht erlaubt hättest," Ich nickte. Das wusste ich genau. Er würde niemals gegen meinen Willen etwas tun.

„Ich weiß.", sagte ich _dann_ nur und drehte mich _dann_ um. Ich ging zu meinem kleinen Schrank und fummelte dort an irgendeiner Figur herum.

Ich hatte meine kleine Lichterkette angemacht und es war ein ziemlich gemütliches Licht in meinem Zimmer. Langsam merkte ich aber auch die Wärme, die von Jakob ausgestrahlt wurde. Ich hatte nachts immer mein Fenster etwas auf, da ich ohne frische Luft nicht schlafen konnte. Zu dieser Jahreszeit war es in meinem Zimmer dann immer recht kühl, doch durch Jakob wurde mein Zimmer immer heißer.

Ich drehte mich um und schaute ihn an. „Also, was willst du?" fragte ich ihn und mein Ton war immer noch schnippisch.

„Ich wollte mich…"  
„Ist die Sophie deine Freundin?" unterbrach ich ihn und fragte gerade heraus. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Wieso musste ich mir immer selbst weh tun? Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach die Klappe halten und warten, was er sagte? Ich musste immer alles wissen, sonst war ich nicht glücklich. Wenn ich dann aber alles wusste, dann war ich auch nicht glücklich, weil es manchmal Dinge waren, die besser geheim geblieben wären.

Jakob schüttelte den Kopf und sah mich an. Sein Blick war traurig und ich wusste nicht, wieso er traurig war.

„Sophie ist nicht meine Freundin.", sagte er dann und ich nickte wieder. Was sollte ich auch anderes tun? Der Gedanke an dieses hübsche Mädchen bereitete mir wirkliche Schmerzen. Das Loch in meiner Brust wurde wieder größer und ich unterdrückte die Tränen, die sich in meinen Augen sammelten.

„Das sah aber anders aus." Ich biss mir wieder auf die Lippen. Gott, ich sollte eher nachdenken bevor ich redete.

„Ich gehe mit ihr aus, aber ich bin nicht mit ihr zusammen. Ich denke sie möchte das gerne, aber mein Herz ist nicht frei.", sagte er dann und ich war schockiert über sein Geständnis. Sein Herz war nicht frei und ich wusste genau, wer in seinem Herzen war. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte und wanderte etwas in meinem Zimmer herum. Jakob blieb am Fenster stehen und beobachtete mich.

„Du hast dich so lange nicht bei mir gemeldet.", meinte ich dann und versuchte das Gespräch am Leben zu erhalten.

„Nein, das habe ich auch nicht. Ich hatte meine Gründe." Ich schaute ihn erstaunt an.

„Sophia?", fragte ich schnippisch und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sophia hat doch damit gar nichts zu tun, Bella! Mein Herz ist nicht an jemand anderen vergeben." Das tat weh und ich schaute ihn an.  
„Das ist unfair!", sagte ich laut und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als wäre ihm meine Reaktion völlig gleichgültig.  
„Ist es das? Ist es wirklich so unfair? Ich meine du..."  
„Du was?", fragte ich sauer und ich funkelte ihn ziemlich wütend an. „Ich habe dich gewarnt. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich Angst habe, dir weh zu tun, das ich dir nicht weh tun möchte. Ich habe es dir wirklich gesagt und du wolltest nicht auf mich hören. Du hast gesagt, dass du mit mir befreundet sein möchtest. Was soll ich denn noch tun?", fragte ich ihn und ich merkte, wie die Tränen meine Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Du solltest ihn einfach vergessen. Das würde es viel einfacher machen.", sagte er nur knapp und ich schaute ihn ungläubig an.

„Glaubst du etwas, dass ich das mit Absicht mache? Glaubst du etwa, dass ich mich mit Absicht quäle?"

Er nickte und schaute mich immer noch an. Sein Blick war ziemlich kühl und es irritierte mich ziemlich. Er war nicht so lieb und nett, wie es Edward immer war, wenn wir uns in den Haaren hatten. Edward war dann meistens etwas distanziert, aber nie unfreundlich oder gehässig.

„Ganz ehrlich, manchmal glaube ich das wirklich. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du willst gar nicht von ihm loskommen. Du hast immer noch die Hoffnung, dass er zurückkehrt." Mit diesen Sätzen traf er genau ins Schwarze. Er hatte Recht. Im meinem Inneren wollte ich immer noch, dass Edward zurückkehrte. Ich wollte noch bei ihm sein und wollte, dass er mich liebte. Doch Jakob hatte nicht gesehen, dass ich ihn liebte, dass ich mit ihm zusammen sein möchte. Ich konnte es ihm jetzt unmöglich sagen. Es würde für ihn nicht ehrlich sein. Er würde mir sicherlich nicht glauben. Er würde dann sicherlich denken, ich wolle ihn nur weiter an mich klammern, ihm weiter Hoffnung geben, damit er weiterhin mein Freund ist.

„Ich..." Jakob zischte und raufte sich die Haare. Anscheinend wusste er nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Er drehte sich zum Fenster um und schaute einen kurzen Augenblick raus. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu mir um und schaute mir tief in die Augen.

„Du bist sauer auf mich, weil ich mein Leben weiterleben möchte?", fragte er dann und ich sah ihn an. Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und _schnufte_. Ich blickte mich in meinem Zimmer um und sah Taschentücher, die auf meinem Schreibtisch lagen. Ich ging hin, nahm eines aus der Packung und putzte mir die Nase.

„Sauer?", fragte ich dann, nach dem ich das Taschentuch in meine Hosentasche gesteckt hatte.

„Ja. Du machst mir Vorwürfe, dass ich mich mit einem anderen Mädchen treffe? Du machst mir Vorwürfe? Dein Herz ist doch nicht frei. Nicht meines. Ich versuche nur, dich aus meinem Herzen zu verbannen. Ich will endlich frei sein. Du willst mich nicht, also muss ich mein Leben weiterleben, ohne dich.", sagte er und ich war erschüttert. Er hatte Recht. Er wollte sein Leben weiterleben und das ohne mich, weil ich zu feige war, ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebte. Hatte ihm der Kuss denn nicht gesagt, dass ich Gefühle für ihn hatte? Wahrscheinlich hatte er gedacht, ich melde mich danach oder zeige irgendwelche Gefühle. Das hatte ich aber nicht. Ich hatte ihn angeschaut und nichts getan. Ich hatte mich falsch verhalten und das wusste ich.

„Ich wollte dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich war nur so schockiert und traurig, darüber dass du dich mit einem anderen Mädchen triffst.", gestand ich und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du warst traurig?" fragte er unsicher und ich nickte. Ich nahm ein weiteres Taschentuch und wischte mir die Tränen weg.

„Ich bin immer noch traurig. Ich bin traurig darüber, dass du dein Leben weiter leben möchtest und du nicht auf mich wartest. Ich habe aber Verständnis dafür. Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich möchte auch, dass du dein Leben weiterlebst. Ich möchte es wirklich. Ich kann dir einfach nicht versprechen, dass mein Herz frei ist, nur für dich alleine. Das kann ich einfach nicht.", sagte ich dann und Jakob trat einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu. Ich spürte sofort seine Hitze und ich merkte, wie mir wieder taumelig wurde.

Ich blickte ihn an und er strich mir mit seinen Daumen die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Bella, ich..." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das machte ich sonst immer und wir Beide mussten darüber lächeln. Sein Lächeln schenkte mir ein bisschen Glück.

„Es tut mir einfach leid. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich..." Ich nickte. Ich hatte Verständnis und er sollte das wissen.

„Mache dir keine Sorgen, Jakob.", meinte ich leise und er drückte seine Stirn gegen meine.

Sein Körper zu spüren machte mich glücklich. Ich konnte ihm in diesem Moment nicht sagen, dass ich ihn liebte. Ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen, doch es rutschte mir heraus:

„Ich liebe dich, Jakob." Meine Stimme klang leise, doch ich wusste, dass er es gehört hatte. Ich merkte, wie er sich verkrampfte. Ich merkte, wie er sich von mir entfernte. Nicht nur körperlich sondern auch seelisch. Er ließ mich los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick war gequält und ich wusste, dass ich das Falsche getan hatte.

„Ich weiß Bella, das macht es ja so schwierig." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich herum, sprang aus dem Fenster und war verschwunden. Ich lief zum Fenster und schaute hinunter. Er war nicht mehr zu sehen. Er war verschwunden und ich hatte Angst, dass er jetzt endgültig aus meinem Leben verschwunden war.

**Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel:  
**

„_Wir sind wieder da." Ich blickte zur Tür und sah, dass die Jungs hereinkamen. Zu meinem Entsetzen sah ich, dass Jakob auch dabei war. Emily schaute von Sam erschrocken zu mir und ich versuchte zu lächeln. Ich wollte Jakob nicht zeigen, dass es mir schwerfiel, ihn zu sehen._


	6. Chapter 6

_Tut mir leid, dass ich lange nicht hochgeladen habe. Ich hatte viel zu tun und war auch zwischenzeitlich auch noch krank. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)_

_Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen, damit ich weiß, ob meine Story Euch gefällt oder auch nicht!_

**Kapitel Sechs **

Zwei Wochen später hatte ich mal wieder kein Wort von Jakob gehört. Er hatte sich wirklich von mir entfernt und es war das Beste. Zumindest für ihn. Mir ging es nicht gut. Nein, mir ging es sogar sehr schlecht. Ich merkte, wie ich wieder in dieses Loch fiel und auch Charlie bemerkte es. Er machte sich große Sorgen, redete mit mir, versuchte mich aufzumuntern. Ich wollte aber nichts. Ich wollte einfach nur in meinem Zimmer sitzen und aus dem Fenster starren. Ich wollte meine Ruhe haben. Einfach meine Ruhe.

Die Schule war nicht einfach. Ich hatte mir dieses Mal vorgenommen, nicht meine Freunde zu vernachlässigen, was ich auch gut schaffte. Angela hatte mir ihre Hilfe angeboten. Sie wollte mit mir über die „Trennung" von Jakob sprechen, doch ich wollte nicht. Ich wollte mit niemandem über Jakob reden. Ich wollte ihn in meinem Herzen behalten, so wie ich Edward in meinem Herzen hatte. Ich wollte beide in guter Erinnerung behalten und sie mit Niemandem teilen.

„Bella?", rief Charlies Stimme rauf und ich zuckte zusammen. Er machte das nie. Meistens kam er rauf und redete mit mir.  
„Ja?", rief ich zurück und wartete einen kurzen Moment auf die Antwort.

„Emily ist am Telefon. Sie möchte mit dir sprechen!" Ich zuckte wieder zusammen. Bei Emilys Namen wurde mir ganz flau im Magen. Was wollte Emily von mir?  
Ich stand auf und ging langsam, aber stetig die Treppen hinunter. Charlie stand in der Küche und hielt den Hörer des Telefons in der Hand. Ich blickte ihn einen kurzen Augenblick skeptisch an und nahm dann das Telefon. Charlie lächelte mir aufmunternd zu und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer und schaute sich weiter das Spiel an.

„Hallo?", sagte ich vorsichtig und hoffte, dass mich ihre Stimme nicht aus dem Konzept bringen würde.

„_Hallo Bella, ich bin es Emily. Ich wollte mich einfach mal bei dir melden. Ich habe dich seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Ist Alles in Ordnung?" _Ihre herzliche Stimme klang besorgt und sie schien wirkliches Interesse an mir zu haben.

„Ja mir geht es soweit ganz gut. Ich habe gedacht, es sei besser, wenn ich erst einmal nicht nach La Push komme:"; meinte ich und versuchte das Thema Jakob nicht zu erwähnen, was bei meiner Entschuldigung aber unmöglich war.

„_Du kannst trotzdem nach La Push kommen. Niemand hat etwas dagegen. Es würden sich sogar alle freuen, wenn du hierher kommst!" _

Wollten die anderen mich wirklich sehen? Ich war mir nicht _sicher_. Jakob wollte mich _sicherlich_ nicht sehen. _Sicherlich_ hatte er sich weiter mit Emilys kleiner Schwester getroffen. Ich hoffte, dass er es nicht tat. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass er immer noch an mir hing. Wie egoistisch und gemein ich doch war.

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte ich unsicher und sie seufzte etwas. Es war kein böses Seufzen sondern ein besorgtes.

„_Bella, mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich würde dich gerne sehen. Wie wäre es mit Morgen? Morgen ist Freitag und ich wollte einen Kuchen backen. Du bist herzlich eingeladen.", _schlug sie vor und sie hoffte wirklich, dass ich ja sagte.

„Gut, dann komme ich Morgen nach der Schule nach La Push," sagte ich von mir selbst überzeugt.

„_Super. Dann sehen wir uns Morgen. Ich freue mich." _Sie legte auf und ich hörte das Piepen. Ich hielt den Hörer noch einige Sekunden in der Hand und starrte ihn an. Ich legte auf und ging zu Charlie ins Wohnzimmer. Ich setzte mich zu Charlie, der mich neugierig anschaute.

„Und was wollte Emily?" Er schien Hoffnung zu haben, dass mich Emily etwas aufmunterte.

„Ich fahre Morgen nach der Schule nach La Push. Sie hat mich zum Kaffeetrinken eingeladen.", erzählte ich und ich sah, dass Charlie sich Sorgen machte. In La Push könnte ich Jakob über den Weg laufen, was mich wahrscheinlich trauriger machen würde.

Bevor er was sagen konnte, beruhigte ich ihn: „Ich glaube, dass Emily sich bemühen wird, dass ich Jakob nicht über den Weg laufe. Sie weiß, dass es für uns Beide besser ist, wenn wir uns erst einmal nicht sehen." Charlie nickte und schaute wieder auf den Fernseher. Er machte sich große Sorgen und ich konnte ihn verstehen. Er wollte das Beste für mich und in seinen Augen war Jakob das Beste für mich. Er hatte sicherlich mit Billy darüber geredet. 

„Es wird sicherlich nett bei Emily.", meinte Charlie dann und ich nickte.

„Das denke ich auch. Ich bin dann oben in meinem Zimmer.", sagte ich dann und ging wieder nach oben.

Der nächste Tag kam leider schneller, als ich gedacht hatte. Der Schultag verlief wie immer. Angela und ich wollten am nächsten Tag nach Port Angeles, um uns dort neue Kleidung zu kaufen. In Port Angeles gab es natürlich nicht die tollsten Kleider, aber es würde reichen. Sie hatte vorgeschlagen nach Seattle zu fahren, aber ich glaubte, dass Charlie damit nicht einverstanden gewesen wäre. Jedes Mal wenn es mir nicht gut ging, ließ er mich nicht weiter weg, als er erreichen konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass mir was passiert und er nicht dabei sein konnte.

Ich hatte Angela zugestimmt und freute mich auf Morgen. Ich tat zumindest so und versuchte mich wirklich zu freuen, auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fiel. Ich sollte wieder etwas Sonne in mein Leben lassen. Sonne. Als ich dieses Wort hörte wurde das Loch in meiner Brust wieder größer. Meine Sonne. Jakob, meine Sonne. Ich seufzte und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Oh Edward, wieso hast du mir das nur angetan. Wärst du nicht fortgegangen, wären wir jetzt immer noch ein Paar und ich müsste mich nicht mit zweifachem Liebeskummer auseinandersetzen.

Ich fuhr auf das Grundstück von Emily und Sam und parkte mein Auto etwas abseits. Ich stieg aus und blickte mich um. Jakob war nicht zu sehen. Ich hoffte, dass er nicht da war. Emily würde mir so etwas sicher nicht antun. Ich ging langsam über die Wiese, ging die Treppen der Veranda nach oben und klopfte an.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment und da öffnete Emily die Tür. Sie schaute mich mit einem herzlichen Lächeln an, trat zu mir und umarmte mich fest.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist!", sagte sie mit ihrer freundlichen Stimme und ließ mich los. Sie sah mich fragend an. Sie erwartete sicherlich, dass ich auch etwas sagte.

„Ja ich bin auch froh, dass ich dich mal besuchen komme. Ich hatte auch schon vor, mich bei dir zu melden.", log ich und Emily lächelte.  
„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Komm doch rein.", lud sie mich ein und ich folgte ihr ins Haus. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und zog meine Jacke aus.  
Es roch nach frischem Kuchen im Haus und ich blickte zur Küche. Emily hatte anscheinend den Kuchen gerade in den Ofen gestellt.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte den Kuchen eigentlich schon fertig haben, aber ich habe noch etwas Zeit mit Sam verbracht. Er ist jetzt auf Patrouille.", erzählte sie und ich nickte. Also war Jakob nicht hier und würde auch nicht herkommen. Das war schon einmal gut.

„Setz dich doch.", bot mir Emily an und zeigte auf die Couch. 

„Danke.", bedankte ich mich und setzte mich hin. Meine Jacke legte ich über die Lehne und schaute mich im Haus um. Ich mochte das Haus. Es war gemütlich. So stellte ich mir mein Haus später auch einmal vor.

„Willst du etwas Trinken?", fragte mich Emily und ich drehte mich zu ihr um.

„Eine Cola?" Emily nickte und öffnete den Kühlschrank.

„Ich hab immer Cola da. Jakob mag..." Sie verstummte plötzlich und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

„Tut mir leid.", entschuldigte sie sich und stellte mir eine Coladose auf den Tisch und ein Glas dazu. Sie setzte sich auf den Sessel mir gegenüber und schaute mich an.

„Ich hatte mir eigentlich vorgenommen, seinen Namen nicht zu erwähnen.", meinte sie und ich lächelte.

„Na ja, es ist nicht so einfach oder?", fragte ich und goss mir etwas Cola ein und trank einen Schluck.

„Wie geht es dir?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist nicht so einfach. Ich vermisse ihn.", gestand ich und Emily machte große Augen.

„Du vermisst ihn?" Sie schien skeptisch zu sein. Ich wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was Jakob ihr erzählt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihr gar nichts erzählt, sondern Sam. Jakob konnte seine Gedanken, wenn er ein Wolf war, nicht für sich behalten.

„Ja ich vermisse ihn sehr.", meinte ich dann und trank einen weiteren Schluck. Emily beobachtete mich und sie schien mir nicht zu glauben.

„Ist er jetzt mit deiner Schwester zusammen? Die Beiden haben sich einige Male getroffen, oder nicht?" fragte ich dann und meine Stimme klang ziemlich scharf. Ich wollte Emily nicht verletzen. Sophia war ihre Schwester und ich sollte nicht so unfreundlich sein.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht so fies klingen.", entschuldigte ich mich und sah Emily an. Diese lächelte mich beschwichtigend an.

„Nein, die Beiden sind nicht zusammen. Sie wollte gerne, aber er hat ihr klar gemacht, dass sein Herz nicht frei ist.", erzählte Emily. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Herz für einen kurzen Moment aufhörte zu schlagen. Sein Herz war also immer noch nicht frei? Ich hatte so gehofft, dass er mich gehen lassen konnte. Für ihn war es das Beste. Für mich nicht, aber für ihn.

„Oh" konnte ich nur dazu sagen und trank noch einen Schluck. Ich war ziemlich nervös. Meine Hände wurden feucht und ich wusste nicht wohin mit meinen Händen.

„Wir sollten nicht über Jakob sprechen. Das war nicht der Grund, warum ich wollte, dass du her kommst.", sagte Emily und ich sah sie wieder an.

„Hat es denn einen anderen Grund?", fragte ich überrascht und Emily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wollte dich einfach wiedersehen. Du warst seit dem letzten Lagerfeuer nicht wieder hier gewesen. Ich habe ja nicht wirklich mitbekommen, was zwischen dir und Jakob passiert ist. Ich will mich da auch nicht einmischen. Ich würde gerne mit dir befreundet sein, auch wenn das heißt, dass du Jakob vielleicht irgendwann über den Weg laufen wirst. Das lässt sich nun mal nicht vermeiden."  
Ich nickte. Sie hatte natürlich recht. Wenn ich sie besuchen kam, würde ich früher oder später Jakob sehen. Er verbrachte viel Zeit hier. Fast genauso viel, wie bei sich zu Hause.

„Kein Problem. Ich werde das schon überleben. Wir können uns ja nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen, oder?", fragte ich mit einem gespielten Lächeln. Ich war mir nicht so sicher, ob ich aushielt Jakob über den Weg zu laufen.

Ich hörte plötzlich ein Piepen und Emily sprang auf.  
„Der Kuchen ist fertig. Ich hole ihn schnell aus dem Ofen. Dann kann er abkühlen und wir können ihn dann bald Essen.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und ging zum Ofen. Ich goss mir noch etwas Cola ins Glas und trank noch einen Schluck.

„Ich hoffe du magst Apfelkuchen?", fragte Emily und ich drehte mich wieder zu ihr um.

„Ich liebe Apfelkuchen.", sagte ich mit einem Lächeln und Emily schien erleichtert zu sein.

„Da bin ich aber froh. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht." Sie stellte die Kuchenform auf die Arbeitsfläche und zog die Ofenhandschuhe aus.

„Nicht jeder mag Apfelkuchen."  
„Nein? Ich liebe Apfelkuchen. Schon seit meinen Kindertagen. Ich kann nicht genug davon bekommen. Habe ich wohl von meinem Vater.", meinte ich und Emily kam wieder zu mir zurück.

„Charlie mag auch Apfelkuchen? Dann packe ich ihm nachher mal zwei Stücke ein, damit er auch etwas abbekommt. Wenn die Jungs nachher kommen, ist alles weg. Ich werde zwei Stücke für Charlie retten.", versprach mir Emily und ich lächelte dankend.


	7. Chapter 6, die Zweite!

_A/N: Kapitel Sechs, die Zweite :)_

_Viel Spaß!_

Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war. Draußen begann es schon dunkel zu werden. Mein Blick ging auf meine Uhr und ich sah, dass es gleich schon acht Uhr abends war. Emily und ich hatten uns über Gott und die Welt unterhalten und es war so angenehm sich mit einem Mädchen zu unterhalten, was so „normal" war. Natürlich war sie mit einem Werwolf verlobt, aber sie war so natürlich und nett, dass ich manchmal dachte, dass sie irreal war. Ich fühlte mich in ihrer Gegenwart wohl. Ich achtete nicht darauf, wie ich mich gab, sondern war auch einfach natürlich.

„Ich sollte mich dann langsam auf den Weg machen.", meinte ich und Emily blickte nach Draußen. Sie hatte anscheinend auch die Zeit vergessen.

„Die Zeit ist aber schnell vergangen. Ich packe Charlie schnell zwei Stücke ein." Sie stand auf, nahm die Platte mit dem Kuchen und ging in die Küche. Sie schnitt zwei Stücke ab und packte sie in eine Dose.

Ich hatte nicht gehört, wie die Haustür aufging und war überrascht, als ich Sams Stimme hörte.

„Wir sind wieder da." Ich blickte zur Tür und sah, dass die Jungs hereinkamen. Zu meinem Entsetzen sah ich, dass Jakob auch dabei war. Emily schaute von Sam erschrocken zu mir und ich versuchte zu lächeln. Ich wollte Jakob nicht zeigen, dass es mir schwerfiel, ihn zu sehen.

„Ich habe gedacht, ihr kommt später.", meinte sie nur und Sam ging auf sie zu und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Die anderen Jungs begrüßten mich freundlich und setzten sich dann auf die Couch. Jakob blieb im Türrahmen stehen und schaute mich an. Ihm war die Situation anscheinend genauso unangenehm wie mir.

„Ich gehe dann mal.", sagte er dann nur zu Sam und wollte sich umdrehen.

„Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen.", sagte ich. Ich nahm meine Jacke von der Couch, verabschiedete mich von den Jungs und ging an Jakob vorbei durch die Haustür. Ich spürte sofort seine Hitze und versuchte noch schneller an ihm vorbei zu gehen. Ich stapfte schnell zu meinem Auto und merkte nicht, dass Jakob mir folgte.

„Bella!" rief er dann und ich blieb wie versteinert stehen.

„Wieso läufst du weg?" fragte er dann und ich drehte mich um. Es hatte angefangen zu Nieseln und meine Haare wurden nass.

„Ich laufe doch gar nicht weg!", entgegnete ich ihm etwas schnippisch und schaute ihn sauer an.

„Dann ist ja gut.", sagte er nur und dann schwiegen wir uns an. Keiner machte Anstalten sich zu entfernen. Keiner von uns wollte gehen. Jetzt war ich irgendwie froh ihn wiederzusehen. Ich schaute zum Haus und sah, wie Emily in der Haustür stand. Sie hielt noch den Kuchen in den Händen, den ich für Charlie mitnehmen wollte.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte ich zu Jakob und ging zum Haus zurück.

Emily schaute mich besorgt an.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie schon so früh wieder kommen." Es schien ihr wirklich leid zu tun. Ich wollte ihr keinen Vorwurf machen. Wir hatten Beide die Zeit vergessen und deswegen gab ich ihr keine Schuld.

„Ist schon gut. Danke für den Kuchen. Charlie wird sich sicherlich freuen.", sagte ich zu ihr und Emily lächelte.

„Melde dich, und sag mir wie es ihm geschmeckt hat.", bat Emily und ich nickte.

„Werde ich machen." Ich nahm ihr die Dose mit dem Kuchen ab und ging dann zurück zu meinem Transporter. Jakob stand noch immer dort. Seine kurzen Haare waren jetzt nass und einige Tropfen glänzten auf seinem Haar.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du heute Emily besuchst.", meinte er dann und ich legte den Kuchen auf den Fahrersitz.

„Es war auch eher spontan.", erwiderte ich und er nickte. Er legte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und musterte mich. Wieso fiel es mir so schwer ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen? Ich musste einfach in seiner Nähe sein und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass du bei ihr bist, wäre ich nicht vorbeigekommen.", entschuldigte er sich weiter. Ich wusste, dass es ihm eigentlich egal war, was ich dachte, aber er tat es, weil er höflich war. Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, ist schon gut. Du sollst dein ganzes Leben ja nicht wegen mir um planen." Ich klang fürchterlich schrill und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Ich wusste genau, dass er sein ganzes Leben nicht um planen würde. Er war so egoistisch, dass er wahrscheinlich sogar extra zu Emily und Sam fahren würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich da bin. Ich wollte es ihm nicht unterstellen, aber ich traute es ihm zu.

„Ich gehe dann mal wieder zu den Jungs. Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen. Mach es gut, Bella.", sagte er dann und wollte sich von mir abwenden. Ich hielt ihn aber plötzlich am Oberarm fest. Ich spürte die Hitze seiner Haut und hätte meine Hand am liebsten sofort weggezogen. Ich hielt ihn aber fest.

„Bitte Jake.", bat ich und war überrascht, darüber dass ich das sagte. Ich wusste nicht, warum wir uns das antaten. Wir konnten nicht mit aber auch nicht ohne einander. Wenn Edward nur nicht wäre. Aus diesem Grund konnte ich mich niemals auf Jakob einlassen. Niemals. Das wusste er und das wusste ich. Genau das quälte uns Beide. 

Sein Blick ging zu meiner Hand und ich ließ seinen Arm sofort los.  
„Tut mir leid.", meinte ich leise und biss mir wieder auf die Unterlippe. Ich wusste, dass es mir nicht leid tun sollte, aber das tat es. Ich war ziemlich durcheinander. Ich freute mich sehr, ihn zu sehen doch auf der anderen Seite brachte es meine Gefühle wieder vollständig durcheinander.

„Kommt du nächste Woche zum Feuer?", fragte mich Jakob dann und ich war überrascht über seinen Sinneswandel.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn ich nicht komme.", meinte ich dann und Jakob schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du kommst." Sein Selbstbewusstsein nahm wieder überhand und ich wusste nicht, wie ich mit diesem Jakob umgehen sollte.

„Ich überlege es mir noch einmal, ja? Ich fahre jetzt mal nach Hause. Charlie macht sich sicher schon Sorgen." Ich wollte mich umdrehen, doch ich konnte nicht. Wieso konnte ich es nicht? 

„Charlie ist heute bei Billy.", sagte Jakob dann und ich schluckte. Also war das eine schlechte Ausrede. Ich schaute Jakob an und ich sah in seine dunklen Augen. Ich liebte diese Augen. Ich liebte so vieles an ihm.

„Oh, das habe ich vergessen.", sagte ich leise und strich mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich kann mir ihre Treffen auch nicht immer merken, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll." Er lächelte und es war fast das Lächeln, welches ich so liebte.

„Ich überlege es mir wirklich mit dem Feuer. Ich schaue mal, ob ich Zeit habe.", meinte ich dann und Jakob nickte wieder. Er konnte seinen Blick anscheinend auch nicht von mir wenden. Wieso war nur alles so kompliziert?

„Ich würde mich wirklich freuen." Er schaute kurz zum Haus und seufzte dann.

„Ich gehe dann mal wieder rein. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja dann." Er lächelte noch kurz und dann ging er schnellen Schrittes in Emilys und Sams Haus. Ich blickte ihm einen kurzen Augenblick nach, stieg dann in meinen Transporter und fuhr dann zurück nach Forks.

„Und wie war es gestern bei Billy?", fragte Charlie, während wir Beide beim Frühstück saßen und aßen.

„Es war sehr nett. Jakob war gar nicht da.", meinte Charlie und blickte mich kurz an. Ich nickte. Ich versuchte ganz normal zu tun.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe ihn Gestern kurz gesehen." 

„Du hast ihn gesehen?", fragte Charlie erstaunt und ich nickte. „Er war gestern kurz bei Sam und Emily. Wir haben uns kurz unterhalten.", erzählte ich und aß weiter. Ich merkte, wie Charlie mich musterte. Er musste denken, dass ich nicht ganz dicht war. Saß hier die letzten zwei Wochen herum ohne etwas zu sagen, ohne viel zu Essen und mit einem Gesicht, welches Bände sprach.

„Ich habe gedacht, du wolltest erst mal keinen Kontakt mit ihm.", meinte Charlie dann etwas verstört und ich nickte.

„Will ich ja auch nicht. Aber was soll ich machen, wenn er auf einmal neben mir steht? Soll ich ihn etwa nicht beachten?", fragte ich etwas gereizt und stand auf. Ich kippte mein Müsli in den Mülleimer und stellte die Schüssel in die Spüle.

„Bella, so war es doch nicht gemeint. Es wundert mich nur. Dir ging es die letzten Tage über so schlecht." Er war besorgt und ich war ziemlich gemein.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte ich und seufzte. Ich schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen und strich dann meine Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Was ist eigentlich zwischen euch passiert?", fragte mich Charlie dann und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist ziemlich kompliziert, weißt du, Dad.", sagte ich und drehte den Wasserhahn auf.

„Wenn du reden willst, dann kannst du das gerne machen, Bella.", bot mir Charlie an und ich schaute ihn an.

„Ich weiß, Dad.", meinte ich nur und versuchte nicht wieder in den Abgrund zu fallen.

_**Vorschau aufs nächste Kapitel:**_

„_Da hat Emily dir auch das schärfste Messer gegeben, was sie besitzen.", stellte Jakob mit einem Lächeln fest, als er das Messer auf dem Tisch liegen sah. _

„_Ich bin halt ein Tollpatsch." _

„_Ja, das bist du wirklich. Zeig mal her." Er nahm mein Handgelenk und zog mir den Finger aus dem Mund. Ich spürte sofort wieder seine Hitze und mir wurde etwas schummrig. Wieso hatte sein Körper eine solche Wirkung auf mich? Ich beobachte ihn schmunzeln und hoffte, dass er mich gleich los ließ. _


	8. Chapter 7

_**Da ich so lange keine Kapitel hoch geladen habe, bekommt Ihr jetzt noch eines. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Wenn die Story Euch gefällt, würde ich mich über Reviews freuen. Auch wenn sie Euch nicht gefällt. Ich bin auch für Kritik offen und freue mich über jede Reaktion, ob sie nun gut oder schlecht ist! ;) Danke!**_

**Kapitel Sieben**

Die ganze Woche über hatte ich mir Gedanken gemacht, ob ich zum Lagerfeuer gehen sollte oder nicht. Die Entscheidung war gefallen, als mich Emily angerufen hatte, um mich persönlich einzuladen.  
Sie hätte auch Verständnis gehabt, wenn ich nicht kommen wollte, da Jakob und Sophia auch dabei wären.

Ich hatte einen kurzen Augenblick mit mir gerungen. Wollte einen kurzen Augenblick überlegen und hatte mich dann entschieden, zum Lagerfeuer zu gehen. Emily hatte sich sehr gefreut und so hatte ich am Samstagabend etwas vor.

Ich stand vor meinem Kleiderschrank und suchte einige Klamotten aus, die ich anziehen konnte. Eigentlich machte ich mir nichts aus Kleidung. Heute aber war es mir wichtig, dass ich gut aussah. Lag es an Sophia? Wollte ich wegen ihr gut aussehen? Gegen sie hatte ich äußerlich sicherlich keine Chance. Jakob wollte aber nicht sie, sondern wollte mich. Das hatte er mir oft genug gesagt, doch brauchte ich immer wieder einen Beweis. Ich quälte ihn. Ich war sehr egoistisch und Heute würde ich es wieder sein.

Es war noch hell, als ich bei Emily und Sam ankam. Die Jungs standen draußen und schmissen gerade den Grill an. Ich hatte einen Salat und etwas Brot, welches ich am Morgen noch selbst gebacken hatte, mitgebracht.

Als Emily mich sah, kam sie sofort auf mich zu und umarmte mich vorsichtig. Sie nahm mir die Schüssel ab und lächelte.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist und danke, dass du noch etwas mitgebracht hast. Du weißt ja, wie ausgehungert die Jungs immer sind." Sie war wirklich bezaubernd und sie sah Heute auch wieder wunderschön aus. Da sah ich in meiner Bluse und meiner blauen Jeans ziemlich langweilig aus. Nun ja, ich hatte mich für meine Verhältnisse hübsch gemacht. Ein bisschen Schminke aufgelegt und meine Haare etwas zu recht gemacht.

„Gerne doch.", sagte ich und lächelte auch. Es fiel mir schwer, aber ich versuchte es.

„Komm, wir stellen die Sachen schon mal auf den Tisch." Ich folgte Emily und begrüßte Quil und Jared. Mein Blick wanderte weiter und dann erblickte ich Sam. Er stand neben dem Tisch und stellte gerade einige Teller hin.

„Hallo Bella.", begrüßte er mich mit einem Lächeln. „Schön, dass du da bist." Er klang etwas reserviert.

„Danke, dass ich eingeladen bin.", meinte ich freundlich und Sam nickte nur kurz.  
„Keine Ursache," seine Stimme klang jetzt schon etwas freundlicher. Er gab Emily einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen und ging dann zu seinen Jungs. Ich schaute ihm kurz nach und wandte mich dann wieder Emily zu.

„Er hat heute etwas schlechte Laune.", sagte Emily entschuldigend als ob sie meine Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Wieso das denn?" Emily zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte.

„Anscheinend gibt es Probleme mit Leah. Keine Ahnung." Sie ging ins Haus und ich schaute ihr kurz nach. Leah war Sams Ex-Freundin und er hatte sie verlassen, als er sich auf Emily geprägt hatte. Ich hatte von Jakob gehört, dass diese Zeit für Leah und auch für Sam ziemlich schrecklich gewesen war.

Ich blickte mich etwas um und sah Jakob, wie er auf einem Holzstamm saß und sich mit Sophia unterhielt. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Ihre langen, dunklen Haare, trug sie offen und sie hatte sich einige kleine Zöpfe ins Haar geflochten. Ich biss mir eifersüchtig auf die Unterlippe und schaute schnell zum Haus. Emily kam mit einem Brett, einem Messer und einer Schüssel hinaus und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

„Magst du das Brot schneiden? Dann hole ich noch mal schnell Besteck. Ich habe auch vegetarische Burger gemacht."'  
„Oh danke.", bedankte ich mich. Ich hatte es nie an die große Glocke gehängt, dass ich nicht gerne Fleisch aß. Eigentlich aß ich gar kein Fleisch, aber ich redete nicht oft darüber.

„Gerne doch. Jakob hatte mir erzählt, dass du kein Fleisch ist. Letztes Mal schon. Da hatte er es mir aber zu spät gesagt."

„Danke." bedankte ich mich noch einmal und Emily verschwand wieder im Haus.

Ich nahm das Brot und begann es zu schneiden. Plötzlich spürte ich einen Schmerz und blickte zu meinem Finger. Der Schnitt begann schnell zu bluten und ich steckte mir den Finger in den Mund. Früher, als ich noch mit Edward zusammen gewesen war, war unheimlich gefährlich, wenn ich mich geschnitten hatte. Jetzt interessierte es niemanden mehr.

„Scheiße." sagte ich fluchend und lutschte an meinem Finger. Ich mochte den Geschmack von Blut nicht.

„Und du wolltest oder willst ein Vampir werden?" hörte ich Jakobs Stimme spöttisch sagen und er stand plötzlich neben mir. Er grinste mich an und schaute auf das Messer.  
„Da hat Emily dir auch das schärfste Messer gegeben, was sie besitzen." Ich nahm meinen Finger aus dem Mund und sah, dass der Schnitt immer noch blutete.

„Ich bin halt ein Tollpatsch."

„Ja, das bist du wirklich. Zeig mal her." Er nahm mein Handgelenk und zog mir den Finger aus dem Mund. Ich spürte sofort wieder seine Hitze und mir wurde etwas schummrig. Wieso hatte sein Körper eine solche Wirkung auf mich? Ich beobachte ihn schmunzelnd.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und begutachtete den Schnitt einen kleinen Moment lang.

„Wir gehen lieber rein und ich mache dir ein Pflaster auf den Schnitt."Er hielt meine Hand weiter fest und zog mich mit ins Haus.

Emily schaute uns erstaunt an, als wir ins Haus traten. Sie war gerade dabei, Besteck aus der Schublade zu holen.

„Kann ich euch helfen?"

„Wo habt ihr Pflaster?"

„Oben im Bad," antwortete sie und Jakob zog mich die Treppe hinauf. Er wusste anscheinend genau wo er hin musste. Im oberen Stockwerk war ich noch nicht gewesen und hätte das Badezimmer nicht gleich gefunden

. Er öffnete die erste Tür rechts ich folgte ihm in das kleine aber gemütliche Badezimmer. Er ging zum Schrank, öffnete ihn und fand sofort die Pflaster.

„Am besten nimmst du dir etwas Klopapier und drückst es etwas auf den Schnitt. Dann müsste es bald aufhören zu bluten." Edward hatte sich niemals so um mich gekümmert, wenn ich mich verletzt hatte. Er konnte es in meiner Nähe kaum ertragen, wenn ich blutete, da mein Blut für ihn so verführerisch roch. Jakob schien es überhaupt nicht zu stören.  
Jakob kam zu mir, nahm das Papier von meinen blutenden Finger und klebte mir großzügig ein Pflaster auf den Schnitt.

„So, das müsste erst einmal halten." sagte er und lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

„Danke." Ich hatte das Gefühl, der Dank kam wie aus einem fremden Mund.

„Habe ich doch gerne gemacht. Du solltest aber besser auf dich aufpassen, Bella." Ja das sollte ich wirklich.

„Du hast Recht." erwiderte ich nur und wusste nicht mehr, was ich tat. Ich trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn etwas zu mir herunter und drückte meine Lippen auf seine. Sie waren warm und weich und ich schloss sofort meine Augen bei diesem Gefühl. Jakob versteifte sich nicht, wie ich erwartet hätte. Er legte sofort seine großen Hände an meine Hüfte, zog mich näher an sich heran und begann seine Lippen zu bewegen.

In meinem Kopf herrschte das reinste Chaos. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tat. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss und spürte dann seine Zunge. Sie war weich und er schmeckte wunderbar. Ich konnte nicht genau beschreiben nach was er schmeckte.

Ich merkte, wie es in meinem ganzen Körper kribbelte. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Er zog mich noch fester an sich und der Kuss wurde schnell leidenschaftlicher und inniger. Woher hatte er dieses Küssen gelernt? Er konnte doch nicht solch ein Naturtalent sein, oder doch?  
Ich spielte mit seinen Haaren, die sich etwas in seinem Nacken kräuselten und er schmeckte und roch so wunderbar, dass ich in diesen Kuss versank. Ich wollte mich nicht von ihm lösen, ich wollte nicht von seinem Körper weg, doch ich merkte, wie Jakob sich langsam von meinem Körper löste und mich von sich etwas weg schob.

Ich öffnete die Augen und blickte ihn an. Seine Lippen sahen etwas geschwollen aus und ich konnte meinem Blick nicht von ihm lassen.

„Wow." sagte er nur und ich musste lächeln. Ja, das war es wirklich gewesen. Sollte ich jetzt wieder die Flucht ergreifen und nach Hause fahren?

„Das war es wirklich. Wo hast du so gelernt zu küssen?" Wieso wollte ich das eigentlich wissen?

Er musste über meine Frage grinsen und ich liebte genau dieses Grinsen.

„Ich bin zwar erst sechszehn, aber ich bin kein Unschuldslamm, Bella," Sicherlich war er kein Unschuldslamm. Mir kam sofort Sophia in den Kopf und ich merkte, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr so locker war. Die Beiden hatten sich gerade vorhin noch so gut miteinander unterhalten.

„Ich..." Ich wollte gehen doch er hielt mich fest.

„Was ist los, Bella?" Ich sah ihn an und zuckte mit meinen Schultern. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich in dieser Situation nicht mehr wohl. Eben war alles noch in Ordnung gewesen, genau so, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen, aber jetzt war dieses Gefühl schon wieder fort. Ich schaute ihm in die Augen und ich konnte mir denken, dass er meine Ablehnung sehen konnte. Ich hörte Jakob seufzen und er ließ mich darauf hin sofort.

„Du bist einfach nicht zu durchschauen."

„Wie bitte?" Er trat einen kleinen Schritt von mir weg und musterte mich.

„Na ja, du bist einfach nicht zu durchschauen. Ganz einfach," meinte er schlicht und strich sich übers Gesicht.

„Aha." sagte ich und hielt seinem musternden Blick stand.

„Sei nicht sauer Bella, okay? Du weißt genau, was ich meine. In den einem Moment denke ich, du willst mehr und im darauf folgenden Moment gehst du wieder ziemlich auf Abstand." 

„Jakob ich..." begann ich doch er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf

„Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung." Seine Stimme klang jetzt reserviert und kühl. „Grüße Charlie ganz nett von mir, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Wir sehen uns, Bella."

Er versuchte sich also ein Schutzschild gegen mich aufzubauen. Ich war wirklich furchtbar. Mehr als furchtbar.

„Jakob, es tut mir leid." versuchte ich und er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Sein Blick schien etwas gequält zu sein.

„Dir sollte gar nichts mehr leidtun. Mir tut es leid." entschuldigte er sich und ich war nicht sicher, wieso er es tat. Ich hatte ihn geküsst, nicht er mich.

„Jakob, du..." Er ließ mich nicht aussprechen.  
„Ist in Ordnung, Bella." Er versuchte noch einmal zu lächeln, wandte sich dann um und verschwand aus dem Badezimmer. Ich hörte, wie er die Treppen hinunter ging. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und schaute aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die anderen, wie sie ihren Spaß hatten.

„Ist Alles in Ordnung?" hörte ich Emilys Stimme dann sagen und ich drehte mich um. Sie stand in der Tür und schaute mich besorgt an.  
„Oh ja, alles in Ordnung.", log ich und versuchte mich wieder zu sammeln.

„Jake sah etwas durcheinander aus."

„Ja?" fragte ich unsicher und ging dann auf sie zu. Sie machte mir Platz, damit ich das Badezimmer verlassen konnte und wir gingen gemeinsam wieder hinunter.

„Ich habe noch etwas Brot im Ofen." Sie ging zum Ofen und öffnete ihn. Der Geruch von frisch gebackenem Brot stieg mir in die Nase.

„Ja, er wirkte etwas durcheinander. Hoffe, ihr habt euch nicht gestritten?" fragte sie und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, wir haben uns nicht gestritten." Ich beobachte, wie sie das frische Brot aus dem Ofen holte, es auf ein Brett legte und es schnitt. Es war sicherlich besser, wenn sie jetzt die Aufgabe des Brotschneides übernahm.

„Dann ist ja gut." sagte sie nebenbei und konzentrierte sich dabei auf das Brot schneiden.

„Ach, wir haben nur das Pflaster nicht gleich gefunden." log ich wieder.

Das Essen war, wie das letzte Mal auch, ziemlich lecker gewesen. Ich unterhielt mich mit Emily und mit Sam, der heute ziemlich viel zu erzählen hatte. Sam musste erst einmal mit einem warm werden, bevor er sich öffnete und sich mit einem unterhielt. Mir gefiel diese neue Seite von Sam. Er wirkte gleich viel sympathischer und netter. Sonst hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass er kühl und ziemlich distanziert zu mir war. Wahrscheinlich wollte er so wirken, aber es war nicht einfach, mit ihm in ein Gespräch zu kommen.

Emily war eine ausgezeichnete Köchin. Sie hatte so viele kreative Ideen Essen zuzubereiten, dass ich fast vor Neid platzte. Ich kochte auch gerne, aber mir würden niemals so viele Ideen einfallen. Ihre Salate waren der Hammer. Ich schaute auf meinen Teller und sah, dass er schon wieder leer war. Ich war kein großer Esser aber ich hatte jetzt schon zwei Teller gegessen.

„Hast Heute ganz schönen Hunger, was?" fragte mich Emily mit einem Lächeln und stellte ihren Teller weg. Ich erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Es schmeckt einfach total lecker. Du musst mir mal ein paar Rezepte geben, außer deine Rezepte sind unter Verschluss?" Sie lachte über meinen Scherz und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein nein. Ich kann dir gerne mal eine Zusammenstellung machen. Charlie würde sich sicherlich freuen, wenn du etwas Indianisches für ihn kochst."

„Glaube ich auch."

„Du kannst ihm ja gerne etwas mitnehmen, wenn denn etwas übrig bleibt. Wenn ich mir aber die Jungs so anschaue, dann wird kaum etwas übrig bleiben. Vielleicht haben wir aber Glück und du kannst etwas für Charlie mitnehmen."

Ich beobachte auch die Jungs, die noch fleißig am Essen waren. Mein Blick blieb bei Jakob hängen, der sich gerade mit Quil lachend unterhielt. Ihm schien unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung von vorhin nichts auszumachen. Das überraschte mich. Wieso nicht? Hatte er etwa keine Gefühle mehr für mich? Natürlich hatte er das. Das wusste ich und das konnte ich ihm auch ansehen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich einfach nicht anmerken lassen, dass ich ihn wieder verletzt hatte. Er wollte sicherlich hart sein oder es wenigstens versuchen.

Er schaute auf und blickte mir direkt in die Augen. Ich erschrak im ersten Moment, hielt seinem Blick aber stand. Er lächelte etwas, schaute mich noch einen kurzen Augenblick an und wandte sich dann wieder Quil zu, der laut und lachend eine Geschichte erzählte.

Später war ich in der Küche und half beim Abwasch. Emily brachte das ganze Geschirr herein und stellte es neben mir auf die Arbeitsfläche.

„Wie kann man nur so viel Geschirr verbrauchen?" fragte sie seufzend, als sie die Ladung mit Tellern abgestellt hatte. Ich blickte auf den Stapel, den ich schon abgewaschen hatte, und lachte.

„Nun ja, so ist das nun mal." meinte ich und sie stieg in mein Lachen mit ein.

„Ich helfe dir gleich mit dem Abwasch. Ich gehe draußen noch mal schauen, ob dort noch etwas herumliegt."

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" hörte ich Jakobs Stimme und ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Nein danke.", antworte ich zu schnell und machte sofort mit meiner Arbeit weiter.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich nachher nach Hause fahre?" fragte er mich weiter und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du willst mich nach Hause fahren?" Er stellte sich neben mich und lehnte sich etwas gegen den Spülschrank.

„Ich fühle mich besser, wenn ich weiß, dass du gut nach Hause kommst." Ich lächelte. Seine Fürsorge war wirklich süß.

„Du bist echt unmöglich." sagte ich scherzhaft und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So bin ich nun mal. Also, nimmst du mein Angebot an?" In seiner Stimme klang etwas Hoffnung mit.  
Ich schaute ihn wieder an und konnte ihm nicht wirklich widerstehen.

„Klar, kannst du gerne machen. Ich wollte auch bald los. Nach dem Abwasch. Ich bin ziemlich müde. Also falls dir das nicht zu früh ist?"

„Nein nein. Ist nicht zu früh. Ich kann ja auch wieder her kommen. Ich bin ja schnell." meinte er und dann hörten wir, wie Emily herein kam. Sie hatte noch einiges an Geschirr in den Händen.

„Jake, anstatt hier herum zu quatschen, kannst du auch gerne mithelfen." meckerte Emily und er sah sie an.  
„Ich wollte Bella helfen. Sie wollte aber nicht, dass ich ihr helfe." verteidigt sich Jakob mit einer unschuldigen Stimme und ich musste lachen.

„Er hat wirklich gefragt. Nach dieser Ladung Tellern bin ich auch schon fertig. Danach fahre ich dann nach Hause."

„Ich werde dir dann mal helfen. Du musst ja nicht die ganze Arbeit alleine machen. Immerhin bist du mein Gast." sagte Emily und stellte die Teller auf die Ablage und nahm sich ein Geschirrhandtuch.

Jakob erhob ergebend die Hände und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen.. Ich schaute ihm einen kurzen Augenblick hinterher.

„Er ist schon eine Marke."

_Danke auch an Brina, meine Betaleserin! Du bringst mich immer auf gute Ideen und Gedanken! Ein großes Dankeschön an Dich!_


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Bei diesem schönen Wetter gibt es trotzdem ein Kapitel, damit ihr nicht so lange warten müsst! Viel Spaß!_

**Kapitel Acht**

Etwas später verabschiedete ich mich von Allen und Jakob begleitete mich zu meinem Transporter. Emily hatte mir doch noch ziemlich viel Essen für Charlie einpacken können.

„Hast du solch einen Hunger?" fragte Jakob mich, als er die Schüsseln sah. Er musste sich offensichtlich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Emily hat ziemlich vieles für Charlie eingepackt."

„Na ja, Charlie weiß sicherlich gutes Essen zu schätzen."

Er öffnete mir die Autotür und ich stellte die Schüsseln zwischen den Fahrer- und Beifahrersitz.  
Ich stieg ein und Jakob tat es mir gleich. Wir schlossen die Türen und dann startete Jakob den Motor.

Die Fahrt nach Forks war ziemlich lang. Lag wohl daran, dass ich ziemlich müde war. Mir fielen die Augen immer wieder zu und ich hörte das leise Surren des Motors. Dieses Geräusch schläferte einen noch mehr ein.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah Jakob an. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Straße und sah ziemlich entspannt aus.

„Warum machst du das?" fragte ich leise, doch ich wusste, dass er mich hören konnte. Er blickte mich kurz an und schaute dann wieder auf die Straße.

„Warum? Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert oder so." erklärte er und ich gähnte herzhaft.

„Du weißt genau, dass mir nichts passiert." sagte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln in der Stimme und Jakob schnaubte.

„Ach ja? Wie oft ist dir bitte schön schon etwas passiert? Ich glaube es gibt keinen Tag, an dem du nicht mal hin fällst oder stolperst, richtig?" fragte er mich skeptisch und ich überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Gerade Heute hast du dir in den Finger geschnitten." erinnerte er mich etwas aufgebracht.

„Stimmt." musste ich zugeben und schaute auch auf die Straße. „Du musst das aber nicht machen."

„Das weiß ich. Ich fühle mich aber besser, wenn ich dich nach Hause bringe. Sam fühlt sich auch besser."  
„Sam?" fragte ich überrascht und schaute Jakob an. Er sah kurz zu mir herüber.

„Er macht sich im Moment etwas Sorgen."

„Sorgen? Weshalb?"  
„Na ja, wir haben einen Vampir an unseren Grenzen entdeckt. Es ist zwei Tage her, aber trotzdem macht er sich etwas Sorgen.", erzählte Jakob und ich setzte mich jetzt gerade hin, damit ich wieder etwas wacher wurde.

„Ein Vampir?" Seit die Cullens weg waren, hatte ich keinen Vampir mehr gesehen. Ich sehnte mich nach dem wunderschönen Anblick eines Vampirs.

„Es ist keiner der Cullens, wenn du das wissen möchtest." Er sagte es in einer ziemlich hässlichen Stimme. Er hasste die Cullens und ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er hatte seine Gründe, auch wenn ich sie nicht teilte.

„Oh." erwiderte ich darauf nur und sank wieder etwas in mich zusammen. Das Wort Vampir hatte die alte Wunde wieder aufgerissen. Ich spürte den Schmerz in meiner Brust.

„Hast du gehofft, dass die Cullens wiederkommen?" Jetzt war seine Stimme wieder etwas ruhiger.

„Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich weiß ich ja, dass sie nicht zurückkommen." Er musterte mich kurz.

„Es ist auch besser, wenn sie nicht wiederkommen, Bella."

„Wieso ist es besser? Nur weil du keine Vampire magst, heißt es nicht, dass es besser ist, wenn sie nicht wiederkommen." meinte ich etwas barsch und er hatte wieder dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Ach nein? Dir ist klar, dass wir keine Freunde mehr sein können, wenn sie wiederkommen, oder?" fragte er dann ernster und schaute mich weiter an.

„Jakob, sie werden nicht wiederkommen, deswegen wirst du dir darüber auch keine Gedanken machen, ja?"

Wir kamen bei mir an und Jakob stellte das Auto vor unserem Haus ab. Er stieg aus, ging herum und öffnete mir freundlicherweise die Tür. Er hielt mir die Schlüssel hin und ich nahm sie aus seiner warmen Hand. Ich drehte mich noch einmal um und griff nach den Schüsseln, die noch auf dem Sitz lagen.

„Soll ich dir eine Schüssel abnehmen?" fragte er höflich und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Brauchst du nicht, danke."

Wir gingen gemeinsam zur Haustür und ich stellte die Schüsseln auf den kleinen Stuhl, der neben der Haustür stand.

„Danke, dass du mich nach Hause gebracht hast. Das ist wirklich nett von dir gewesen." sagte ich.

„Danke, ich weiß. Ich hab das wirklich gerne gemacht, Bella. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich." sagte er und strich mir plötzlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ich spürte seinen heißen Finger an meiner Wange und ich schloss meine Augen für einen kurzen Moment. Er wusste genau, wie ich auf seine Nähe reagierte. Ich war süchtig nach seiner Nähe und ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Er nutzte es aus.

„Bitte Jakob." bat ich leise und ich wollte nicht, dass es wieder passierte. Besser gesagt, wollte es mein Kopf nicht. Mein Herz sagte Ja zu dieser Nähe. Es schrie förmlich danach. Er zog mich fester an sich und ich spürte seine warmen Lippen wieder auf meinen. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und öffnete meinen Mund. Sein Kuss fühlte sich wunderbar an und ich zog ihn noch fester an mich.

Plötzlich sah ich einige Bilder in meinem Kopf. Ich sah Billys und Jakobs Haus in La Push. Billy und Charlie saßen zusammen auf der Bank hinter dem Haus und unterhielten sich. Dann sah ich Jakob und mich, wie wir Hand in Hand daneben standen und lächelten. Ich spürte ein seltsames Gefühl in meinem Körper. War es der Kuss, der immer leidenschaftlicher wurde oder waren es die Bilder, die in meinem Kopf herum schwebten? Die Bilder gingen immer weiter und plötzlich sah ich zwei kleine Kinder mit dunkler Haut und dunklen Haaren, wie sie vor uns in einer Sandkiste mit Sandsachen spielten. Es war ein kleines Mädchen, ungefähr drei Jahre alt und ein kleiner Junge, der fast genauso aussah wie Jakob. Sie spielten und tollten mit einander herum und ich spürte ein Stechen in meiner Brust. Ich löste mich plötzlich von Jakob und öffnete meine Augen. Er erwiderte meinen Blick und ich konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass er die gleichen Bilder gesehen hatte wie ich. Seine Lippen waren gerötet und seine Augen waren dunkel.

„Ich..." stammelte ich und war so verwirrt, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte. Wir beide hatten unsere Zukunft gesehen. Wir hatten uns beide gesehen, wie unsere Kinder miteinander spielten. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

„Ich gehe dann mal rein." Ich nahm die Schüsseln, schloss die Haustür auf und trat in die Tür. Bevor ich die Tür schloss, drehte ich mich noch einmal zu Jakob um.

„Ich ruf dich an, ja?" fragte ich und Jakob nickte nur knapp. Er schien verwirrter zu sein, als ich und das überraschte mich

„Mach das." sagte er dann und verließ langsam unser Grundstück. Ich schloss schnell die Tür, stellte die Schüsseln in den Kühlschrank und ging nach oben in mein Zimmer.

In dieser Nacht konnte ich kein Auge zudrücken, da ich immer wieder diese Bilder in meinem Kopf schwirren hatte .Ich hatte diese kleinen Kinder gesehen, die vielleicht meine Kinder sein würden. Würden sie das? War das wirklich die Zukunft, die sich ereignen würde? War es möglich, dass Jakob und ich doch zusammen kommen würden? War es möglich, dass ich Edward irgendwann vergessen konnte? Hatte ich das bereits? Ich hatte Jakob an diesem Tag zweimal geküsst. Es hatten sich diese zwei Male wunderbar angefühlt und ich spürte immer noch das Kribbeln in meinem Körper, wenn ich an die Küsse dachte. Trotz dieser Bilder, hatte sich das Kribbeln nicht aufgelöst.

Ich lag auf der Seite und starrte auf das Fenster, was ich etwas geöffnet hatte, bevor ich ins Bett gegangen war.. Die frische Luft wehte in leichten Böen herein und es fühlte sich angenehm auf der Haut an. Ich seufzte und wusste nicht, was ich über diese Bilder denken sollte. Alices Visionen waren auch nicht immer sicher. Sie konnten so eintreten, aber mussten es nicht. War es bei mir vielleicht auch so? Mussten diese Visionen eintreten? War es überhaupt eine Vision oder war es einfach nur eine Halluzination? Es konnte aber eigentlich keine Halluzination sein, da Jakob diese Bilder auch gesehen hatte. Ich war nicht die einzige, die diese Kinder gesehen hatte. Sie waren für einen wirklich kurzen Moment real gewesen und das machte mir wirklich große Angst.

Die Sonne ging langsam auf und erhellte bereits mein Zimmer. Der Morgen war also da und das hieß, dass ich aufstehen musste. Ich hörte, dass Charlie schon wach war und in der Küche war. Ich seufzte, stand auf und warf meine Decke zur Seite. Der Tag würde der reinste Horror werden. Das spürte ich schon jetzt.

Es war Sonntag und es regnete. Was sollte man an solch einem Tag machen? Ich ging hinunter und öffnete die Tür von der Küche. Charlie war gerade dabei, Frühstück zu machen. Ich roch Rührei und war verwundert.

„Womit habe ich denn das verdient?" fragte ich überrascht und Charlie schaute vom Herd auf. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und ich sah, dass er kleine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn hatte.

„Oh Bella, du bist ja schon wach." Mit mir hatte er wohl noch nicht gerechnet gehabt. Ich nickte und musste mir ein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Ja, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen." erwiderte ich und setzte mich an den Tisch. Er war schon gedeckt und Charlie hatte sogar frisch gepressten Orangensaft gemacht.

„Schlecht geträumt?" Ich nickte nur knapp und hoffte, dass er das Thema dabei belassen würde.

„Rührei ist auch gleich fertig." sagte er fast nebenbei und ging schnell zum Backofen und holte die Brötchen heraus, die er dort zum Aufgebacken reingelegt hatte. Er packte sie in einen Brötchenkorb und ging schnell zurück zum Herd.

„Also, womit habe ich das verdient?" fragte ich dann, als er mit der Pfanne zum Tisch kam, mir Rührei auffüllte und sich zu mir setzte

„Ich habe gedacht, dass ich auch mal für dich kochen kann." Charlie lächelte etwas unsicher und ich probierte das Rührei und es schmeckte wirklich gut.  
„Schmeckt sehr gut." sagte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln und ich sah in seinem Gesicht, dass er erleichtert war.

„Freut mich."

Wir begangen zu Essen und ich war überrascht, dass er für mich Frühstück gemacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich eigentlich immer kochte. Ich machte immer was zu Essen und eigentlich hatte ich damit auch keine Probleme. Es war aber auch mal nett, etwas gekocht zu bekommen.

„Hast du heute noch etwas vor?" fragte ich und schaute aus dem Fenster. Das Wetter wurde immer schlechter und ich seufzte.

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit Billy angeln gehen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das Wetter besser wird."

„Denke ich auch nicht. Beißen die Fische nicht bei Regen besser an?"

„Kann ich nicht genau sagen. Ich gehe bei Regen nicht gerne Angeln. Wie war es eigentlich gestern beim Lagerfeuer?" fragte Charlie interessiert und ich verschluckte mich fast an meinem Stück Brötchen, was sich gerade in meinem Mund befand.

„Das Lagerfeuer?" fragte ich irritiert nach und Charlie nickte.

„Du warst doch beim Lagerfeuer oder?"

„Ja ich war da. Es war sehr nett. Jakob hatte mich noch nach Hause gefahren." sagte ich und wusste nicht, warum ich das gesagt hatte.

„Wie ist er denn bitte nach Hause gekommen?" fragte Charlie und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

,Er hatte sein Motorrad mitgenommen." log ich lächelnd und die Bilder der kleinen Kinder kehrten in meinen Kopf zurück. Ich hatte sie bis jetzt gut verdrängt, aber anscheinend hatte dies nicht viel geholfen. Die beiden Kinder waren wunderschön. Ihr Lächeln war reizend und ich merkte, wie mein Herz begann zu schmerzen. Dies war eine Zukunft, die nie sein würde.

„Ist doch sehr nett von ihm. Er weiß, was sich gehört." Ich wusste, dass Charlie Jakob sehr gern mochte und ihn gerne an meiner Seite sehen würde.

„Das stimmt," sagte ich etwas niedergeschlagen und aß mein Brötchen noch auf. Ich hatte keinen Hunger mehr, tat es Charlie aber zu Liebe. Das Rührei war sehr lecker gewesen und das aß ich auch noch auf.

„Ich mache dann den Abwasch, ja?" fragte ich und stand auf, als wir beide fertig mit Essen waren.

„Nein, das wollte ich eigentlich auch machen." Ich schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Das kommt nicht in Frage, Dad. Ich mache das. Schau dir mal irgendwelche Sportarten im Fernsehen an." sagte ich mit einem Lächeln und er zuckte ergebend mit den Schultern. Er goss sich noch etwas Kaffee in den Becher und verschwand im Wohnzimmer.

Ich ließ Wasser in das Spülbecken, kippte etwas Spülmittel ins Wasser und es begann zu schäumen.

Plötzlich hörte ich mein Handy piepen und ich kramte es aus meiner Hosentasche heraus. Ich blickte auf das Display und sah, dass Alice mich anrief. Alice? Alice Cullen? Hatte ich jetzt schon wieder Halluzination? Es klingelte und klingelte und ich konnte nicht ran gehen. Mein Herz wäre fast stehen geblieben, als ich den Namen gelesen hatte und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es immer noch nicht schlug.

Ich klappte reflexartig das Handy auf und sagte:  
„Ja hallo?" Meine Stimme zitterte etwas und ich merkte, dass mir mein Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Was war, wenn es wirklich eine Halluzination war und ich mich gerade total lächerlich machte?

„Bella?" sagte Alices liebliche Stimme und ich konnte kaum glauben, dass es wirklich ihre Stimme war. Ich blickte auf meine linke Hand und sah, wie sie heftig zitterte. Ich merkte, wie mir der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand.

„Bella, bist du noch da?" Die Frage riss mich aus meiner Ohnmacht.

„Alice, bist du es wirklich?" fragte ich vorsichtig und hatte Angst, dass alles nur ein Traum war und ich gleich aufwachen würde.

„Ja, ich bin es wirklich, Bella. Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Ich habe eine Vision gehabt, dass du eventuell in Gefahr bist." sagte sie besorgt und ich setzte mich hin.

„In Gefahr? Nein ich bin nicht in Gefahr. Ich habe einige Leute, die auf mich aufpassen." Ich versuchte normal zu klingen. Sie sollte nicht wissen, wie verletzt und kaputt ich eigentlich wirklich war.  
„Du hast Leute, die auf dich aufpassen?" fragte sie skeptisch.  
„Ja, die habe ich. Ich kann dir das nicht am Telefon erklären. Das ist eher eine lange Geschichte." meinte ich dann und schaute wieder auf meine Hand. Sie hatte sich etwas beruhigt und auch mein Herzschlag war langsamer geworden. Ich strich mir über meine feuchte Stirn und seufzte einmal.

„Ist wirklich Alles in Ordnung? Du klingst ziemlich aufgelöst."

„Nein, nein, mir geht es wirklich gut. Ich hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass du mich nach so langer Zeit anrufst." Das klang etwas verbittert, aber ich versuchte wieder neutral zu klingen.

„Ach auch egal. Wie geht es dir denn?" fragte ich dann und versuchte wirklich fröhlich zu klingen.

„Danke, mir geht es soweit ganz gut. Ich hab mir nur Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich wollte auch einfach mal hören, wie es dir geht? Ich kann ja nicht Alles sehen. Jasper und ich haben aber vor, nach Forks zu kommen. Dich besuchen, falls es dir nichts ausmacht. Unser Haus steht ja noch. Wir haben ja Alles so gelassen, wie es war." sagte Alice und ihre Stimme klang auch etwas traurig.

„Ihr wollt herkommen?" fragte ich überrascht und stand auf. Ich ging zum Fenster und blickte nach draußen. Es regnete immer noch in Strömen.

„Ja, Jasper und ich wollen einige Tage nach Forks kommen. Carlisle und Esme wollen vielleicht auch zurück. Sie vermissen Forks und das alte Leben." erzählte Alice weiter und ich konnte es nicht glauben. Sie wollten wirklich wieder kommen? Was war mit Edward? Ich wollte nicht nach ihm fragen. Ich wollte meine Verbitterung herunterschlucken. Ich wollte nicht fragen und ich tat es auch nicht.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns mal wieder sehen. Wirklich." sagte ich freudig und ich konnte mir Alice vorstellen, wie sie am anderen Ende der Leitung lächelte.

„Schön. Wir werden nächste Woche, denke ich kommen. Ich freue mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen. Ich melde mich noch einmal bei dir. Bis dann." Alice legte auf und ich hielt noch einige Sekunden mein Handy in der Hand. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie vielleicht wieder zurück nach Forks kamen.

Die Küchentür ging auf und Charlie kam herein. Er hatte seinen leeren Kaffeebecher in der Hand und schaute ins Spülbecken. Ich hatte noch gar nicht abgewaschen. Das Gespräch mit Alice hatte mich so durcheinander gebracht.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er mich besorgt und ich nickte. „Ich hab nur einen Anruf bekommen, der mich abgehalten hat." meinte ich und begann dann, abzuwaschen.

„Das meinte ich nicht. Du siehst etwas durcheinander aus." Ich schaute ihn an und lächelte.

„Alice hatte mich gerade angerufen." und Charlie machte große Augen. Er mochte Alice sehr gerne und er war der Meinung, sie war der beste Umgang für mich. Ich hatte lange nichts von ihr erzählt gehabt.

„Wirklich? Sie hat sich ja, seit die Cullens gegangen sind, gar nicht mehr gemeldet. Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Charlie ehrlich und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ihr geht es soweit ganz gut. Sie und Jasper, ihr Freund, kommen nächste Woche für ein paar Tage nach Forks. Dann sehe ich sie, seit langem, mal wieder." erzählte ich.

„Das freut mich. Das lenkt dich ja auch vielleicht etwas ab."

„Ich freue mich einfach, sie wieder zu sehen. Wir haben uns seit Monaten nicht gesehen und es ist wirklich schön, dass wir uns wieder sehen." Ich hatte eine gewisse Vorfreude in der Stimme und war aufgeregt.

„Schön, das freut mich." Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand wieder im Wohnzimmer. Ich starrte einen kurzen Augenblick auf die geschlossene Tür und machte dann den Abwasch zu Ende.


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Auch bei diesem Wetter komme ich etwas zu schreiben! Langsam, aber es wird __ Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß an dem neuen Kapitel und es gefällt Euch! Würde mich über ein-zwei Reviews sehr freuen! Würde gerne wissen, wie meine Story so ankommt ;)_

**Kapitel Neun**

Einige Tage waren vergangen und Alice sowie Jakob hatten sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Die angebliche Zukunftsvorstellung war ziemlich heftig gewesen für mich und ich glaubte, dass es Jakob genauso schockiert haben musste, wie mich.

In jeder Nacht träumte ich von dieser Vision und ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als darüber zu lächeln. Ich hatte ein warmes, wohliges Gefühl in meinem Bauch, wenn ich an die zwei kleinen Kinder dachte. Sie waren wunderschön gewesen und sie waren, wie ich dachte, meine und Jakobs Kinder. Es war eine schöne Vorstellung, doch wusste ich nicht, ob es die richtige Vorstellung war.

Ich war gerade dabei, etwas die Wohnung zu putzen, als es heftig an der Haustür klopfte. Ich legte das Staubtuch zur Seite, öffnete die Tür und sah Jakob direkt ins Gesicht.

„Hey Jakob." Ich schaute an mir herunter und stellte fest, dass ich mein altbewährtes Putzoutfit trug.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass sie wieder kommen?" fragte mich Jakob mit einer ziemlich wütenden Stimme. Ich wusste zuerst gar nicht, was er meinte, doch dann viel mir ein, dass Charlie Gestern bei den Blacks zu Hause gewesen war. Er hatte ihnen sicherlich erzählt, dass Alice und Jasper hierher kamen.

„Warum sollte ich dir das erzählen?" erwiderte ich gelassen und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Findest du nicht, dass du mir das hättest sagen können?"

„Ich fand es nicht wichtig, dich deswegen extra anzurufen." Er belächelte meine Antwort und atmete tief aus.

„Das war ja auch klar nach deiner Reaktion!" knurrte er und ich konnte nicht glauben, was er mir hier gerade vorwarf.

„Das ist unfair, Jakob." Ich drehte mich um und ging ins Haus. Die Tür ließ ich auf, damit Jakob mir folgen konnte. Ich wollte dieses Gespräch nicht an der Haustür führen. Unsere Nachbarn sollten den Streit nicht mitbekommen.

„Unfair? Du hast ziemlich eigenartig reagiert." Er folgte mir und knallte die Tür hinter sich lautstark zu.

„Wundert mich, dass du es so einfach hinnimmst, dass wir angeblich unsere Kinder gesehen haben?" Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

„Tja, mich schockiert das nicht so sehr wie dich. Anscheinend hast du damit ein ziemliches Problem."

„Es geht aber jetzt gar nicht um diese Kinder, sondern es geht darum, dass du mir nicht gesagt hast, dass die Cullens wieder hierher kommen. Ich muss das wissen, Bella."  
„Ach ja, musst du das? Weil du Angst hast, dass Edward wieder kommt? Da du doch genau weißt, dass du gegen ihn keine Chance hast?"

Als ich diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wusste ich, dass ich ihm ziemlich weh getan hatte. Die Worte waren ziemlich gehässig und abscheulich gewesen.

„Jake." begann ich doch er hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Nein, du hast Recht. Ich habe ja anscheinend wirklich keine Chance gegen ihn. Du hast Recht." Sein Gesichtsausdruck sah jetzt gekränkt aus.

Er räusperte sich und ging in Richtung Tür. Ich ging ihm schnellen Schrittes hinterher. Ich wollte ihn nicht so gehen lassen. Nicht, wo die Chance bestand, dass Edward vielleicht wiederkam.

„Jake bitte warte.", forderte ich ihn auf und er blieb stehen. Er drehte sich zu mir um und blickte mich bekümmert an.

„Bella, was willst du denn noch?"

„Ich will nicht, dass wir so auseinander gehen." äußerte ich nur und er versuchte zu lächeln.

„Bella, es war doch klar oder? Ich meine, du hattest die ganze Zeit Recht. Ich quäle mich nur. Ich kann dich nicht haben und das macht mich wirklich fertig. Ich versuche wirklich von dir los zu kommen, aber es bringt nichts, wenn..." Er schwieg einen kurzen Augenbick.

„Wenn was, Jake?" fragte ich ihn und ich wusste, was kommen würde.

„Es bringt mir nichts, wenn du immer wieder diese Nähe zwischen uns zu lässt. Das geht einfach nicht."

„Ich... Ich weiß einfach nicht... Jake, ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen. Wirklich. Sonst würde ich das ja Alles gar nicht machen aber..." Ich schwieg, weil ich die Worte nicht aussprechen wollte.

„Ich weiß. Wenn er zurück kommt, dann willst du ihn wieder haben und da bin ich dann nur die Nummer Zwei. Ist schon in Ordnung." Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein es ist nicht in Ordnung. Ich hätte die Küsse nicht zulassen dürfen. Ich hätte..."  
„Weißt du Bella." unterbrach er mich. „Eine gute Sache hatte es doch. Du hast unsere Zukunft gesehen. Du hast gesehen, was sein könnte. Vielleicht bringt dich das doch noch mal zu mir. Mach es gut, Bells." sagte er und drehte sich um und lief fort. Ich wollte noch etwas sagen, konnte es aber nicht. Warum musste Liebe so kompliziert sein?

Alice und Jasper waren mit ihren Eltern wieder nach Forks gekommen. Sie hatten ihr altes Haus wieder entstaubt und hatten tagelang geputzt, damit es wieder wohnlich aussah. Alice hatte mir jeden Tag aufgeregt erzählt, was sie schon wieder alles geschafft hatten. Nach fünf Tagen waren sie fertig gewesen und konnten einziehen. Die anderen Tage über hatten sie zwar auch schon wieder in ihrem alten Haus gewohnt, aber jetzt war es wieder offiziell.

Carlisle hatte seine alte Stelle im Krankenhaus wieder bekommen. Die Chefs hatten sich dort so gefreut, dass er wieder in Forks war, dass er sofort wieder arbeiten konnte. Jasper und Alice wollten ab Montag wieder zur Schule gehen. Sie wollten an ihrem alten Leben wieder anknüpfen. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass es ihnen sehr gut gelingen würde. Die Cullens waren überall beliebt, außer in La Push. Jeder mochte sie und sie waren immer nett und freundlich. Carlisle war einer der beliebtesten Ärzte in Forks. Fast jeder ging zu ihm, wenn sie krank waren, auch wenn er nur in der Notaufnahme arbeitete.

Ich kam gerade aus der Schule und öffnete die Haustür. Charlie war auch gerade nach Hause gekommen und zog sich seine Jacke aus.

„Mensch, die Leute freuen sich vielleicht, dass Dr. Culllen wieder da ist." sagte Charlie erstaunt und legte die Zeitung auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

„Ach, sind sie das?" fragte ich kritisch und stellte meinen Rucksack auf den Fußboden.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so beliebt ist. Ich meine, ich mag die Cullens ja auch gerne, aber das sie so beliebt sind? Hat mich wirklich überrascht." Ich folgte ihm in die Küche. Ich öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah, dass wir noch etwas Lasagne von Gestern übrig hatten.

„Ich mach mal die Lasagne warm, ja?" fragte ich und holte gleichzeitig ein kaltes Bier heraus und gab es Charlie.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Es läuft nämlich gerade ein Spiel." meinte Charlie mit einem Lächeln und ich nickte.

„Ich mache schon Essen.", bot ich an und Charlie verschwand wieder aus der Küche, um sich ins Wohnzimmer zu setzen. Ich packte die Lasagne auf zwei Teller und stellte sie in den Backofen. Ich schaute auf die Uhr und blickte dann aus dem Fenster. Wollte Charlie Heute nicht eigentlich mit Billy das Spiel sehen? Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich auf den Sessel.

„Kommt Billy Heute gar nicht?" fragte ich und Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. Er trank ein Schluck Bier und schaute mich dann an.

„Nein, der kommt heute nicht. Er wollte etwas mit Jake und den beiden Mädchen machen. Familientag sozusagen." Jakobs Schwestern waren also zu Besuch gekommen. Ich hatte sie noch nicht kennengelernt. Er hatte auch noch nicht sehr viel von ihnen gesprochen.

Durch Charlie erfuhr ich manchmal Dinge über Jakob. Wir hatten einmal telefoniert. Das Gespräch war sehr stockend gewesen. Es war kein schönes Gespräch gewesen, aber wir hatten uns kurz gesprochen.

Ich hatte durch Emily erfahren, dass er jetzt doch fest mit Sophia zusammen war. Ich war sehr traurig gewesen und war es immer noch, aber ich wusste, dass Jake nicht der Typ war, der sein Leben wegen einem Mädchen aufgab.

Seit unserem letzten, richtigen Gespräch war wieder über ein Monat vergangen und ich war noch nicht einmal überrascht gewesen, als Emily mir das gesagt hatte. Ich wusste, dass Jake sich nicht schnell trösten wollte. Er wollte einfach versuchen, weiter zu leben. Es war gut zu wissen, dass er es anscheinend konnte, auch ohne mich. Er war nicht so kaputt und zerbrochen wie ich und das machte mich wirklich froh. Ich hatte ihm nicht das Leben zerstört, so wie es Edward bei mir getan hatte.

Durch Alice erfuhr ich manchmal Dinge von Edward. Er war viel unterwegs und meldete sich alle paar Wochen mal bei seiner Familie. Ihm ging es nicht gut, soviel wollte sie mir sagen. Mehr sagte sie aber nie, da sie es ihm versprochen hatte.

Meine Gedanken waren selten bei Edward. Ich dachte zwar noch täglich an ihn, aber jetzt wo Alice und die anderen wieder da waren, dachte ich nicht jede freie Minute an ihn. Ich war froh, dass ich ein Teil meines alten Lebens wieder hatte und das machte mich schon glücklich. Meine Gedanken kreisten viel mehr um Jakob und um die Vision, die wir Beide gehabt hatten. Was war, wenn es wirklich meine Zukunft war? Was war, wenn ich meine Zukunft einfach wegschmiss?

Ich seufzte und holte die Lasagne aus dem Ofen, stellte sie auf ein Tablett und brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer.  
Charlie blickte mich kurz an und bedankte sich bei mir. Ich stellte ihm den Teller auf den Tisch und setzte mich auf den Sessel und schaute mir auch das Spiel an. Ich konnte dem Baseball nicht viel abgewinnen, aber ich konnte verstehen, dass mein Vater dieses Spiel liebte. Ich hatte einmal zugesehen, als die Cullens Baseball gespielt hatten und dies war auch die erste Begegnung mit Viktoria gewesen. Viktoria. Sie war immer noch Thema und ich wusste, dass Sam und die anderen immer auf Patrouille waren um nach ihr Ausschau zu halten.

„Schmeckt heute noch besser als Gestern." sagte Charlie mit vollem Mund und starrte weiter auf den Bildschirm. Ich musste ihm zustimmen. Sie schmeckte wirklich besser als Gestern.

„Ich treffe mich gleich noch mit Alice." meinte ich und Charlie nickte zustimmend. Wenn ich mich mit Alice traf, hatte er nie etwas dagegen. Er mochte Alice und für ihn war sie der beste Umgang, neben Jakob, für mich.

„Komm aber nicht so spät nach Hause, ja?" bat er mich.

„Du weißt doch, ich komme meistens nicht so spät.", versprach ich ihn und machte mich dann über meine Lasagne her.

Alice und ich saßen in ihrem Zimmer und hörten etwas Musik. Esme wollte mir extra etwas zu Essen kochen, aber ich hatte dankend abgelehnt, da ich schon mit Charlie am Nachmittag gegessen hatte. Sie waren immer noch so lieb zu mir und ich fühlte mich einfach wohl bei ihnen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl wieder in ihrem Haus zu sein.

„Was beschäftigt dich?" fragte mich Alice dann und ich schaute sie an. War ich so abwesend gewesen?  
„Wieso?"

„Nun ja, du wirkst Heute so ruhig. Dich scheint etwas zu beschäftigen. Hat es mit Jakob Black zutun?" Ich war erstaunt. Ich hatte ihr nie etwas von Jake erzählt. Sie wusste, dass wir befreundet waren, aber ich hatte ihr nie von den Küssen oder von den Gefühlen für ihn, die ich hatte, etwas gesagt.

„Jakob Black?" Ich versuchte es etwas herunter zu spielen. Ich wollte mir nicht die Blöße geben, dass ich an ihn dachte.

„Ja, Jakob Black?" half sie mir auf die Sprünge und ich musste lächeln.

„Wir sind Freunde, ja. Wieso fragst du?" Ich versuchte so neutral zu klingen, wie möglich.

„Nun ja, ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, was da zwischen euch ist. Da ist doch mehr als Freundschaft oder?" fragte sie interessiert und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

„Er hat mir sehr viel geholfen. Wir haben viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, als ihr Forks verlassen hattet. Ich..."

„Er hat dir geholfen? Bei was?"  
„Er hat versucht mich von Edward abzulenken. Er hat es sehr nett gemeint und ich bin ihm sehr dankbar, dass er in der Zeit bei mir war." Alice zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie merkte, dass ich nicht so mit der Sprache rausrücken wollte. Es war mir irgendwie unangenehm.

„Anscheinend etwas zu nett!"

„Ich hab ihn wirklich sehr gerne." sagte ich dann.

„Bella, was ist denn zwischen euch passiert?" Ich senkte für einen kurzen Augenblick den Blick und schaute sie dann wieder an.

„Wir haben uns einige Male geküsst. Ich... ich fühle mich zu ihm hingezogen, kann aber nicht mit ihm zusammen sein." gestand ich und Alice sah mich an. Sie wirkte ziemlich gelassen.

„Wieso kannst du nicht mit ihm zusammen sein?"

„Ich... Ich komme von Edward nicht los." Das Loch in meiner Brust riss wieder auf. Die Tränen begangen sich in meinen Augen zu bilden, nicht nur wegen Edward sondern auch wegen Jakob. Ich trauerte Beiden hinterher.

„Ach so." Sie schwieg einen kurzen Moment und seufzte dann. Ich wusste, dass Edward ihr Bruder war, aber ich wusste auch, dass sie meine Freundin war.

„Hast du dir schon einmal Gedanken gemacht, dass es vielleicht besser ist, mit jemand anderem zusammen zu sein, als mit Edward?" fragte sie mich dann und ich schaute sie perplex an.

„Ja, darüber habe ich mir schon oft Gedanken gemacht. Als Jakob und ich uns das eine Mal geküsst hatten, hatten wir Beide eine Vision gehabt." fing ich an und bei dem Wort Vision machte Alice große Augen.

„Vision sagst du? Hattest du so etwas schon einmal?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich hatte zuvor noch nie eine Vision. Es war ziemlich unheimlich, weil Jakob auch diese Vision hatte. Genau dieselbe zur gleichen Zeit."  
„Und was habt ihr gesehen?" fragte Alice weiter interessiert. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis ich darüber reden konnte.  
„Jakob und ich waren bei ihm und vor uns waren zwei kleine Kinder. Sie hatten eine dunklere Hautfarbe und sahen wunderschön aus. Charlie und Jakobs Vater Billy waren auch in dieser Vision und sahen zu, wie die kleinen Kinder in der Sandkiste saßen und miteinander spielten." meinte ich und Alice hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wahrscheinlich soll das heißen, dass du mit Jakob zusammen sein solltest." sagte sie schlicht.

„Ich möchte aber nicht mit Jakob zusammen sein. Ich möchte mit Edward zusammen sein."

„Du willst immer noch mit Edward zusammen sein, auch wenn er dich verlassen hat?" Alice schien ziemlich überrascht zu sein. Sie schaute mich mit ihren honigfarbenden Augen an.

„Es ist unvorstellbar oder? Ich weiß selbst nicht, was mit mir los ist. Jakob wäre der perfekte Freund. Er ist nett, aufrichtig, ehrlich, sieht gut aus und... nun ja, ich fühle mich zu ihm hingezogen, doch es reicht einfach nicht." Ich wischte mir die Tränen weg, die meine Wangen hinunter gelaufen waren und nahm ein Taschentuch aus der Packung. Ich putzte mir die Nase und steckte das Taschentuch zurück in meine Hosentasche.

„Bella, Edward wird nicht wieder kommen. Er hat es nicht vor, zu mindestens so viel, wie ich weiß. Vielleicht solltest du dein Leben wirklich weiter leben, mit Jakob." schlug sie vor.

_So, jetzt ist es amtlich! Einige der Cullens sind wieder da! Ob Edward wieder kommt? Ich weiß es noch nicht. Lasst Euch einfach überraschen! _


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Tut mir leid, dass ich die Wochen über kein neues Kapitel geladen habe! Hatte viel um die Ohren und leider keine Zeit. Jetzt werde ich wieder regelmäßig posten! Versprochen!  
Vielleicht lassen ein- oder auch zwei Mal ein Review da? Mich interessiert es brennend, wie Euch meine Story gefällt! Also, traut Euch. Ich freu mich über jedes Review :) _

_Lieben Gruß_

_Jule _

**Kapitel Zehn **

Ich hatte tagelang mit mir gerungen Jakob anzurufen. Charlie hatte mich oftmals minutenlang auf mein Handy starrend vorgefunden und hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Er war ziemlich oft bei Billy gewesen und hatte Jakob sicherlich einige Male gesehen. Er hatte zu mir kein Wort darüber verloren, wie es Jakob ging. Er hatte nur einmal kurz erwähnt, dass er Jakobs Freundin kennen gelernt hatte und meinte, dass sie ein nettes Mädchen sei. Er hatte mich gefragt, was mit Jakob und mir los war und ich hatte geantwortet, dass wir Probleme hatten. Unsere Freundschaft war nicht einfach und Charlie konnte es natürlich nicht verstehen warum es so war.

Ich stand wieder vor dem Telefon und starrte es an. Ich hatte einen Auflauf im Ofen und wartete darauf, dass er fertig war.  
„Ruf ihn doch einfach an, Bella." sagte Charlie dann, als er in die Küche gekommen war, um sich eine neue Dose Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Ich seufzte. Es war nicht so einfach, wie Charlie sich das vorstellte.

„Ich kann ihn nicht einfach anrufen, Dad." Charlie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wieso denn nicht? Ihr seid doch befreundet."

„Wir waren befreundet, Dad. Wir haben uns seit Wochen nicht gesehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir noch befreundet sind." Meine Stimme klang ziemlich aufgebracht

„Bella, er hat nur eine Freundin, mehr ist es..." Ich unterbrach ihn. „Dad, mische dich bitte nicht ein, ja?" Er hob ergebend die Hände, ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm sein Bier mit ins Wohnzimmer. Ich blickte ihm einen kurzen Augenblick hinterher und seufzte dann. Ich ging zum Ofen und schaute mir den Auflauf an. Der brauchte noch einige Minuten, stellte ich fest.

Ich hörte das Telefon klingen und ging schnellen Schrittes hin. Ich nahm den Hörer ab und sagte: „Ja hallo?"  
_„Hey Bella, ich bin es Emily." _Es war schön Emilys Stimme zu hören. Seit Jakob und ich keinen Kontakt mehr hatten, hatte ich auch nichts von ihr gehört. Ich hatte mich, wie beim letzten Mal, nicht getraut sie anzurufen.

„Hallo Emily. Wie geht es dir?"  
_„Danke Bella, mir geht es gut. Ich habe eine freudige Nachricht zu verkünden und ich wollte es dir persönlich sagen, da du meine Freundin bist."_ Eine freudige Nachricht? Was konnte das sein?  
„Und was ist es?" fragte ich gespannt und wartete auf die Antwort.

„_Ich würde dir das gerne persönlich sagen. Hast du Lust Morgen vorbeizukommen?" _Ich überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick. Ich wollte Jakob nicht über den Weg laufen. Ich wollte ihn nicht sehen.

„Ich..._" _

„_Jakob wird nicht hier sein, wenn du das meinst. Ich habe Sam extra gesagt, dass er sich nicht mit Jakob hier blicken lassen soll._" Ich war erleichtert das zu hören.

„Gut, dann werde ich Morgen vorbeikommen. Welche Uhrzeit passt dir denn? Soll ich etwas mitbringen?" fragte ich freundlich.

„_Nein nein, brauchst du nicht. Ich werde Kuchen backen und dann können wir in Ruhe reden. So gegen vier Uhr?" _

„Das ist eine gute Zeit. Gut, dann sehen wir uns Morgen. Ich freu mich." sagte ich ehrlich.

„_Ich mich auch. Bis Morgen." _Sie legte auf und ich hörte das Tuten am anderen Ende der Leitung. Ich legte auch auf und ging zurück zum Ofen.

Am nächsten Tag fuhr ich, direkt nach der Schule, zu Emily. Ich war sehr neugierig, was sie mir sagen wollte. Ich hoffte sehr, dass es nichts mit Jakob zu tun hatte. Er war mit Sophia zusammen, dass wusste ich schon.

Ich parkte meinen Transporter vor dem Haus und stieg aus. Ich schaute mich einen kurzen Augenblick um. Sam wusste sicherlich, dass ich hier war. Sie waren sicherlich in der Nähe.

Ich ging langsam zum Haus und stieg die Stufen zur Veranda hoch. Ich klopfte an der Tür und wartete einen Moment.

Es dauerte nicht lang bis Emily mir die Tür aufmachte. Sie hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und umarmte mich fest.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist, Bella." Sie drückte mich noch fester an sich und ließ mich gar nicht mehr los. Ich bekam kaum Luft.

„Ich freue mich auch, dass wir uns wieder sehen." sagte ich etwas außer Atmen und sie ließ mich los.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht umbringen." Sie lächelte immer noch und lud mich nach Drinnen ein.

Das Wetter war nicht so gut, dass man Draußen sitzen konnte.

„Ich habe einen Tee gemacht, ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung?" fragte sie und sie zeigte auf den runden Esstisch. Ich setzte mich hin und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, das hört sich gut an."

„Gut. Bin gleich bei dir."

Sie hatte schon Teller und Tassen auf den Tisch gestellt. Ich blickte mich im Haus um. Es war immer noch alles so gemütlich und so herzlich. Ich fühlte mich hier sofort wieder wohl.

„So, dann nimm dir gerne ein Stück Kuchen." bot sie mir an und goss etwas Tee in die Tassen. Sie stellte die Kanne auf den Tisch und setzte sich mir gegenüber.  
„Danke." bedankte ich mich, nahm ein Stück Kuchen und biss ab.

„Sehr lecker." sagte ich mit einem Lächeln und kaute zu Ende.

„Freut mich, dass es dir schmeckt." Sie trank einen Schluck Tee und musterte mich einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Wie kommt es, dass du nicht mehr gekommen bist?" fragte sie mich dann und ich verschluckte mich fast an meinem Kuchen.

„Wieso?" fragte ich und Emily nickte.  
„Ja, das war letztes Mal, als du Probleme mit Jake hattest, auch."  
Ich musste mich einen kurzen Augenblick sammeln, bevor ich antworten konnte. Was sollte ich darauf sagen?  
„Nun ja." fing ich an und schaute sie an. „Ich habe Angst, dass ich Jakob sehe. Ich möchte ihn im Moment nicht sehen. Er ist mit deiner Schwester zusammen und ich fühle mich nicht sehr wohl bei diesem Gedanken."  
„Nicht wohl? Nun ja, ich weiß auch nicht, was das mit den Beiden ist. Sie scheint glücklich zu sein, aber er wirkt nicht gerade glücklich." meinte sie beiläufig und trank noch einen Schluck.

„Er hat mir gesagt, einige von den Cullens sind wieder hier. Ist Edward auch wieder da?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Warum musste sie jetzt auch noch seinen Namen erwähnen? Reichte es nicht, dass sie schon mit Jakob angefangen hatte?  
„Nein, Edward ist nicht mit gekommen. Es ist nur Dr. Cullen mit seiner Frau und Alice mit Jasper. Die anderen sind nicht zurück nach Forks gekommen." erzählte ich und Emily nickte wissend. Sie strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Bist du froh, dass sie wieder da sind?" fragte sie mich dann weiter und ich fragte mich, was dieses Gespräch bezwecken sollte?

„Nun ja, ich bin schon froh, dass sie wieder da sind. Sie sind ein Teil meines Lebens, auch ohne Edward. Sie sind mir alle sehr ans Herz gewaschen. So wie ihr alle auch. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich mich nicht mehr blicken gelassen habe. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich hatte Angst, dass ihr michverurteilt, weil ich Jakob nicht..."  
„Du brauchst dir deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen. Keiner wird dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe machen." versicherte mir Emily und ich nickte dankend.

Wir schwiegen einen kurzen Moment und genossen den warmen Tee und den leckeren Kuchen. Ich stellte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch und schaute Emily dann an. Sie war wirklich wunderschön. Die Narben in ihrem Gesicht störten bei ihrem Aussehen überhaupt nicht. Sie war trotzdem eine Schönheit.

„Weswegen wolltest du mich eigentlich sehen?" fragte ich dann und Emily lächelte.  
„Einmal, weil wir uns lange nicht gesehen haben und zweitens bin ich schwanger."

„Du bist schwanger?" fragte ich freudig und Emily nickte heftig.

„Ich habe es auch erst letzte Woche erfahren. Ich bin im zweiten Monat. Ich wollte es dir persönlich sagen, da du meine Freundin bist."

Sie schien wirklich glücklich zu sein. Sie hatte so ein Strahlen im Gesicht, dass es mir schon wieder weh tat. Sie hatte das Glück, dass sie einen Mann gefunden hatte, mit dem sie ihr Leben lang zusammen sein konnte, ohne dass sie sich Gedanken über einen anderen Mann machen musste.

„Ich freue mich wirklich für euch Beide. Das ist eine tolle Nachricht." sagte ich und ich meinte es ernst.

„Danke. Es freut mich, dass du dich für uns freust. Ich konnte es erst gar nicht glauben. Sam wollte eigentlich noch keine Kinder. Er hat Angst, dass er ihnen etwas antut." meinte Emily dann und ihre Stimme klang jetzt etwas ernster.  
„Etwas antut?"  
„Ja. Er hat mir weh getan, das nicht mit Absicht, das wissen wir Beide und er hat Angst, dass er seinen Kindern das gleiche antun könnte." Ich hörte Emily gespannt zu. Ich hatte die Sache mit den Werwölfen noch gar aus dieser Sicht gesehen. Sie hatte natürlich Recht. Was war, wenn einer von ihnen sich verwandelte, wenn er sich mit jemand stritt? Das hatte Sam bei Emily getan und jetzt war ihr Gesicht für immer entstellt. Konnte man als Werwolf dann Kinder in die Welt setzen, ohne dass man Angst haben musste, dass ihnen etwas passierte?

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sam noch einmal so unvorsichtig ist." versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen und Emily schaute mich wieder an. Ihre Augen sahen traurig aus und ich wollte ihr helfen. Ich wusste aber, dass ich ihr nicht helfen konnte. Ich war mit keinem Werwolf zusammen. Ich war mal mit einem Vampir zusammen gewesen und das war auch ziemlich gefährlich gewesen.

„Ich versuche mir keine Sorgen zu machen. Es ist aber nicht so einfach, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll." gestand sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Sie goss uns noch etwas Tee ein und dann starrte sie auf ihre Tasse.

„Ich glaube es wird alles gut. Ihr seid so ein tolles Paar. Wirklich. Immer wenn ich euch zusammen sehe, dann denke ich, dass ich auch so etwas haben möchte. Er ist so lieb zu dir und er kümmert sich unheimlich um dich. Du kannst froh sein, ihn zu haben." meinte ich und Emily lächelte jetzt etwas mehr.

„Ich versuche mir das auch immer zu sagen. Manchmal ist es nicht einfach. Gerade, wenn Leah dabei ist. Sie macht uns manchmal das Leben schwer. Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht und Sam genauso wenig. Wenn ein Werwolf sich prägt, dann ist das so."

Ich wusste nicht viel von dieser Prägung. Ich hatte nur einmal darüber was gehört, aber sonst wusste ich nichts.

Ich nahm meine Tasse und trank einen großen Schluck Tee. Die Wärme breitete sich schnell in meinem Körper aus und ich merkte, dass mir diese Wärme fehlte. Mir fehlte die Wärme von Jakob. Ich seufzte und versuchte die Tränen, die sich in meinen Augen sammelten, zu unterdrücken.

_Das nächste Kapitel wird aus Jakobs Sicht sein, damit Jakobs Gefühle auch ein bisschen mehr beleuchtet werden und nicht nur eine Seite gezeigt wird!_


	12. Chapter 11

_Zum Wochenanfang bekommt Ihr noch einmal ein neues Kapitel. Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich Reaktionen auf meine Story bekommen würde ;) Bin wirklich gespannt, ob meine Story Euch gefällt oder nicht. Also, nicht so schüchtern sein, ich beiße nicht ;)_

_Viel Spaß_

_Eure Jule_

**Kapitel Elf**

Jacob POV:

Ich hatte Bella jetzt seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Ich musste jeden Tag dagegen ankämpfen ihr eine Mail zu schreiben oder sie anzurufen. Es war wirklich nicht einfach. Meine Gedanken kreisten täglich um Bella. Ich wusste, dass die anderen Jungs und auch Leah, wenn wir als Wölfe umherliefen, ziemlich genervt von mir waren. Ich hatte noch nicht die Übung darin, meine Gefühle für mich zu behalten. Sam war der einzige, der versuchte mir zu helfen. Er war für mich wie ein großer Bruder geworden. Ich war gerne bei ihm und Emily. Meistens auch, weil Sophia dort war.

Sam hatte versucht mich abzulenken. Er hatte vergeblich versucht, dass Bella aus meinem Kopf verschwand. Er war derjenige gewesen, der mich ermutigt hatte, mich mit Sophia wieder zu treffen und ihr eine Chance zu geben.

Ich hatte aber schnell gemerkt, dass Sophia mich nicht ablenken konnte. Sie war ein nettes und hübsches Mädchen. Sie war liebenswert, zärtlich und sie versuchte mich glücklich zu machen. Ich dankte ihr dafür, dass sie so war. Sie war aber nicht Bella und das hatte ich schnell erkannt. Mein Herz schlug nur für sie und es war ziemlich fies, dass ich Sophia ausnutzte. Es war wirklich gemein, doch ich konnte nicht anders. Ich war gerne in ihrer Nähe und ich verbrachte gerne Zeit mit ihr. Sie konnte mich, manchmal, recht gut von Bella ablenken.

Ich hatte nie mit ihr über Bella gesprochen. Sie hatte durch irgendwen mitbekommen, dass ich Bella sehr gern mochte, aber sie dachte, dass es rein freundschaftliche Gefühle für sie waren. Sie hatte mich einmal nach Bella gefragt, weil sie sich wunderte, dass sie gar nicht mehr bei Emily und Sam zu Besuch kam. Ich hatte ihr nur gesagt, dass ich nicht wüsste warum und damit war die Sache auch erledigt.

„Jacob?" Der Ruf nach mir riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich schaute Quil an. Er saß bei mir auf dem Bett und schaute sich gerade ein Baseballspiel an.

„Hast du etwas zu essen?" fragte er mich dann und ich musste grinsen. Quil hatte immer Hunger.

„Klar kein Problem. Ich hole dir was. Oder wollen wir uns eine Pizza bestellen?" fragte ich und Quil war sofort Feuer und Flamme für diese Idee.

„Sehr gute Idee, Mann." stimmte er mir zu und ich holte das Prospekt heraus. Wir suchten uns eine Pizza aus, bestellten sie in XXL und warteten darauf, dass sie kam.

„Wieso hat uns Emily eigentlich Heute ausgeladen? Wir sind doch meistens zum Essen bei ihr." meinte Quil und schaute mich verärgert an. Ich konnte mir schon denken, warum sie uns ausgeladen hatte. Bella war Heute sicherlich zu Besuch. Sie wollte Bella sicher von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählen. Die Beiden waren gute Freundinnen geworden und ich konnte Emily nicht verübeln, dass sie Bella mal wieder sehen wollte.

„Vielleicht trifft sich Emily Heute mit Jemanden?" fragte ich und schaute auch auf den Bildschirm.

„Mit wem denn?" Ich konnte an Quils Gesichtsausdruck sehen, dass er sofort wusste, mit wem sich Emily traf.

„Oh, tut mir leid." entschuldigte er sich und verstummte dann für einen Moment.

Ich tat dies mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ab.

„Quil, du kannst auch nichts dafür." sagte ich seufzend und stand auf. Ich nahm die Flasche Cola, schenkte uns Beiden noch etwas ein und setzte mich wieder hin. Ich wühlte in meiner Brieftasche nach Geld. Mist, ich hatte nicht genug Geld für die Pizza.

„Bin gleich wieder da." meinte ich zu Quil und dieser nickte nur.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Billy sich auch das Spiel anschaute. Charlie war wie sooft zu Besuch. In letzter Zeit war er oft hier. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Bella mich nicht sehen wollte. Das Risiko mich zu sehen war größer, wenn Billy zu ihnen fuhr um dort ein Spiel zu schauen.

„Dad?" fing ich an und mein Dad drehte sich zu mir um.

„Was gibt es?" fragte er mich und ich merkte, dass sich auf das Spiel konzentrierte. Ich trat weiter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Quil und ich haben uns gerade eine Pizza bestellt und ich hab gesehen, dass ich nicht genug Geld hab." gestand ich etwas verlegen und Charlie drehte sich auch zu mir um. Er musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen und ich sah bei meinem Vater, dass er auch dagegen ankämpfte, nicht loszulachen.

„Geh ruhig in die Küche und nehme dir etwas aus der Dose." sagte Billy.

„Danke." bedankte ich mich artig und ich _ging in die Küche. Ich ging in die Küche_, suchte kurz die Dose, die mein Vater immer versteckte. Ich fand sie, nahm etwas Geld heraus und stellte sie wieder an den Ort, wo ich sie gefunden hatte.

Ich nahm gleich zwei Teller mit und ging zurück in mein Zimmer.

„Unfassbar, was die da spielen!"pöbelte Quil und trank einen großen Schluck von seiner Cola.  
„Unfassbar, ja?" fragte ich skeptisch und musste grinsen. Quil war immer mit Leib und Seele beim Baseballspielen dabei. Ich schaute mir auch gerne mal ein Spiel an, konnte aber nicht verstehen, wie man diese Sportart so toll finden konnte.  
Ich hörte das Klingeln an der Haustür und nahm das Geld.

Ich verschwand schnell aus meinem Zimmer und ging zur Haustür. Ich öffnete sie und der Pizzabote stand wartend vor der Tür.

„Hallo." sagte ich freundlich und der Pizzabote erwiderte meine Begrüßung. Er gab mir die Pizzaschachtel und ich legte ihm das Geld in die Hand.

„Stimmt so." sagte ich und er machte große Augen. Er sah, dass ich ihm vier Dollar Trinkgeld gegeben hatte.

„Oh, dankeschön." bedankte er sich höflich und steckte sich das Geld in die Hosentasche.

„Kein Problem." meinte ich und schloss dann die Tür. Ich ging mit der Pizza in mein Zimmer. Quil blickte mich mit hungrigen Augen an.

„Ich habe solch einen Hunger, Mann." sagte er und ich musste grinsen. Typisch Quil. Ich setzte mich auf den Sessel, der meinem Bett gegenüber stand und machte die Pizzaschachtel auf.

„Greif zu, Quil." Ich nahm mir auch ein Stück und begann zu Essen. „Wir hätten noch eine Nummer größer bestellen sollen." meinte Quil mit vollem Mund und ich atmete einmal laut aus.  
„Das ist schon die größte Pizza, die die haben." Quil zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach wirklich?" fragte er und ich nickte. „Jup, wirklich." sagte ich nur zwischen zwei Bissen und kaute weiter.

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit dieser Viktoria?" fragte Quil und ich sah ihn an. Viktoria. Sie hatte sich seit Wochen nicht an den Grenzen sehen lassen Sie war schon lange kein Gesprächsthema mehr zwischen uns gewesen und ich war überrascht, dass ich nicht mehr an sie gedacht hatte.

„Gute Frage. Hat Sam mal irgendwas zu dir gesagt?" Quil schüttelte den Kopf und nahm sich ein weiteres Stück Pizza.

„Nein. Zu dir ja anscheinend auch nicht." meinte er achselzuckend und aß weiter. Ich überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick. Wieso hatte sich diese Viktoria so lange nicht mehr blicken gelassen? Plante sie vielleicht wirklich etwas Großes? Ich hoffte, dass dem nicht so sei. Bella wäre dann in großer Gefahr. Gut, sie hatte jetzt zwar die Cullens, besser gesagt, einige der Cullens wieder, aber die würden sie auch nicht sehr gut beschützen können.

„Hmm, vielleicht hat sie es auch einfach aufgegeben Bella zu töten." meinte Quil und ich schaute ihn an.

„Ich denke nicht. Ich glaube, sie plant irgendetwas Großes."

„Wirklich? Hmm, darüber sollten wir vielleicht mal mit Sam sprechen." schlug Quil vor und es war eine gute Idee.

„Können wir ja heute Abend machen, wenn wir wieder Erlaubnis haben, das Haus zu betreten." sagte ich etwas säuerlich und ließ den Rest Pizza auf meinem Teller liegen. Quil merkte, dass es mir ziemlich gegen den Strich ging, dass Emily uns verboten hatte, das Haus zu betreten, wenn Bella da war. Natürlich hatte sie es nicht wörtlich gesagt, aber es war der Grund.

„Triffst du dich heute noch mit Sophia?" fragte Quil dann um das Thema zu wechseln. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe nicht wirklich Lust mich mit ihr zu treffen." antwortete ich seufzend und trank einen Schluck Cola. Ich redete nicht gerne über Sophia. Ich hatte ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich sie ausnutzte, um von Bella los zu kommen. Es war ein kläglicher Versuch. Ein richtig kläglicher Versuch. Wenn ich mit Sophia zusammen war, dachte ich unentwegt an Bella. An unsere Küsse, die wir geteilt hatten. Es waren nicht viele gewesen, aber sie waren so intensiv gewesen, dass ich sie nicht mehr vergessen konnte. Sie in meinem Armen gespürt zu haben, war einfach unglaublich gewesen und ich sehnte mich jeden Tag nach ihr. Besser gesagt verzehrte ich mich jeden Tag nach ihr.

„Sie ist ein ziemlich nettes Mädchen, Jake. Es ist nicht..." Ich schaute ihn böse an und er verstummte sofort. Ich wusste selbst, dass ich mich wie ein Arschloch benahm. Was ein gebrochenes Herz nicht alles aus einem machte.

„Tja, ich bin auch ein netter Kerl und man behandelt mich wie ein Stück Scheiße." sagte ich verbittert und stand auf.

„Ich bin mal kurz Draußen. Du kannst dir das Spiel ruhig weiter anschauen." meinte ich dann noch zu ihm und verließ so schnell es ging mein Zimmer. Ich musste an die Luft, sogar schnellstens.

Ich nahm mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte Emilys Handynummer. Ich wollte wissen, ob Bella bei ihr war. Ich musste es einfach wissen.

Ich legte das Handy an mein Ohr und hörte das Freizeichen. Ein Mal, zwei Mal, drei Mal. Beim vierten Klingen hörte ich Emilys liebliche Stimme:  
_„Hi Jacob, was gibt's?" _Ich musste schlucken. Sollte ich sie jetzt wirklich direkt fragen, ob Bella bei ihr war? Wieso quälte ich mich so?  
_„Jacob?" _fragte sie dann etwas ungeduldig und ich hörte ihr Seufzen am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ich.. Ich wollte fragen, ob Sam da ist?" log ich. Ich wusste, dass sie mir nicht glaubte.

„_Du hättest doch Sam anrufen können, Jake." _ Sie wusste genau, dass wir uns nicht gegenseitig anrufen mussten. Wenn wir Wölfe waren, konnten wir kilometerweit miteinander kommunizieren.

„Ich..."

„_Ja Jake, sie ist hier. Wieso quälst du dich so?" _Ich musste hart schlucken. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich angerufen hatte. In meinem Kopf schwirrten so viele Gedanken.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich mich gemeldet habe. Wir sehen uns, Emily." Ich legte schnell auf und warf das Handy auf den Boden. Es ging nicht kaputt, leider. Es war mir aber auch egal. Ich setzte mich auf einen Baumstamm und seufzte. Dieses Mädchen machte mich verrückt. Sie machte aus mir einen anderen Menschen und das gefiel mir gar nicht.

Bella war zwar nicht alleine daran schuld. Das Wolfssein machte mir auch zu schaffen. Manchmal hatte ich mein Temperament nicht unter Kontrolle und ich wurde schnell wütend und rasend. Sam hatte mir geholfen, dass ich mich nicht gleich in einen Wolf verwandelte, doch war es manchmal sehr schwierig, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Emily hatte einmal zu mir gesagt, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr der kleine Jacob war. Ich war zwar erst knapp siebzehn Jahre alt, aber schon lange erwachsen. Es war normal, meinte sie, dass ich mich veränderte. Mir gefiel es überhaupt nicht. Ich wollte wieder so sein, wie vor wenigen Monaten. Wie vor einem Jahr, als ich mit Bella gemütlich am Strand von La Push spazieren gegangen war und auf ihren kläglichen Flirtversuch reingefallen war. Ich seufzte.

Die Zeiten waren um einiges besser gewesen. Sie hatte da zwar schon Interesse an diesem Blutsauger gehabt, aber es hatte mich da noch nicht gestört. Da hatte ich noch keine großen Gefühle für sie.

„Scheiße." war das einzige, was ich noch dazu sagen konnte. Es gab nicht mehr dazu zu sagen. Ich wollte nicht mehr sagen. Ich wollte dieses Mädchen einfach vergessen. Wollte diese Cullens vergessen. Jetzt als Wolf war es mir aber nicht mehr möglich, mich aus all diesen Dingen heraus zu halten. Ich war involviert und musste damit zu Recht kommen, dass sie meine Feinde waren. Genau, sie waren meine Feinde. Zwar war dieser Dr. Cullen nett und meiner Meinung nach der einzige, dem man vielleicht Vertrauen schenken konnte. Ich wollte ihnen aber kein Vertrauen schenken. Ich hasste sie. Ja, ich hasste sie und besonders hasste ich Edward.

Tage später saßen wir bei Sam und Emily und sprachen darüber, dass sich Viktoria lange nicht mehr sehen gelassen hat.

Sam hatte sie anscheinend auch vergessen. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit sehr um Emily gekümmert, da die Beiden jetzt ein Kind erwarteten. Es war grauenhaft, die Beiden zusammen zu sehen. Ich freute mich für sie und wünschte ihnen das größte Glück der Welt, aber es war die Hölle, da sie schon das größte Glück besaßen. Sie waren glücklich und hatten sich gefunden. Immer diese Prägung. Es war scheußlich.

Alle hatten damit gerechnet, dass ich mich auf Sophia prägen würde. Es war aber nicht passiert. Anscheinend waren ihre Gene nicht so gut, wie die von Emily, oder wir passten einfach nicht gut zueinander. Das konnte es natürlich auch sein.

„Was denkst du, Jake?" fragte mich dann Sam und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich hatte immer noch einen Muffin auf dem Teller liegen, den ich noch nicht angerührt hatte. Alle anderen hatten ihren schon gegessen. Ich brauchte einen kurzen Augenblick um mich zu sammeln und beugte mich dann vor.

„Ich glaube sie plant etwas Größeres. Ich denke sie wird angreifen." sagte ich und Sam seufzte. Er schaute Emily besorgt an und strich sich durch seine kurzen Haare.

„Wir müssen besser die Augen aufhalten. Es ist wichtig, dass wir sie sofort entdecken, wenn sie sich wieder hier blicken lässt." orderte Sam an und alle stimmten ihm zu.

„Quil, es wäre gut, wenn du ein Auge auf Bella hast." sagte Sam dann zu ihm und ich schaute Sam entsetzt an. Quil wusste gar nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.

„Wieso Quil?" Meine Stimme war etwas lauter und Sam schaute mich mit einem Blick an, der sagte, dass ich ruhig bleiben sollte.

„Wieso? Weil du dich nicht richtig konzentrieren kannst, wenn du in ihrer Nähe bist." Sam war ziemlich hart und ich wusste, dass er das nur machte, um mir zu helfen.

„Ich kann schon auf..." Sam schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Nein Jake, das kannst du nicht und das weißt du auch. Quil und Paul werden das übernehmen und du kümmerst dich um andere Dinge. Du wirst mit Leah öfter mal die Grenzen absuchen, haben wir uns verstanden?" Ich konnte ihm nicht widersprechen. Er war der Leitwolf und was er sagte, war Gesetz.

„Kein Problem." sagte ich ziemlich schnippisch und stand auf. Ich nahm meine Jacke und Emily schaute mich an.  
„Du willst gehen? Sophia wollte noch vorbeikommen." meinte sie und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schön für sie." sagte ich nur und verließ das Haus.

_Seit langem mal wieder eine Vorschau aufs nächste Kapitel! ;)_

_**Ich wollte das Fenster gerade zu machen, als ich einen Zettel sah, der direkt an der Scheibe klebte. Ein Zettel? Ich nahm ihn ab, machte das Fenster zu und faltete den Brief auseinander. Ich sah sofort, dass es Jacobs Schrift war.**_


	13. Chapter 12

_Ich hoffe Euch gefällt das Kapitel und ihr habt Spaß am Lesen! Würde mich sehr über Reaktionen von Euch freuen, da ich wirklich gerne wissen würde, ob Euch meine Story gefällt ;) Bin nämlich ziemlich neugierig *lach*  
_

_Liebe Grüße _

_Jule_

**Kapitel Zwölf**

Bellas POV:

Ich saß in der Schule und aß gerade mit den anderen zu Mittag. Ich hatte versucht, mich mit Jessica wieder anzufreunden, was sich aber als ziemlich schwierig erwies. Sie und Mike waren auch schon lange kein Paar mehr, aber sie hatte, im Gegensatz zu mir, sich schnell anderen Jungs zugewandt und hatte sich abgelenkt.

Bei Angela und Eric war es ziemlich einfach gewesen. Sie hatten mir schon vor Wochen verziehen, dass ich sie einige Zeit lang nicht beachtet hatte, und waren froh, dass ich wieder da war. Über Mike wollte ich gar nicht nachdenken. Jedes Mal, wenn ich bei seinen Eltern nachmittags im Laden arbeitete, fragte er mich, ob wir nicht mal miteinander ausgehen wollten. Ich hatte ihm immer wieder vorgeschlagen, dass wir doch die anderen mitnehmen könnten. Ihm gefiel diese Idee gar nicht. Er willigte zwar immer ein, aber wenn wir uns dann Alle getroffen hatten, war er immer sehr ruhig und reserviert.

Angela war eine gute Freundin geworden. Ich hatte früher gar nicht gemerkt, was für ein toller Mensch sie eigentlich war. Sie hatte sich immer von Jessica einnehmen lasen und war deswegen nie so gewesen, wie sie wirklich war. Ich verbachte gerne Zeit mit ihr und wir waren öfter in Port Angeles gewesen um einen Kaffee zu trinken oder einfach nur um uns schöne Dinge zu kaufen.

Die restliche Zeit verbrachte ich mit Alice. Sie war so glücklich, wieder in Forks zu sein. Ich hatte sie einmal nach den Gründen gefragt, warum sie denn wieder hierher gezogen waren und sie hatte mir darauf keine Antwort gegeben. Sie hatte mir nur gesagt, dass ich mich doch freuen sollte und es dabei belassen sollte. Ich war sehr über ihre Antwort verwundert gewesen. Sie war nicht unfreundlich gewesen aber doch schon ziemlich bestimmend. Von Heut auf Morgen waren sie wieder nach Forks gezogen ohne irgendwelche Gründe zu nennen. Rosalie und Emmet waren in Alaska geblieben und sie hatten auch vor, dort zu bleiben. Von Edward wusste ich gar nichts. Ich wusste nur, dass Alice jeden Tag zu ihm Kontakt hatte, mir aber nicht sagen wollte, wie es ihm ging oder anderes. Es war auch besser, dass ich nichts von ihm wusste. Ich würde sonst wieder in mein Loch fallen und mich verkriechen.

Am Abend war ich mit Angela und Eric in Port Angeles. Wir wollten uns den neuen Actionfilm ansehen, der in den Medien als bester Film des Jahres gepriesen wurde. Ich war davon noch nicht überzeugt gewesen. Die meisten Filme, die in den Medien als gut bezeichnet wurden, fand ich überhaupt nicht gut. Ich mochte lieber die Filme, die kaum einer gut fand.

„Sag mal, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir noch was Essen gehen? "fragte Eric und schaute uns Beide an. Das war eine gute Idee.  
„Lasst uns doch vorher die Karten holen und dann haben wir noch genug Zeit, um uns ein nettes Restaurant zu suchen." schlug Angela vor und wir stimmten Beide zu.

Die Schlange im Kino war ziemlich kurz gewesen und wir hatten schnell unsere Karten. Wir gingen durch die Straßen von Port Angeles um uns ein nettes Restaurant zu suchen. Es war recht schönes Wetter und wir hatten vor, Draußen zu sitzen um noch ein wenig die Sonne zu genießen, die so selten schien. Wir gingen die Straße entlang und plötzlich blieb ich wie versteinert stehen. Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht richtig trauen. Ich sah, wie Jacob mit seiner Freundin die Straßen entlang ging. Er hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und sie unterhielten sich gerade angeregt.

Ich merkte, wie sich mein Herz zusammenzog. Wieso musste Jacob gerade hier und jetzt durch die Straßen von Port Angeles laufen? Hätte er nicht an einen anderen Tag hier sein können?  
„Was ist los, Bella?" fragte mich Angela besorgt und schaute in meine Richtung. Ich hatte ihr nur kurz von Jacob erzählt und sie wusste, wie er aussah.

„Oh." sagte sie nur und ich merkte, wie mein Herz schneller schlug. Ich hatte ihn eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen und ich ihn doch sehr vermisst. Er war nicht aus meinen Gedanken verschwunden, aber ich war erstaunlich gut damit umgegangen, dass wir keinen Kontakt mehr hatten. Jetzt, wo ich ihn wieder sah, schmerzte mein Herz.

„Lass uns weiter gehen." meinte Angela und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich würde ihm gerne Hallo sagen." meinte ich nur und ging entschlossen in seine Richtung. Sie kamen uns entgegen und deswegen sah er mich schon nach einer kurzen Weile. Er blieb, so wie ich zuvor, wie angewurzelt stehen. Sophia hatte gerade noch etwas gesagt und folgte dann seinem Blick. Als sie mich sah, veränderte sich ihre freundliche Miene. Sie presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen, dass sie nur noch zwei dünne Striche waren.

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich anfangen sollte. Wollte ich überhaupt mit ihm sprechen? Ich war jetzt nicht mehr so entschlossen wie eben. Nein, ich hatte jetzt weiche Knie und würde am liebsten sofort verschwinden. Ich wollte mir die Blöße aber nicht geben und riss mich zusammen.

„Hallo."

„Hallo." erwiderte Jakob und es war schön, seine Stimme wieder zu hören. Ich merkte jetzt, wie sehr ich seine Stimme vermisst hatte.

„Ist ja n Ding, dass wir uns hier treffen." sagte ich mich gespielt lachender Stimme und Jakob nickte. Er hatte Sophia immer noch fest im Arm. Wahrscheinlich wollte er mir demonstrieren, dass sie glücklich miteinander waren.

„Tja, die Welt ist sehr klein, nicht wahr?" fragte Sophia und ihr Ton klang ziemlich schnippisch. Sie funkelte mich mit bösen Augen an. Sie schien mich nicht mehr so nett zu finden, wir vor einigen Wochen.

„Ja, find ich auch." sagte ich etwas verunsichert und Jakob schwieg immer noch. Wieso sagte er nichts? Wieso musste ich mich mit seiner neuen Freundin unterhalten?  
„Hast du mal wieder etwas von Viktoria gehört?" fragte er dann und er klang ziemlich gefasst. Machte es ihm nichts aus, mich zu sehen? Ich war jetzt noch mehr verunsichert. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Wieso fing er eigentlich mit Viktoria an? Sophia löste sich von Jakob.

„Ich gehe mal ein Stück weiter, dann könnt ihr euch in Ruhe unterhalten," Ihr Ton sagte mir klar, dass sie mich nicht mehr mochte. Als sie an mir vorbei ging, schaute sie mich mit einem Blick an, der, wenn er könnte, töten würde. Ich schaute dann Jakob an.

„Nein, wieso sollte ich?"

„Nun ja, wir haben sie lange nicht gesehen und wir haben die Vermutung, dass sie vielleicht etwas plant." meinte Jakob und er klang so was von gefasst, dass es mir im Herzen weh tat. Anscheinend hatte er mich losgelassen. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

„Ach, habt ihr?" fragte ich etwas verunsichert und fummelte in meiner Jackentasche herum.

„Paul und Quil werden jetzt ein Auge auf dich haben." Ich sah, dass ihm das nicht passte. Er verzog seine Mundwinkel so komisch. „Sie werden auf dich und Charlie aufpassen und sofort Alarm schlagen, wenn sie Viktoria sehen." versicherte mir Jakob und ich nickte. Ich war ihnen sehr dankbar, auch wenn ich ihre Hilfe nicht mehr brauchte.

„Alice und die anderen passen auch auf mich auf." sagte ich und ich wusste, als ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, das es ein Fehler gewesen war.

Jakobs Gesichtsausdruck war jetzt noch härter, als vorher. Seine Lippen waren jetzt auch nur noch schmale Linien.

„War klar, dass du die Hilfe deiner Blutsauger lieber in Anspruch nimmst." zischte er. Ich wollte mich mit ihm nicht streiten. Nicht nach so langer Zeit.  
„Jake, so habe ich das nicht gemeint." versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen und er lachte. Es war kein nettes Lachen.

„Ach wirklich? Wie war es denn dann gemeint?" fauchte er mich an und ich konnte sehen, wie die Muskeln an seinem Kiefer arbeiteten.

„Ist jetzt auch egal. Angela und Eric warten auf mich. Wir wollen ins Kino." meinte ich und wandte meinem Blick zu Sophia, die etwas abseits stand.

„Ich wünsch euch Beiden noch einen schönen Abend." fügte ich noch hinzu und drehte mich dann um. Ich ging so schnell wie möglich zu Angela und Eric zurück.

Ich kam wieder bei Angela und Eric an, die auf mich gewartet hatten. Angela schaute mich besorgt an. Ich musste fürchterlich aussehen.

„Bella, ist Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie mich und ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein." sagte ich nur, weil ich meine Träne zurückhalten musste. Ich drehte mich um und die Beiden waren nicht mehr in Sicht. Wahrscheinlich waren sie in die andere Richtung gegangen.

„Was ist passiert?"  
Ich schluchzte und strich mir über die Augen.  
„Nichts. Es war nur ziemlich komisch Jakob mit seiner Freundin zu sehen. Mehr nicht. Lasst uns ein Restaurant suchen und was essen." schlug ich vor und ich merkte selbst, wie unsicher ich klang.

Ich hatte im Restaurant keinen Bissen herunter bekommen und Eric hatte meine Portion Nudeln noch gegessen. Sie waren schon fast kalt gewesen, aber es hatte ihn nicht gestört.

Der Film war nicht besonders gut gewesen und ich war froh, als er vorbei war. Eric war vollends begeistert gewesen und Angela fand den Film genauso schlecht wie ich. Ich hatte zwar nur die Hälfte des Films mitbekommen, da ich die ganze Zeit an Jakob und Sophia denken musste, denn sie waren wirklich ein schönes Paar, das musste ich zugeben.

„So, wir sind da." sagte Eric, der vor meinem Haus gestoppt hatte. Ich blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Fahrt war aber schnell vorbei gewesen. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Fahrt vorbei war.

„Danke, dass du mich nach Hause gefahren hast." bedankte ich mich bei Eric und löste den Gurt. Angela drehte sich zu mir um und schaute mich besorgt an.

„Ist wirklich Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie noch einmal und ich nickte. Ich bekam sogar ein kleines Lächeln hin.

„Mache dir keine Sorgen Angela. Es ist nur jedes Mal komisch, wenn man jemand mit seinem neuen Partner sieht, nicht wahr?" fragte ich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wir sehen uns Morgen." meinte ich noch und stieg dann aus. Ich schlug die Tür fest zu und ging langsam die Treppe der Veranda hinauf. Eric und Angela winkten mir noch einmal kurz zu und fuhren dann nach Hause. Ich schaute ihnen einen kleinen Moment nach. Die Beiden waren auch das perfekte Paar. Sie hatten sich gefunden und würden sicherlich ziemlich lange zusammen bleiben. Ich seufzte. Andere hatten einfach nicht die Probleme, die ich hatte. Es war ja auch Niemand in einen Vampir oder in einen Werwolf verliebt.

Als ich in mein Zimmer kam, sah ich, dass das Fenster geöffnet war. Ich hatte das Fenster nicht offen gelassen. Vielleicht hatte Charlie das Fenster aufgemacht? Es war ziemlich kühl in meinem Zimmer und ich ging hin, um es zu zumachen.  
Ich wollte das Fenster gerade zu machen, als ich einen Zettel sah, der direkt an der Scheibe klebte. Ein Zettel? Ich nahm ihn ab, machte das Fenster zu und faltete den Brief auseinander. Ich sah sofort, dass es Jakobs Schrift war.

_**Ich will nur, dass du sicher bist und auch weißt, dass wir dich beschützen, auch wenn du unsere Hilfe nicht willst. Die Blutsauger können dich nun mal nicht alleine beschützen und das Rudel hat mehr Mitglieder, als die Cullens zurzeit. **_

_**Wenn du etwas brauchst, wende dich einfach an Quil oder Paul. Sie werden dir sicherlich weiterhelfen. **_

_**Jakob**_

Ich faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und drückte ihn gegen meine Brust. Er wollte also, dass ich sicher war? Ich seufzte und wischte mir über die Wange. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie mir die Tränen die Wangen hinunter gelaufen waren. Ich legte den Zettel auf meinem Schreibtisch und setzte mich aufs Bett. Er hatte sich aber nicht für sein Verhalten entschuldigt. Sollte er denn? War er nicht einfach abweisend, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht hatte? Wollte ich nicht, dass er so kühl war, damit ich besser von ihm los kam?  
Ich wusste selbst nicht mehr, was ich wollte und was nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Jakob sah, verwirrte er mich. Jedes Mal bekam ich diese verdammten Schmetterlinge im Bauch und jedes Mal musste ich dem Drang widerstehen, mich nicht an seinen Hals zu werfen.

Am nächsten Morgen aß ich noch schnell meine Portion Müsli, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zur Schule machen wollte.

Charlie packte gerade seine Sachen für die Arbeit zusammen. Er war Heute spät dran, was mich eigentlich wunderte. Charlie war immer pünktlich.

„Bist du heute Abend wieder bei den Blacks?" Heute war Donnerstag und meistens fuhr er zu Billy um ein Spiel zu sehen. Früher war ich manchmal mitgefahren und hatte dann die Zeit mit Jakob in der Garage verbracht. Jetzt war ich meistens zu Hause.

„Ich fahr nach der Arbeit kurz nach Hause, um mich frisch zu machen. Danach fahr ich gleich nach La Push. Brauchst also für mich heute nicht mit kochen." sagte er.

„Deswegen hatte ich gefragt. Vielleicht fahr ich dann zu Emily." meinte ich und Charlie machte große Augen.

„Du willst auch nach La Push? Soll ich dich mitnehmen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ich fahre. Ich müsste sie erst einmal anrufen, ob sie Zeit hat."

„Gut, wenn du es dir noch anders überlegst, dann sag Bescheid." Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ dann das Haus. Ich schaute kurz aus dem Fenster und suchte dann meine Schulsachen zusammen. Es war wirklich keine schlechte Idee nach La Push zu fahren. Ich hatte Emily lange nicht gesehen und es war mal wieder Zeit, sie zu besuchen.

Auf den Weg nach La Push hielt ich an der Klippe an der Alles angefangen hatte. Ich blickte zur Klippe und stieg aus meinem Transporter aus. Ich ging über die Straße. Hier sprangen die Jungs also immer aus Spaß hinunter. Hier wollte ich auch einmal herunter springen um bei Edward zu sein. Vielleicht wäre es mir geglückt. Vielleicht hätte ich es geschafft und wäre bei Edward gewesen. Ich hatte ihn so lange nicht mehr gesehen. So lange hatte ich nichts waghalsiges mehr gemacht und seine Erscheinungen waren dadurch auch nicht mehr gekommen. Ich schaute hinunter und fragte mich, ob er wieder auftauchen würde, wenn ich mich entschließen würde, hinunter zu springen. Ich war damals nicht gesprungen, weil. Jakob mich davon abgehalten hatte. Ich dachte an diesen Tag zurück.

Der Wind wehte und meine Haare waren plötzlich ziemlich durcheinander. Ich klemmte einige Strähnen hinter meine Ohren und schaute weiter hinunter. Das Wasser knallte mit voller Wucht an die Klippe und ich spürte, wie sich mein Magen zusammenzog. Es war wirklich ziemlich hoch. Wie konnten die Jungs hier einfach herunter springen? Hatten sie keine Angst?

Ich ging noch ein weiteres Stück an den Rand der Klippe und starrte hinunter.

„Willst du diesmal wirklich springen?" hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme sagen und ich drehte mich um. Ich sah in die dunklen Augen von Jakob und musste schlucken. Woher wusste er, dass ich hier war?

„Ich..., nein ich habe nicht vor zu springen. Ich wollte nur noch einmal hier sein." antwortete ich und er kam ein ganzes Stück weiter zu mir. Er schaute mir tief in die Augen. Seine Augen sahen müde aus und ich konnte sehen, dass er ziemlich erschöpft war.

„Und weswegen?" fragte er weiter und seine Stimme klang hart. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Musste ich wirklich jetzt mit ihm darüber reden?  
„Ich wollte einfach noch einmal hier sein. Hier hat Alles angefangen." Jakob lachte bitter auf.

„Ja, hier hat Alles angefangen." sagte er sarkastisch. Ich schaute ihn fragend an. Was war nur mit ihm los? Hatte ich ihn etwas so sehr verletzt?

„Was machst du hier?"

Er wandte seinen Blick von der Klippe ab und schaute mich an. Ich konnte in seinen Augen nicht sehen, was er dachte.

„Ich war gerade auf Patrouille und nun ja, da hab ich dich hier stehen sehen. Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass dir nichts passiert."

„Ist Viktoria in der Nähe?" fragte ich und er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein natürlich war sie das nicht.

„Und warum machst du dir dann Sorgen um meine Sicherheit?" Ich war ziemlich sauer. Weswegen wusste ich nicht, aber ich merkte, dass ich es war.

„Nun ja, du hast einen Hang zu verrückten Dingen und ich wollte nicht, dass du wieder so lebensmüde wirst, wie vor einigen Monaten." Ich lachte laut auf und blickte ihn an.

„Dir scheint es doch egal zu sein, was mit mir ist." zischte ich und blickte wieder die Klippe hinunter.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?" Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm und sah, dass er ziemlich gequält aussah. Ich hatte ihn mal wieder verletzt. Wie sooft.

„Du hast doch jetzt eine Freundin. Scheint dir ja Alles egal zu sein." Ich war ziemlich unfair und verletzend. Normalerweise war ich nicht so, aber ich brauchte das. Ich musste meine ganze Wut und meine ganze Enttäuschung endlich loswerden.  
Er trat ein Stück weiter auf mich zu und schaute mich fassungslos an. Seine Augen waren dunkler geworden und ich konnte sehen, dass auch er ziemlich wütend war.

„Egal? Bella, was hat Sophia bitte mit dir zutun?"

„Was sie mit dir zu tun hat? Sie ist deine neue Freundin. Sie hat einiges mit mir zu tun. Anscheinend kann sie mich auch nicht ausstehen." stellte ich sauer fest und er musste grinsen. Es war das Grinsen, was ich nicht mochte.  
„Du bist ziemlich selbstgerecht, Bella." Diese Worte brachten mich auf die Palme. Ich und selbstgerecht? Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein?  
„Ich versuche nur das Beste aus dieser beschissenen Situation zu machen." sagte ich und er sah mich immer noch an.

„In dem du dich zu deinen Blutsaugern zurück begibst und hoffst, dass dein geliebter Edward wieder kommt?" Dies war zu viel. Ich trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und knallte ihn mit voller Wucht eine Backpfeife. Er hätte sich wehren können, tat es aber nicht. Mir tat es noch nicht einmal leid. Er hatte es verdient. Ich hatte mir noch nicht einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob er sich jetzt vor Wut zu einem Werwolf verwandelte. Anscheinend hatte er sich gut unter Kontrolle. Wenn, wäre es mir auch egal gewesen. Er hätte mir nichts getan.

„Du bist so ein Arschloch, Jake." sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinen Transporter.

„Ich und ein Arschloch? Wer behandelt denn bitte wen wie ein Stück Scheiße?" rief er mir hinterher und ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Ich blieb stehen und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich tue das nicht mit Absicht." Er lachte wieder und kam auf mich zu.

„Nein, du tust nie etwas mit Absicht. In deiner beschissenen kleinen Welt existiert nur einer. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er so ein netter Typ ist." Ich erkannte Jakob gar nicht mehr wieder. Hatte ich das aus ihm gemacht? Hatte mein Verhalten das aus ihm gemacht? Was hatte ich ihm angetan?  
„Er hat auf jeden Fall niemals so mit mir geredet." stellte ich leise fest und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Nein, du hast ihn ja auch nicht wie ein Stück Scheiße behandelt."

_**Vorschau aufs nächste Kapitel: **_

„_Ich müsste dich immer berühren." Er hörte auf zu sprechen und strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Lippen. Ich schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Ich reagierte auf seine Nähe und das war es, was er erreichen wollte_.


	14. Chapter 13

_Hallo Ihr Lieben,_

_tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich so lange nicht gepostet habe. Es hat auch einen bestimmten Grund. Ich habe sehr viele Hits auf dieser Story, aber leider schreibt kaum einer ein Review. Ich schreibe die Story nicht, um massenhaft Reviews zu bekommen, darum geht es nicht. Ich finde es aber sehr Schade, dass die Story anscheinend recht gut gelesen wird, aber niemand nur einen kleinen Kommentar hinterlässt.  
Ich erwarte nicht viel, aber vielleicht mal einige Meinungen, wie meine Story denn ankommt oder so. _

_Es demotiviert mich und ich finde es einfach wirklich schade, wenn Niemand, außer bis jetzt 2 Leute, die ich sehr danke, einen Kommentar hinterlässt. _

_Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ich wüsste, wie Ihr meine Story findet und es würde mich auch motivieren, weiter zu schreiben und einfach auch mehr zu posten.  
Ich hoffe, Ihr versteht das und macht mir eine kleine Freude :)_

_Ganz liebe Grüße_

_Jule_

**Kapitel Dreizehn**

„_Nein, du hast ihn ja auch nicht wie ein Stück Scheiße behandelt." _

Ich hörte diese Worte immer noch in meinen Ohren. Ich schaute Jacob an und konnte nicht glauben, wie ungerecht er doch war.

„Jacob, ich mache das nicht mit Absicht." meinte ich und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Du bist das Unschuldslamm, Bella. Du machst nichts. Du gehst mir verdammt noch mal nicht aus meinem beschissenen Kopf. Tag und Nacht denke ich an dich. Tag und Nacht. Ich... ich habe es wirklich versucht. Ich habe es wirklich versucht. Ich..." Er verstummte. Ich sah die Verzweiflung in seinem Gesichtsausdruck und es tat mir weh.

„Jacob du…" begann ich, doch verstummte schnell wieder. Ich sah, wie Jacob weiter auf mich zukam. Er packte mich und zog mich an sich. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren, da er so stark war. Er beugte sich etwas hinunter und drückte seine Stirn gegen meine und sah mich verzweifelt an. Seine Hände umschlossen meine Oberarme und mir wurde sofort schummrig. Gott, ich hatte ganz vergessen, was für eine Hitze er ausstrahlte.

„Bitte erlöse mich von diesen Qualen." flehte er mich an und ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf sagen sollte. Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem auf meinen Wangen und ich hatte diese Nähe zu ihm vermisst. Schließlich schloss ich für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, um einfach diese Nähe zu genießen.

Ich merkte sofort, was ich eigentlich tat und schubste ihn von mir weg. Ich hatte zwar nicht so viel Kraft aber es geling mir ihn ein gutes Stück von mir weg zu schieben.

„Verdammt." sagte er laut und raufte sich die Haare, woraufhin ich ihn unsicher anschaute. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte.

„Du solltest zu deiner Freundin zurück gehen." sagte ich dann, um einen gewissen Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen. Hatte ich jemals zuvor so viel Verzweiflung in einem Gesichtsausdruck gesehen?

„Ich will aber nicht bei ihr sein." gestand er mir und ich wusste erneut nicht, was ich erwidern sollte. Ich hatte gedacht, dass er jetzt glücklich mit ihr war. Anscheinend war er es doch nicht. Emily hatte mir nichts mehr über die Beiden gesagt.

„Sie vermisst dich sicherlich." stichelte ich weiter.

„Das ist mir scheiß egal, Bella!" schrie er hart und klang verzweifelt. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt.

„Jacob, wir sollten das wirklich lassen. Es führt doch zu nichts." meinte ich dann und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Es fiel mir schwer, aber ich gab mein Bestes.

„Du solltest... Jake, können wir nicht Freunde bleiben?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll und er ging ein Stück weiter von mir weg. Er drehte sich um und starrte in den Himmel, als würde er dort nach Antworten suchen. Ich wusste, dass er nicht an Gott glaubte, allerdings war er sehr mit der Natur verbunden. Er hatte mir einmal erzählt, dass Billy wollte, dass er die alten Traditionen der Indianer kennen lernte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie von Generation zu Generation verloren gingen.

Jacob drehte sich zu mir um und schaute mich an. Sein Blick sah so ausdruckslos aus.  
„Ich kann nicht mit dir befreundet sein, Bella. Es würde mich verrückt machen, ständig in deiner Nähe zu sein ohne dich Berühren zu können. Ich könnte dich nicht küssen und könnte..." Er trat wieder einige Schritte auf mich zu und schaute mir in die Augen. Ich wollte meinen Blick abwenden, doch es gelang mir nicht. Er hob mein Kinn mit seinem Zeigefinger an, damit ich ihm in die Augen schauen musste.

„Ich müsste dich immer berühren." Er hörte auf zu sprechen und strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Lippen. Ich schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Ich reagierte auf seine Nähe und das war es, was er erreichen wollte.

„Jake." begann ich doch er legte mir seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Ich will, dass du keinen Ton sagst." bat er mich und ich schaute ihn ängstlich an. Ich wusste, er würde mir nie etwas tun. Er würde mir nie etwas aufdrängen, was ich nicht wollte. Ich nickte leicht und wartete darauf, was er als nächstes tat. Er strich mir wieder über meine Lippen.

Seine Finger waren warm und ich spürte, wie seine Wärme in meinen Körper ging. Ich merkte das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch und merkte, wie meine Knie weich wurden. Er hatte so eine unbeschreibliche Wirkung auf mich, dass ich mich wie berauscht fühlte.

„Ich will so gerne wieder deine Freundin sein. Ich will so gerne Zeit mit dir verbringen. Ich vermisse dich." gestand ich leise und diese Worte zauberten ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir eine Freundschaft probieren, auch wenn es uns nicht gelingen wird und wir Beide uns weiterhin quälen werden." Seine Stimme war rau und sein Blick ging immer zwischen meinen Lippen und meinen Augen hin und her. Woher dieser schneller Sinneswandel?

„Wir sollten es probieren." meinte ich dann noch und mein Blick fiel diesmal auf seine vollen Lippen. Wie gerne ich diese Lippen geküsst hatte. Wie sehr ich das Gefühl genossen hatte, seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren.

„Auf deine Verantwortung." sagte er noch leise und dann schloss ich meine Augen und spürte seine Lippen auf meinem Mund.

Sie fühlten sich sogar noch besser an, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie waren weicher und sanfter, als ich gedacht hatte.

Ich öffnete schnell meine Lippen und ließ seine Zunge gewähren. Ich wollte so viel von seinem Körper spüren, wie nur möglich. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und er zog mich fester an seinen Körper heran.

Ich spürte seine harte Brust und mein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er in Flammen aufgehen. Ich hatte solch ein Gefühl bei Edward nie empfunden. Ich hatte ihn begehrt und hatte Verlangen danach gehabt mehr von ihm zu spüren, doch bei Jacob war es etwas ganz anderes. Ich wusste genau, dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten musste. Ich wusste, dass ich meinem Verlangen freien Lauf lassen konnte.

Seine Hände wanderten meinen Rücken entlang und ich merkte, wie mein Körper auf seinen reagierte. Das Kribbeln breitete sich immer weiter in meinem Körper aus und ich spürte, dass ich ihn begehrte. Ja ich begehrte ihn. Ich liebte ihn und ich wollte ihn spüren. Ich wollte ihm ganz nah sein, so nah, wie ich noch Niemandem gewesen war.

Er zog mich fester an sich heran und meiner Kehle entfuhr ein leichtes Stöhnen. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren. Ich merkte, wie mein Verstand meinen Körper verließ und ich nur noch mit meinem Körper reagierte.

Jacobs Hände wanderten unter meine Bluse und ich zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen, als er meine nackte Haut berührte. Es fühlte sich an, als sei es das natürlichste der Welt, das er mich berührte. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie empfunden und es war eine ganz neue Erfahrung.

Ich konnte spüren, wie sehr er nach mir verlangte. Ich wusste, dass Jacob kein kleiner Junge mehr war. Er war zwar fast siebzehn doch er benahm sich nicht so.

Plötzlich löste er sich keuchend von mir und schaute mich mit dunklen, verlangenden Augen an. Seine Lippen waren geschwollen und ich wusste, dass meine Lippen es ebenfalls waren. Seine Atmung ging unregelmäßig und mein Herz schlug so stark, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, meine Brust würde gleich platzen.

„Wir sollten aufhören." sagte er und ich nickte nur. Mein Blick fiel wieder auf seine Lippen. Sie waren einfach zu verführerisch. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehnspitzen und drückte meinen Mund auf seinen. Wir machten da weiter, wo wir eben aufgehört hatten.

Seine Hände wanderten weiter hinauf und ich spürte, wie er mir über den Rücken strich. Woher wusste er, wie man eine Frau berührte? Hatte er schon einmal mit einem Mädchen geschlafen? Ich sollte mir darüber keine Gedanken machen. Wirklich nicht. Ich sollte das genießen, was ich jetzt gerade erlebte.

Ich hörte in weiter Ferne einen Wolf heulen und wusste, dass es sicherlich Sam war, der Jacob und die anderen rief.

Jacob löste sich seufzend von mir und presste seine Stirn gegen mich. Er hatte immer noch seine Hände unter meiner Bluse und streichelte meinen Rücken. Er leckte sich leicht über die Lippen und hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihnen. Es war schon fast wieder das Lächeln, welches ich so sehr liebte. Ich hatte dieses Lächeln lange nicht mehr gesehen und ich war froh, dass ich es mal wieder sah.  
„Das war Sam." informierte er mich und ich nickte. Mir war bewusst, dass es Sam gewesen war. Wer oder was sollte es sonst sein?

„Ich muss gehen." sagte er dann und ich nickte. „Dann solltest du das machen." Er nickte und schluckte hart.

„Sehen wir uns wieder?" Er wartete einen kleinen Moment auf meine Reaktion und fuhr dann fort: „Wir treffen uns Morgen bei Emily und Sam. Ich würde mich freuen wenn du kommst." sagte er und ich sah ihn an. Er lud mich also ein? Wollte er wirklich, dass ich wieder dabei war?

„Ich... Was ist mit..." Er brachte mich mit einem leichten Kuss zum Schweigen.  
„Mache dir darüber keine Gedanken, ja?" bat er mich und ich nickte leicht.

„Ich werde kommen." Er lächelte mich an und küsste meine Stirn.

„Bis Morgen." Er drehte sich um und lief schnell in den Wald. Ich war total perplex. Was war das eben gewesen? Waren wir jetzt ein Paar? Waren wir Freunde? Ich wusste nicht recht, wie ich diese „Sache" einordnen sollte. Ich war mir so unsicher.

Es war schön gewesen und ich hatte schnell gemerkt, dass ich eigentlich das Richtige getan hatte. Mit ihm zusammen zu sein war richtig und es fühlte sich richtig an. Es war, als würde ich wieder nach Hause kommen.

Ich strich mir über die Lippen und merkte, dass sie immer noch leicht geschwollen waren und ich musste gleich darüber lächeln. Diese Küsse waren unbeschreiblich gewesen. Ich konnte Jacob immer noch schmecken und das Kribbeln schien gar kein Ende zu nehmen.

Ich ging langsam zur Klippe zurück und schaute noch einmal hinunter. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als wäre ich jetzt frei. Als hätte ich mich von meinem alten Leben verabschiedet und könnte nun weiter machen. Weiter machen mit einem anderen Partner und mit einer neuen Liebe.


	15. Chapter 13, die zweite!

_Hey, _

_heute gibt es wieder ein neues Kapitel. Es ist der zweite Teil von Kapitel 13. Ich danke den Reviewschreibern, ich habe mich wirklich sehr gefreut. Vielen, vielen Dank :) _

_An die anderen Leser, die leider kein Review hinter lassen haben! Traut Euch ruhig. Ich freue mich wirklich über jedes Review ;) und finde es schön, wenn ich weiß, ob meine Story Euch gefällt oder Ihr vielleicht sogar Verbesserungsvorschläge habt! Also traut Euch :)_

_Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt das Kapitel aus Jacobs Sicht :)_

_Ganz lieben Gruß_

**Kapitel Dreizehn.2**

Jacob POV:

Ich verwandelte mich, als ich zurück im Wald war, schnell zum Wolf und rannte so schnell ich konnte zum Treffpunkt.

_Jacob, wo bleibst du so lange? _Hörte ich Sam fragen und auch die anderen machten sich Sorgen.

_Jake, ist Alles in Ordnung? _Diesmal war es Quil, der sich ziemliche Gedanken und Sorgen um mich machte.

_Danke Leute, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich war gerade auf der Klippe._ Ich wollte nicht weiter denken, doch die anderen konnten natürlich meine Gedanken lesen.

Ich hörte Sam seufzen und die andren sagten auch einige Dinge.

_Was soll das jetzt zwischen euch sein?_ Leah klang schon immer ablehnend und sie hatte nichts übrig für Liebesgeschichten. Sie hasste es, wenn andere Menschen vielleicht glücklich waren und sie immer noch Sam hinterher trauerte.

_Ich weiß es selbst nicht, Leah._ Dachte ich und ich hörte Sam etwas lachen.

_Lasst Jacob in Ruhe. Jake bewege so schnell es geht deinen Arsch hierher. Jared und Leah haben einen Vampir gesichtet. _Orderte Sam und ich war so schnell es ging an unserem Treffpunkt.

Unser Treffpunkt war immer Sams Haus. Die anderen hatten sich schon zurück verwandelt und saßen am Esstisch und wurden von Emily, wie immer, bewirtet. Als ich herein kam, schaute sie mich ziemlich sauer an. Anscheinend hatte Sam ihr schon etwas gesagt und ich wusste, dass ich mit Sophia reden musste.

„Willst du auch etwas essen, Jake?" fragte sie mich mit einem etwas zu scharfen Ton und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein danke." Mein Blick wanderte zu Sam, der mich leicht angrinste.

„Setz dich Jake. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen." meinte er dann und ich setzte mich neben Quil, der gerade eine große Portion Nudeln verschlang. Er grinste mich an und aß dann weiter.

„Also, was für ein Vampir wurde gesichtet?" fragte ich und schaute alle einmal kurz an. Leah verzog für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre Mundwinkel.

„Diese Viktoria. Sie will anscheinend immer noch das Vampirmädchen töten." sagte sie ablehnend und Emily stieß sie kurz an.

„Leah, sie ist auch meine Freundin." sagte sie etwas genervt und Leah drehte sich zu ihr herum.

„Schlimm genug, dass du dich mit einem Vampirmädchen anfreundest. Irgendwann, wenn sie vielleicht wirklich mal zum Vampir wird, wird sie unsere Feindin sein." stellte Leah fest und ich schaute sie an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es soweit kommen wird." fuhr ich sie scharf an und Leahs Mundwinkel hoben sich etwas.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ihr jetzt zusammen seid, oder Jake?" Sie klang etwas gehässig. Eigentlich mochte ich Leah ganz gerne. Wir hatten in den letzten Wochen viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, da wir Beide gebrochene Herzen hatten.

„Ich mache mir darüber jetzt gerade keine Gedanken, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll." meinte ich zu ihr und sie schnaubte. Sie nahm ihr Glas Wasser in die Hand und trank einen großen Schluck.

„Leah, das ist hier jetzt auch nicht Thema." sagte Sam scharf und schaute sie auch genauso an.

„Nun gut, wenn du meinst." Sie war ihm gegenüber immer ziemlich fies. Die Beiden verstanden sich überhaupt nicht mehr und ich wusste, dass Leah sich in diesem Rudel nicht wohl fühlte. Sie war nur in diesem Rudel, weil sie sonst nicht wusste, wohin sie sollte. Es war das einzige Rudel und es gab keinen anderen Leitwolf.

„Viktoria ist also wieder hier. War sie alleine?" fragte ich und Jared nickte.

„Ja, sie war alleine. Ich habe keine anderen Vampire gerochen oder gesichtet. Sie scheint die Lage abzuchecken." erzählte Jared und ich nickte.

Sam blickte mich etwas ernst an. Er wusste, dass ich mir Sorgen um Bella und um Charlie machte.

„Wir werden es wie gehabt machen. Paul und Quil werden Charlie und Bella bewachen und Jake du wirst mit Leah die Grenzen absuchen. Im Norden. Jared und ich werden uns um die restlichen Gebiete hier in La Push und Forks kümmern." sagte Sam und wir nickten Alle. Ich regte mich nicht mehr darüber auf, dass ich mich nicht um Bellas Sicherheit kümmern durfte. Es war wahrscheinlich wirklich besser.

„Wie willst du vorgehen, wenn sie mit einer Armee von Vampiren kommt?" fragte ich Sam, weil mir dieser Gedanke gerade gekommen war.

„Ich habe mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, Jake. Ich mache mir darüber Gedanken, wenn es eindeutige Hinweise gibt." Ich nickte. Er hatte natürlich Recht. Wir sollten den Teufel nicht an die Wand malen.

Die ganze Nacht über lief ich mit Leah den Grenzen umher. Die ganze Nacht über gab es keine einzige Spur von dieser Viktoria.

_Du solltest sie dir besser aus dem Kopf schlagen, Jacob._ Natürlich konnte Leah meine Gedanken lesen. Ich tat die ganze Zeit nichts, außer an Bella zu denken.

_Wieso sollte ich das?_ Zischte ich sie in meinen Gedanken an und ich hörte ein Schnauben, was aus ihrer Kehle kam.

_Sie ist nicht für dich da, sie ist für ihren Blutsauger da. Auch wenn ihr euch mögt, es hat doch keinen Zweck._ Leah klang immer verbittert. Sie hatte die Trennung von Sam immer noch nicht überwunden. Sie hatte zwar verstanden, was hinter der Prägung stand, aber sie hatte es nicht verkraftet, dass Sam sich nicht auf sie geprägt hatte. Manchmal bereute sie es, dass sie Emily Sam vorgestellt hatte. Kurz darauf hatte er sich von ihr getrennt und war mit Emily zusammen gekommen.

_Es muss ja nicht immer so laufen, wie bei dir, Leah._ Ich versuchte gelassen zu klingen. Ich wollte sie nicht noch mehr verletzten, als sie es schon war.

Leah blieb stehen und schaute mich an. Auch wenn sie ein Wolf war konnte ich sehen, dass sie traurig war.

_Jake, ich will nur, dass es dir erspart bleibt. Was ist, wenn dieser Edward wieder kommt? Ein Teil der Familie ist wieder gekommen. Wieso sollte er nicht auch wieder kommen?_ Darüber hatte ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht. Vier der Cullens waren zurück nach Forks gekommen. Es war unglaublich, dass sie ihr Leben so weiter leben konnten, wie zuvor. Ganz Forks hatte sie wieder mit offenen Armen aufgenommen. Wenn sie nur wüssten, dass sie Vampire waren.

_Glaubst du, ich habe mir darüber keine Gedanken gemacht?_ Leah ging weiter und ich folgte ihr. Ich hatte mir natürlich Gedanken gemacht. Ich machte mir unentwegt Gedanken.

_Ich weiß, dass du dir darüber Gedanken machst. Ich glaube einfach, dass man gegen solch einer starken Liebe nichts tun kann. Schau mich an. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, dass Sam jetzt mit Emily zusammen ist und sie abgöttisch liebt._ Ich schaute sie an. War ich genauso verzweifelt wie sie? 

_Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie geprägt worden ist oder so etwas._ Versuchte ich zu sagen und Leah schnaubte wieder.

_Jacob, lass die Finger von ihr. Halte dich lieber an Sophia. Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen, die dir niemals Kummer bereiten wird und dir treu sein wird. _Ich konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sagte. Schätzte sie mich wirklich so ein, dass ich ein langweiliges Leben führen wollte? Natürlich war Sophia ein liebes und nettes Mädchen und ich wusste, dass sie gut für mich war.

_Können wir das Thema jetzt wechseln? Wir sollten uns jetzt lieber um die Grenzen kümmern. _

_Na gut. _


	16. Chapter 14

**Kapitel Vierzehn**

Jacobs POV:

Ich war die ganze Nacht auf Patrouille gewesen und wir hatten Viktoria nicht gesichtet. Kein Vampir war weit und breit zu sehen gewesen und ich musste mir die ganze Zeit Leahs Gedanken anhören. Sie wollte, dass ich mich nicht mit Bella traf. Einerseits konnte ich sie verstehen, ich verstand zwar nicht, warum sie sich solche Sorgen um mich machte, aber ich verstand dass sie nicht wollte, dass ich noch mehr über Bella nachdachte. Und andererseits?

Am Morgen war ich ziemlich erschöpft nach Hause gekommen. Billy war schon wach gewesen und kochte sich gerade einen Kaffee.

„Morgen." sagte ich mit müder Stimme, als ich in die Küche kam. Ich hatte natürlich nur meine Shorts an und setzte mich an den Küchentisch.

„Und habt ihr etwas entdeckt?" fragte Billy besorgt und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es fiel mir schwer meine Augen offen zu halten.

„Nein, sie scheint wieder weg zu sein." erwiderte ich und gähnte herzhaft. Billy musste grinsen und schaute mich an.

„Du solltest dich hinlegen und schlafen. Trefft ihr euch heute nicht wieder bei Sam und Emily?" Ich nickte und schaute meinen Dad an.

„Heute Abend aber erst. Zum Glück. Bis dahin habe ich dann noch etwas Zeit auszupennen. Außer Sam ruft mich vorher." Ich stand auf und gähnte wieder.

„Sag mal, wie läuft es eigentlich mit Sophia?" fragte Billy dann und jetzt war ich plötzlich wach. Wieso wollte er mit mir über Sophia reden? Ich hatte ihm einmal kurz gesagt, dass ich mich mit ihr traf, mehr hatte ich aber nicht dazu gesagt.

„Mit Sophia? Nun ich hab sie jetzt ein paar Tage nicht gesehen, wieso fragst du?" Billy zog sie Schultern hoch und er sah ziemlich besorgt aus.

„Sie hatte gestern einige Male angerufen. Sie wollte mit dir sprechen." Ich nickte. Ich sollte eigentlich auch mit ihr reden. Sollte ich aber Schluss machen? Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, ob Bella und ich jetzt zusammen waren. Sicherlich nicht. Leah hatte schon recht. Ich sollte mir auf diesen Kuss nicht so viel einbilden, auch wenn er wunderschön gewesen war.

„Ich werde sie Nachher einmal anrufen. Sie kommt sicherlich auch zu Emily und Sam." meinte ich dann und wollte aus der Küche gehen.

„Du solltest das klären, bevor Bella dort auftaucht und euch Beide zusammen sieht." Seine Stimme klang jetzt etwas ernster und ich drehte mich wieder um. Billy mischte sich eigentlich nie in meine Angelegenheiten ein. Er tat es nur, wenn ich etwas falsch machte.

„Bella und ich sind kein Paar." versicherte ich ihm und Billys Blick war immer noch ernst.

„Sie… Sie wird sich nicht für mich entscheiden Dad. Wir haben gestern entschieden, dass wir es bei einer Freundschaft belassen wollen."

„Ach wollt ihr das? Vielleicht solltest du mit Sophia auch nur befreundet sein. Ist vielleicht das Beste. Jake, ich weiß, dass dir Bella viel bedeutet, aber ist es das wirklich wert? Ich mag Bella gerne, doch…" Ich hob die Hand.

„Dad, für mich ist das auch alles nicht einfach. Ich meine ich mag Sophia gerne und wenn ich mit ihr zusammen bin, dann macht sie mich auch glücklich. Warst du einmal unglücklich verliebt und kamst von diesem Menschen einfach nicht los? Ich suche es mir nicht aus, dass ich Tag und Nacht an Bella denken muss. Hätte ich die Wahl, dann würde ich sie aus meinem Leben verbannen. Das wird aber nicht möglich sein. Sie ist mit Emily befreundet. Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass Bella sich immer von Emily und den anderen fernhalten wird. Die anderen mögen Bella auch, auch wenn sie in einen Vampir verliebt ist." Ich merkte, wie ich bei dem Gedanken an diesen Blutsauger schon wieder ziemlich wütend wurde. Gott, ich hoffte so sehr, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde. Vielleicht hätten Bella und ich dann doch noch mal eine Chance.

„Du wirst schon das richtige machen, mein Sohn. Ich vertraue auf dein Urteilsvermögen." Ich nickte. Ich war ihm dankbar, dass er sich jetzt heraus hielt.

„Ich werde mich dann hinlegen." meinte ich nur noch und ging dann in mein kleines Zimmer und legte mich auf meine Couch. Ich war so müde, dass ich sofort einschlief.

Als ich aufwachte, war es schon fast dunkel und ich merkte, dass ich ziemlich lange gepennt hatte. Billy hatte mich sicherlich nicht wecken wollen, da er wusste, dass ich den Schlaf brauchte. Ich ging ins Bad und stellte mich erst einmal unter die Dusche. Es tat gut, dass kühle Wasser auf meinem Körper zu spüren. Da mir nie kalt war, war es manchmal echt schön etwas Kälte zu spüren.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Billy saß, und sich einen Film anschaute. Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, blickte er auf.

„Hätte ich dich wecken sollen?" fragte Billy und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich brauchte den Schlaf einfach mal. Hat jemand angerufen?" Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass Bella angerufen hatte.

„Sophia hat sich noch einmal gemeldet. Sie wollte sagen, dass sie nicht zu Emily kommen will." Bei diesen Worten merkte ich, wie sich mein Magen zusammen zog. Emily hatte ihr sicherlich von der Sache mit Bella erzählt. Ich hoffte, sie hatte es nicht getan, aber Sophia war ihre kleine Schwester und sie wollte sie beschützen. Ich verzog für einen kurzen Augenblick mein Gesicht.

„Ich sollte vorher zu Sophia fahren." meinte ich zu Billy und dieser nickte. Ich verabschiedete mich von ihm und stieg auf mein Motorrad und fuhr los.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich bei den Clearwater's ankam. Sophia wohnte bei Sue, Leah und Seth.

Ich stieg von meinem Motorrad herunter und ging zum Haus. Ich merkte, wie mein Magen sich zusammenzog. Ich wusste nicht, was mich erwartete. War sie sehr sauer? Hatte ihr Emily überhaupt etwas gesagt? Ich war mir so etwas total unsicher.

Ich klopfte an der Tür und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sophia mir die Tür auf machte. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Sie war wirklich ein hübsches Mädchen. Ich mochte indianische Mädchen gerne, doch mein Herz gehörte Bella.

„Was willst du?" fragte sie und ich hörte in ihrer Stimme, dass sie sauer war. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, was sie wusste und was nicht.

„Warum kommst du heute nicht?" Was für eine bescheuerte Frage das doch war.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute mich ziemlich wütend an.

„Du weißt warum ich nicht komme. Ich will diese Bella nicht sehen." schnaubte sie und ich nickte. Konnte ich verstehen.

Bevor ich fragen konnte sagte sie: „Emily hat mir gesagt, dass sie heute kommen wird. Hast du sie eingeladen?" Sie wusste die Antwort bereits.

„Ich…Wir haben uns gestern zufällig getroffen und ich habe sie einfach eingeladen. Die anderen vermissen sie." Ich schob die anderen vor, damit ich mir nicht so schäbig vorkam.

„Die anderen?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und ich sah, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

„Ich habe die Hoffnung gehabt, dass du nach diesen ganzen Wochen, die wir uns jetzt treffen, so langsam von ihr los kommst. Anscheinend ist das nicht der Fall." stellte sie fest und ich sah die große Enttäuschung in ihren Augen.

„Nur weil ich sie eingeladen habe?" Anscheinend hatte Emily ihr nichts von dem Kuss erzählt. Emily konnte es ihr auch nicht sagen. Sophia wusste nicht, dass wir Wölfe waren.

„Es geht doch nicht nur darum. Ich weiß, dass dein Herz immer noch für sie schlägt. Ich weiß es einfach, Jacob!" Jetzt schrie sie und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein. Wie sollte ich ein sechszehnjähriges Mädchen nur beruhigen. Ich hatte nicht besonders große Erfahrungen damit, verletzte Mädchen zu beruhigen.

„Sophia beruhige dich doch…" Sie fuhr mich sauer an. „Ich soll mich beruhigen? Du bist so ein Arschloch Jacob." Das war in den letzten Tagen nicht das erste Mal, dass ich das von einer Frau hörte. Anscheinend war ich wirklich zu einem Arschloch geworden.

„Du hättest mir früher sagen sollen, dass du noch Gefühle für diese Bella hast. Ich hätte mich niemals auf diese Beziehung eingelassen." Das Wort Beziehung sagte sie in einem ziemlich abfälligen Ton. Es tat mir noch nicht einmal weh, dass sie dies sagte. Wir hatten eine nette Zeit miteinander gehabt und ich hatte sie genossen, aber ich wusste, dass diese Zeit jetzt vorbei war. Es wäre auch vorbei gewesen, wenn das mit Bella nicht passiert wäre.

„Es tut mir leid." sagte ich nur und sie nickte. „Mir tut es auch leid. Mir tut es leid, dass ich meine Zeit verschwendet habe." zischte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. War ich wirklich so furchtbar?„Wir hatten auch…" „Ja, wir hatten auch eine nette Zeit, aber mal ganz ehrlich, du warst mit deinen Gedanken die ganze Zeit bei dieser Bella. Ich habe das immer gemerkt und habe es einfach unterdrückt. Ich habe es überspielt, weil ich wirklich die Hoffnung hatte, dass du sie irgendwann vergisst. Anscheinend kann ich ihr ja nicht einmal das Wasser reichen." Sie klang traurig und jetzt merkte ich ein komisches Gefühl in meinem Bauch. Ich hatte dieses Mädchen zutiefst verletzt und es tat mir leid. Sehr sogar.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sophia. Es ist in letzter Zeit nicht einfach." versuchte ich zu erklären, doch sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Ich will keine Erklärungen, Jacob. Ich will einfach, dass du jetzt gehst." forderte sie mich auf und ich nickte nur. Was sollte ich auch sonst anderes tun?„Mach's gut, Sophia." verabschiedete ich mich von ihr und ich wusste, dass ich sie so schnell nicht wieder sehen würde.

Es waren schon alle bei Emily und Sam angekommen. Ich entdeckte Bella, wie sie sich gerade angeregt mit Emily unterhielt. Sie war zum Glück nicht sauer auf sie, auch wenn Bella genau wusste, dass ich mit Sophia zusammen war. Ich blieb ein bisschen von den anderen entfernt. Sie hatten mich noch nicht entdeckt und ich sah, wie glücklich Bella war. Sie half Emily bei den Vorbereitungen fürs Grillen und die Jungs sahen auch ziemlich zufrieden aus. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach nicht hingehen. Ich würde den anderen mit meiner Laune den Abend verderben. Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen, da rief mich Sam. Ich zuckte zusammen. Mist. Warum musste mich Sam jetzt gerade sehen?„Hi." sagte ich mit einem gespielten Lächeln und trat auf die anderen zu. Emilys fröhliches Gesicht veränderte sich sofort. Sie musterte mich einem kurzen Augenblick und entspannte sich wieder. Sie wusste, dass ich die Sache mit Sophia geklärt hatte und das schien sie etwas zu beruhigen.

„Du bist spät dran." sagte Sam dann und ich nickte. „Ich hatte noch einige Dinge zu klären." meinte ich und er nickte wissend. Er wusste auch, dass ich bei Sophia war, um diese Angelegenheit aus der Welt zu schaffen. Quil musterte mich auch einen kurzen Augenblick. Er wusste, dass es mir gerade nicht gut ging und ließ mich lieber in Ruhe. Ich schaute mich auf dem Tisch um und sah, dass die Jungs auch ein paar Dosen Bier gekauft hatten. Ich nahm mir eine und machte sie auf.

Ich mochte eigentlich kein Bier, aber im Moment war es mir egal. Ich wollte, dass meine Laune sich besserte. Ich schaute zu Bella, die mich unsicher musterte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und daran konnte ich immer sehen, dass sie unsicher war oder nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte.

„Hey." sagte ich und wandte mich dann von ihr ab. Ich setzte mich ans Lagerfeuer auf einen Baumstamm und schaute ins Feuer. Die Anderen nahmen ihre Gespräche wieder auf und ich hörte ihnen zu. Leah saß mir gegenüber und musterte mich. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Es war nicht so einfach, wie ich Gestern noch geglaubt hatte. Ich hatte Sophia weh getan und es tat mir weh. Ich hatte für sie Gefühle entwickelt. Ich hatte sie nicht geliebt, aber sie bedeutete mir etwas. Seufzend trank ich noch einen großen Schluck von dem Bier und merkte, wie es mir langsam besser ging.

Ich merkte, wie sich jemand neben mich setzte und ich erkannte, dass es Sam war, der auch ein Bier in der Hand hatte. Er stieß mit mir an und lächelte etwas vorsichtig.

„Trennungen sind nicht leicht." sagte er nur und trank einen großen Schluck. Er wusste, genau, dass Trennungen Scheiße waren. Er wusste, dass man immer einem Menschen weh tun musste.

„Du hast sie nicht geliebt, oder?" fragte er dann weiter. Er wusste die Antwort schon, aber er wollte nicht zugeben, dass er immer meine Gedanken gehört hatte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, ich hatte Sophia nicht geliebt. Wirklich nicht. „Nein, ich hab sie nicht geliebt. Sie schien aber Gefühle für mich zu haben." meinte ich und Sam nickte.

„Tja, auch wenn man selbst keine Gefühle hat, ist es schwer, sich von jemandem zu trennen." Ich nickte. Er wusste genau, wovon er sprach.

„Was ist mit dir und Bella?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht mehr, dass sie hier war. Im Hintergrund konnte ich ihr Lachen hören. Es klang fröhlich aber auch unsicher.

„Ich habe gar keine Lust, dass sie hier ist." sagte ich frustriert und trank noch einen Schluck Bier. Ich merkte, dass die Dose schon fast leer war. Sam beobachtete mich einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Mach keinen Unsinn, Jacob." bat er mich und ich funkelte ihn sauer an. „Fängst du jetzt schon an wie mein Vater? Warum sagt ihr mir die ganze Zeit, ich soll keinen Unsinn machen?" zischte ich ihn an und Sam erhob ergebend die Hände.

„Ich meine es nur gut, Jake." Ich lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Anscheinend meint ihr es alle nur gut mit mir." sagte ich verbittert und stand auf. Ich hatte keine Lust über meine Probleme zu sprechen.

Quil und Jared kümmerten sich um das Grillen. Es stieg ein angenehmer Geruch von gegartem Fleisch auf. Ich merkte, dass ich ziemlichen Hunger hatte. Ich hatte seit Stunden nichts mehr gegessen und mein Magen meldete sich jetzt. Ich schaute zum Grill und sah, dass es noch eine ziemlich lange Weile dauern würde, bis das Fleisch fertig war.

Ich nahm mir noch eine Dose Bier und öffnete sie. Ich wollte Heute einfach nicht über meine Probleme nach denken. Ich wollte einfach meine Ruhe. Ich wollte endlich keine beschissenen Gedanken in meinem Kopf haben. Ich dachte an Sophia, die gewiss nun in ihrem Bett lag und weinte. Ich seufzte und trank einen großen Schluck.

„Danke, dass du das mit Sophia geklärt hast." hörte ich Emily hinter mir sagen und ich drehte mich zu ihr um. Sie schien nicht mehr böse auf mich zu sein. „Wäre nett, wenn du dich das nächste Mal aus meinen Angelegenheiten raushältst." bat ich sie und meine Stimme klang etwas zu barsch.

„Jake, sie ist meine kleine Schwester. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie hier auftaucht und dann Bella sieht. Bella ist zwar meine Freundin, aber Sophia ist meine Schwester." stellte sie klar und ich nickte.

„Danke, dass du ihr nichts von Bella und mir gesagt hast." bedankte ich mich und das war eine Entschuldigung in ihre Richtung. Sie nickte.

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du es selbst einsiehst, dass du dich fies gegenüber Bella und meiner Schwester benimmst."

„Das habe ich, danke." Ich trank einen weiteren Schluck und ich merkte, wie das Bier anfing zu wirken. Mein Kopf wirkte etwas benebelt, aber genau das wollte ich. Ich wollte nichts mehr sehen und nichts mehr denken. Ich wollte einfach nur meine Ruhe.


	17. Chapter 15

_**Danke und noch einmal Danke für die ganz lieben Reviews. Ich habe mich wahnsinnig gefreut! Ich freue mich, dass Euch die Geschichte gefällt.  
Viele Kapitel sind schon bei meiner Betaleserin Brina. Also, es wird bald wieder Nachschub geben! Danke Brina **_____

**Kapitel Fünfzehn **

Bella POV:

Ich beobachtete Jacob dabei, wie er ein Bier nach dem anderen trank. Ich hatte zuvor noch nie gesehen, dass er Bier trank. Zumal ich gar nicht wusste, dass er Bier mochte, denn wenn Billy und mein Dad mal Bier tranken, dann meckerte er meistens darüber.

Ich schaute zu Emily herüber, die gerade mit ihm gesprochen hatte und jetzt etwas entspannter auf mich wirkte. Mir war die Anspannung zwischen den Beiden nicht entgangen und so fragte ich mich, ob irgendetwas mit Sophia nicht stimmte?

Ich hielt mein Stück Brot in der Hand und schaute wieder zu Jacob, der ziemlich fertig aussah. Was war bloß mit ihm los? Ich traute mich auch nicht, zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu fragen. Ich seufzte und ging dann zurück zu Emily, die gerade den Salat umrührte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie mich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu Jacob herüber und dann wieder zu mir. Sie schien irgendetwas zu wissen, was ich nicht wusste.

„Hmm, ja alles in Ordnung." log ich und wandte meinen Blick kurz ab, denn ich wollte ihr nicht zeigen, dass ich nicht ganz so glücklich war.

„Die Steaks sind fertig, ach und Bellas Bratling ist auch fertig!" rief Jared und ich musste Lächeln. Es war sehr lieb von allen, dass sie darauf achteten, dass ich etwas Fleischloses zu essen hatte.

„Danke, dass du die Bratlinge gemacht hast." bedankte ich mich bei Emily, woraufhin wir uns auf den Weg zum Grill machten und sie mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Du isst kein Fleisch, aber sollst doch trotzdem was zu essen bekommen. Ist doch klar, dass ich dir was extra mache." Sie war wirklich lieb und ich war froh, dass ich sie kennen gelernt hatte.

Wir gingen bei Jacob vorbei und er schaute mich noch nicht einmal an. War er etwa böse auf mich? Ich hatte ihm doch nichts getan. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur auf sich selbst sauer, weil wir uns geküsst hatten.

„Jake, willst du auch etwas essen?" fragte Emily und blieb stehen. Sie blickte ihn an und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich hab mein Bier, danke." Seine Stimme klang gereizt und ich glaubte, dass es besser wäre, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, auch wenn ich sehr enttäuscht von ihm war. Ich hatte mich sehr darauf gefreut, ihn wieder zu sehen. Besonders nach der Zeit, in der wir uns kaum gesehen hatten und wir uns ziemlich aus dem Weg gegangen waren.

Ich hatte gestern noch gedacht, dass wir wirklich Freunde sein könnten. Sein Benehmen heute zeigte mir aber etwas anderes. Ich wandte meinen Blick von ihm ab und folgte Emily zum Grill.

„So Bella, bitte schön." sagte Jared und packte mir zwei Bratlinge auf meinen Teller, der bereits mit Brot und Salat bestückt war.  
„Soll ich dein Brot noch kurz auf den Grill legen? Dann ist es schön knusprig." schlug Jared vor. Es war eine gute Idee.

„Gerne." Ich gab ihm mein Stück Brot und er legte es auf den Grill. Ich schaute mich kurz um, sah den leeren Baumstamm und setzte mich darauf. Zu meiner Rechten saß Leah und mir schräg gegenüber saß Jacob, welcher gedankenverloren ins Feuer starrte. Ich seufzte und begann zu essen.

„Ist hier noch n Plätzchen?" fragte mich Emily und ich rückte etwas zur Seite, damit sie auch Platz hatte.

„Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, wenn ich neben dir Fleisch esse?" fragte sie höflich und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein nein." sagte ich mit vollem Mund und kaute weiter.  
„Super." Sie begann auch zu essen und ich starrte auch ins Feuer. Ich versuchte Jacob nicht zu beachten, aber es war kaum möglich ihn nicht zu sehen, denn ich konnte ihn durch die Flammen hindurch etwas sehen und es machte mich traurig, dass er sich jetzt so benahm.

„Der Salat ist echt lecker, Emily." sagte ich und Emily lächelte mich beruhigt an.

„Ich hab mal ein neues Rezept ausprobiert. Ich bin immer etwas vorsichtig, weil ich immer nicht weiß, wie es schmeckt." Sie probierte eine Gabel und nickte dann. „Der Salat ist wirklich gut durch gezogen. Sehr lecker." stimmte sie mir zu und aß weiter.

„Du kochst doch auch ziemlich gerne. Hast du eigentlich schon einmal etwas von meinen Rezepten ausprobiert, die ich dir zusammen gestellt hatte?"  
„Charlie fand das meiste sehr lecker. Ich habe noch nicht Alles ausprobiert, weil mir ja auch manchmal die Zeit fehlt, aber bis jetzt waren alle Rezepte echt lecker." schwärmte ich und ich wusste, dass Emily gerne hörte, dass ihr Essen lecker war. Sie war zuständig, die Jungs zu bekochen und zu bewirten. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob es sie störte, dass sie immer für das leibliche Wohl der Jungs verantwortlich war, aber sie beschwerte sich nie.

„Erwarten die Jungs eigentlich, dass du für sie kochst?" fragte ich interessiert und sie schüttelte den Kopf und schaute mich an.

„Nein, das tun sie nicht. Ich koche einfach ziemlich gerne und ich habe die Jungs auch gerne um mich herum. Sie sind sozusagen meine Familie und ich freue mich immer, wenn das Haus voll ist. Allerdings bin ich manchmal auch gerne mit Sam alleine." sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, was ziemlich verträumt aussah.

„Aber meistens bin ich sehr glücklich, wenn die anderen da sind. Jetzt, wo alle vollzählig sind, davon geht Sam zu mindestens aus, ist es so, als wenn wir uns Alle gefunden haben, weißt du, wie ich das meine? Es ist wirklich… als wenn wir eine Familie sind und das finde ich sehr schön."

„Willst du nicht mal studieren gehen?" fragte ich weiter und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Das Thema schien ihr nicht so zu gefallen.  
Sie blickte mich ernst an.

„Ich glaube nicht. Also, ich weiß es nicht. Jetzt wo ich schwanger bin, mache ich mir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich habe meinen kleinen Nebenjob, der uns ganz gutes Geld einbringt. Sam arbeitet und ich denke, wir kommen gut damit aus. Die meisten Sachen reparieren wir selbst im Haus und wir kommen ganz gut zu recht. Ich bin eher der Familienmensch, als das ich groß Karriere machen möchte." erzählte sie mir und ich war erstaunt, dass sie so dachte.

„Für dich wäre das nichts, oder?" fragte sie, als sie meinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Nun, ich habe mir nie besonders Gedanken übers Heiraten oder Kinderkriegen gemacht. Ich meine, mit Ed…mit Edward wäre es eh nie möglich gewesen, Kinder zu bekommen." sagte ich und Emily nickte. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Jacob, der sich mit Quil unterhielt, welcher sich mal wieder tonnenweise Essen in den Mund schaufelte. Sie musste bei dem Anblick lächeln und schaute mich dann wieder an.

„Mit Jacob wäre es möglich. Hast du dir darüber Gedanken gemacht?" Ich nickte und jetzt schaute mich Emily überrascht an.

„Wirklich?" Ich nickte wieder und stellte meinen Teller auf dem Boden ab, denn mir war das Essen irgendwie vergangen. Nicht, dass mir das Thema nicht gefiel, aber ich wollte jetzt nichts mehr essen. 

„Natürlich habe ich mir darüber Gedanken gemacht." begann ich an und stockte kurz. Ich schaute zu Jacob herüber und bei dem Gedanken an diese Vision, die wir Beide hatten, krampfte sich mein Bauch zusammen. Dies war ein Zeichen gewesen. Ein Zeichen, welches ich mit Absicht nicht beachtet hatte, weil ich mir sicher war oder bin, dass Edward der Richtige für mich ist.

„Ich hatte oder besser gesagt, Jake und ich hatten eine gemeinsame Vision." fuhr ich fort und verstummte dann wieder, weil Jared vor uns stand.

„Dein Stück Brot ist fertig." Er war echt ein netter Kerl und hatte immer, genauso wie Jacob, ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ich beugte mich nach Unten und holte meinen Teller wieder hinauf. Ich hielt ihm den Teller hin und er legte das Stück Brot mit einer Zange darauf.

„Jared, das Fleisch verkohlt!" rief Paul und Jared blickte entsetzt zum Grill.

„Ich muss meiner Arbeit nachkommen." Er zwinkerte uns zu und lief schnell zum Grill. Emily und ich sahen ihm mit einem Lächeln hinterher.  
„Jared liebt, es zu Grillen, wie du bereist gemerkt hast."

„Das ist nicht zu übersehen." Ich wandte mich dann wieder Emily zu, die schnell wieder ernst wurde.

„Also, ihr hattet eine Vision? Wie meinst du das? Habt ihr darüber gesprochen? Euch eure Zukunft ausgemalt oder wie meinst du das?" Daraufhin schüttelte ich den Kopf und nahm das Stück Brot in die Hand. Es war noch etwas warm, was mir aber egal war. Ich zerpflückte es und ließ es auf meinen Teller fallen.

„Nein, wir hatten beide diese Bilder im Kopf, als wir uns das eine Mal geküsst hatten."

„Echt?" Sie war überrascht und stellte jetzt auch ihren Teller auf den Boden. Sie starrte ins Feuer und tippte mit ihren Fingern unruhig auf ihrem Oberschenkel herum.

„Das ist aber seltsam." meinte sie und ich nickte.

„Das finde ich auch, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll."

Sie seufzte und schaute dann kurz zu Jacob, der sich immer noch mit Quil unterhielt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sah jetzt schon etwas entspannter aus und er schien nicht mehr ganz so schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Dieser Gemütszustand lag sicherlich am Bier, welches er getrunken hatte.

„Hast du schon mal mit irgendwem darüber geredet?" fragte mich Emily weiter.

„Ich hab mit Jacob darüber geredet. Nun ja, es war für uns Beide eine komische Situation, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Wir wissen Beide nicht, ob das unsere wirkliche Zukunft war. Ich weiß es immer noch nicht." Ich legte mein Kopf in meine Hände und strich mir über die Augen. Gefühle waren einfach kompliziert und die Gedanken an diese Vision verwirrten mich immer mehr.

Gestern dann dieser Kuss, der meine Entschlossenheit wieder ist Wanken gebracht hatte. Ich war mir in den letzten Wochen eigentlich so sicher gewesen, dass Jacob und ich keine Zukunft hatten. Ich hatte es mir immer wieder gesagt. Immer wieder. Doch dieser Kuss hatte die Entschlossenheit aus meinem Kopf verbannt.

„Mmmh, wie willst du jetzt damit umgehen?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und raffte mich auf. Ich schaute Emily verzweifelt an und versuchte zu lächeln.  
„Wenn ich die Antwort hätte, dann wäre ich nicht mehr so verzweifelt." meinte ich dann und schaute zu Jacob herüber, der gerade Quil freundschaftlich auf die Schulter schlug.

Etwas später befand ich mich mit Emily im Haus und wir wuschen ab. Wir hatten uns überlegt, dass wir die Jungs alleine ließen, damit sie sich weiter über ihre neuen Strategien unterhalten konnten. Ich wusch wieder ab und Emily trocknete ab. Ich hasste es, abzutrocknen und deswegen waren wir uns Beide immer schnell einig.

Der Geruch vom Feuer steckte in meinen Klamotten und es war ein schöner Geruch. Ich mochte es, denn es erinnerte mich immer wieder an die Natur und meistens auch an Jacob. Es war jetzt das dritte Mal, dass ich bei einem Lagerfeuer dabei war und von Mal zu Mal fühlte ich mich wohler in dieser Gesellschaft. Mit den Cullens hatte ich so etwas nie gemacht. Hier war alles etwas ungezwungener und lockerer. Hier musste ich nicht darauf achten, dass ich mich verletzte und dabei auch noch blutete. Hier konnte ich so sein, wie ich war, ohne mir Gedanken zu machen, ob ich perfekt war oder wie ich wirklich war, ein Tollpatsch.

Hier bei Emily und Sam war keiner wirklich perfekt, was offensichtlich war. Sie waren alle Werwölfe. Sie waren alle auf ihre Weise wunderbar und so sahen sie mich anscheinend auch. Niemand achtete auf Äußerlichkeiten. Hier hatte ich nicht das Gefühl, dass ich nur schäbige Klamotten anhatte, weil die Cullens immer so wunderbar aussahen. Die Cullens sahen jeden Tag perfekt aus. Alice hatte immer die neusten Kleider der angesagtesten Designer und sie gab Unmengen für Schminke, Klamotten und Schmuck aus. Sie war das typische Beispiel für ein reiches Mädchen. Natürlich konnte man sie nicht mit einem normalen Mädchen vergleichen, aber sie war einfach. Ich nahm es ihr nicht übel und sie protzte auch nie mit ihren Dingen. Sie teilte gerne und lieh mir öfter auch mal Kleidung und Schmuck aus, die sie nie wieder haben wollte. In meinem Schrank tummelten sich schon einige Dinge, die ich eigentlich nie trug.

„Puuh, ich sollte mir mal einen Geschirrspüler kaufen." fluchte Emily und suchte in einem Küchenschrank nach einem trockenen Geschirrhandtuch. Neben ihr auf der Arbeitsfläche hatte sich schon ein hoher Stapel an sauberem Geschirr gestapelt und neben mir stand noch ein ziemlich hoher Stapel an dreckigem Geschirr. Sie hatte eine genervte Miene auf dem Gesicht und schmiss das nasse Handtuch zu den anderen auf die Arbeitsfläche.

„Bei so viel Geschirr hat man ja das Gefühl, dass man Niemals fertig wird." seufzte sie und lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsfläche. Ich fing an zu lachen und sie schaute mich überrascht an.

„Was ist denn so komisch?" fragte Emily verunsichert und ich zuckte mit den Schultern und lachte weiter.

„Ich weiß auch nicht." sagte ich mit lachender Stimme und nahm meine Hände aus dem Spülwasser. Meine Hände waren schon ganz schrumpelig geworden und Emily reichte mir das saubere und trockene Geschirrhandtuch.

Ich seufzte auch und lehnte mich auch mit dem Rücken gegen die Spüle. Wir hatten schon gute Arbeit geleistet und hatten uns eine Pause vom Spülen verdient.

„Ich gehe mal raus und schaue, ob da noch etwas zu trinken für uns ist." meinte sie dann und ging schnell zur Haustür und ging hinaus. Ich legte das Handtuch zur Seite und ging ein wenig im Haus herum.

Die Kleinigkeiten, die das Haus so gemütlich machten, hatte Emily alle gezielt ausgesucht. Sie hatte nicht nur ein Händchen fürs Kochen, sondern hatte auch ein Händchen dafür, ein Haus schön zu gestalten und zu dekorieren. Sicherlich hatte sie auch einiges so gelassen, wie es vorher war, doch merkte man an den Gegenständen und Möbeln, dass eine Frau hier ihre Hand im Spiel hatte.

Ich ging an der schönen und massiven Holzkommode im Wohnzimmer entlang und strich mit meiner Hand über das unebene und harte Holz. Ich fand es mal schön, dass die Räume so offen waren. Man fühlte sich nicht so eingequetscht in kleinen Räumen.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein lautes Poltern und ich drehte mich schlagartig um. Ich erkannte Jacob, der gerade gegen ein Regal gelaufen war.

„Entschuldigung." sagte er und blickte mich an. Ich strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und versuchte etwas zu lächeln.

„Hast du dir weh getan?" fragte ich vorsichtig und ging ein Stück auf ihn zu. Er schien gar nicht so betrunken zu sein, wie ich gedacht hatte.

„Nein, nein, Alles gut." versicherte er mir und wich meinem Blick aus. Er ging zum Kühlschrank und holte sich eine Dose Cola heraus. Wieso war Emily dann extra raus gegangen, wenn noch Getränke im Kühlschrank waren? Ich schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und blickte zu Jacob, der gerade einen Schluck Cola trank. Er erwiderte meinen Blick und ich konnte in seinem Blick nicht sehen, was er gerade dachte. Den ganzen Abend über hatte er mich nicht beachtet, außer am Anfang, wo er mir kurz Hallo gesagt hatte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich den ganzen Abend nicht mit dir gesprochen habe." entschuldigte er sich dann ganz locker. So eine schäbige Entschuldigung?  
„Wieso hast du nicht mit mir gesprochen? Du hast mich gebeten dass ich hierher kommen soll und dann redest du kein Wort mit mir?" Ich merkte, wie meine Stimme begann schrill zu werden und die Wut langsam in mir aufstieg. Wieso machte mich Jacob nur so rasend. Die ganze Zeit über war ich nicht wirklich sauer auf ihn gewesen, doch jetzt kam er mit so einer schäbigen Entschuldigung und erwartete wohl, dass ich nicht sauer war? Da kannte er mich aber schlecht.

„Bevor ich hier her gekommen bin, habe ich mit Sophia Schluss gemacht." Er hatte mit ihr Schluss gemacht, aber wieso? Doch nicht wegen dem Kuss?  
„Jacob du sollst…" fing ich an, doch er ließ mich nicht aussprechen. Er trat einen Schritt weiter zu mir heran und funkelte mich mit seinen dunklen Augen an.

„Was soll ich nicht? Mir Hoffnungen machen? Bella, ich bin es echt leid und ich mache mir keine Hoffnung. Mir ist klar, dass wir jetzt nicht das absolute Traumpaar sind und wahrscheinlich, deiner Meinung nach, immer noch keine Chance haben."

„Wieso hast du dann mit ihr Schluss gemacht, wenn du davon ausgegangen bist, dass wir kein Paar sind?" Meine Stimme versagte etwas, weil ich die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte.

„Weil ich ehrlich zu mir selbst sein wollte und kein Arschloch sein will, der ein Mädchen für seine Zwecke ausnutzt." Er war ehrlich, etwas zu ehrlich nach meinem Geschmack.

Ich schaute zu Boden und wusste nicht, was ich darauf noch erwidern sollte. War es nicht das, was ich so sehr an Jacob mochte? Seine Ehrlichkeit? 

„Gut." sagte ich dann nur und wollte mich auf den Weg zur Tür machen, doch Jacob hielt mich am Handgelenk fest. Er hatte einen festen Griff, tat mir aber nicht weh. Ich drehte mich schnell zu ihm herum und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was?" fauchte ich ihn an und ich verstand selbst nicht, warum ich wieder so sauer auf ihn war. War ich sauer, weil er mit Sophia Schluss gemacht hatte? Weil er doch nicht sein Leben weiter lebte, wie ich es gehofft hatte?  
„Ich hab nicht für dich mit ihr Schluss gemacht, wenn du das wissen willst."

„Das will ich gar nicht wissen." sagte ich leise und er grinste höhnisch.  
„Komm schon Bella, du hast dir doch gewünscht, dass ich sie verlasse, oder? Ist es nicht das, was du wolltest? Das ich dir wieder wie ein Hund hinterher laufe?" fragte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wollte nie, dass du mir wie ein Hund hinterher läufst, Jake." erwiderte ich. „Ich will eigentlich nur mit dir befreundet sein. Ich glaube, dass es besser für uns Beide ist, wenn wir Freunde sind."

„Küsst man einen Freund so, wie du mich Gestern geküsst hast?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme und ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er mir näher gekommen war. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Wange spüren. Ich schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick meine Augen um mich zu sammeln.

„Jacob ich…wieso tust du das?" Meine Stimme war wirklich nur ein leises Flüstern.

„Weil ich es vielleicht kann?" fragte er mich unschuldig und da war wieder dieser selbstgefällige Jacob, den ich nicht so gerne mochte. Dieser Jacob führte mich immer wieder in Versuchung Dinge zu tun, die mein Kopf mir Verbot aber mein Herz mir erlaubte.

„Du kannst…" Ich hörte auf zu sprechen, da sein Gesicht mir immer näher kam und unsere Lippen sich fast berührten. Ich konnte sie schon spüren, als Jacob plötzlich von mir wich und mich so verdattert stehen ließ, wie ich war. „Was?" fragte ich und öffnete meine Augen. Ich folgte seinem Blick und drehte mich um. Emily stand im Türeingang und hatte noch schmutzige Gläser in den Händen. Sie blickte uns mit einem Blick an, den ich nicht deuten konnte.

„Ich bin dann mal wieder Draußen." meinte Jacob nur und verschwand, so schnell er rein gekommen war, wieder nach Draußen. Ich berührte mit meinem Finger meine Lippen und schaute Jacob ziemlich durcheinander hinterher. Mein Blick ging zu Emily und die zog nur die Schulter hoch. Sie konnte mir in dieser Situation auch nicht helfen. Niemand, außer mir selbst, konnte mir in der Situation helfen.


	18. Chapter 16

_Hallo Ihr Lieben, _

_es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ihr so lange auf das neue Kapitel warten musstest. Der Stress mit meiner Prüfung wächst mir langsam aber sicher über den Kopf.  
Heute habe ich dann endlich mal etwas Luft und Ihr bekommt sofort das neue Kapitel. _

_Ich hoffe, es wird Euch gefallen und ich würde mich wahnsinnig über Reviews von Euch freuen!_

Liebe Grüße und ein schönes WE noch!

_Jule_

Kapitel Sechszehn

Bella POV:

Nach dem Grillabend saß ich zu Hause an meinem Laptop und starrte auf die Email, die mir meine Mom geschickt hatte. Ich hatte ihr seit Tagen nicht mehr geantwortet und hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte in ihrer letzten Email geschrieben, dass sie sich Sorgen machte, weil ich in der letzten Mail so kurz angebunden war.

Ich hatte ein neues Fenster geöffnet und starrte auf die drei Zeilen, die ich geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte mir auch vorgeschlagen, dass ich mal nach Phoenix kommen sollte, um sie und Phil zu besuchen. Ich hatte sie jetzt lange nicht mehr gesehen und eigentlich war das keine schlechte Idee. Ich konnte aber nicht weg. Ich hatte Schule und konnte nicht einfach so nach Phoenix fliegen.

Ich löschte die drei Zeilen und begann noch einmal von vorne:

Hallo Mum,

es tut mir leid, dass ich mich lange nicht bei dir gemeldet habe. Bei mir geht hier im Moment alles drunter und drüber.

Die Situation mit Jacob wird immer schwieriger. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, sondern es liegt nur an mir und das wird mir von Tag zu Tag klarer. Er hat Gefühle für mich und ich erwidere sie. Diese Erkenntnis habe ich schon seit einiger Zeit.

Ich habe große Angst, mich auf Jacob einzulassen. Nicht, weil ich denke, dass er nicht gut für mich ist oder weil er mich nicht gut behandeln wird. Er wird mich gut behandeln und wird mir auch genug Freiraum lassen, den ich bei Edward nie wirklich hatte.

Meine größte Angst ist, dass Edward irgendwann wieder kommt und ich mich dann, wie es sein wird, für Edward entscheiden werde. Ich weiß es ganz genau. Ich weiß, dass es keine Wahl zwischen Edward und Jacob gibt, denn Edward wird immer gewinnen. Was ist, wenn die Beziehung zu Jacob so toll ist? Was ist, wenn er der Jemand ist, mit dem ich alles teile? Wirklich Alles? Was ist, wenn Edward irgendwann wieder kommt?Alice hat mir zwar versichert, dass es keine Anzeichen gibt, dass er zurück kehrt, aber bei Edward weiß man es nie. Er könnte zurück kommen und nur diese Möglichkeit macht es für mich so schwer, mich auf Jacob einzulassen.

Ich habe ihm noch nicht gesagt, warum ich immer auf Abstand gehe. Warum ich denn jedes Mal zurück schrecke, wenn wir uns etwas näher kommen. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn mag und ich weiß, dass es weitaus mehr ist, als Freundschaft. Ja, es ist mehr als Freundschaft. Wirklich.

Nur diese Angst macht mich verrückt. Ich könnte mich einfach nicht fallen lassen. Ich hätte jeden Tag Angst, dass Edward irgendwann in der Tür steht und sagt, dass er mich zurück haben möchte. Eigentlich verrückt oder? Er ist in den letzten Monaten nicht zurück gekehrt und ich mache mir immer noch Gedanken darüber, wie es denn wäre, wenn Edward zurück kehrt.

Es macht mir große Angst. Wirklich. Deswegen muss ich mit Jacob reden. Ich muss ihm klar machen, dass wir Beide keine Zukunft haben. Es wird keine Zukunft geben, da ich ihn nicht verletzten möchte. Es würde mich umbringen, wenn ich ihn für Edward verlassen müsste…

Tut mir leid, dass ich dir meine Gefühle gerade so offenbare. Ich weiß einfach nicht, mit wem ich darüber sprechen kann. Emily ist mir zwar eine große Hilfe, aber sie kann mir auch keine richtigen Ratschläge geben, da sie einfach von meiner Angst nichts weiß.

Alice hält zu ihrem Bruder, was natürlich klar ist. Sie versteht mich, dass ich mein Leben weiter leben möchte, aber sie ist natürlich auf der Seite von Edward.

Ich hoffe, du bist nicht überfordert mit meiner Email und schreibst mir bald zurück.

Ich hab dich lieb,

deine Bella

P.S. in den Ferien werde ich euch besuchen kommen.

Ich drückte auf „Senden" und die Email verschwand im großen Netz des Internets. Ich klappte meinen Laptop zu und putzte mir die Nase. Bei den Worten, die ich Renee geschickt hatte, waren mir die Tränen gekommen. Ich wusste endlich den Grund, warum ich nicht mit Jacob zusammen sein konnte.

„Bella, du wirst doch nicht ernsthaft bei diesem Hund bleiben, oder?" fauchte mich Edward an.

Wir standen auf unserer Lichtung. Die Blumen blühten und die Sonne schien. Edward sah wunderschön aus. Seine Haut glänzte wie Diamanten und ich wusste, warum ich ihn liebte. Er war wunderschön und es gab niemanden, der so wunderschön aussah, wie er.

Ich blickte zwischen Edward und Jacob hin und her. Ich stand zwischen den Beiden und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Jacob hatte kein Wort gesagt. Er schaute mich nur mit seinen dunklen Augen an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte mir nicht, was er fühlte oder dachte.

„Edward, du warst so lange weg. Ich habe ein neues Leben angefangen. Ein Leben mit Jacob."

„Mit diesem Hund? Er ist zu gefährlich Bella. Er kann jeder Zeit ausrasten. Du hast es doch bei Sam Uley und Emily Young gesehen oder?" Jacob trat ein Stück weiter zu mir herüber und funkelte Edward böse an. Ich sah, dass sich seine Brust schnell hob und senkte. Er musste sich ziemlich zusammen reißen, sich nicht zu verwandeln.

„Lass meine Freunde aus dem Spiel, ja?" zischte Jacob Edward an und dieser starrte ihn mit seinen honigfarbenen Augen an.

„Du machst es dir verdammt leicht, Jacob Black. Glaubst du wirklich, dass du sie glücklich machen kannst?"

Jacob starrte ihn an und Edwards Gesicht verzog sich. Ich konnte Schmerzen in seinem Blick sehen und ich wusste nicht, was zwischen den Beiden gerade passierte.

„Anscheinend macht er dich glücklich, Bella." Edwards Stimme war leise und ruhig. Ich starrte entsetzt zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

„Was?" fragte ich und Edward schaute mich direkt an.

„Du erwartest ein Kind?" fragte Edward traurig und ich merkte, wie meine Knie weich wurden und ich zusammen brach.

Ich schreckte erschrocken und schweißgebadet hoch und starrte in mein Zimmer. Ich blickte mich verwirrt um und sah, dass es Draußen schon hell geworden war. Ich schluckte hart und strich mir meine feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Schwanger? Ich merkte, dass mein Mund ziemlich ausgetrocknet war und stand auf, um uns Bad zu gehen. Ich spülte mein Mund mit frischem Wasser aus und starrte dann in den Spiegel. Schwanger von Jacob? Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da gerade geträumt hatte. Es war völliger Unsinn.

Ich trocknete mein Gesicht ab und machte mich zurück auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Es war erst fünf Uhr morgens und ich hatte noch ein wenig Zeit, bis ich aufstehen musste. Ich öffnete ein Fenster und legte mich wieder ins Bett.

Natürlich konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen und starrte die ganze Zeit an die Decke. Diese Worte gingen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. „Du erwartest ein Kind?"

Ich hatte im Traum nicht erkennen können, wie alt ich war. Wahrscheinlich war das einfach nur eine sinnlose Vorstellung von meinem Leben mit Jacob. Ich seufzte und drehte mich auf die Seite. Mein Blick fiel auf meinem Laptop. Ob Renee Gestern noch zurück geschrieben hatte? Ich stand wieder auf, machte meinen Laptop an und wartete darauf, bis er hoch gefahren war. Ich loggte mich im Internet ein und dann bei meinen Emails. Sie hatte zurück geschrieben und ich öffnete die Mail:

Hallo mein Schatz,

du scheinst wirklich sehr durcheinander zu sein. Ich wundere mich, dass es für dich so schwer ist, dich zu entscheiden.

Ich habe mir deine Email einige Male durchgelesen und habe sehr viele Gründe gefunden, warum du Jacob vielleicht eine Chance geben solltest. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass er dich liebt, so wie du bist und dass er dir Freiräume geben würde. Du hast mir, in alten Mails, ganz oft geschrieben, dass Edward immer bei dir ist. Tag und Nacht. Ich kann es verstehen, gerade, wenn man frisch verliebt ist, möchte man die ganze Zeit zusammen sein.

Du hast mir auch oft geschrieben, dass er sehr besitzergreifend war und sich immer Sorgen um dich gemacht hatte.

Über Jacob hast du so etwas noch nie geschrieben. Du hast mir in alten Mails immer geschrieben, dass er dich zum Lachen bringt, dir geholfen hat, als es dir schlecht ging, dir aber auch mal Kontra gegeben hat, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte.

Ist es wirklich so realistisch, dass Edward wieder kommt? Woher willst du überhaupt wirklich wissen, dass du dann zu ihm zurückkehrst? Vielleicht hat Edward sein Leben auch weiter gelebt und hat eine neue Partnerin? Vielleicht war eure Liebe doch nicht so einmalig, wie du gedacht hattest?Ich will dir die Liebe zu Edward nicht schlecht reden. Das ist das letzte, was ich möchte. Das musst du mir glauben.

Ich glaube einfach, dass du dich von dem Gedanken lösen musst, dass Edward zurück kommt. Auch wenn er zurück kommt, solltest du dann daran denken, dass du einen neuen Mann in deinem Leben hast. Einen Mann, der wirklich nett und verantwortungsbewusst ist.

Charlie hat mir mal einige Dinge über Jacob erzählt. Er hat einen großen Freundeskreis, in dem du dich anscheinend ja auch sehr wohl fühlst.

Überlege es dir noch einmal. Mache dir noch einmal Gedanken und entscheide dich dann.

Wenn du dich gegen Jacob entscheidest, glaube ich nicht, dass ihr Freunde sein könnt. Zwischen euch ist schon so viel passiert… du solltest genau wissen, ob Edward es wert ist, dass du Jacob deswegen verlierst.

Ich hab dich auch lieb, meine Kleine.

P.S. Wir freuen uns auf dich, wenn du uns besuchen kommst.

Deine Mom

Meine Mutter war selten so ehrlich. Meistens redete sie, wie Charlie auch, um den heißen Brei. Anscheinend hatte sie gemerkt, dass ich eine klare Ansage brauchte. Ich hatte aber gehofft, dass sie mir etwas anderes schrieb. Ich hatte gehofft, sie sagt mir, dass ich das Richtige tat und es das Beste sei, dass ich Jacob nicht verletzen sollte.

Sie hatte genau das Gegenteil geschrieben.

Ich hatte mein Handy in der Hand und schaute immer wieder aufs Display. Jacob hatte sich nicht gemeldet. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht gemeldet. Ich war ziemlich naiv gewesen zu denken, dass er sich bei mir meldet. Jacob war wirklich nicht der Typ, der sich die Blöße gab und sich bei einer Frau meldete, die ihn immer wieder weg schubste. Wie konnte man mit siebzehn so selbstbewusst sein? Wie konnte man so von sich überzeugt sein? Es war erstaunlich und manchmal beneidete ich ihn dafür. Er wusste, wie sein Leben auszusehen hatte und er wusste, was er wollte. Das Werwolf sein hatte ihm zwar sicherlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, aber er hatte sich schnell umorientiert und sein neues Leben in Angriff genommen.

„Na auf was wartest du denn?" hörte ich Charlie fragen, der gerade ins Wohnzimmer kam. Ich hatte meine Schularbeiten auf dem Couchtisch ausgebreitet und war gerade dabei einen Aufsatz zu schreiben. Ich schaute von meinem Handy auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach, ich hatte nur gedacht, dass sich Jemand bei mir meldet." meinte ich nur und legte das Handy weg und nahm meinen Block wieder in die Hand um weiter zu schreiben.

„Heißt dieser Jemand vielleicht Jacob?" Ich schaute Charlie an und schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso musste er immer so gut über mich Bescheid wissen? Manchmal machte es mir Angst.

„Nein, wieso?" Meine Stimme klang etwas gereizt und das verriet mich.

„Nur so." Charlie lächelte und ging dann in die Küche. Ich blickte ihm kurz nach und legte meinen Block wieder hin. Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu meinem Handy.

Ich klappte es auf, tippte die Hausnummer von den Blacks und wartete darauf, dass Jemand ran ging.

„Ja Hallo?" Es war Billy und ich merkte, wie die Enttäuschung in mir hoch kam.

„Hallo Billy, hier ist Bella." fing ich an und wartete auf seine Reaktion. War er sauer auf mich? Hatte Jacob ihm irgendetwas erzählt?„Hallo Bella, schön das du dich meldest." Er klang nett und freundlich, wie immer. Ich war etwas erleichtert.

„Ich wollte mit Jacob sprechen." Meine Stimme zitterte etwas. Ich hatte große Angst, dass ich gleich mit ihm sprechen sollte.

„Jacob ist nicht da, Bella. Er ist bei Emily und Sam."

„Oh." entfuhr es mir und ich war etwas erleichtert. Meine Hände waren etwas feucht geworden und ich wischte sie an meiner Hose ab.

„Weißt du denn, wann er wieder kommt?" fragte ich weiter.

„Nein, leider nicht. Er ist im Moment öfter bei Emily und Sam. Ich sehe ihn kaum noch." Ich war überrascht. Er war also kaum noch zu Hause? Das wunderte mich wirklich.

„Gut, dann werde ich mich wohl bei Emily melden. Danke Billy." sagte ich freundlich und legte dann auf. Ich legte mein Handy auf den Tisch zurück und wusste nicht, was ich jetzt tun sollte.

„Ist Billy zu Hause?" fragte mich Charlie, der wieder ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war. Ich drehte mich zu ihm herum und nickte.

„Er ist zu Hause, ja. Wolltest du noch hinfahren?" Charlie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wir wollen Morgen Angeln gehen."

„Ach so." war das einzige, was ich dazu zu sagen hatte. Ich wandte mich von Charlie ab und starrte weiter auf mein Handy und überlegte, was ich jetzt tun sollte.


	19. Chapter 17

_Guten Morgen, _

_es gibt ein neues Kapitel. Bald ist der Stress meiner Prüfung vorbei und ich mach drei Kreuze ;)  
Ich danke Euch für die Reviews __ Sie geben mir Motivation, weiter zu posten. Vielen Dank!_

Ich hoffe, Ihr schreibt mir weiter Reviews und habt Spaß an meiner Story!  


**Kapitel Siebzehn**

_**Jacobs POV:**_

„Ich habe eine Spur von einem fremden Vampir gerochen." sagte Leah und wir schauten sie Alle mit großen Augen an.

„Fremder Vampir? Es war aber nicht diese Viktoria, oder?" fragte Sam und Leah schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Glaubst du etwa, ich könnte sie nicht erkennen?" Sie fasste jeden Satz, den er zu ihr sagte, als Kritik auf und das nervte uns alle. Wir hofften, dass die Beiden irgendwann ein Level fanden, auf dem sie ordentlich miteinander umgehen konnten.

„Leah, das habe ich nicht gemeint. Es könnte ja sein, dass sie ihren Geruch mit dem eines anderen Vampirs vermischt hat und es deswegen schwer war, sie zu erkennen." versuchte Sam sie zu beruhigen. Doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Leah sprang auf, blickte Emily an, die uns gerade etwas zu essen hinstellte und sich neben Sam setzen wollte. Ich sah, dass Leah was sagen wollte, sich aber zurück hielt.

„Hast du den Vampir wenigstens gesehen?" fragte Sam weiter.

„Nein habe ich nicht. Ich glaube aber, es war einer der Cullens." sagte sie nur und verschwand dann. Ich blickte ihr nach und konnte verstehen, dass sie es nicht in einem Raum mit Sam und Emily aushielt. Meistens war sie bei den Lagerfeuern dabei, verschwand dann aber schnell wieder. Bei unseren Besprechungen war sie auch nur so lange anwesend, wie es von Nöten war. Leah hatte kaum Freunde und sie tat mir leid. Sie war eigentlich ein nettes Mädchen, aber sie wollte nicht in der Nähe von Sam und Emily sein.

Meine Gedanken kamen aber schnell wieder zu dem Namen zurück, den Leah gesagt hatte. Cullen. War er womöglich wieder gekommen? Hatte er wirklich den Mut hierher zu kommen und Bella wieder für sich in Anspruch zu nehmen?„Nun, wenn es einer der Cullens ist, brauchen wir uns ja keine Gedanken machen." meinte Sam und fing an zu essen. „Keine Gedanken machen?" fragte Jared und blickte in die Runde. „Ich meine, sie können immer den Vertrag brechen."

„Jared, ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Dr. Cullen es zulässt. Er ist vernünftig und weiß, was er tut. Ich schätze sie so ein, dass sie keinen Stress mit uns haben wollen. Ich denke, dass sie wissen, wie groß unser Rudel bereits ist. Sie sind zurzeit nur zu viert und haben keine Chance gegen uns."Da musste ich Sam Recht geben. Sie hatten im Moment keine große Chance gegen uns. Die anderen könnten aber schnell wieder kommen und dann sah es schon anders aus. Ich wusste, dass Vampire sehr stark sein konnten. Wir hatten diesen Laurent getötet. Für uns Alle zusammen war es nicht schwer gewesen, aber ich glaubte, wenn man alleine einem Vampir gegenüber stehen würde, dann wäre es sicherlich nicht ganz so einfach gewesen.

„Machst du dir Gedanken, Jake?" fragte mich dann Sam und sein Blick war ziemlich ernst. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich hoffte, dass ich mir keine Gedanken zu machen brauchte.

„Nein, tue ich nicht." log ich und nahm mein Glas mit Cola und trank einen Schluck.

„Jake, wenn es dieser Edward ist, dann solltest du dich wirklich im Zaum halten. Es bringt nichts, wenn du wegen Bella den Vertrag brichst." warnte mich Sam und ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Ich erwiderte ernst seinen Blick und versuchte dann zu lächeln.

„Es gibt ja nichts, um was ich kämpfen sollte. Wenn Bella sich für diesen Blutsauger entscheidet, dann ist es ihre Sache. Ich kann dagegen nichts machen."

Ich wollte mich gerade auf dem Weg machen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Emily sah überrascht zu Sam, der nur die Schultern hob.

„Erwartest du noch Jemanden?" fragte Emily und Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es Leah, die sich entschuldigen will." vermutete Sam und schaute wieder zum Fernseher. Emily ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Ich achtete gar nicht mehr auf den Besuch, den die Beiden erwarteten oder nicht und konzentrierte mich auf das Fernsehprogramm.

Meine Konzentration hielt nicht lange an. Ich hörte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme:„Hallo Emily. Ist Jacob bei euch? Ich würde gerne mit ihm sprechen." Mein Herz machte einen Satz und hörte, meiner Meinung nach, einen kurzen Augenblick auf zu schlagen. Bella war hier? Ich drehte mich zu Emily um, die mich fragend ansah. Ich nickte und sie schaute wieder zu Bella, die immer noch in der Tür stand.

„Er kommt." Emily ließ Bella an der Tür stehen und ich machte mich langsam auf den Weg. Ich merkte die Blicke im Rücken, die mir die Jungs zu warfen. Emily berührte mich kurz an der Schulter und setzte sich dann auf meinen Platz, den ich gerade verlassen hatte.

Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet Bella zu sehen und war etwas nervös. Meistens war ich immer selbstbewusst und wusste genau, was ich zu sagen hatte. Allerdings war mein Selbstbewusstsein just in diesem Moment flöten gegangen. Sie stand an der Tür und blickte mich genauso nervös an, wie ich mich fühlte. Sie lächelte leicht, als ich in der Tür stand und ich schaute an ihr herunter. Sie fummelte mit ihren Händen an ihrem Oberteil rum.

„Hallo Jake." sagte sie dann und bei ihrer Stimme könnte ich durchdrehen. Ich liebte diese liebliche Stimme und hätte sie sofort in meine Arme schließen können.

„Was führt dich hierher?" sagte ich, ohne sie zu begrüßen. Ich wollte schnell zum Punkt kommen, da ich keine Lust hatte, lange um den heißen Brei zu sprechen. Mein Selbstbewusstsein kam langsam zurück.

„Ich…" Sie rang nach Worten. „Ich würde mich gerne mit dir unterhalten. Wollen wir ein wenig spazieren gehen? Das Wetter ist im Moment recht gut." schlug sie vor und ich nickte. Es war eine gute Idee. So konnten die anderen nicht Alles mit anhören.

„Wir sehen uns dann Morgen, Jungs." rief ich den Jungs zu und sie winkten mir zu. Ich ging hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Wir gingen ein Stück schweigend durch den Wald und ich mochte es nicht, wenn wir uns nichts zu sagen hatten. Wahrscheinlich versuchte sie sich auch ihre Worte zu recht zu legen und deswegen redete sie sicherlich nicht.

Wir gingen weiter und ich blieb dann an einem kleinen Platz stehen, wo keine Bäume waren. Es war eine kleine Lichtung und es sah sehr nett aus. Ich wandte mich zu ihr und sie blickte unsicher zu Boden.

„Also, was hast du mir so wichtiges zu sagen? Ich wundere mich, dass du hier bist, wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte." Sie schaute mich an und ich merkte, dass es ihr schwer fiel, mit mir zu sprechen.

„Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht." begann sie und ich war wirklich interessiert daran, was sie mir zu sagen hatte. Sie hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht und war hier her gekommen. Es schien etwas Wichtiges zu sein, sonst wäre sie nicht hier.

„Und worüber hast du dir Gedanken gemacht? Fang bitte nicht wieder damit an, dass du nicht weißt, wen du willst und dieses ganze Gerede. Darauf habe ich wirklich keinen Bock mehr, weißt du? Ich bin es leid. Ich habe meine Aufgaben im Rudel und die will ich erfüllen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, Tag und Nacht an dich zu denken." sagte ich ehrlich und ich merkte, dass ich etwas zu ehrlich gewesen war. Ich sah die Überraschung in ihren Augen und anscheinend gaben ihr meine Worte etwas mehr Mut.

„Jake, ich bin nicht hier um dir wieder zu sagen, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen können und wir auch keine Freunde mehr sein können." meinte sie und ich verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust. Ich war wirklich gespannt, was sie zu sagen hatte.

„Und?"

„Ich...Ich habe mir wirklich Gedanken gemacht und gemerkt, dass ich wirklich Edward loslassen muss." Gott, musste sie diesen Namen schon wieder erwähnen? Ich kann diesen verdammten Namen von diesem Blutsauger nicht mehr hören. Am liebsten würde ich ihn herausfordern, doch dazu würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr kommen.

„Bella, bitte…ich habe keine Lust auf irgendwelche Geschichten von diesem Blutsauger und dir, ja? Wenn ich an diesem Typen denken muss, dann wird mir schlecht." Ich klang härter als ich wollte, aber das war mir egal. Ich sah, dass meine Worte ihr wehtaten. Darauf wollte ich jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Ich hörte sie seufzen und dann schaute sie mir direkt in die Augen. Ihre Augen hatten einen bestimmten Ausdruck, den ich nicht beschreiben konnte. Er ging mir direkt durch den Körper und ich merkte ein Kribbeln. Ich wollte was sagen, aber ich wartete darauf, was sie als nächstes sagte.

Ihre Stimme war holperig und ich sah, dass sie angefangen hatte, zu weinen.

„Ich liebe dich, Jacob. Ich kann dieses ewige Hin und Her auch nicht mehr ertragen. Es macht mich fertig, dass ich mir immer wieder verbiete, dich zu berühren oder in deiner Nähe zu sein. Ich will aber in deiner Nähe sein. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein." Wie bitte? Hatte ich das gerade richtig gehört? Sie wollte mit mir zusammen sein? Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und trat ein Stück weiter zu ihr heran. Ich blickte sie fragend an, ob es okay sei, dass ich mich ihr nährte.

„Habe ich das gerade richtig gehört?" Ich wollte das noch einmal aus ihrem Mund hören. Ich wusste nicht recht, ob ich ihr glauben konnte. Sie war so oft einen Schritt nach vorne und dann wieder zehn Schritte nach hinten gegangen. Sie nickte und blickte mich mit verweinten Augen an.

„Es ist wahr, Jacob. Ich… ich will ihn loslassen und ich will uns eine Chance geben. Ich meine, was spricht dagegen? Eigentlich spricht Alles für uns, oder nicht?" fragte sie mich und ich konnte es nicht glauben.

Bella stand vor mir und sagte mir gerade, dass sie mit mir zusammen sein wollte. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass sie wieder keinen Rückzieher machte. Ich könnte es sonst nicht ertragen.

Ich ging zu ihr und nahm ihre Hände in meine. Sie fühlten sich kalt an und sie zuckte bei dieser Berührung etwas zusammen.

„Gleich sind sie warm." versicherte ich ihr mit einem Lächeln und sie nickte. Ich strich ihr mit meiner rechten Hand über die Wange und sie lächelte.

„Ich bin etwas unsicher." gestand ich ihr. Ich war eigentlich nie unsicher, doch alles was Bella betraf, machte mich unsicher.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Nach meinen ganzen Abweisungen." Ihr schien es wirklich leid zutun. Ich glaubte, für sie war es auch nicht einfach. „Du…ich will es mit dir versuchen. Wir sollten es langsam angehen, aber ich möchte es wirklich mit dir versuchen. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein, wirklich. Ich weiß, dass du mir die Zeit geben wirst, dass ich alles gut verarbeiten kann. Ich versichere dir, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein möchte." Sie drückte meine Hand und es war wirklich kein Traum. Es war wirklich wahr, dass sie jetzt hier stand und mir sagte, dass sie mit mir zusammen sein wollte.

Ich lächelte und war seit langem mal wieder glücklich. Richtig glücklich. Ich merkte, wie mir ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, den ich seit Woche mit mir herum geschleppt hatte.

Ich nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an mich. Ich hob sie hoch und drehte uns im Kreis herum.

„Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt, Bella." sagte ich und ließ sie wieder los. Ich strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sie lächelte. Anscheinend war ihr auch ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen.

„Ach Jacob." sagte sie und drückte sich dann fest an mich. Sie umarmte mich und ich legte meine Arme um sie. Es war ein schönes Gefühl sie endlich in meinen Armen zu haben. Ich hatte die ganzen Wochen gehofft, dass sie mir eine Chance geben würde. Die ganze Zeit über, in der ich mit Sophia zusammen gewesen war, hatte ich gehofft, dass Bella zu mir kam und mir sagte, dass sie mit mir zusammen sein wollte. Jeden Tag war ich mit der Hoffnung aufgewacht und jetzt war es wahr.

Ich löste mich aus der Umarmung von ihr und lächelte sie an. Ich konnte es wirklich nicht glauben. Ich war noch zu durcheinander, als dass ich einen ordentlichen Satz sagen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich." sagte ich dann und ich hoffte, dass ich nicht zu weit gegangen war, doch meine Angst war unbegründet. Bella stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und drückte ihre Lippen auf meine. Ich zog sie fest an mich und es war das schönste Gefühl, ihre Lippen zu spüren. Jetzt, wo wir endlich zusammen waren, fühlte sich der Kuss noch besser an. Jetzt konnte ich meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen und endlich konnte ich ihr zeigen, wie sehr ich sie liebte. Der Kuss war zärtlich, zärtlicher als die letzten Küsse, die wir geteilt hatten. In diesem Kuss war so viel Liebe, dass mein Herz fast zerplatzte. Meine Beine wurden weich und mein ganzer Körper kribbelte. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl.

Ich löste mich von ihr und drückte meine Stirn gegen ihre. Ihre Atmung ging etwas schneller und mir war der Kuss auch etwas zu Kopf gestiegen.

„Willst du noch mit zu Emily und Sam kommen?" fragte ich sie dann, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und nahm meine Hände.

„Ich möchte mit dir alleine sein." Ich musste lächeln.

„Ich bring dich nach Hause, ja? Dann können wir uns noch ein wenig unterhalten, bis Charlie mich raus schmeißt, okay?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee." stimmte sie mir zu und wir machten uns auf den Weg zu ihrem Transporter. Ich hatte meinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und hielt sie fest in meinem Arm.

Mein Wunsch war also, nach langem Leid und langem Hin und Her doch in Erfüllung gegangen. Ich war aber noch vorsichtig und traute dem Ganzen noch nicht. Ich wollte meine Gefühle nicht zu sehr zu lassen, weil ich Angst vor einer großen Enttäuschung hatte.

_  
**  
****Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel :**  
_  
__„Nun gut. Grüß deinen Vater von mir." Charlie ging, ohne noch etwas zu sagen nach Oben. Ich schaute ihm nach und brachte Jake dann zur Haustür. ___

_„Wie kommst du nach Hause?" fragte ich, weil wir vorhin mit dem Transporter her gefahren waren.___

_„Nun ja, ich reiße mir meine Kleidung vom Leib und verwandel mich dann in einen ziemlichen großen Werwolf, weißt du?" Seine Stimme war rau und ich spürte seine Hände an meiner Hüfte. Die Spannung, die auf dem Bett zwischen uns war, baute sich wieder auf. Ich konnte förmlich hören und spüren, wie die Luft zwischen uns knisterte. Jacob strahlte so eine körperliche Anziehungskraft auf mich aus, dass es schwer war, dieser zu widerstehen._

Hoffe, Euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen. Es ist ein ziemlich wichtiges Kapitel für die Story. Habe lange herum überlegt, ob es so in Ordnung ist :)

Ganz liebe Grüße

Eure Jule


	20. Chapter 18

_So, ein neues Kapitel!_

_Jetzt habe ich wieder etwas mehr Zeit und komme dazu, weitere Kapitel zu posten!  
Ich hoffe, Euch hat das letzte Kapitel auch gefallen?  
Leider schreibt Ihr mir keine Reviews und ich finde es, wie schon mal erwähnt ;), wirklich schade. Ich weiß nicht, ob Euch meine Story gefällt oder nicht. _

_Es wäre super nett, wenn Ihr, wenn auch nur, einen kleinen Kommentar hinterlasst, ob Euch meine Story gefällt. _

_Eine Story zu posten, wo man nur sehr wenig Feedback bekommt, demotiviert und es bringt kein Spaß mehr.  
Also Leute, motiviert mich und macht mich glücklich ;) _

Kapitel Achtzehn

Bella POV:

Jacob und ich lagen auf meinem Bett und schauten uns die ganze Zeit über an. Er spielte verträumt mit meinen Haaren und ich fand es schön, dass er in meiner Nähe war. Auf der Fahrt von La Push zu mir, hatte ich mich an ihn gekuschelt. Er war so warm, dass er wirklich meine Sonne sein könnte. Jetzt war er sogar meine ganz eigene Sonne. Es war komisch diesen Gedanken auszusprechen. Wir waren, seit eben, noch ganz frisch, ein Paar.  
Ich hatte mir, die Zeilen die meine Mutter mir geschrieben hatte, die ganze Nacht über durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Sie hatte wirklich mit allem Recht, was sie geschrieben hatte. Edward war seit fast vier Monaten aus meinem Leben verschwunden und ich wusste, dass er nicht wieder kommen würde. Er hatte immer noch einen Platz in meinem Herzen, aber mein Herz gehörte jetzt Jacob.  
Ich wollte die ganze Sache langsam angehen lassen. Mich nicht zu schnell in eine neue Beziehung steigern und es einfach auf mich zukommen lassen. Das mit Edward war Alles zu überstürzt gewesen und ich war mit ihm auf die Nase gefallen. Mit Jacob wollte ich das nicht und er wollte es auch nicht. Er würde sicherlich vorsichtig sein. Nach den ganzen Abweisungen, die ich ihm gegenüber gemacht hatte, würde er sich jetzt in Achtung nehmen. Ich hoffte nur, dass er nicht zu große Angst und zu großes Misstrauen mir gegenüber hegen würde.  
„Du willst es aber noch nicht öffentlich machen, oder?" fragte er mich dann und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich schaute ihn an. Er schien von meinen Haaren ganz fasziniert zu sein.  
„Wie meinst du das?" Er hörte auf mit meinen Haaren zu spielen und schaute mich jetzt aufmerksam an. Jetzt war er wieder der Jacob, den ich mochte. Der Jacob, den ich liebte.

„Nun ja, du meintest, du willst es langsam angehen lassen. Ich möchte es auch langsam angehen lassen. Heißt nicht, dass ich nicht möchte, dass die anderen wissen, dass wir zusammen sind, aber ich denke, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir es nicht jedem auf die Nase binden?"  
Ich überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick. Er hatte schon Recht mit dem was er sagte. Billy und Charlie würden uns sicherlich einen Vogel zeigen, wenn wir ihnen jetzt sagten, dass wir ein Paar waren. Sie würden es eh früher oder später erfahren, wenn Jacob und ich uns jetzt wieder öfter trafen.

Das Pack würde es bestimmt, spätestens diese Nacht erfahren, da Jacob sicher seine Gedanken nicht für sich behalten konnte. Wieso auch? Wenn er glücklich war, sollte er es den anderen auch mitteilen. Was war mit Alice? Sollte ich es Alice sagen? Würde sie es Edward erzählen?  
„Wenn die anderen es mitbekommen, dann ist es okay, wenn nicht, dann ist es auch okay." meinte ich nur dazu und er zog mich an sich.

„Jacob, du strahlst so eine Hitze aus." fluchte ich mit spaßiger Stimme und er zog mich noch fester an sich.

„Im Winter wirst du es lieben, wenn ich neben dir liege und dich wärme." Er zwinkerte mir zu und küsste mich dann zärtlich. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss und öffnete meinen Mund, damit der Kuss etwas inniger wurde. Jacob zog sich aber gleich zurück und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Ich war etwas überrascht, sagte aber nichts. Mein Blick wanderte zur Uhr. Es war schon zwölf Uhr nachts. Morgen war Freitag und ich musste früh aufstehen.

„Soll ich gehen?" Er schien meinen Blick gesehen zu haben und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, nein. Ich wollte nur wissen wie spät es ist. Hast du Morgen keine Schule?"  
„Doch, aber erst um zehn. Wir schreiben Morgen eine Arbeit und danach haben wir Schluss." Ich schaute ihn neidisch an. Die Schule im Reservat schien etwas lockerer zu sein, als meine Schule.  
„Du Glückspilz." sagte ich und legte mich auf den Rücken. Ich starrte an die Decke und merkte, wie sich das Gefühl von Glück und Ruhe in mir ausbreitete. Es war so, als hätte ich endlich meinen Frieden mit dieser ganzen Sache gemacht.  
„Tja, so ist mein Leben. Schön entspannt und ruhig." sagte er gelassen und ich sah, dass er sich das Lachen verkneifen musste. Ich nahm ein Kissen und fing an, nach ihm zu schlagen. Ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance gegen ihn hatte und ehe ich mich versah, drückte er mich aufs Bett und war über mir. Wir schauten uns einen kleinen Moment unsicher an.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu meinen Lippen, als würde er um Erlaubnis fragen, mich küssen zu dürfen. Ich nickte zaghaft und spürte dann seine weichen und warmen Lippen auf meinen. Er stützte sich auf seinen rechten Ellenbogen ab und strich mir mit seiner linken Hand übers Gesicht.  
In meinen Bauch flogen die Schmetterlinge nur umso mehr und ich spürte, wie ich mehr wollte. Ich spürte seine Zunge an meinem Mund und öffnete meine Lippen. Unsere Zungen fanden sich schnell und erforschten sich langsam und zärtlich.  
Meine Hände wanderten zu seinem Rücken und ich schob sie unter sein T-Shirt. Er hielt einen kurzen Moment inne, als er meine Hände auf seiner weichen und heißen Haut spürte, intensivierte aber dann den Kuss.  
Wir küssten uns jetzt fordernder und mir wurde ganz schummrig in meinem Kopf. Wollten wir es nicht langsam angehen lassen? Ich merkte, wie das Kribbeln in meinem Körper immer stärker wurde und ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte.  
„Jake." sagte ich zwischen zwei Küssen und er löste sich etwas von mir und zog sich ein wenig von mir zurück. seine Augen waren noch dunkler als sonst und er schaute mich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den ich bei ihm noch nicht so oft gesehen hatte. Es stand Verlangen in seinen Augen.  
„Tut mir leid." sagte er nur mit einem Lächeln und er legte sich auf den Rücken. Meine Atmung wurde langsam wieder ruhiger und ich legte mich auf die linke Seite und schaute ihn an.

Meine Hand glitt zu seiner Brust und ich strich vorsichtig und zärtlich darüber.  
„Ich hatte gedacht, wir wollten es langsam angehen." meinte ich dann vorsichtig und Jacob schaute mich an. Er hatte immer noch dieses verwegene Lächeln auf den Lippen und ich stupste ihn etwas an. Er drehte sich jetzt zu mir und schaute mich an.

„Ja, wir wollen es auch langsam angehen lassen. Tut mir leid Bella, ich bin auch nur ein Mann." Es sagte es mit einem Lachen in der Stimme und ich konnte auch nichts anderes, als darüber lächeln.  
„Ach ja, du bist schon ein Mann?" fragte ich skeptisch und jetzt stupste er mich an.  
„Oh ja, ich bin ein Mann und ich bin ein Werwolf." versicherte er mir und schaute mich mit einem gespielt gefährlichen Blick an. Er zog mich noch einmal an sich und gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Wir werden es ruhig angehen lassen, keine Panik." Er setzte sich dann an die Bettkante und stand dann auf. Er streckte sich einmal und ich hörte, wie einige seiner Knochen knackten. Er sah wunderschön aus. Er hatte sich, seit dem letzten Jahr, wirklich ziemlich entwickelt. Ich wusste, dass es nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen war, da sein Körper sich schnell auf das Leben als Werwolf einstellen musste. Die anderen aus dem Rudel waren sicherlich genauso schnell gewaschen und hatten genauso viele Muskeln bekommen. Die Jungs sahen auch alle gar nicht ihrem Alter entsprechend aus. Sam, wie ich fand, sah aus wie fast dreißig, anstatt seiner dreiundzwanzig.  
„Willst du los?" fragte ich etwas traurig und Jacob drehte sich zu mir um. Er nickte und schien auch nicht von mir fort zu wollen.  
„Bevor Charlie hier reinkommt und mich rausschmeißt, weil er Angst hat, dass ich seine Tochter verführe." Ich musste bei dieser Vorstellung lachen und stand auch auf. Ich ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn. Er legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und ich konnte seinen warmen Atem an meinem Hals spüren. Es kitzelte leicht, doch war es angenehm.  
„Du weißt, dass ich die ältere bin. Wenn, dann verführe ich dich." Jake löste sich von mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Sicher." sagte er mit einem Grinsen und wollte zum Fenster doch ich hielt ihn auf.

„Solltest du nicht durch die Tür gehen? Charlie hat gesehen, wie du hier rein gegangen bist." meinte ich und er überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick. Charlie hatte im Wohnzimmer gesessen, als wir reingekommen sind.

„Stimmt." meinte er und ich brachte ihn noch nach Unten. Charlie war gerade auf dem Weg nach Oben, als er uns Beide sah. Er machte große Augen, als er sah, dass Jacob immer noch hier war.

„Ich will gerade gehen, Charlie. Bells und ich haben total die Zeit vergessen." versicherte er und setzte dabei so eine Unschuldsmiene auf, dass ich mir das Lachen wirklich verkneifen musste.  
Charlie räusperte sich einen kleinen Moment und starrte uns Beide an. Seit ich nicht mehr mit Edward zusammen war, musste er sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, dass ein männliches Wesen in meinem Zimmer war.

„Also das nächste Mal bleibst du nicht so lange, ja Jake?" fragte er und versuchte einen ernsten Ton bei zu behalten.  
„Natürlich, Charlie." Ich schaute Jake an und sah, dass er gegen ein Lachen ankämpfen musste.

„Nun gut. Grüß deinen Vater von mir." Charlie ging, ohne noch etwas zu sagen nach Oben. Ich schaute ihm nach und brachte Jake dann zur Haustür.  
„Wie kommst du nach Hause?" fragte ich, weil wir vorhin mit dem Transporter her gefahren waren.

„Nun ja, ich reiße mir meine Kleidung vom Leib und verwandel mich dann in einen ziemlichen großen Werwolf, weißt du?" Seine Stimme war rau und ich spürte seine Hände an meiner Hüfte. Die Spannung, die auf dem Bett zwischen uns war, baute sich wieder auf. Ich konnte förmlich hören und spüren, wie die Luft zwischen uns knisterte. Jacob strahlte so eine körperliche Anziehungskraft auf mich aus, dass es schwer war, dieser zu widerstehen.

„Ein großer Werwolf, ja?" Ich zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und er nickte. Sein Blick war wieder auf meine Lippen geheftet und ich wusste, was gleich passieren würde. Unsere Lippen nährten sich immer mehr und ich spürte, wie meine Knie weich wurden.  
„Der dich immer beschützen wird." sagte er noch und dann trafen sich unsere Lippen wieder. Dieses Mal war keine Zärtlichkeit in diesem Kuss. Es war das reinste Verlangen, was zwischen uns war. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und somit konnte ich mich noch fester an ihn pressen. Er drängte mich gegen den Türrahmen und ich versank in diesem Kuss.

Mein Herz klopfte so stark gegen meine Brust, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, es würde gleich aufhören zu schlagen. Ich merkte, wie das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschte und dieses Kribbeln im unteren Bereich meines Körpers war wieder da.  
Seine Zunge war so weich und ich fragte mich bei jedem Kuss, den wir hatten, wie er so Küssen gelernt hatte. Er war doch noch nicht mal siebzehn Jahre alt und er konnte Küssen wie jemand, der schon wer weiß wie viel Erfahrung darin hatte. Jacob drängte mich weiter gegen den Türrahmen und spürte das Holz in meinem Rücken. Es tat leicht weh, aber es war mir egal. Ich wollte mehr von ihm spüren.

Seine Erregung war deutlich zu spüren und es stachelte mich nur weiter an. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft und holte zwischen zwei Küssen kurz Luft. Seine Hände wanderten an meinem Oberschenkel entlang und es fühlte sich toll an.

Plötzlich löste er sich aber wieder von mir und drückte mich keuchend von sich weg. Ich rang auch nach Luft und ich sah, dass er ziemlich außer Atem war.  
„Wir sollten lieber damit aufhören, Bells." meinte er und strich sich übers Gesicht. Meine Atmung beruhigte sich wieder, aber das Verlangen, was ich nach ihm hatte, war nur noch größer.  
„Du hast Recht."

„Gut, dann werde ich mich mal auf dem Weg nach Hause machen. Ich melde mich, ja?" Ich nickte nur und merkte, dass meine Knie immer noch weich waren.  
„Okay." war das einzige, was ich noch sagen konnte. Er zwinkerte mir nur zu und lief dann die Straße hinunter. Ich blickte ihm nach und musste Lächeln. Ja, ich tat genau das richtige.


	21. Chapter 19

_Tachen, _

_es gibt schon wieder ein neues Kapitel! :)_

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, ich freue mich jedes Mal wirklich sehr! _

_Reviews geben ein schönes Gefühl und ich freue mich, wenn die Story Euch gefällt!  
An die anderen Leser eine kleine Bitte: Schreibt gerne auch mal ein Review! Ich freue mich wirklich über jedes Review. Also los :)_

_Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe auf nette Anregungen und Meinungen von Euch!_

Liebe Grüße

Kapitel Neunzehn

Bella POV:

Am nächsten Morgen saß ich in der Küche und aß schnell mein Müsli. Ich hatte die Zeitung von der Veranda geholt, die der Zeitungsjunge uns jeden Morgen brachte, und las darin die Neuigkeiten des Tages.  
Gestern Abend waren einige tote Tiere gefunden worden und eine Leiche wurde nur einige Meter weiter entfernt von den toten Tieren gefunden. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und ich schob die Müslischüssel etwas weiter weg von mir. Tote Tiere? Viktoria ernährte sich nicht von Tieren, das war klar. Wer war die Leiche? Ich ging den Artikel durch und las, dass es sich um einen Wanderer handelte, der alleine durch den Wald gewandert war. Selbst schuld. Jeder wusste, dass alleiniges Wandern nicht sehr sicher war. Hier gab es viele wilde Tiere und was kaum einer wusste, auch Vampire, die Menschen töteten.  
Also war Viktoria wieder in der Nähe gewesen. Jacob hatte mir versprochen, dass immer jemand auf Charlie und mich aufpasste. Ich wusste genau, dass, wenn was wäre, er sofort zu mir kommen würde. Ich konnte ihm vertrauen.  
„Guten Morgen." hörte ich dann Charlies Stimme und blickte von der Zeitung auf. Ich schob sie von mir weg und lächelte meinen Dad an.  
„Morgen, Dad." meinte ich nur und trank einen Schluck von meinem Orangensaft. Charlie musterte mich etwas vorsichtig und setzte sich dann mir gegenüber. Er nahm sich ein Brötchen, welche ich zuvor aufgebacken hatte, und schnitt es auf.  
„Kaffee?" fragte ich und nahm die Kanne in die Hand. Er nickte und beobachtete mich weiter. Ich goss ihm etwas Kaffee in den Becher und dann etwas Milch. Er machte mich etwas nervös. Wahrscheinlich traute er meiner guten Laune nicht. Er kannte meine Stimmungsschwankungen und sicherlich wollte er sich nicht zu sehr freuen, dass es mir besser ging.  
„Danke." bedankte er sich und trank einen Schluck. Ich lächelte und schaute wieder in die Zeitung.  
„Also, du und Jake?" Ich schaute meinen Dad an und musste hart schlucken. Natürlich war er nicht dumm und konnte Eins und Eins zusammen zählen.

„Weißt du, Jake und ich wollen das lieber etwas langsam angehen lassen."  
„Langsam?" fragte Charlie skeptisch und bestrich für kurze Zeit sein Brötchen, um mich dann wieder zu mustern. Ich wusste was er damit andeuten wollte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jake und ich haben gestern ganz die Zeit vergessen, Dad. Er wird das nächste Mal nicht so lange hier bleiben" versicherte ich und Charlie nickte.  
„Das hoffe ich auch. Ich glaube nicht, dass Billy damit einverstanden ist, dass sein sechszehnjähriger Sohn solange bei uns ist." Charlie versuchte etwas autoritär zu klingen, was ihm sichtlich schwer fiel.

„Natürlich."  
Charlie biss von seinem Brötchen ab, kaute zu Ende und schaute mich wieder an. also war das Gespräch noch nicht beendet.

„Bella, du bist die ältere, ich möchte das du darauf achtest." bat er mich und ich nickte. Jacob war weiß Gott kein kleiner Junge mehr.

„Dad, dir ist doch sicher aufgefallen, dass Jake kein typischer sechszehnjähriger ist, oder?"  
„Natürlich ist mir das aufgefallen. Ich weiß, dass Jake ziemlich reif ist. Trotzdem möchte ich nicht, dass ihr zwei bis zwölf Uhr nachts zusammen seid." Sein Ton war etwas ernster und ich nickte, damit er zufrieden war.

„Wie gesagt, wir achten jetzt darauf." versprach ich noch einmal und stand dann auf. Ich kippte mein Müsli in den Mülleimer, stellte die Schüssel in die Spüle und nahm mir eine frische Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank.  
„Sehen wir uns nachher?" fragte Charlie und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Bis jetzt habe ich noch nichts vor. Falls sich irgendetwas ändert, dann melde ich mich." Ich nahm meine Schultasche, gab Charlie einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ dann das Haus.

Ich stieg aus meinem Transporter aus und sofort stand Alice neben mir. Sie schaute mich mit großen Augen an.

„Morgen Bella." sagte sie und ihr Ton klang etwas komisch.  
„Morgen." Ich umarmte sie und schloss dann die Tür meines Transporters. Ich sah mich nach Jasper um, doch der war nicht zu sehen.  
„Mit Jasper alles gut?" fragte ich und Alice nickte. Wir gingen langsam über den Parkplatz.

„Er ist auf der Jagd" meinte sie nur und schaute mich dann an. Sie musterte mich und das machte mich etwas unruhig.  
Ich blickte zum Himmel und sah, dass er ziemlich bewölkt war. Normalerweise gingen sie immer nur Jagen, wenn die Sonne schien, weil sie dann sowieso nicht zur Schule kommen konnten. Kaum, wenn die Sonne schien, denn dann sah man die wunderschöne Haut, die funkelte wie unendlich viele Diamanten.

Wir gingen einen kleinen Augenblick schweigend nebeneinander her und blieben dann etwas abseits vom Schuleingang stehen. Alice war sehr seltsam und ich fragte mich die ganze Zeit, an was das liegen konnte. Hatte sie vielleicht Probleme mit Jasper?  
„Habt ihr euch gestritten?" fragte ich um den Grund für ihr Schweigen herauszufinden. Ich kannte Alice eigentlich nur redend und es machte mich etwas unsicher, dass sie bis jetzt kaum einen Ton gesagt hatte.

„Nein, wir haben uns nicht gestritten. Er ist einfach auf der Jagd." Die Antwort befriedigte mich nicht wirklich. Irgendetwas war los, doch sie wollte mir nicht sagen, was es war.  
„Alice, wenn irgendetwas ist, dann kannst du es mir doch ruhig sagen. Wir sind Freundinnen. Wir sagen uns doch alles oder?" Als ich diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wusste ich sofort, dass ich ihr nicht alles sagte. Ich hatte ihr noch nichts von Jacob und mir gesagt und eigentlich hatte ich es auch nicht vor. Ich wusste nämlich nicht, wie sie reagieren würde.  
„Du sagst mir doch auch nicht alles, oder?" Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Ich starrte in ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht und wusste nicht recht, was ich ihr erwidern sollte.  
„Wie meinst du das?" stammelte ich und sie seufzte.  
„Bella, glaubst du etwa, du kannst mich für dumm verkaufen? Auch wenn ich deine Zukunft nicht sehen kann, wenn dieser Hu... wenn Jacob bei dir ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, was los ist." Ich schluckte hart und war überrascht, dass auch sie Eins und Eins zusammen zählen konnte.  
„Alice ich...ich wollte es dir noch sagen. Weißt du, Jacob und ich haben eigentlich abgesprochen, dass wir es langsam angehen wollen." versuchte ich zu erklären, doch ich sah in ihren Augen, dass es ein kläglicher Versuch gewesen war. Ich schabte mit meinen Füßen unruhig auf dem Boden entlang, weil sie nichts dazu sagte.

„Ihr wollt es also langsam angehen lassen? Hast du mir nicht erst vor kurzer Zeit gesagt, dass du nicht mit ihm zusammen sein kannst?"  
„Ja, das habe ich gesagt. Die Situation hat sich geändert." meinte ich dann und sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich bin doch deine Freundin, oder?" fragte sie dann mit einer gespielt traurigen Stimme.  
„Du bist meine Freundin Alice und das weißt du auch,"

„Ich habe einfach erwartet, du sagst es mir, wenn du einen neuen Mann in deinem Leben hast. Auch wenn ich nicht denke, dass..."  
„Hast du deine Meinung jetzt geändert?" fuhr ich ihr dazwischen. Das letzte Mal hatte sie gesagt, dass ich mir vielleicht Gedanken darüber machen sollte, nicht mehr an Edward zu denken. Jetzt war sie also gegen Jacob?

„Bella er ist nun mal ein Wer..." Sie sprach es nicht aus, weil einige der Schüler dicht an uns vorbeigingen.  
„Ja das ist er. Er tut mir aber nichts. Alice, ich habe gedacht, dass du mich verstehst. Es ging nicht darum, was er ist oder nicht. Das war bei Edward nicht anders." meine Stimme klang etwas enttäuscht und aufgebracht.  
„Du hast Recht. Tut mir leid." Sie schaute auf ihr Handgelenk. „Wir sollten uns auf den Weg zum Unterricht machen. Die erste Stunde fängt gleich an." Ich nickte nur und dann gingen wir ins Schulgebäude.

Während der ganzen Unterrichtsstunde machte ich mir darüber Gedanken, was mit Alice los war. Es war irgendetwas passiert, das stand fest, doch wusste ich nicht, was passiert war. Sie war das letzte Mal, als wír über Jacob gesprochen hatten, nicht ganz so ablehnend gewesen, wie sie es Heute gewesen war. Mich hatte das sehr gewundert. Plötzlich war er der böse Werwolf und eine große Gefahr für mich.  
„Bella." hörte ich dann Angelas Stimme neben mir. Ich wandte meinen Blick zur Seite und schaute sie an.  
„Kommst du Morgen mit mir nach Port Angeles? Ich wollte mir ein neues Kleid kaufen. Eric hat mich in ein ziemlich teures Restaurant eingeladen und ich wollte mir dafür etwas hübsches kaufen," Ich überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick. Hatte ich Morgen etwas vor? Vielleicht mich mit Jacob treffen?

Nun, wir wollten es langsam angehen lassen, das hieß auch für mich, dass man sich nicht jeden Tag sehen musste.  
„Ich wollte direkt nach der Schule los." sie lächelte mich freudig an. „Dann sind die Straßen auch noch nicht so voll und ich hoffe, dass ich noch ein hübsches Kleid finde." sagte sie hoffnungsvoll und blickte wieder nach Vorne.

„Sicherlich findest du etwas Hübsches. Es gibt ja schon ein oder zwei Geschäfte zur Auswahl," Angela nickte lächelnd.  
„Das stimmt." meinte sie nur noch und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Unterricht. Sie war nicht der Typ, der gerne im Unterricht sprach.

In der Mittagspause ging ich mit den anderen in die Kantine und schaute mich suchend nach Alice um. Ich hatte sie schon in Biologie nicht gesehen, denn wir saßen dort immer nebeneinander. Wo war sie jetzt hin? Ich kramte in meiner Hosentasche und holte mein Handy heraus. Sie hatte mir auch keine SMS geschrieben. Ich seufzte und bei diesem Geräusch schaute mich Angela, die die ganze Zeit neben mir gegangen war, fragend an.

„Erwartest du eine SMS?"  
„Nein, nein. Ich habe mich nur gewundert, wo Alice ist." Angela schaute sich auch einen kurzen Augenblick um und ihr Blick blieb dann bei mir hängen.

„War sie denn heute Morgen in der Schule? Die Cullens sind ja öfter nicht da, oder? Ich kann Jasper nämlich auch nicht sehen."  
„Dem geht es auch heute nicht so gut." log ich und wir kamen bei dem Buffet an. Ich nahm ein Tablett und zwei Teller. „Alice war heute Morgen aber noch da. Ich habe mich kurz mit ihr unterhalten." erzählte ich weiter und füllte mir etwas Salat auf. Ich musterte das Essen und kam schnell zu dem Entschluss, dass es heute nur Salat und etwas Brot geben würde.

Wie, als ob Angela meine Gedanken lesen konnte sagte sie: „Das Essen sieht ja schon wieder ziemlich unappetitlich aus." Sie verzog das Gesicht, machte sich auch etwas Salat auf ihren Teller und dann machten wir uns auf den Weg zu den anderen.  
Mike und Eric saßen schon dort und unterhielten sich laut. Angela schaute ihren Eric fragend an und dieser schob als Antwort den Stuhl, der neben ihm stand, zur Seite damit sie sich hinsetzen konnte.

Ich setzte mich einfach neben Mike und als ich mich hingesetzt hatte, trat Jessica an den Tisch und setzte sich auf die andere Seite neben Mike. War sie etwa noch immer eifersüchtig? So langsam war ihr Verhalten wirklich lächerlich. Ich hatte ihr schon so viele Male versucht zu erklären, dass ich kein Interesse an Mike hatte. Es schien einfach nichts zu bringen.  
Ich wandte mich meinem Essen zu und hörte den anderen bei ihren Gesprächen zu. Jessica versuchte Mike zu überreden, dass sie mal wieder ausgingen. Angela und Eric unterhielten sich über das Restaurant, welches sie bald besuchen würden.  
„Bella und ich fahren Morgen nach Port Angeles. Wir wollten etwas einkaufen gehen." hörte ich Angelas Stimme und ich blickte sie an.  
„Du gehst mit Bella einkaufen?" fragte Jessica dann in einem Ton, der mir gar nicht gefiel. Angela wusste gar nicht wie sie reagieren sollte, da sie von Jessicas Ton anscheinend genauso überrascht war wie ich.  
„Ja, Angela und ich fahren Morgen nach Port Angeles. Hast du damit ein Problem?" Hatte ich das gerade gesagt?  
Ich sah, wie sie in ihrem Kopf nach Worten suchte. Jessica war nie wirklich schlagfertig gewesen. Anstelle etwas zu sagen, schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.  
„Wieso sollte ich damit ein Problem haben?" Sie versuchte, ruhig zu sprechen, doch konnte man hören, dass ihr mein Spruch gar nicht gefallen hatte.  
„Dann ist ja gut." sagte ich mit einem leichten Tonfall und wandte mich wieder Angela zu, die mir erzählen wollte, in welche Geschäfte sie überall gehen wollte.

Alice hatte sich den restlichen Schultag über nicht mehr blicken lassen. Anscheinend war etwas Ernstes passiert, sonst wäre sie nicht einfach so gegangen, ohne Bescheid zu sagen.  
Ich saß in meinem Transporter auf dem Schulparkplatz und starrte auf mein Handy. Ich klappte es auf, suchte in meinem Telefonbuch nach Alice Nummer und drückte dann auf den grünen Knopf. Ich wartete einige Sekunden, bis ich das Freizeichen hörte. Einmal Klingeln, zweimal Klingeln. Es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit.  
„Bella?" hörte ich dann Alices Stimme und ich war erleichtert, dass sie überhaupt ran gegangen war.  
„Ist etwas passiert?" fragte sie dann weiter.  
„Nein, nein. Ich...ich wollte nur wissen, ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist?" Ich hörte ein leichtes Seufzen auf der anderen Seite der Leitung.  
„Ja, wieso fragst du?" Ihre Stimme klang etwas reserviert und kühl. Sie sprach eigentlich nie so mit mir.  
„Nun, du bist vorhin nicht mehr in der Schule gewesen und ich wollte einfach wissen, ob irgendetwas passiert ist. Ich habe mir ein wenig Sorgen gemacht."  
„Nein, Nein. Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Hier ist alles in Ordnung." Sie wollte mich loswerden.  
„Soll ich heute Abend vorbeikommen?" fragte ich nur, um das Gespräch am Leben zu erhalten.  
„Kannst du gerne machen. Gegen sieben Uhr?"

„Ich bin dann da."  
„Bis dann." Sie legte auf und ich hörte das Tuten. Ich starrte einen kurzen Augenblick mein Handy an und klappte es dann zu.

Zu meiner Überraschung machte mir Carlisle die Tür auf. Er hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches er immer hatte, wenn er mich sah.  
„Bella! Schön das du da bist." begrüßte er mich freundlich und ich trat ein. Ich drehte mich gleich zu ihm herum und schaute ihn an. Er war immer die Ruhe selbst. Ich hatte ihn selten unruhig gesehen oder durcheinander. Er versuchte immer, der ruhige Pol der Familie zu sein.  
„Alice hat gar nicht erzählt, dass du uns besuchen kommst." meinte er dann und ich folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Ich schaute mich um und sah, dass Esme gar nicht hier war.  
„Hat sie nicht?" Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf und blieb stehen.

„Nein leider nicht. Sie ist oben." Ich nickte wissend und schaute zur Treppe. Wieso war Carlisle auch so komisch?  
„Da bist du ja!" hörte ich dann Alices aufgedrehte Stimme und schaute wieder zur Treppe. Sie kam die Treppen hinunter gesaust und umarmte mich fest. Sie verwirrte mich jetzt völlig. Am Telefon war sie noch so reserviert gewesen. Ich löste mich aus ihrer Umarmung und schaute sie an.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht gesagt habe, dass Bella heute kommt." entschuldigte sich Alice bei Carlisle und dieser lächelte nur.

„Bella ist hier immer willkommen." Er ließ uns dann alleine und ich schaute ihm einen kurzen Augenblick hinterher. Es schien wirklich etwas passiert zu sein. Carlisle war nie so reserviert zu mir.  
„Was ist los, Alice?" fragte ich und sie schaute mich unschuldig an.

„Nichts ist los. Wieso fragst du immer?"  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas passiert ist. Jasper war heute nicht in der Schule, du bist auf einmal gegangen und Carlisle ist auch angespannt. Ist etwas passiert?" Meine Stimme klang ernst und ich konnte jetzt in ihren Augen sehen, dass wirklich etwas passiert war.  
„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Bella." sagte sie dann entschuldigend und ließ ihre Schultern hängen. Sie setzte sich auf die große beige Couch und schaute mich an.  
„Du kannst es mir nicht sagen? Wenn etwas mit Jasper ist?" Ich war ziemlich aufgebracht.  
„Es ist nichts mit Jasper. Bella, es ist besser, wenn du es einfach nicht weißt, ja?" Ihre Stimme war jetzt ruhig und ich sah an ihrem Blick, dass es etwas mit Edward zutun haben musste. Warum verheimlichte sie mir sonst diese Sache? Deswegen war Carlisle auch so komisch gewesen. Ich sollte lieber meinen Mund halten. Es wäre besser.  
„Gut." Ich klang beleidigt und schaute dann auf die große Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Es war viertel nach sieben.  
„Dann werde ich mich jetzt mal auf den Weg nach Hause machen." Ich ging durch das Wohnzimmer zum großen Flur, der zur Haustür führte. Ich hörte, wie Alice mir hinterher ging.  
„Du bist doch gerade erst gekommen." sagte sie aufgebracht und ich blieb stehen. Ich schaute sie an und musste feststellen, dass sie ziemlich besorgt aussah.  
„Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." log ich und kam mir dabei etwas schäbig vor. Ich war sauer auf mich selbst, weil ich einfach keine Ruhe geben konnte. Ich hatte Alice so lange gefragt, bis sie mir eigentlich gesagt hatte, um wen es ging. Es war Edward und sie hatte so gut es ging versucht, zu verhindern, dass ich es wusste.  
„Pass auf dich auf, ja?" fragte sie dann und ich zog mir meine Jacke enger um den Körper.

„Mach ich doch immer, weißt du doch." sagte ich etwas schnippisch und öffnete dann die Haustür. Ich blickte in den dunklen Wald und drehte mich dann wieder um.  
„Wir sehen uns Morgen." Sie umarmte mich noch einmal fest und schloss dann die Tür hinter mir. Ich kam mir so verloren vor. Es hatte wirklich etwas mit Edward zu tun gehabt und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie alle mir davon nichts sagen wollten. Carlisle war sehr komisch gewesen und jetzt wusste ich warum. Esme war nicht da. War sie vielleicht bei Edward? Wo war Edward jetzt?  
Ich seufzte und ging zu meinem Transporter. Ich schloss die Tür auf, setzte mich rein und startete den Motor. Es wäre wirklich besser gewesen, hätte ich meinen Mund gehalten und hätte nicht weiter nachgefragt.


	22. Chapter 20

Kapitel Zwanzig

Bella POV:

Ich lag auf meinem Bett und starte an die Decke. Edward. War er wieder gekommen? Hatte er sich einfach nur gemeldet? Wieso sagten sie mir nichts? Wieso? Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass Alice mir nichts darüber sagte. Sie hatte die ganzen Monate schon nichts über Edward gesagt. Es ginge ihm gut. Diese paar Worte hatte sie mir einige Male gesagt. Mehr nicht. Nicht, ob er mich vermisste oder ob er jemals wiederkommen würde. Sie wusste über seine Zukunft Bescheid. Sie hatte sicherlich gesehen, was er vorhatte oder wie er sich weiter verhalten würde. Hatte sie vielleicht auch nur eine Vision gesehen? Ich hoffte sehr, dass ihm nichts passiert war. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas passierte. Ich seufzte und drehte mich auf die Seite und starrte zum Fenster.  
Plötzlich hörte ich mein Handy vibrieren und ich schaute auf das Display. Jacob. Ich las seinen Namen und erkannte, dass ich den ganzen Tag nicht einmal an ihn gedacht hatte. Ich seufzte und klappte das Handy auf.  
„Hallo Jake." sagte ich freudig und ich freute mich sehr, von ihm zu hören.  
„Hey Bells. Ich hab gedacht, ich ruf dich kurz an und wünsche dir eine gute Nacht." Es war wirklich schön seine Stimme zu hören. Die Worte, die er gesagt hatte, zauberten gleich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen.  
„Danke, das ist lieb von dir."  
„Geht es dir gut?"  
„Ja mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur etwas müde." Ich schaute auf den Wecker, der auf meinem Nachtschrank stand und sah, dass es erst halb neun Uhr war.  
„Jetzt schon?" Jakes Stimme klang amüsiert und ich musste auch etwas lächeln.

„Ich hatte einen ziemlich anstrengenden Tag." log ich und drehte mich auf den Rücken und starrte wieder an die Decke. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit an Edward und das machte mir wirklich zu schaffen. Sollte ich mich nicht freuen, dass Jake anrief?  
„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du klingst etwas merkwürdig." Er hörte sich besorgt an und ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Ich klang wirklich etwas seltsam.

„Nein ist alles in Ordnung. Wie war dein Tag?" fragte ich schnell um das Thema zu wechseln. Ich wollte ihm keinen Grund geben, dass er sich Sorgen machte.  
„Ich muss gleich wieder auf Patrouille. Leah hat wohl wieder etwas entdeckt. Sonst war mein Tag ganz entspannt. Schule langweilig, wie immer und dann waren wir bei Emily und haben zusammen gesessen." Jake schien sehr gute Laune zu haben und das freute mich. Wenigstens einer von uns, der gute Laune hatte.  
„Ist Leah im Moment immer alleine auf Patrouille?" fragte ich, weil mir aufgefallen war, dass Leah im Moment die Vampirentdeckungen machte.  
„Eigentlich nicht. Sie hat im Moment ziemlichen Stress mit Sam. Er ist ziemlich genervt von ihrem Verhalten und deswegen versucht sie ihm soweit es geht, aus dem Weg zu gehen." Er klang wieder etwas amüsiert und ich wusste nicht warum. Ich stellte es mir schwer vor, in einer Gemeinschaft zu sein, aus der ich mich nicht lösen konnte und in der dazu noch mein Exfreund war, der mich verlassen hatte. Dann auch noch wegen einer anderen. Ich hatte Mitgefühl mit Leah, auch wenn sie mir gegenüber immer sehr unfreundlich gewesen war.  
„Sie hat es auch nicht einfach." meinte ich nur dazu und stand auf. Ich ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Etwas frische Luft brachte mich vielleicht auf andere Gedanken.  
„Das will ich auch nicht abstreiten, aber man kann trotzdem etwas netter sein. Gerade zu den Leuten, die mit dieser ganzen Sache nichts zu tun haben." Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und genoss die frische Luft, die mein Gesicht streifte.  
„Sie ist das einzige Mädchen in eurem Rudel." verteidigte ich sie und drehte mich um. Ich machte eine kleine Lampe an und setzte mich dann auf mein Bett zurück.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich mich nicht mit dir über Leah streiten." Er hatte Recht. Wieso war ich so streitlustig? „Ich wollte deine Stimme hören." Jetzt klang er schon etwas liebevoller und ich spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln in meinem Bauch.  
„Tut mir leid." entschuldigte ich mich und meinte es auch so.  
„Kein Problem, Bells. Ich muss auch gleich auflegen. Quil wartet schon. Sehen wir uns Morgen?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll und ich wusste, dass ich ihm einen Korb geben musste. Ich hatte Angela ja versprochen mit ihr nach Port Angeles zu fahren.  
„Ich kann leider nicht. Ich fahre Morgen mit Angela nach Port Angeles. Eric hat sie in ein ziemlich tolles Restaurant eingeladen und jetzt braucht sie dafür natürlich ein neues Kleid." erzählte ich und man konnte in meiner Stimme hören, dass ich nicht wirklich verstand, warum man für ein Restaurantbesuch ein neues Kleid brauchte.  
„Frauen muss ich nicht verstehen, oder?" fragte Jake scherzend und lachte dann. Ich musste auch über Angela lachen und es tat gut.  
„Du bist mit einer zusammen."  
„Ja aber mit einer, die nicht für jeden Restaurantbesuch ein neues Kleid braucht." Ich hörte ihn wieder lachen und strich mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Hoffe ich zumindest." fügte er noch hinzu.  
„Ich hoffe du kennst mich besser." Ich fand es schön, dass ich mit Jake zu scherzen konnte und es tat mir auch gut. Genau das mochte ich so an Jake. Er brachte mich zum Lachen und heiterte mich immer wieder auf. Es tat gut mit ihm zu sprechen.  
„Ich muss jetzt leider los, Bells. Hältst du dir den Freitag für mich frei? Ich lade dich dann zum Essen ein, ja?" Zum Essen? Das klang wirklich gut.  
„Gerne doch."  
„Du brauchst dir aber kein neues Kleid kaufen. Ich lade dich nur bei mir zum Essen ein."  
„Hört sich wirklich gut an. Ich halte mir Freitag frei, versprochen." sagte ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Ich freu mich." hörte ich seine Stimme noch sagen und dann legte er auf. Ich klappte mein Handy zu und schaute zum Fenster. Ich stand auf, schaute noch einmal hinaus, ob ich etwas sehen konnte und schloss es dann. Hier war kein Platz mehr für Edward. Hier war nur noch Platz für Jacob.

Ich folgte Angela durch die Straßen von Port Angeles und war schon jetzt ziemlich genervt. Wir hatten drei Geschäfte besucht, in denen sie, bestimmt jeweils acht verschiedene Kleider anprobiert hatte um dann festzustellen, dass keines dabei gewesen war.

„Wir haben noch ein Geschäft." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und ich seufzte. Noch ein Geschäft? Was war, wenn sie in diesem Geschäft kein Kleid fand? Wollte sie dann noch mit mir nach Seattle? Ich blickte auf meine Uhr und sah, dass wir dafür zum Glück keine Zeit mehr hatten. Ich trank einen Schluck von meinem Milchkaffee, den ich mir eben gekauft hatte, und hoffte, dass er mich schnell wach machte.  
Sie öffnete die Tür des Geschäftes und ich trottete ihr hinterher. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr. Eigentlich hatte ich schon seit dem ersten Geschäft keine Lust mehr gehabt, doch ich versuchte gute Miene zum bösem Spiel zu machen. Ich hatte ihr ja versprochen, mit ihr shoppen zu gehen.

Ich sah mich im Geschäft um und erblickte eine Sitzbank.  
„Ich setzte mich mal hin, ja? Du kannst mir ja dann die Kleider zeigen!" rief ich ihr zu. Sie stand schon am Kleiderständer und durchwühlte die Kleider.  
„Gut!" erwiderte sie und lächelte mir aufgeregt zu. Wie konnte man nur so viel Zeit brauchen um ein Kleid zu kaufen, was sie nur für ein Restaurantbesuch anziehen wollte? Wirklich unverständlich.  
Ich setzte mich hin und trank einen weiteren Schluck von meinem Milchkaffee und genoss die Wärme, die sich schnell in meinem Körper ausbreitete. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke schweifen und fand keines, was mir wirklich gefiel. Mein Blick wanderte weiter und blieb bei Angela hängen, die bestimmt weitere acht Kleider in den Händen hielt.

„Ich bin dann in der Umkleidekabine. Ich hoffe, diesmal ist eines dabei!" sagte sie und verschwand dann hinter den Vorhängen. Ich schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen und genoss die Ruhe. Ich brauchte einfach mehr Kaffee. Ich drehte mich um und schaute aus dem Fenster. Ich sah, dass auf der anderen Straßenseite ein Café war.  
„Angela?" rief ich und sie zog den Vorhang ein bisschen zur Seite bis ihr Kopf hervorschaute.

„Ja?"

„Ich bin mal kurz im Café auf der anderen Straßenseite und hole mir noch einen Kaffee."  
„Bringst du mir einen mit? Bitte mit viel Zucker!" bat sie und ich nickte. „Mach ich!"  
„Danke." Ihr Kopf verschwand wieder hinter dem Vorhang und ich nahm meinen leeren Pappbecher und ging hinaus.

Das Café war leicht gefüllt und ich schlenderte langsam zum Tresen. Ich schaute mir die Speisekarte einen kleinen Moment an und dann sprach mich eine Kellnerin an:  
„Was darf es für dich sein?" Sie lächelte mich an und sie war sehr freundlich.

„Ich hätte gerne einen Kaffee mit Milch und einen Kaffee mit Milch und Zucker." antwortete ich und sie nickte.  
„Zucker kannst du dir dann da an dem Tresen selber rein machen, ja?" fragte sie und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf den Tresen. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass auf dem Tresen einiges stand.

„Mache ich. Danke." sagte ich und sie tippte die Preise in die Kasse. Ich bezahlte und wartete dann auf meinen Kaffee.  
„Bella." hörte ich dann eine bekannte Stimme und wandte mich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Zu meiner Überraschung erblickte ich Leah, die mich ebenso überrascht musterte.  
„Leah, was machst du denn hier?" fragte ich und schaute zur Kellnerin, die meine Kaffees noch zubereitete.  
„Ich habe mir gerade einen Kaffee geholt." Sie hielt den Becher ein wenig demonstrativ hoch und ich nickte lächelnd.  
„Kaffee braucht man immer, nicht wahr?" fragte ich und versuchte etwas lockerer zu werden. Leah verunsicherte mich immer etwas und ich konnte nicht genau sagen wieso.

„Nun, ich brauche eigentlich keinen Kaffee, aber ich trinke ihn ganz gerne." Sie klang sehr schnippisch und ich musste schlucken.  
„Deine Kaffees sind fertig!" sagte die Kellnerin und ich ging schnell zum Tresen und holte die beiden Becher. Ich ging wieder zu Leah zurück, die immer noch bei dem kleinen Tresen stand, auf dem der Zucker und die Milch stand. Ich riss ein Päckchen Zucker auf und rührte es in den einen Milchkaffee.

„Jacob und du, also?" fragte sie mich dann und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, bevor ich mich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Ja." sagte ich nur und drückte dann die Deckel auf die Becher. Ich wollte mit ihr nicht über Jacob und mich sprechen. Das ging sie nichts an. Sie schaute mich einen kurzen Augenblick schmunzelnd an, bevor sie wieder das Wort ergriff:  
„Dann gehörst du jetzt sozusagen zu uns, nicht wahr?" Ihr Ton klang mehr als begeistert und mir wurde etwas mulmig zu mute. Ich wusste nicht, warum aber Leah hatte solch eine Ausstrahlung, dass ich ziemlichen Respekt vor ihr hatte. Sie hatte schon einiges durchmachen müssen und sie war ein Werwolf. Der einzige Werwolf, der weiblich war und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass diese Tatsache nicht einfach für sie war.

„Sieht wohl so aus." Ich wollte nicht mehr dazu sagen. Ich wollte schnell aus diesem Café raus. Leah schwieg wieder einen Moment, als ob sie sich ihre Worte gut überlegte.  
„Ich wünsche euch Glück, auch wenn du Jacob nicht verdient hast." Ihre Worte klangen hart und ehrlich und ich schluckte.

„Ich…" Sie unterbrach mich mit einem Kopfschütteln.  
„Du hast schon verstanden, Bella." Sie drehte sich um und verließ das Café. Ich schaute ihr nach und konnte nicht glauben, dass sie diese Worte gerade gesagt hatte. Ich wusste, dass sie sehr verbittert war, aber so, dass sie einem anderen Menschen solche Worte sagen musste?

Ich kam zurück ins Geschäft und Angela war noch nicht in Sicht. Ich ging zu der Sitzbank, stellte die Kaffeebecher ab und setzte mich wieder hin.  
„Ist kein Kleid dabei?" rief ich und Angela zog schnell den Vorhang beiseite. Sie hatte gerade ein Kleid an, was wirklich hübsch aussah. Es war grün und hatte einen Schnitt, der ihrem Körper schmeichelte. Sie schaute mich skeptisch an und ich musste etwas lächeln. Ich hatte geahnt, dass es ein ziemlich langer Nachmittag werden würde.  
„Komm her und trinke erst einmal deinen Kaffee, dann schauen wir mal, was deine Auswahl so hergibt, ja?" schlug ich vor und Angela nickte.  
„Ich ziehe nur schnell das Kleid aus und dann setze ich mich zu dir." Sie ging schnell in die Umkleidekabine zurück und ich trank genüsslich meinen Kaffee.

Später hatte Angela drei verschiedene Kleider gekauft. Die drei Kleider waren in die engere Auswahl gekommen und sie wollte keines der Kleider dort lassen, also nahm sie gleich alle drei mit.

„Welches ziehst du jetzt an?" fragte ich und Angela zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Alle drei sind schön." Sie seufzte und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ich hatte mir, wie immer, keine Kleidung gekauft. Ich war glücklich mit den Dingen, die in meinem Kleiderschrank waren.

„Wollen wir noch etwas essen gehen? Es ist noch nicht ganz so spät." Ich schaute auf meine Uhr und sah, dass es sieben Uhr abends war. Hunger hatte ich eigentlich schon, aber wollte ich jetzt noch etwas essen gehen?  
„Wir können uns ja in die kleine Pizzeria an der Ecke setzen."  
„Das ist eine gute Idee." Stimmte ich ihr zu und wir machten uns auf den Weg zur Pizzeria.

Ich hatte gar nicht so einen Hunger. Angela, die mir gegenüber saß, verputzte ihre Pizza als ob sie tagelang nichts zu essen bekommen hatte. Ich starrte auf meinen Salat und merkte, wie ich müde wurde. So eine Shoppingtour war anstrengender, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken und merkte, dass Angela mich beobachtete.  
„Müde?" fragte sie mich mit einem Lächeln und verputzte noch ein Stück Pizza. Ich nickte mit einem müden Lächeln und legte meine Gabel zur Seite.  
„Wir können auch gleich, wenn ich aufgegessen habe, zurück nach Forks fahren." Ich blickte mich in der Pizzeria um und die Erinnerungen an Edward kamen unweigerlich. Ich war, seit ich mit Edward das erste Mal hier war, schon öfter hier gewesen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich hier war, musste ich an Edward denken. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren und es war auch nicht weiter schlimm.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte mich dann Angela und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich nickte.  
„Ja, ich musste nur gerade an Edward denken." gab ich zu und ich sah, wie sich Angeles Gesichtsausdruck veränderte.  
„Oh stimmt, ihr ward damals ja hier essen gegangen, oder? Tut mir leid, dass ich daran nicht gedacht habe." entschuldigte sie sich und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, nein. Ist kein Problem. Ich meine, das konntest du ja nicht mehr wissen. Ist nur ein komisches Gefühl hier zu sein." Angela schaute mich an, als wäre jemand gestorben. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich aber nicht mehr so schrecklich. Vor einigen Monaten wäre ich weinend aus dem Restaurant gelaufen, doch jetzt störte es mich nicht mehr besonders.  
„Ich hätte es trotzdem wissen müssen." sagte sie tadelnd und legte ihr Besteck zur Seite.

„Wir können wirklich gleich nach Hause." versicherte sie mir und ich wusste jetzt nicht, warum sie so reagierte.  
„Angela, es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Es wird mich nicht umbringen, in einem Restaurant zu sitzen, in welchem ich schon mit meinem Ex-Freund war." Sie schien sich jetzt etwas beruhigt zu haben, da sich ihre Gesichtszüge entspannt hatten.

„Ich kann mich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie es dir nach der Trennung ging. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass es dir wieder schlecht geht. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um dich." Ich lächelte und es war wirklich lieb von ihr.  
„Danke, aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr machen. Mir geht es so gut, wie lange schon nicht mehr." Bei diesen Worten musste ich wieder Lächeln und hatte das vertraute Kribbeln in meinem Bauch, welches ich hatte, seit ich meine Gefühle für Jacob zugelassen hatte.


	23. Chapter 21

_Hallo Ihr Lieben und ein schönes Wochenende wünsche ich Euch!  
Tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich so lange nicht mehr gepostet habe… ich hatte ziemlichen Prüfungsstress…_

_Jetzt ist erst mal in den nächsten sechs Wochen Ruhe und ich kann wieder posten und schreiben!  
Vielen Dank an die fleißigen Reviewschreiber. Ich habe mich darüber wirklich sehr, sehr gefreut!  
Ich hoffe, Euch wird dieses Kapitel gefallen und ich bekomme einige Rückmeldungen!_

Lieben Gruß

_Eure Jule _

Kapitel Einundzwanzig 

Bella POV:

Ich schloss die Haustür auf und stellte meine Tasche im Flur ab. Ich sah, dass im Wohnzimmer noch Licht brannte. Entweder war Charlie eingeschlafen oder es lief wieder irgendein Spiel, was er unbedingt noch sehen musste. Ich zog meine Jacke aus, hängte sie an die Garderobe und nahm wieder meine Tasche, um mich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer zu machen.  
„Was für ein Mist!" hörte ich Charlies Stimme pöbeln und ich musste lächeln. Also lief noch ein Spiel im Fernsehen.  
„Hallo." sagte ich, als ich in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen blieb. Charlie drehte sich zu mir um und grinste mich an.  
„Du bist aber spät." stellte er fest und ich nickte. Ich war wirklich spät dran. Ich ging seufzend zum Sessel herüber und ließ mich auf den weichen Kissen nieder.  
„Angela konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden." Charlie machte den Fernseher etwas leiser. Er hatte es sich vor einiger Zeit angewöhnt, dass er den Fernseher leiser machte, wenn wir uns unterhielten. Normalerweise konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren, wenn der Fernseher noch lief.  
„Hat sie sich denn dann entschieden?" fragte Charlie mich interessiert. Ich nickte und mein Blick schweifte über den Wohnzimmertisch. Zwei Teller und anderes Geschirr standen dort. Charlie war manchmal wie ein kleines Kind. Man musste ihm immer seinen Dreck hinterher räumen.  
Ich stand auf, nahm das Geschirr und ging in die Küche. Ich ließ etwas Wasser ins Spülbecken ein und ließ das Geschirr einweichen.  
Charlie war mir in die Küche gefolgt und schaute mich mit müden Augen an.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Bells?" Er klang besorgt und ich versuchte mir ein Lächeln abzugewinnen. Allerdings fiel es mir, komischerweise, schwer.  
„Ich bin nur müde." War ich wirklich nur müde? Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass meine Gedanken immer noch um Edward kreisten. Wieso konnte er nicht aus meinen Kopf verschwinden? Wieso konnte er nicht einfach gehen? Er hörte nicht auf mich zu quälen.  
„Du solltest ins Bett gehen." Was für ein guter Vorschlag. Ich starrte auf die Uhr, die in der Küche an der Wand hing, und sah, dass es bereits halb zwölf Uhr abends war. Mein Blick wanderte zurück zu der Spüle, in der das Geschirr noch einweichte.  
Als wenn Charlie meine Gedanken lesen konnte, sagte er: „Gehe ruhig ins Bett, Bells. Ich wasche das Geschirr ab. Du siehst wirklich ziemlich müde aus und ich möchte nicht, dass du beim Abwasch noch einschläfst." Es sollte ein Scherz sein, aber er hatte Recht. Mir fielen die Augen schon wieder zu.  
Mein Kopf war voller Gedanken. Gedanken über Edward, aber machte ich mir auch Gedanken über die Dinge, die Leah zu mir gesagt hatte?  
„Bis Morgen, Dad." Ich gab Charlie einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann die Treppe hinauf. Ich wollte einfach meine Ruhe haben. 

Der Schlaf übermannte mich schnell. Ich hatte mich kaum hingelegt, da fielen mir auch schon die Augen zu und ich schlief tief und fest ein.

*** „Komm, ich muss dir etwas zeigen." hörte ich Jacobs Stimme und ich folgte ihm durch den Wald. Es war helllichter Tag, doch trotzdem war es düster. Das Blätterdach war so dicht, dass kaum ein Sonnenstrahl hindurch kam.

„Wo willst du mit mir hin?" fragte ich Jacob und versuchte nicht über die Wurzeln der Bäume zu stolpern.  
„Das wirst du gleich sehen, Bella!" Er warf mir einen Blick zu und sein Mund war zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Mein Jacob Lächeln.  
Ich blieb stehen, da meine Atmung schwer ging. Ich war nicht so leichtfüßig wie Jacob und bekam kaum noch Luft. Jacob blieb stehen und schaute mich mit seinen großen braunen Augen an.  
Er hielt mir seine Hand hin und ich ergriff sie. Er hielt meine Hand fest und ich spürte, wie seine Wärme durch meinen Körper ging.  
„Folge mir einfach, ja?" Er zog mich hinter sich her.

Plötzlich veränderte sich das Bild und wir standen auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Sie war umgeben vom Wald und die Sonne bestrahlte die Lichtung. In der Mitte der Lichtung war ein kleines Häuschen und von dort aus ging ein kleiner Weg, der durch den Wald führte.  
Jacob ließ meine Hand los und ging auf das Haus zu. Ich schaute ihm verwundert hinterher und wusste nicht, was er hier mit mir wollte.

Das Haus erinnerte mich stark an das Haus von Sam und Emily. Es war klein, aber schien sehr gemütlich zu sein.  
„Was machen wir hier?" fragte ich Jacob und schaute ihn dann an. Er breitete seine Arme aus und hatte immer noch das Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches mir sofort ein Kribbeln durch den Körper jagte.  
„Das hier Bella, das ist unser Haus. Ich habe es für uns gesucht. Ist es nicht wunderbar?"  
Ich blinzelte und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Unser Haus? Ich konnte es nicht glauben.  
„Bitte?" Er trat auf mich zu und nahm meine Hände in seine. Er drückte sie fest.

„Das ist unser Haus, Bella. Ich habe es für uns gekauft." 

Die Bilder veränderten sich plötzlich und jetzt hielt Edward meine Hände. Sie waren nicht so warm und so kräftig wie die von Jacob. Ich schaute in Edwards wunderschöne Augen und er hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Edward, was machst du hier und wo ist Jacob?" fragte ich verwirrt, weil Jacob eben noch da gewesen war. Das Haus war verschwunden und ich blickte mich suchend um. Wir standen nicht auf der Lichtung sondern auf der Lichtung, auf der ich mit Edward immer zusammen gewesen war.  
„Er ist tot, Bella." als Edward das zu mir sagte, musterte er mich gespannt, allerdings konnte ich seinen Worten keinen Glauben schenken. ****

Ich wachte verschwitzt und mit einem großen Schrecken auf. Er ist tot, Bella. Die Worte hallten noch in meinen Ohren wider und ich blickte mich in meinem Zimmer um. Es war bereits hell und die Vögel zwitscherten schon ihr morgendliches Lied. Es war also alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Ich seufzte und strich mir die feuchten Haare aus meinem Gesicht.  
Ich stand auf, ging zum Fenster und riss es auf. Ein kühler Windhauch streifte meine feuchten Wangen und es tat gut. Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss die Kühle, die mich umgab. Es war nur ein Traum sagte ich mir immer wieder. Ich ging zu meiner Tasche und holte mein Handy heraus. Ich schaute aufs Display und sah, dass mich niemand angerufen hatte oder mir eine SMS geschrieben hatte. Ich war erleichtert. Wenn etwas passiert wäre, dann hätte sich schon jemand gemeldet.  
Ich schloss das Fenster wieder und ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank um meine Klamotten für den Tag heraus zu holen. Ich stieg unter die Dusche und ließ das heiße Wasser über meinen Kopf rieseln. Er ist tot, Bella.  
Der Traum war so real gewesen, dass ich wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass Edward vor mir stand. Es war nur kurz gewesen, aber es war so real, dass es mich ein wenig aus der Fassung brachte. Wieso hatte Edward in meinem Traum gesagt, dass Jake tot sei? Ich verstand den Zusammenhang nicht. Sicherlich wäre Edward nicht begeistert, wenn er erfahren würde, dass ich jetzt mit Jacob zusammen war, aber wieso sagte er, dass Jake tot sei? Ich verstand es nicht.

Ich saß in der Schule und hörte dem Gerede des Lehrers nicht wirklich zu. Meine Gedanken kreisten um Jacob und ob es ihm gut ginge. Ich hatte ihm eine SMS geschrieben, weil ich wissen wollte, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei.  
Ein Blick auf mein Handy verriet mir, dass er noch nicht geantwortet hatte. Wahrscheinlich saß er auch in der Schule. Ich seufzte und Angela schaute mich besorgt an. Ich sah sicher furchtbar aus. Meine Haare waren zerzaust und ich hatte mich nicht geschminkt, weil ich keine Ruhe dafür gefunden hatte.

„Ist etwas passiert?" Sie lehnte sich zu mir herüber und flüsterte.  
„Nein, nein. Ich habe einfach nur schlecht geträumt. Ich bin ziemlich fertig." versicherte ich ihr und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.  
„Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus. Du solltest dich hinlegen und schlafen." Angela lächelte mich aufmunternd an, drückte meine Hand und wandte sich dann wieder nach vorne um dem Unterricht zu folgen.

Nach dem Unterricht schaute ich wieder auf mein Handy und sah, dass ich eine neue Nachricht hatte. Ich drückte auf öffnen und als ich den Absender las, zauberte dies ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

**Morgen Bella, **

**ist alles in Ordnung? Deine SMS klang ziemlich dramatisch. Ich hoffe, der Traum den du hattest, war nicht ganz so furchtbar?  
Mir geht es gut und ich freue mich sehr auf heute Abend. Es bleibt doch dabei oder? Sam hat mir extra „frei" gegeben, damit wir den Abend miteinander verbringen können. **

**Ich freu mich.  
Jacob**

Ich schloss die SMS und merkte, wie sich ein Kribbeln in meinem Körper ausbreitete. Jedes Mal, wenn ich an ihn dachte, spürte ich dieses warme Kribbeln in mir. Ich steckte mein Handy wieder ein und ging zum nächsten Unterricht.

„Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?" Ich drehte mich um und sah in das freudige Gesicht von Mike. Wieso konnte er es nicht lassen?  
„Ja tut mir leid, ich habe heute schon etwas vor." Ich versuchte nicht zu schnippisch zu klingen, aber Mike ging mir wirklich auf den Keks.

Ich sah sofort die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht. „Hast du? Schade. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir vielleicht etwas zusammen machen könnten." Er hatte immer noch etwas Hoffnung in der Stimme, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf um ihm diese letzte Hoffnung zu nehmen.  
„Wieso fragst du nicht Jessica oder die anderen?" Jetzt klang ich etwas zu schnippisch, doch es war mir egal.

Er verzog seine Mundwinkel und musterte mich einen kurzen Augenblick bevor er antwortete:  
„Wieso bist du auf einmal so unfreundlich?" Ich und unfreundlich? Das wurde ja immer besser.

„Mike, ich bin nicht unfreundlich. Ich habe nur keine Lust, dir jedes Mal klar zu machen, dass ich nichts von dir möchte. Ich habe einen Freund und bin sehr glücklich mit ihm. Hast du das verstanden?" Ich funkelte ihn etwas wütend an und merkte, dass ich ein wenig übertrieb. Ich sammelte mich einen kurzen Augenblick und Mike nickte dann.  
„Verstanden." Seine Antwort war knapp, doch dann sagte er noch: „Eigentlich wollte ich, dass wir als Freunde etwas unternehmen." Er warf mir noch einen enttäuschten Blick zu und wandte sich dann von mir ab um zum Unterricht zu gehen. Ich seufzte und schlug mit meiner Hand leicht gegen meinen Schrank, in dem ich meine Bücher aufbewahrte. Wieso konnte er es nicht einfach verstehen?


	24. Chapter 22

_Hallo meine Lieben, _

_nach ewig, aber auch wirklich ewig langer Zeit, gibt es ein neues Kapitel. Ich habe noch einige Kapitel in petto, die ich hier noch nicht gepostet habe. _

_Also, ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel und freue mich auf Reviews von Euch!_

_Eure Jule_

**Kapitel Zweiundzwanzig**

**Bella POV: **

Ich stand vor meinem Kleiderschrank und wusste nicht genau, was ich anziehen sollte. Ich benahm mich ja fast schon wie Angela und dabei hatte mich mein Freund nur zu sich zum Essen eingeladen. Ich starrte in den Spiegel und betrachtete mein eigenes Spiegelbild. War das Kleid zu overdressed? Ich schaute an mir herunter und fing an zu kreischen. Ich öffnete die Schranktür und kramte dort in meinen Kleidern herum.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Charlie machte vorsichtig die Tür auf. Er schaute hinein und blickte mich fragend an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ich drehte mich zu ihm herum und nickte. „Ja, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur gerade ein wenig verzweifelt." gestand ich und blickte auf mein Bett. Er folgte meinem Blick und sah, dass dort ein Haufen anprobierter Kleidung lag. Er öffnete die Tür jetzt ganz und trat herein.

„Was ist denn los? Willst du heute noch weg?" fragte er mich weiter und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Jake hat mich heute zum Essen eingeladen." Ich sah, wie sich Charlies Augen weiteten und er ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

„Er hat dich zum Essen eingeladen? Wow, das finde ich gut." Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln. Natürlich fand er es gut. Jacob war sein Traumschwiegersohn. „Und was für ein Problem hast du dann? Ich meine, Jake achtet doch nicht so wirklich darauf, dass du perfekt gekleidet bist oder?"

„Nein das nicht. Ich möchte aber hübsch aussehen." Charlie stand auf, trat auf mich zu und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er musterte mich einen kurzen Augenblick und nickte dann.

„Du siehst hübsch aus und das weiß Jacob auch. Das Kleid was du anhast sieht wunderschön aus." Er ging hinaus, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Das war Charlie. Er wusste immer genau, wie er mich beruhigen konnte und wusste meistens die richtigen Worte. Ich drehte mich um, schaute in den Spiegel und sah, dass er Recht hatte. Das Kleid war wunderschön und auch ich sah wunderschön aus.

Ich legte im Badezimmer noch etwas Schminke auf und ging dann hinunter. Ich blickte ins Wohnzimmer, doch da war Charlie nicht. Mein Weg führte mich weiter in die Küche.

Charlie machte sich gerade etwas zu essen warm. Ich hatte am Mittag extra so viel gekocht, dass er heute Abend noch etwas davon essen konnte.

„Ich mache mich dann auf den Weg, ja?" fragte ich Charlie und er drehte sich um und nickte.

„Pass auf dich auf, ja?" bat er mich. „Weißt du doch." Ich wollte raus gehen, doch Charlie kam zu mir herüber und hielt mich auf. „Bringt er dich nach Hause?" Er klang etwas besorgt und war verwundert? Er machte sich zwar immer Sorgen, aber dass er sich heute solche Sorgen machte?

„Jake bringt mich eigentlich immer nach Hause, ja. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen." Charlie sah jetzt etwas beruhigter aus und ging zur Mikrowelle zurück.

„Dann grüße Billy ganz lieb von mir und wir sehen uns dann Morgen." „Bis Morgen." Ich verließ die Küche, nahm meine Jacke und verließ das Haus.

Es war dunkel geworden und als ich das Haus erreichte, bestrahlten die Lichter, die aus dem Haus kamen, die Umgebung. Das Haus strahlte so eine Gemütlichkeit aus, dass ich mich sofort wohl fühlte. Ich parkte meinen Transporter, stieg aus und schloss ihn ab. Es würde ihn zwar niemand klauen, aber man wusste ja nie.

Ich ging zur Haustür und klopfte an. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis ich Schritte hörte, die sich der Tür nährten. Mit einem Schwung ging die Tür auf und Jacob stand vor mir.

Er hatte sich auch etwas herausgeputzt. Er trug eine Jeanshose, diesmal eine mit langen Beinen, und ein enges, schwarzes Shirt. Es schmeichelte seinen Muskeln und ich merkte, wie das Kribbeln wieder kam. Ich musste lächeln und er trat zu mir und gab mir einen zärtlichen, aber kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Schön, dass du da bist. Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig, aber komm rein." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich folgte ihm ins Haus. Mir stieg sofort der Geruch von Essen in die Nase. Ich konnte nicht genau erkennen, was es war, aber es roch verdammt gut. „Was gibt es denn?" fragte ich neugierig und folgte ihm in die Küche. Ich schaute mich nach Billy um, doch der war nirgends zu sehen.

„Es gibt nichts Besonderes." sagte Jacob gelassen und ich machte große Augen, als ich in die Küche trat. Auf dem Küchentisch stand eine riesige Auswahl an Salaten, Dips und anderen Dingen. Bei diesem Anblick bekam ich sofort Hunger und mein Magen begann zu knurren.

„Da hat ja jemand Hunger." In Jacobs Stimme schwang ein Lächeln mit und er nahm mir meine Jacke ab.

„Danke." „Keine Ursache. Setz dich schon mal hin. Das Brot ist noch im Backofen und es dauert noch einen kleinen Moment. Bin nicht ganz mit der Zeit hingekommen." sagte er entschuldigend und ich tat dies mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Wir haben doch Zeit, oder?" fragte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln und Jacob erwiderte es. Mein Jacob Lächeln. Meine Sonne. Das Kribbeln wurde mehr und ich merkte, wie ich eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam. Jacobs Nähe verunsicherte mit ein wenig. Sein Körper hatte solch eine Anziehungskraft, wie der Mond zu seinem Planeten. „Ist Billy gar nicht da?" Ich wandte meinen Blick von Jacob ab und schaute mich suchend um.

„Der ist bei Sue. Die haben heute Abend irgend so ein Treffen. Sam ist auch anwesend." erzählte Jacob und ging zum Kühlschrank.

„Cola?" fragte er und ich nickte. Er holte eine Flache Cola heraus, nahm ein Glas und goss mir etwas Cola ein.

„Danke." bedankte ich mich und Jacob setzte sich mir gegenüber. Ich trank einen Schluck und es tat gut, etwas Kaltes zu trinken. „Sam ist auch dabei?"

„Ja. Er ist...nun ja, er ist das Alpha Tier und die Stammesältesten meinen, dass er somit ein Recht hat, dabei zu sein." Er klang etwas verbittert und ich beobachtete ihn einen kurzen Augenblick. Seine Lippen waren zu schmalen Linien verzogen und er sah wütend aus.

„Stört dich das?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Ich wäre auch nur gerne bei solchen Treffen dabei. Eigentlich bin ich das Alpha Tier." Er stand auf und ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich die Worte registrierte, die er gerade gesagt hatte. Ich stand auch auf und folgte ihm zum Backofen. Er warf einen Blick hinein, seufzte und drehte sich um.

„Wie, du wärst eigentlich das Alpha Tier?" Meine Stimme klang überrascht und ich wollte es wirklich wissen. Jacob und das Alpha Tier? Ich verstand nicht warum.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und brauchte einen Moment, bis er mir antwortete. „Ephraim Black war der letzte Stammesführer. Ich bin sein Nachkomme, also hätte ich das Anrecht, das Alpha Tier zu werden. Sam hatte es mir vor einigen Tagen angeboten, weil er meinte, dass ich jetzt bereit sei, diese Stellung zu übernehmen. Ich habe natürlich abgelehnt." Er klang etwas verbittert und er nahm mein Glas und trank daraus einen großen Schluck.

„Wieso hast du es abgelehnt? Traust du dir es nicht zu? Also ich..." Er unterbrach mich: „Nein Bella, das ist es nicht. Ich glaube schon, dass ich in der Lage wäre, diese Stellung zu übernehmen. Die anderen würden mir auch folgen, selbst Sam würde es tun. Aber was würde mir das bringen? Ich meine...es würde nur Stress in unserem Rudel herbeiführen, es...es wäre zu kompliziert. Außerdem möchte ich nicht die Verantwortung für ein ganzes Rudel übernehmen. Mir reicht es schon, dass ich für mein Verhalten Verantwortung übernehmen." Ich war erstaunt über seine Sicht der Dinge. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Jacob sich solch eine Gelegenheit entgehen ließ. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Sam für ihn wie ein großer Bruder geworden war und er ihn nicht verletzen wollte.

„Ich glaub das Brot ist fertig. Setz dich ruhig schon hin. Ich bin gleich bei dir." Er gab mir einen Kuss und holte das Brot aus dem Backofen. Ich beobachtete ihn dabei. Er war wirklich wunderbar. Er kochte für mich, kümmerte sich um mich und sah verdammt gut aus. Ich hatte wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Es war richtig gewesen. Jetzt, wo ich Jacob so ansah, wusste ich es genau. Ich konnte es in meinem Herzen spüren. Es war wirklich das Beste gewesen, was ich in den letzten Monaten getan hatte.

„Dann fang mal an." Er stellte eine Schüssel mit geschnittenen Brotstücken auf den Tisch und setzte sich dann. Der Tisch war überfüllt mit einer ganzen Vielfalt von verschiedenen Speisen. Ich wusste gar nicht, was ich alles probieren sollte.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?" Jacob schaute mich etwas enttäuscht an und ich schüttelte sofort den Kopf und legte meine Hand auf seine.

„Doch ich habe Hunger. Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich als erstes probieren soll. Ich bin ziemlich überfordert, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll." Ich lächelte und er zog meine Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsste sie. Das Gefühl seiner weichen und vollen Lippen sendete eine Welle von Schauern durch meinen Körper und ich errötete.

„Iss so viel du magst. Alles werden wir ohnehin nicht aufessen können. Ich werde es morgen mit zu den Jungs nehmen. Quil hat sowieso immer Hunger." sagte er scherzend und so gefiel er mir gleich viel besser.

Ich füllte mir verschiedene Dinge auf den Teller und begann zu essen. Ich kaute einige Male und stellte fest, dass das Essen sehr lecker war. Es schlummerten geheime Talente in Jacob und das gefiel mir. Ich hoffte sehr, dass es immer noch Dinge gab, die ich noch nicht kannte.

„Hast du das alles alleine gekocht?" fragte ich und biss dann von dem Brot ab. Ich schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, da das Brot göttlich schmeckte.

Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und sah, dass Jacob mich mit einem gefälligen Grinsen musterte. Er hielt seine Gabel in den Händen und schaute mich mit seinen dunklen Augen an, dass mir die Knie weich wurden.

„Weißt du, dass du wunderschön bist?" Seine Stimme klang zärtlich und rau und er legte seine Gabel zur Seite. Er nahm wieder meine rechte Hand und begann sie leicht zu massieren.

Ich starrte ihn an und wusste nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Jacob war immer so aufmerksam und so liebevoll und es tat mir so gut, dass er mir trotz allem meinen Freiraum gab.

„Du sollst nicht vom Thema ablenken, Jacob." Ärgerte ich ihn und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich lenke nicht vom Thema ab. Ich will dir einfach nur sagen, wie wunderschön du bist." Er meinte es anscheinend ernst und es war mir etwas unangenehm. Ich biss mir leicht auf die Unterlippe und seufzte.

„Jacob du..." Er legte mir seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du brauchst nichts sagen. Ich wollte dir nur einfach sagen, dass du für mich wunderschön bist. Mehr nicht." Er zwinkerte mir dann zu und aß weiter. Jacob war immer so unkompliziert. Wenn mir eine Situation unangenehm war, dann spielte er es einfach herunter, lenkte mich ab oder redete nicht darüber.

Ich aß weiter und genoss das leckere Essen. Ich hätte alles essen können, doch war mein Magen viel zu klein um diese ganzen Massen von Essen zu verputzen. Wir schwiegen einige Minuten lang bis Jacob wieder das Wort ergriff. Er zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch und hatte sein schelmisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Übrigens, ja ich habe das alles alleine gekocht. Ich habe mir einige Anregungen von Emily geholt, aber gekocht habe ich das alles alleine." Er trank einen Schluck Cola und grinste vor sich hin. Typisch Jacob. Das brauchte er wieder.

Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und legte meine Gabel zur Seite. Ich beobachte ihn einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Es schmeckt wirklich sehr gut. Ich wusste nicht, dass du so ein guter Koch bist."

„Na ja, guter Koch ist etwas anderes. Ich habe ja nicht viel gemacht. Eigentlich habe ich viel mehr Gemüse geschnitten, als das ich irgendetwas anderes getan habe."

„Es schmeckt sehr, sehr gut. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Von mir aus kannst du jetzt öfter das Essen machen." Ich merkte, als ich diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, dass sie mich an meinen Traum erinnerten. An das Haus, welches mir Jacob auf einer Lichtung gezeigt hatte. Edwards Worte.

Jacob schien zu merken, dass sich meine Gefühle veränderten und er schaute mich besorgt an.

„Was ist los?" fragte Jacob und hielt meine Hand fest. Ich begrüßte den Druck, den er ausübte, da ich so merkte, dass ich nicht alleine war.

„Ich hatte dir doch in meiner SMS von dem Traum geschrieben oder?" fragte ich und schaute ihn an. Er nickte nur knapp und ich fuhr fort: „In dem Traum hast du mir ein hübsches kleines Häuschen gezeigt. Es stand auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Es war ein hübscher Ort. Ich... Du sagtest, dass es unser Haus sei und ich war völlig überrascht. Plötzlich hattest du dich zu Edward verwandelt oder du warst verschwunden. Es war so schnell gegangen, dass ich es gar nicht mitbekommen hatte." Ich merkte, wie er den Druck verstärkte und er sich auf die Lippen biss. Immer wenn ich Edwards Namen erwähnte, verkrampfte er sich. Er sagte keinen Ton und musterte mich nur mit finsterer Miene. „Nun und Edward sagte mir dann, dass du tot seist." beendete ich meine Erzählung. Ich sah, dass ihm dieses Thema nicht passte.

„Ich bin nicht tot, wie du siehst." Seine Stimme klang hart und er ließ meine Hand los. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Teller und er stocherte mit seiner Gabel darauf herum.„Ich kann auch nichts für meinen Traum." versuchte ich mich zu entschuldigen und schaute ihn enttäuscht an. Ich hatte die Hoffnung gehabt, dass er mich eher trösten würde, als sauer auf mich zu sein.

Er seufzte, legte seine Gabel beiseite und schaute mich dann wieder an. Ich konnte in seinem Blick nicht erkennen, was er gerade dachte. „Bella, ich weiß, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist. Ich höre seinen Namen einfach nicht gerne." Ich nickte. Das konnte ich natürlich verstehen.

„Er ist weit weg und ich hoffe, er kommt niemals wieder." Jacob stand auf, nahm seinen Teller und stellte ihn etwas zu laut in die Spüle. Ich hatte also unser Essen vermasselt. Ich schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen um die Tränen zurück zu halten, die sich ihren Weg nach draußen bahnten.

„Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt nach Hause gehen." meinte ich und stand auf. Ich schob den Stuhl extra etwas lauter vom Tisch weg, damit Jacob zu mir schaute. Doch er tat es nicht. Er stand vor der Spüle und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Ich gehe dann!" sagte ich diesmal etwas lauter und das riss ihn wohl aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich zu mir um und schaute mich an. Sein Blick sah gequält aus und ich wusste jetzt, dass ich ihm das nicht hätte sagen sollen.

„Du musst nicht gehen, wenn du nicht magst. Wegen mir musst du jetzt nicht gehen." Seine Stimme klang jetzt etwas ruhiger, aber ich wusste, dass er ziemlich wütend war. Nicht auf mich, aber auf die Situation.

„Ich denke es ist besser. Es bringt nichts..." Ich verstummte für einen kurzen Moment, da Jacob auf mich zu kam und meine Wange streichelte. Seine Wärme beruhigte mich gleich wieder und ich schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Tut mir leid Bella. Ich kann diesen Namen einfach nicht hören." versuchte er zu erklären. „Ist schon in..." Er schüttelte den Kopf um mich zu unterbrechen. „Nein, es ist nicht in Ordnung. Ich reagiere einfach total über. Es war nur ein beschissener Traum und ich tue so, als ob du mich gleich verlässt. Ich bin einfach etwas empfindlich, was diesen Blutsauger betrifft." Das Wort Blutsauger betonte er extra, damit ich verstand, dass er seinen Namen nicht hören wollte.

„Jake, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich liebe dich."  
Diese drei Worte zauberten ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und so gefiel er mir gleich schon besser. Ich stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn zärtlich auf seine warmen, vollen Lippen. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn somit fester an mich heran. Die Hitze seines Körpers ging sofort auf meinen über und meine Knie wurden weich.  
Ich spürte, wie seine Hände an meinem Rücken entlang strichen und diese Berührung verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper. Ich spürte seine weiche Zunge und versank in diesem Kuss. Die Küsse wurden von Mal zu Mal besser und intensiver. Ich hatte jedes Mal das Gefühl, dass ich keine Luft mehr bekam und dass es nicht besser werden könnte. Doch das wurde es jedes Mal.  
Ich spielte mit seinen Haaren, die sich im Nacken ein wenig kräuselten und er zog mich fester an sich. Er drängte mich gegen die Küchenschränke und aus meiner Kehle entkam ein leises Stöhnen. Es war unbeschreiblich. Das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch und meinem Unterleib wurde immer intensiver und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich es nicht mehr aushalten konnte.  
Jacob löste sich von meinen Lippen und er küsste meine Wange, saugte zärtlich an meinem Ohr und versank dann an meinem Hals. Er saugte an meinem Hals und mein Kopf fiel etwas nach Hinten. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl.  
Meine Hände wanderten unter sein Shirt und ich konnte die festen Muskeln spüren. Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen, doch er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe kriegen. Er löste sich von mir, nahm mein Gesicht in beiden Händen.  
Er schaute mich mit dunklen, wilden Augen an, als würde er mich um Erlaubnis fragen. Ich nickte nur und dann beugte er seinen Kopf etwas weiter zu mir und küsste mich innig und wild. Ich drückte mich ihm entgegen und konnte seine Erregung spüren.  
Ich schob sein T-Shirt hoch. Er wusste, was ich vor hatte und löste seine Lippen einen kurzen Moment von meinen, zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es zu Boden.  
Sofort waren seine Lippen wieder auf meinen und ich fuhr ihm mit meinen Händen über seinen muskulösen Rücken. Zu meiner Überraschung packte mich Jacob dann, hob mich hoch und setzte mich auf der Arbeitsfläche der Küchenzeile ab.  
Dabei hatte er sich nicht von meinen Lippen gelöst und ich spürte, wie mir schwindelig wurde. Er trat zwischen meine Beine und ich schlang sie um seine Hüften. Ich spürte seine Hitze und ich spürte, wie sehr er mich begehrte.  
Seine rechte Hand strich meinen Bauch entlang und ich genoss dieses Gefühl. Sie wanderte, vorsichtig, aber stetig weiter nach oben. Ich spürte wie er zärtlich meine Brust streichelte und löste mich von ihm. Er blickte mich fragend, aber auch etwas ängstlich an. Sein wilder, animalischer Blick löste ein Gefühl in mir aus, welches ich noch nie gekannt hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich weiter mit ihm gehen wollte. Ich wollte es wirklich und in diesem Moment hatte ich keine Angst davor.  
Seine Lippen waren feucht und geschwollen und er sah unglaublich gut aus. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf meiner Brust. Seine Atmung ging schnell und ich strich mit meinem Daumen über seine geschwollenen Lippen.

„Wir sollten damit aufhören, Bella." Seine Stimme klang rau und er ließ meine Brust los. Er ging einige Schritte von mir weg und strich sich durch die Haare. Ich blieb etwas verdutzt und auch enttäusch sitzen. Ich musterte ihn und sah die eindeutige Beule in seiner Hose. Ich musste mir ein Lächeln verkneifen. Ich sprang von der Küchenzeile herunter und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?" fragte ich und Jacob schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Er hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er trat wieder zu mir und streichelte meine erhitzte Wange.

„Nein Bella, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich will nur nicht, dass wir so schnell etwas tun, was wir vielleicht danach bereuen werden." Er spielte hier gerade den großen Jungen. Ich wollte es aber tun. Ich wollte mit ihm schlafen. Ich war mir wirklich sicher. Ich begehrte ihn und ich wollte mehr von ihm spüren als nur seine Küsse und seine Berührungen. Ich wollte alles, einfach alles von ihm spüren.

„Ich würde es nicht bereuen, Jake." Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich es ernst meine. Er atmete laut aus und schaute mich dann an. Sein Blick sah geplagt aus und ich wusste, dass es ihm schwer fiel sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Bella, ich möchte einfach nicht, dass wir diese Sache überstürzen." versuchte er weiter und ich nickte.

„Ich möchte es aber, Jacob." Dieses Geständnis schien ihn zu überraschen. Er schaute mich mit großen Augen an.

„Ich will es auch, Bella. Für uns beide ist es aber was ganz neues und..." Ich war erleichtert das zu hören. Er hatte also auch noch mit keinem Mädchen geschlafen. Ich war wirklich erleichtert. Ich hoffte, dass er wusste, dass ich nicht mit Edward geschlafen hatte.

Er küsste mich zärtlich und ließ mich dann los. „Komm, ich bringe dich nach Hause, ja?" schlug er vor und ich nickte enttäuscht. Also hieß das, dass wir noch länger warten würden.

_ 


	25. Chapter 23

_Hallo meine Lieben, _

_es gibt ein weiteres Kapitel. Dieses Kapitel ist aus der Sicht von Jacob und dann noch Bella geschrieben. Ich mag es einfach total gerne aus Jacob's Sicht zu schreiben! Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß und freue mich über Reviews von Euch ;) _

_Eure MissMii_

**Kapitel Dreiundzwanzig**

Jacob POV:

Die Fahrt über nach Forks schwiegen wir uns an. Ich konnte spüren, dass sie ziemlich enttäuscht war und wahrscheinlich auch etwas sauer auf mich. Mir fiel es, so weiter wir gingen, schwerer, mich zusammen zu reißen. Ich hatte mit Sam einmal darüber geredet und er meinte, dass es normal sei. Ich hatte nicht viel Erfahrung mit Mädchen und bei Sophia hatte ich niemals solch ein Gefühl in mir. Wir hatten uns geküsst und wir waren auch ein wenig weiter gegangen, aber ich wollte niemals mit ihr schlafen, weil ich genau wusste, dass ich sie nicht liebte. Bella liebte ich aber von ganzem Herzen und es würde irgendwann dazu kommen, dass wir miteinander schliefen.

Sam meinte, dieses Verlangen sei stärker geworden, seit er ein Wolf war. Er schob es auf die animalische Seite von uns. Er hatte sicher Recht. Ein großer Teil von uns war ein Wolf und ich merkte auch, wenn ich wütend war oder mich aufregte, dass es mir schwer fiel, mich zusammen zu reißen. Ich hatte es jetzt, nach einigen Monaten, gut unter Kontrolle, aber dieses neue Gefühl, was Bella in mir auslöste, hatte ich noch nicht unter Kontrolle. Sam hatte mir auch gesagt, dass es nie dazu kommen würde, dass man sich aus sexueller Erregung zum Wolf verwandelte, es aber sein konnte, dass man etwas grob werden konnte oder zu viel Kraft hatte. Ich hatte keine Angst davor. Ich wusste, dass ich Bella niemals weh tun würde. Ich würde mich unter Kontrolle haben und es war mir auch wichtig.

„Bist du sauer auf mich?" fragte ich sie dann um die Stille zu unterbrechen. Sie schaute mich an und ich erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Nein, ich bin nicht sauer. Vielleicht etwas enttäuscht, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll." Sie lächelte mich etwas traurig an und ich seufzte.

„Bella, ich meine es wirklich nicht böse. " versuchte ich mich wieder zu entschuldigen und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß Jacob. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Ich schaute sie wieder kurz an und ließ es dann gut sein.

Ich brachte sie noch zur Haustür und hielt dabei ihre Hand. Wir blieben auf der kleinen Veranda stehen und schwiegen uns wieder eine Weile an.

„Sehen wir uns bald wieder?" fragte sie und ich nickte. Warum nicht? Ich hatte morgen zwar Patrouille, aber am Sonntag hatte ich etwas Zeit.

„Wie wäre es mit Sonntag?" Sie überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick und nickte dann. „Sonntag ist eine gute Idee. Soll ich wieder nach La Push kommen? Wir könnten ein wenig am Strand spazieren gehen. Das haben wir lange nicht mehr gemacht." schlug sie vor und ich fand die Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht.

„Gute Idee." Ich lächelte sie an und zog sie dann fest an mich. Ich wollte noch einmal bevor ich ging, ihre Lippen auf meinen spüren. Ich beugte meinen Kopf weiter zu ihr herunter und sie kam mir entgegen, indem sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte.

Als sich unsere Lippen trafen, waren die ganzen Unsicherheiten, die in der letzten Stunde aufgetaucht waren, wie weggeblasen. Ich spürte, wie sie sich mir entgegen drängte und ich gab einfach nach.

Ich spürte ihre weiche Zunge und konnte nicht anders als den Kuss zu vertiefen. Ich hielt sie an ihrer Hüfte und drängte sie etwas weiter gegen die Hauswand. Sie schien es nicht zu stören und erwiderte meinen wilden Kuss. Sie fuhr leidenschaftlich durch die Haare und ich hörte ein leises Geräusch, welches ihrer Kehle entglitt.

Ich merkte, wie mir heißer wurde und ich spürte wieder dieses intensive Verlangen, welches ich vorhin gespürt hatte. Es fühlte sich so ungewohnt an, dass es jedes Mal wieder etwas Neues war. Ich begehrte Bella und ich wollte ihren ganzen Körper spüren. Ich wollte, dass sie nackt in meinen Armen liegt und ich wollte ihren Körper erforschen. Ich presste mich weiter gegen sie und sie stöhnte leicht auf, als sie meine Erregung spürte. „Oh Jake," stöhnte sie zwischen zwei Küssen und ich vertiefte den Kuss noch mehr. Ihre Hände wanderten zu meinem Shirt und sie schob ihre Hände wieder darunter. Ich zuckte, wie jedes Mal, leicht zusammen. Ihre Hände waren meistens kalt und auf meiner heißen Haut waren sie noch kälter als gewöhnlich.

„Bella bist du das?" Ich hörte Charlies Stimme, noch bevor Bella sie gehört hatte und löste mich von ihr. Sie schaute mich wieder mit diesem enttäuschten Blick an. Diesmal konnte ich aber nichts dafür. Die Haustür ging mit einem Schwung auf und Charlie blickte uns beide mit müden Augen an.

„Hallo Dad." Bella strich sich über ihren Mund und schaute kurz zu mir. Charlie verfolgte ihren Blick und ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er genau wusste, was gerade zwischen uns passiert war.

„Dann sehen wir uns am Sonntag, ja?" fragte ich noch einmal und Bella nickte mir lächelnd zu. „Lass uns noch mal telefonieren. Ich werde aber nach La Push kommen." Ich zwinkerte ihr zu und dann verschwand sie im Haus. Charlie blieb noch einen Moment in der Tür stehen. Er musterte mich mit dem Blick eines Vaters, der sich ein wenig Sorgen um seine Tochter machte.

„Danke, dass du sie nach Hause gebrach hast, Jacob." bedankte er sich freundlich und ich nickte.

„Kein Problem, Charlie. Du weißt doch, dass ich sie um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr alleine lassen. Dann gute Nacht." Ich verabschiedete mich und machte mich dann auf den Weg nach Hause. Ich versuchte meine Gedanken nicht bei Bella zu haben und versuchte mich etwas herunter zu kühlen. Ich lief in den Wald und verwandelte mich in einen Wolf.

Sam, wir haben einen neuen Vampir gesichtet. Hörte ich Leahs Gedanken und ich rannte in die Richtung, aus der ihre Gedanken gekommen waren.

Einen neuen Vampir? Niemand der Cullens? Sam klang besorgt und es beunruhigte mich auch ein wenig.

Nein, niemand von den Cullens und auch nicht diese Viktoria. Wir haben ihn ein wenig beobachtet und er wirkt nicht so, als wenn er irgendjemand- oder etwas angreifen will. Vielleicht ist er mit den Cullens befreundet? Jared klang zwar nicht so überzeugt, aber er zog diese Möglichkeit in Betracht.

Ist er auf unserem Gebiet? Fragte ich und ich hörte die Überraschung, dass ich mich einschaltete.

Ich dachte du bist bei dem Vampirmädchen. Leah klang wieder sehr abwertend und gehässig. Ich versuchte es zu überhören.

Ich habe sie nach Hause gebracht. Das waren nicht die einzigen Gedanken, die sich in meinem Kopf abspielten und ich wusste, dass die anderen jetzt genau sahen, was zwischen Bella und mir passiert waren.

Die Jungs hörte ich Jubeln und Leah machte einige komischen Geräusche. Ich versuchte es einfach zu überhören, wie ich auch hoffte, dass sie meine Gedanken einfach nicht hörten.

Gut, dann komm zu Emily Jacob. Wir müssen das besprechen. Orderte Sam an und wir machten uns alle auf den Weg zu Emilys und Sams Haus.

Bella POV:

„Also ich wollte einmal mit dir reden, Bella." fing Charlie an und ich schaute ihn etwas genervt an.

„Ich weiß worüber du mit mir sprechen möchtest. Dad, ich weiß was ich tue und Jacob weiß es auch. Wir passen auf. Versprochen." Ich wollte nicht so genervt klingen, aber mir waren solche Gespräche immer sehr unangenehm. Renee hatte schon einige Male mit mir über Sex gesprochen und das brauchte ich jetzt nicht auch noch von Charlie. Ich sah, wie Charlie rot anlief und sich durch die Haare strich.

„Ich will halt nicht so früh Großvater werden. Jacob ist wirklich ein toller Kerl und ich weiß, dass er dich glücklich machen wird, doch möchte ich nicht jetzt schon Opa werden. Billy würde das sicherlich auch nicht wollen." Ich seufzte und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Dad, du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Jacob und ich passen auf. Außerdem sind wir noch nicht so weit, ja?" Ich ging aus der Küche heraus und Charlie folgte mir bis zur Treppe.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt." Er sah wirklich erleichtert aus und ich musste lächeln. „Gute Nacht, Dad." Meine Stimme klang jetzt etwas belustigt. Charlie erwiderte mein Lächeln und verschwand dann wieder im Wohnzimmer. Ich ging die Stufen hinauf und ging in mein Zimmer.

Den Samstag verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit damit, das Haus mal wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Ich hatte den Hausputz in den letzen Tagen ziemlich schleifen lassen und jetzt hatte ich den Salat. Überall lag der Staub auf den Möbeln und den Garten musste ich auch mal wieder vom Unkraut befreien. Ich blickte mich im Haus um und seufzte.

Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy und ich kramte es aus meiner Hosentasche heraus. Es war Alice. Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen nichts von ihr gehört und war überrascht, dass sie sich wieder meldete. Sie war die letzten Tage auch nicht in der Schule gewesen, weil das Wetter einigermaßen schön gewesen war und sie auf der Jagd waren.

„Hallo Alice." sagte ich als ich das Handy an mein Ohr hielt.

„Hallo Bella. Schön, dass ich dich erreiche. Ich wollte mal hören, wie es dir so geht?" Ihre Stimme klang lieblich wie immer und ich merkte, dass ich sie vermisst hatte.

„Mir geht es ganz gut. Ich bin gerade dabei, den Hausputz zu machen. Sonst geht es mir aber gut. Und dir?"

„Mir auch. Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du heute Abend nicht vorbei kommen möchtest? Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen und ich hab ein-zwei Filme gekauft. Die könnten wir uns ansehen. Esme würde auch etwas kochen." Sie versuchte es mit ihrer lieblichsten Stimme und sie wusste, dass ich ihr nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Wann soll ich da sein?" Ich hörte ein Quietschen am anderen Ende der Leitung und musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Sei gegen sieben Uhr da, ja? Ich freue mich so. Dann kann ich dir deine Hand- und Fußnägel auch machen. Das wird toll. Bis dann." Sie legte auf und ich klappte schnell mein Handy zu und seufzte. Ich hatte also einen langen Abend vor mir.

_

Tut mir leid, dass ich Euch immer so „heiß" mache ;) Jacob und Bella brauchen einfach noch ein wenig Zeit um sich sehr nahe zu kommen. Die „Erlösung" wird aber bald kommen, versprochen :)


	26. Chapter 24

Und die entsprechende „Erlösung" wird es auch bald geben. Versprochen! Ihr müsst Euch einfach noch etwas gedulden! *lach*

Ich freu mich auf weitere Reviews von Euch und bin wirklich gespannt, wie Euch dieses Kapitel gefallen wird!

Ganz liebe Grüße

Eure MissMii

**Kapitel Vierundzwanzig**

Jacob POV:

Ich saß auf der Couch bei Sam und Emily und starrte in den Fernseher. Wir hatten über den neuen Vampir debattiert und Sam hatte entschieden, solange er sich nicht auf unserem Gebiet blicken ließ, sollten wir die Sache ruhen lassen. Er wollte nicht, dass der Vampir frühzeitig von unserer Existenz erfuhr. Meine Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit um Bella. Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich wusste nicht warum oder weshalb. Plötzlich merkte ich ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und ich konnte nicht sagen, woher er es kam.

„Jacob ist alles in Ordnung?" Sam blickte mich besorgt an und ich schaute zu ihm auf. Er stand neben mir und ich hatte noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er sich neben mich gestellt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht." gab ich zu und strich mir durch die Haare. Ich hatte wirklich ein mulmiges Gefühl. Es war so, als wenn ich wüsste, dass irgendetwas passieren würde. Ich blickte zu den anderen Jungs, die mich genauso besorgt anschauten.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus, Mann." stellte Quil fest und hörte auf zu essen. Er stellte den Teller auf den Tisch ab und musterte mich mit einem Blick, der mich noch nerv öser machte, als ich es schon war.

„Jacob, was ist denn los?" Sam war ziemlich aufgebracht und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Ich merkte, wie mir der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Mir war unglaublich heiß. Es war so, wie damals, als das Wolfsgen in mir ausgebrochen war. Genauso fühlte ich mich.

„Ich muss los." sagte ich nur knapp und ging schnell aus dem Haus. Ich rannte in den Wald und verwandelte mich sofort zu einem Wolf.

Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte nach Forks. Ich wollte zu Bella. Ich hatte so eine Ahnung. Ich rannte und rannte.

Als ich ankam, sah ich, dass Bella gerade aus dem Haus trat und sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Transporter machte. Ich verwandelte mich schnell, zog meine Hose an und ging schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. Sie erblickte mich und ich konnte die Überraschung in ihren Augen sehen.

„Jake." sagte sie überrascht und ich ging zu ihr. Ich packte sie, vielleicht etwas zu grob und zog sie fest an mich. Ich presste meine Lippen auf ihre und sie erwiderte meinen Kuss sofort. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und ich fand ihre Zunge. Sie fühlte sich so weich und so perfekt an, dass mir noch heißer wurde. Sie war unglaublich und ich konnte nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Sie schmeckte süß, wie Honig und ich Geruch vernebelte meine Gedanken.

Ich spürte, wie sie sich keuchend von mir löste und mich etwas wegdrückte. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Augen waren dunkel vor Verlangen. Sie sah noch nie schöner aus.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?" fragte sie außer Atmen und strich sich über ihre vollen Lippen.

Ich schluckte hart und wusste nicht, was ich ihr darauf antworten sollte. Was war mit mir los? Ich wusste es selbst nicht.

Ich blickte von ihr zum Transporter und zurück. „Willst du noch weg?" Natürlich wollte sie noch weg, aber wohin?

Sie schaute mich etwas verwirrt an, weil ich wohl so schnell das Thema wechselte, antwortete mir dann aber: „Ich wollte zu Alice." Ihr Ton war ruhig und ich merkte, wie in mir die Wut aufstieg, als ich den Namen von dieser Blutsaugerin hörte. Ich versuchte meine Atmung ruhig zu halten. Die Hitze, die ich hatte, war immer noch nicht fort und ich strich mir über die Stirn. Ich sagte nichts dazu. Was sollte ich auch dazu sagen? Mir passte es nicht, dass sie zu den Blutsaugern fuhr, aber ich würde es ihr nicht verbieten. Ich bin ja nicht dieser... Ich wollte seinen verdammten Namen nicht sagen. Ich wollte ihn noch nicht einmal denken. Ich war nicht der Typ dazu, der ihr irgendetwas verbot. Sie sah, dass ich mit mir kämpfte und lächelte mich dann liebevoll an.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich zu machen, Jacob." Ich wusste, dass ich das nicht brauchte. Ich wusste, dass die Cullens niemals den Vertrag brechen würden. Sie waren zurzeit in Unterzahl und sie würden genau wissen, dass wir sie vernichten würden. Mir ging es nicht um die Cullens. Mir ging es um diesen neuen Vampir.

„Ich weiß. Ich..." Ich wollte es ihr nicht sagen. Ich wollte ihr keine Angst machen. Ich wollte sie nicht noch mehr verunsichern. Sie hatte seit langer Zeit nicht über Viktoria gesprochen und ich wollte ihr nicht diese Sicherheit, die sie zurzeit hatte, nehmen.

„Was wolltest du mir sagen?" Ich hasste es, wenn sie nachbohrte. Sie würde so lange fragen, bis ich ihr sagte, was los war.

Ich nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie fest. Ihre Hand war kalt und so konnte ich sie etwas wärmen.

„Wir haben einen neuen Vampir gesichtet. Besser gesagt, haben wir seine Spur gefunden." begann ich. Bellas Augen weiteten sich. War es Hoffnung oder war es Angst? Ich konnte es nicht genau deuten. Ich fuhr fort: „Wir wissen nicht, wer er ist. Es ist auf jeden Fall keiner aus der Blutsauger Familie. Wir kennen seinen Geruch nicht und er hält sich auch nur auf dem feindlichen Gebiet auf. Wir können noch nicht viel darüber sagen. Sam will noch nicht eingreifen." Bella nickte nur und schaute mich ernst an.

„Zum Glück ist es nicht Viktoria." Sie versuchte zu scherzen, doch es gelang ihr nicht richtig. Ihre Hand, die ich hielt, war etwas feucht geworden und ihr Gesicht war blasser als zuvor.

„Soll ich dich bis zur Grenze bringen?" Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab. Sie zwang sich ein Lächeln ab und mir gefiel es nicht, dass sie versuchte alles so locker zu nehmen.

„Du brauchst hier nicht die Tapfere zu spielen." Mein Ton klang härter, als ich es wollte, doch vielleicht brauchte sie es.

„Jacob, es ist schon in Ordnung. Bei den Cullens bin ich sicher." Wieder diese Cullens. Konnte sie nicht einfach aufhören deren Namen zu sagen? Ich schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick meine Augen, ließ ihre Hand los und atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. „Gut, dann pass auf dich auf." Ich wollte gehen. Mir war es zu blöd, dass sie immer versuchte die Tapfere zu spielen, obwohl sie Angst hatte. Ich konnte sehen und riechen, dass sie Angst hatte.

„Bitte warte." bat sie mich und ich drehte mich noch einmal zu ihr herum. „Bella, fahr zu deinen Blutsaugern und gut ist. Sag mir bitte Bescheid, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist."

„Okay!" hörte ich noch ihre Stimme, bevor ich den Wald erreichte.

Ich wusste, dass ich mich damit abfinden musste, dass sie zu diesen Blutsaugern fuhr. Es passte mir nicht, aber was sollte ich tun? Ich hatte ihr versprochen, ihr ihre Freiheiten zu geben. Ich brauchte auch meine Freiheiten und es lag auch nicht in meiner Natur, mich als jemand aufzuführen, der seiner Freundin verbot irgendwelche Dinge zu tun. So etwas konnte ich nicht ausstehen und ich konnte mir denken, dass dieser Blutsauger so war. Ich wollte mich nicht genauso benehmen.

Ich verwandelte mich zu einem Wolf und lief in die Richtung von Sams und Emilys Haus.

Jared und Paul? Seid ihr auf Patrouille? Ich wartete darauf, dass ich ihre Gedanken hörte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich die ganzen Gedanken ordnen konnte und erkannte Paul.

Was ist los, Mann? Geht es dir besser?

Es geht einigermaßen. Sam? Ich konnte Sams Gedanken sofort hören.

Paul, Jared? Lauft bitte an die Grenze und schaut, ob Bella gut zu dem Grundstück von den Cullens kommt. Orderte Sam an und ich war froh, dass er meine Gedanken hören konnte.

Danke.

Keine Ursache, Jacob. Komm am besten zurück. Ich muss mit dir noch einmal sprechen. Ich überlegte nicht zwei Mal und lief schneller.

Ich öffnete die Tür und blieb abrupt in der Tür stehen. Emily und Sam standen gerade in der Küche und er strich ihr zärtlich übers Gesicht. Ich beneidete die Beiden sehr. Sie hatten sich gefunden und würden niemals mehr ohne einander sein, außer Emily würde irgendwann sterben. Sie würde älter werden und die Welt verlassen.

Sam hatte mir einmal erzählt, dass wir nicht älter wurden, solange wir uns immer wieder in einen Wolf verwandelten.

„Und wie geht es dir?" hörte ich Sams Stimme sagen.

„Mir geht es ganz gut. Mir ist morgens immer ein wenig schlecht, aber das legt sich bestimmt auch nach einer Weile. Sam, ich bin so glücklich." Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und umarmte ihn. Er küsste sie zärtlich und strich ihr dabei über ihre vernarbte Gesichtshälfte. Es machte ihm nichts aus. Er liebte sie so, wie sie war. Ich hatte Respekt vor den Beiden. Sie hatten, trotz der vielen Probleme und trotz der Hindernisse, die Leah ihnen immer wieder in den Weg legte, es geschafft, miteinander glücklich zu sein.

Ich wusste, dass die Trennung von Leah und die Gedanken daran, Sam Tag für Tag quälten. Er war zwar gut darin, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, doch manchmal schaffte selbst er es nicht. Leah bekam es mit und es quälte sie genauso. Wie schafften sie es nur? Wie schaffte es Leah, jeden Tag die beiden so glücklich so sehen? In der letzten Zeit war es schwieriger für sie gewesen. Sie hatte, mit als erste, erfahren, dass Emily ein Kind erwartete und das hatte ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg gerissen. Leah hatte wahrscheinlich immer noch ein wenig Hoffnung gehabt, dass Sam irgendwann zu ihr zurück kehren würde. Doch jetzt würde es sicherlich nicht mehr so sein. Die Beiden würden ein Kind bekommen und dies war der Höhepunkt einer Liebe.

„Jacob." Sams Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich starrte ihn mit einem leeren Blick an.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht stören." entschuldigte ich mich und Emily lächelte. Sie war eine der freundlichsten und nettesten Wesen, die ich kannte. „Ach mach dir keine Gedanken. Möchtest du etwas essen?" bot sie mir an und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Mir war es etwas unangenehm, dass ich die beiden beobachtet hatte. Wieso eigentlich? Ich seufzte und trat dann ein und schloss die Tür.

„Wenn du was essen magst, sag Bescheid. Ich fahr dann noch einmal etwas einkaufen." Sie gab Sam einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und ließ uns dann beide alleine. Sam blickte ihr einen kleinen Augenblick verträumt hinterher, bis er sich mir zu wandte.

„Du wolltest noch einmal mit mir sprechen? Wo sind die anderen?" Es wunderte mich eigentlich, dass er mich alleine sehen wollte.

„Nun, die anderen sind beschäftig. Ich wollte mit dir über Bella sprechen." Ich machte große Augen. Über Bella?„Ja?" fragte ich unsicher und wir setzten uns beide an den Küchentisch. Ich musterte Sam einen Moment lang und versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, was er mir sagen wollte.

„Und um den neuen Vampir." Jetzt war ich ziemlich verwirrt. Was hatte Bella mit dem neuen Vampir zu tun? „Ich habe mir noch mal so meine Gedanken gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Vampir eine Gefahr für uns oder für Bella ist. Wir haben noch keine Informationen darüber, ob er Menschen jagt oder nicht. Bis jetzt gibt es keine Todesfälle. Wir hätten sie schon in den Nachrichten gesehen. Mir geht es eher darum, dass ich gerne wissen möchte, ob dieser Vampir etwas mit den Cullens zu tun hat." Cullens. Ich hasste diesen Namen. Ich hasste diesen Namen wirklich.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, atmete einmal tief durch und nickte. „Was möchtest du, was ich mache?" fragte ich dann und versuchte gelassen zu sein

„Könntest du mit Bella reden? Ich würde gerne Kontakt mit Carlisle Cullen aufnehmen." sagte Sam dann und ich war so überrascht, dass ich ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Er wollte mit diesem Vampirvater Kontakt aufnehmen? Hatte ich das richtig gehört oder spielte mir mein Kopf einen Streich.

„Sam, aber wieso? Sie sind unsere Feinde." zischte ich und ich klammerte mich am Tischrand fest. Sam sah, dass ich gegen meine Wut ankämpfte.

„Beruhige dich erst mal wieder, Jacob." sagte er und stand auf. Er ging zum Kühlschrank, holte eine Flasche Cola heraus, suchte zwei Gläser und kam zum Küchentisch zurück. Er füllte die Gläser, stellte mir eines hin und setzte sich dann wieder.

„Beruhigen? Sam, sie sind unsere Feinde. Du willst mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten?" Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Besser gesagt wollte ich es nicht glauben.

„Jacob überleg doch mal. Es geht keine Gefahr von ihnen aus. Sie kommen nicht auf unser Land und wir begeben uns nicht auf ihr Land. Sie töten keinen Menschen. Sie werden nicht gegen den Vertrag verstoßen und haben es, denke ich, auch nicht vor. Sie können uns nützliche Informationen geben. Es reicht mir schon, wenn sie mir sagen, dass von dem Vampir keine Gefahr ausgeht. Ich bin dann entspannter. Es geht hier nicht nur um Bella und Charlie. Es geht auch um unseren Clan und ich mache mir Sorgen um Emily." Er klang wirklich besorgt. Wie konnte ich nur so egoistisch sein? Es ging wirklich nicht nur um Bella oder Charlie. Es ging um unseren ganzen Stamm. Um die Menschen, die in La Push lebten. Ich seufzte und strich mir durch die Haare.

„Okay. Ich werde mit Bella sprechen. Im Moment ist sie aber schon bei den Cullens. Ich werde heute Abend zu ihr gehen und diese Sache mit ihr besprechen." gab ich nach und trank einen großen Schluck von der Cola, die Sam mir hingestellt hatte. Er schien erleichtert zu sein und lächelte mich jetzt beruhigt an. „Ich danke dir, Jacob. Ich hätte es sonst selbst gemacht, aber du hast einen besseren Draht zu Bella." Ich nickte. Ich hatte wirklich einen besseren Draht zu ihr. Trotzdem gefiel mir diese „Aufgabe", die er mir gegeben hatte, nicht.

Es war aber unsere Aufgabe, unseren Clan und unsere Familien zu beschützen. Koste es, was es wolle, selbst eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Feind.

_Tja, wer der neue Vampir ist? Das werdet Ihr im nächsten Kapitel erfahren, was ich zum Wochenende hin posten werde! Also, ein wenig Geduld ;) Wird er eine Bedrohung für den Clan und für unsere Wölfe sein? Mal sehen ;)_


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: **_Die große Frage ist ja, wer der neue Vampir ist? Hm, im diesen Kapitel wird es sich ein wenig aufklären, aber wer dieser Vampir genau ist? Da muss man sich noch ein wenig gedulden! ;) _

_Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich, wenn ihr mir schreibt, wie ihr es fandet :) bin ja immer so neugierig!_

_Eure MissMii_

**Kapitel Fünfundzwanzig**

_Bella POV:_

Kaum hatte ich die erste Stufe betreten, die zur Haustür führte, riss Alice die Tür auf. Sie lächelte mich mit einem Strahlen an, welches mich wirklich umhaute. Sie freute sich also wirklich mich zu sehen?

„Bella!" schrie sie, trat auf mich zu, nahm meine Hand und zog mich die letzten Stufen hoch. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist." Sie umarmte mich fest und drückte mich gegen ihren kalten Körper. Ich schob sie etwas weg und sie strahlte noch mehr als zuvor.

„Schön dich zu sehen." sagte ich leicht außer Atem und sie ließ meine Hand los. „Komm doch rein. Esme hat etwas zu essen für dich gekocht." Ich folgte ihr nach Drinnen und sofort stieg mir ein Geruch von überbackenem Käse in die Nase.

„Hmm, was gibt es denn?" fragte ich neugierig und Alice drehte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu mir um. Ich sah ihre Genugtuung auf ihrem Gesicht und streckte ihr die Zunge heraus.

„Ich wusste, dass du Hunger hast. Ich habe ihr sogar geholfen. Es gibt Gemüselasagne." Wir gingen in die Küche und ich erblickte Esme, wie sie in der Küche stand und in den Backofen schaute. Es war ein Bild für die Götter. Esme, die keinen Bissen aß, schien es Spaß zu machen, etwas zu essen zuzubereiten.

„Hallo Bella." Sie drehte sich zu uns herum und begrüßte mich auch mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Esme, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte mich auch.

„Du brauchst doch etwas zu essen, Bella. Ich möchte nicht, dass du verhungerst." sagte sie und ließ mich dann wieder los. „Es dauert noch einen kleinen Moment. Wenn ihr mögt, könnt ihr ja ins Wohnzimmer gehen."

„Gute Idee." Alice schien gute Laune zu haben. Wieso war sie jetzt wieder so fröhlich? Vor einigen Tagen war sie so aufgebracht und kühl zu mir gewesen. Manchmal wusste ich auch nicht, woran ich bei ihr war. Sie war manchmal wie Edward. In einem Moment war sie herzlich und total lieblich und im anderen Moment zog sie sich zurück und war sehr introvertiert. Meistens dann, wenn sie eine Vision gehabt hatte und diese etwas Schlimmes beinhaltete.

„Und wie geht es dir, Bella? Mit Jacob alles in Ordnung?" Ihre Stimme klang interessiert und freundlich.

„Ja mit Jacob ist alles in Ordnung. Er macht sich nur etwas Gedanken." Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Gedanken?" fragte sie überrascht und ich nickte. „Ich kann dich ja leider nicht mehr sehen, seit er öfter in deiner Nähe ist. Er schirmt dich ganz gut ab." „Schirmt mich ab?" Das verstand ich nicht. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift herum, die auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. Sie starrte einige Sekunden auf eine Seite und schaute mich dann mit ihren honigfarbenen Augen an.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, aber die Wölfe scheinen irgendetwas an sich zu haben. Wenn du in ihrer Nähe bist oder mit ihnen zusammen bist, kann ich nicht sehen, was mit dir los ist." erklärte sie mir und ich war perplex. Sie konnte mich nicht sehen, wenn ich mit Jacob zusammen war? Was hatte das für einen Sinn?„Aber wieso?" fragte ich.

„Es liegt wohl daran, dass sie sich vor uns schützen wollen." Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Carlisle herein gekommen war. Er war wirklich wunderschön. Er hatte ein Hemd an und seine blonden Haare hatte er, wie immer, nach hinten gekämmt. Ich musste Lächeln und er erwiderte mein Lächeln.

„Das macht natürlich Sinn." meinte ich und schaute wieder zu Alice.

„Ich glaube auch, dass es daran liegt. Nun, wir sind aber keine Gefahr für sie. Wir hätten niemals gedacht, dass die Wölfe wieder kommen."

„Tja, das liegt daran, dass wir wieder in Forks sind. Sie wollen ihren Clan beschützen du deswegen ist das Wolfsgen jetzt wieder ausgebrochen." Carlisle blieb in der Tür stehen und beobachtete uns. Sie waren wirklich Feinde, auch wenn sie sich nichts taten. Die Cullens würden die Wölfe niemals angreifen, außer, sie würden von ihnen angegriffen.

Was die Wölfe betrifft, da war ich mir nicht so sicher. Sie waren sehr angriffslustig und ich wusste, dass Jacob mich beschützen würde, egal was es kosten würde. Er würde sein Leben für mich riskieren und das machte mir Angst. Das machte mir sogar sehr große Angst. Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendwer sein Leben für mich riskierte.

„Sie haben nicht vor, den Vertrag zu brechen." Wieso hatte ich das jetzt gesagt? Wollte ich vermitteln?

„Ich weiß Bella. Wir sind nun mal Feinde. Es liegt in der Natur." Carlisle Stimme war ruhig und ich lehnte mich etwas zurück. Die Couch war gemütlich und ich entspannte mich etwas.

„Das Essen ist fertig." Alice sprang auf, nahm meine Hand und zog mich von der Couch hoch. „Du musst was essen." Sie starrte mich mit ihrem eindringlichen Blick an und ich musste mich geschlagen geben.

„Ich komme schon, Alice." Sie ließ meine Hand los und wir gingen zurück in die Küche, wo Esme mir schon einen Teller mit Lasagne auffüllte.

„Lass es dir schmecken, Bella. Ich hoffe, ich habe es richtig gewürzt. Ich kenne mich mit Gewürzen nicht so gut aus. Ich habe es nach einem Kochbuch gekocht." Esme schien etwas unsicher zu sein und ich nahm die Gabel, die neben dem Teller lag, und probierte. Es schmeckte wirklich sehr gut. Esme war ein Naturtalent. „Es ist wirklich lecker." Auf Esmes Gesicht konnte ich jetzt ein erleichtertes Lächeln sehen und sie stellte die Lasagne zurück in den Ofen.

„Wenn du noch etwas essen möchtest, kannst du dir gerne noch etwas nehmen." Sie lächelte mir zu, als sie an mir vorbei ging und verschwand dann nach oben. Ich schaute ihr einen Moment nach, setzte mich an den Tresen, der in der Küche war und stocherte in meiner Lasagne herum. Alice hatte sich neben mich gesetzt und beobachtete mich dabei. Ich hatte keinen großen Hunger, wollte aber Esme zu Liebe etwas essen.

„Hast du gesehen, wie ich den Elch gejagt habe?" hörte ich eine mir unbekannte Stimme. Ich sah, wie Alice zur Tür starrte und ich folgte ihrem Blick. Jasper trat mit einem mir unbekannten Mann herein. Er war blass und hatte die honigfarbenen Augen, wie der Rest der Cullens. Seine Haare waren dunkel und kurz geschnitten. Er trug ein blaues Shirt, eine dunkle Hose. Als er mich erblickte hielt er einen kurzen Moment inne. Wir starrten uns einen kurzen Moment lang an, bis ich seinem Blick auswich und mich wieder meiner Lasagne zu wandte. Mein Herz schlug etwas schneller und ich war etwas verunsichert. Wer war dieser Vampir?

„Bella, das ist Thomas. Thomas, das ist Bella." stellte uns Alice vor. Ich drehte mich zu ihm herum und schaute direkt in sein Gesicht. Er sah gut aus. Verdammt gut sogar. Er lächelte mich an, nahm meine Hand und schüttelte sie. Seine Hand war eiskalt, doch fühlte sich überraschend weich an. Ich merkte, wie mein Magen sich etwas zusammen knotete.

„Ah, du bist also Bella. Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört." Seine Stimme war männlich. Ziemlich männlich sogar. Sie klang etwas rau und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

„Woher weißt du, wer ich bin?" fragte ich etwas verunsichert und er grinste mich an. Er hatte ein ziemlich spitzbübisches Grinsen.

„Nun, ich denke, es gibt nur eine Bella hier in Forks die ein Mensch ist und sich mit Vampiren abgibt?" Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und er verwirrte mich ein wenig. Woher wusste er, wer ich war? Wer war er?

„Er ist ein Freund von Edward." sagte Alice dann, als würde sie meine Gedanken lesen. Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens, zog sich mein Magen ein wenig zusammen. Ich war über ihn hinweg, doch war es immer noch etwas ungewohnt für mich, wenn ich seinen Namen hörte.

„Ein Freund von Edward also?" Ich kämpfte dagegen an, dass meine Stimme mir versagte. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Edward einen Freund namens Thomas hatte.

„Ja. Ich habe ihn vor einigen Wochen gesehen. Jetzt besuche ich seine Familie." Er zwinkerte mir zu und ich wusste nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Ein Freund von Edward. Ein sehr gutaussehender Freund.

„Schön." Mehr konnte ich dazu nicht sagen. Alice sprang vom Stuhl und schaute mich mit einem Lächeln an. „Komm Bella. Wir gehen nach oben. Wir wollten uns noch einige Filme ansehen." Sie wollte mich aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien und ich nickte.

„Gute Idee." Ich stand auf, schaute Thomas an. Er musterte mich mit einem ziemlich merkwürdigen Blick. Als hätte er etwas zu verbergen.

„War schön, dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Bella." Er nahm meine Hand, zog sie zu seinen Lippen und drückte sie auf meinen Handrücken. Ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen, weil ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte.

„Freut mich auch." stieß ich atemlos hervor und er ließ meine Hand los. Er schien ziemlich selbstsicher zu sein und das verunsicherte mich.

„Bis bald." Er lächelte mir noch einmal zu und dann zog mich Alice aus der Küche heraus. Ich folgte ihr die Treppen hinauf.

„Er ist ziemlich charmant und Thomas weiß, wie er auf Frauen wirkt." erzählte Alice etwas verträumt und ich starrte auf ihren Rücken. Anscheinend hatte sie mitbekommen, dass er mich etwas verunsichert hatte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Edward einen Freund namens Thomas hat." Sie drehte sich zu mir herum und dann blieb sie am Ende der Treppe stehen. „Ich kenne Thomas jetzt auch schon eine Weile. Er ist wirklich sehr nett und ja, er hat eine große Wirkung auf Frauen. Es ist anscheinend seine besondere Gabe. Er ist ein Frauenheld." Alice fing an zu lachen und ich sah, dass er auch auf sie diese Wirkung hatte.

„Ist er oft zu Besuch?" fragte ich weiter und wir gingen in Alices Zimmer. Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und sie schloss die Tür.

„Nein, ich habe ihn auch seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Es ist schon lange her, dass er hier in Forks war. Wirklich sehr lange. Da bist du noch gar nicht hier gewesen."

Ich stieg aus dem Transporter aus und schmiss die Tür zu. Thomas hatte sich nicht mehr blicken lassen und es war auch besser so. Während ich bei Alice gewesen war, hatte ich den Drang gehabt, zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu fragen, wie es Edward ging. Alice würde mir diese Frage nicht beantworten. Sie hatte es ihm versprochen und sie hielt ihre Versprechen. Thomas aber könnte mir etwas über Edward erzählen. Wollte ich es aber wissen? Alice hatte das letzte Mal Recht gehabt, als sie zu mir gesagt hatte, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich nicht gefragt hätte. Ich seufzte und drehte mich um und erschrak, weil ich gegen Jacob knallte. Er hatte direkt hinter mir gestanden.

„Jake." Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis der Schreck aus meinen Gliedern wich und blickte ihn dann fragend an. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich melde, wenn ich zu Hause bin." Jetzt war ich leicht genervt. Er machte sich etwas zu große Sorgen.

„Ich bin nicht deswegen hier, Bella." Nicht deswegen? Weswegen dann?„Nein nicht?" Ich drehte mich wieder zu meinem Transporter um, schloss die Tür ab und ging dann Richtung Haus. Jacob folgte mir und ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um. Er musterte mich kritisch und ich hoffte, dass er nicht merkte, dass ich ein wenig durch den Wind war.

„Ich soll von Sam aus mit dir sprechen." „Von Sam aus? Kann Sam nicht selbst mit mir sprechen?" Meine Stimme klang genervter, als sie hätte sein sollen. Ich war etwas gereizt. Es war nicht Jacobs Schuld. Es war die Schuld von diesem Thomas, weil er mich so verwirrt hatte. Er hatte eine ziemliche Ausstrahlung und selbst Alice hatte das zugeben müssen.

„Er hat mich gebeten, dass ich mit dir darüber spreche, weil du meine Freundin bist." Jacob schien ziemlich entspannt zu sein. Also hatte er nichts von meiner Unsicherheit gemerkt? Er hatte ziemlich gute Instinkte und merkte schnell, wenn etwas mit mir nicht in Ordnung war.

„Ah so…" Ich schwieg einen kurzen Moment, weil ich meine Gedanken sammeln musste. „Willst du noch mit herein kommen? Wir können uns in meinem Zimmer darüber unterhalten." Er nickte und wir gingen dann die Stufen hinauf.

Ich schloss die Tür auf und er folgte mir. Er hatte sich zum Glück ein Shirt angezogen. Zwar war er Barfuß, aber das war nicht so schlimm. Charlie würde sich deswegen keine Gedanken machen.

„Ich bin wieder zu Hause!" rief ich und zog meine Jacke aus. „Jacob ist noch kurz zu Besuch!" Bevor Charlie irgendwelche Fragen stellte. „Ist in Ordnung!" Charlies Stimme kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so viel Sport schauen.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen. Willst du etwas trinken?" fragte ich höflich und Jacob schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, lass uns einfach nach oben gehen." Seine Stimme war jetzt etwas reservierter. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und wir gingen nach oben.

Ich schaltete meine Lichterkette an und die Lampe, die auf dem Regal neben dem Fenster stand und öffnete das Fenster, damit ein wenig frische Luft herein kam. Draußen war sehr schöne und saubere Luft gewesen und meistens lüftete ich mein Zimmer immer, bevor ich ins Bett ging. Ich nahm meinen Schmuck ab und legte ihn in eine kleine Schale, die auf meinem Schreibtisch stand. Jacob setzte sich auf mein Bett und beobachtete mich dabei. Ich spürte seinen Blick in meinem Rücken und ich wusste, dass er sich beherrschen musste nicht zu mir zu treten und mich in seine starken Arme zu ziehen.

„Also, was sollst du mich von Sam fragen?" begann ich dann und schaute ihn interessiert an.

„Ich… es geht um den neuen Vampir, der sich hier in Forks herum treibt." fing Jacob an.

„Um Thomas?" fragte ich knapp und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und stand auf. Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und musterte mich skeptisch.

„Thomas?" Ich nickte und zog meine Bluse aus. Darunter hatte ich noch ein Top. Ich spürte aber Jacobs Blicke, wie er mich musterte. Seine Atmung ging etwas schneller. Es war eine schlechte Idee gewesen, meine Bluse auszuziehen. Ich warf sie auf mein Bett.

„Ja Thomas. Er war bei den Cullens, als ich da war." Die Erinnerung an sein Lächeln und seinem Blick, mit dem er mich gemustert hatte, machte mich wieder etwas verlegen. Jacob sah die Veränderung in meinem Gesicht und seine Miene verhärtete sich jetzt etwas.

„Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er sich bei den Cullens herumtreibt?" fauchte er dann. Er benahm sich jetzt ziemlich ungerecht.

„Jacob, er ist nicht gefährlich!" fuhr ich ihn an und er grinste mich an. „Nicht gefährlich? Kannst du das beurteilen, Bella?"

„Du bist jetzt ziemlich gemein, weißt du das? Es ist besser, du gehst jetzt." forderte ich ihn auf und zeigte auf die Tür.

„Es geht hier nicht nur um dich, Bella. Es geht um meine Familie und um meinen Clan!" zischte er und seine Lippen waren jetzt nur noch schmale Linien. Sein freundliches Gesicht sah jetzt ziemlich angespannt aus.

„Das ist mir bewusst!" versuchte ich es und er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Er glaubte mir kein Wort.

„Das ist dir bewusst? B ist du dir sicher? Weißt du was auf dem Spiel steht, wenn dieser Thomas erfährt, dass wir existieren?" Er war jetzt ziemlich wütend und ich sah, wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Beruhige dich erst mal, ja?" Ich wandte mich von ihm ab und ging zum Fenster. Ich starrte einen Moment hinaus in den Wald.

„Nicht wenn es um meine Familie geht!" schrie er und ich war überrascht, dass er plötzlich so wütend geworden war.

„Was wollte Sam denn jetzt genau?" Ich versuchte ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass er mich hier anbrüllte. Es war mir, ehrlich gesagt, zu doof. Ich wollte mich nicht mit ihm streiten.

„Er wollte von dem Vampirvater..." Er sagte dieses Wort ziemlich verächtlich. „…wissen, ob sie diesen Vampir kennen. Diese Frage hat sich ja aber gerade erledigt."

„Er ist ein Freund von Edward." Als ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wusste ich sofort, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war. Ich hatte ihm eigentlich versprochen, dass ich Edwards Namen nicht mehr erwähnte. Ich sah, wie seine Miene immer mehr versteinerte.

Ich trat zu ihm und wollte seine Hand nehmen doch er wich vor mir zurück. „Ich gehe dann jetzt." sagte er kühl und er wollte zur Tür gehen, doch ich hielt ihn am Arm fest. Ich war jedes Mal wieder überrascht, was für eine Hitze er ausstrahlte. Ich konnte mich an dieses Gefühl nicht gewöhnen.

„Bitte Jacob. Es tut mir leid." Er funkelte mich böse an. Seine Augen waren geweitet und dunkel.

„Es tut dir leid, ja? Ich glaube, du freust dich, dass du jetzt mit jemanden über deinen geliebten Edward sprechen kannst. Kannst ihn ja fragen, wie es ihm geht." schmetterte er mir mit einer Wucht von Emotionen entgegen, die mich erstarren ließ. Ich merkte, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten und ich zog scharf die Luft ein. Er benahm sich gerade wie das größte Arschloch.

**A/N: **_Ja, unser Thomas ist ein ziemlich geheimnisvoller und gutaussehender Vampir, der weiß, wie er Frauen herum kriegt. Selbst Alice hat große Probleme, bei ihm nicht schwach zu werden ;) _

_Wir können gespannt sein, was Thomas noch so alles vor hat!_

_Liebe Grüße_


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N:  
**_Vielen lieben Dank für Eure Reviews! Ich habe mich sehr sehr gefreut und und freue mich, dass meine Story gelesen wird ;) Jetzt geht es weiter mit der Story! :)_

_Ob wir jetzt unseren sexy Jacob nackt erleben dürfen? Hmm… Fragen über Fragen! ;) Lest selbst und lasst Euch einfach überraschen! Ich wünsch Euch viel Spaß!_

_Eure MissMii_

**Kapitel Sechsundzwanzig**

_**Jacob POV:**_

„Du bist so gemein, Jacob. Was habe ich dir eigentlich getan?" Sie musterte mich wütend und ich sah, dass sie versuchte, ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. Ich hatte sie verletzt und ich wollte sie verletzen. Ich war so wütend. Ich wusste nicht, woher diese ungeheure Wut kam. Ich hatte gleich gemerkt, dass sie anders war. Ich hatte sie gesehen und sofort gemerkt, dass sie unsicher war. Ich hatte es an ihrem Blick gesehen, den sie mir zugeworfen hatte.

„Verdammt!" zischte ich und raufte mir die Haare. Ich schaute mich im Zimmer um und suchte etwas, woran ich mich abreagieren konnte. Ich merkte, dass mein Körper begann zu zittern. Kein gutes Zeichen. Ich wollte mich nicht hier und auch nicht vor ihr in einen Wolf verwandeln.

Ich schloss meine Augen, atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Immer und immer wieder. Ich merkte, dass das Zittern langsam aufhörte und sich meine Atmung wieder beruhigte. Ich war noch nicht so gereizt gewesen, deswegen fiel es mir etwas leichter, mich zu beruhigen.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen, Jacob." bat sie mich und ich schaute sie wieder an. Sie strich sich über die Wangen und dann nahm sie ein Taschentuch und putzte sich die Nase.

„Ich lass dich jetzt ganz sicher nicht alleine." Sie warf mir einen Blick zu, der mir sagte, dass ich nicht willkommen war.

„Ich will nicht in deiner Nähe sein. Du hast dich unmöglich benommen und ich bin ziemlich wütend auf dich." „Du gefährdest meinen Clan und meine Familie in dem du mir nichts über diesen Vampir sagst." Die Wut kam wieder und ich ballte meine Hände wieder zu Fäusten.

„Ich gefährde gar nicht deine Familie. Er ist ein Freund der Cullens, also wird er euch nichts tun. Er weiß noch nicht einmal, dass ihr existiert!" Ihre Stimme war jetzt auch lauter geworden und ihr trauriger Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich schnell wieder zu einem wütenden. Sie konnte mich wirklich auf die Palme bringen. Sie tat immer Dinge, die sie eigentlich nicht tun sollte. Immer den Gegensatz. Immer das, worum man sie nicht gebeten hatte.

„Woher willst du das bitte wissen? Du hängst mit Vampiren und Wölfen ab. Du hast keine Ahnung, was gut für dich ist und was nicht!" schrie ich sie jetzt etwas heftiger an und ich hatte mit der Backpfeife, die ich jetzt bekam, gerechnet. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht, als sie den Schmerz spürte. Ich zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. Der Schlag hatte ihr mehr weh getan als mir. Sie hielt sich ihr Handgelenk und fluchte.

Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken, trat zu ihr, packte sie und presste meine Lippen auf ihre. Sie versteifte im ersten Moment. Ich leckte mit meiner Zunge an ihre Unterlippe und bettelte um Einlass. Ich war wahrscheinlich zu weit gegangen. Zu meiner Überraschung entspannte sie sich, öffnete ihren Mund und ließ mich gewähren. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals und ich zog sie fester an mich heran. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die Sicherungen in meinem Kopf gerade durchbrannten.

Meine Hände wanderten an ihren nackten Armen entlang und ich konnte nicht genug von ihrer nackten Haut spüren. Ich wollte sie. Hier und jetzt und machte keinen Hehl daraus. Ich drängte sie zum Bett und sie schien sich nicht dagegen zu wehren. Der Kuss hatte sich schnell zu einem wilden Durcheinander entwickelt. Sie fuhr mir wild durch die Haare und klammerte sich an meinen Körper. Sie würde noch einmal mein Untergang sein.

Wir ließen uns aufs Bett fallen und sie schlang sofort ihre Beine um meine Hüften. Ich stöhnte leicht auf, weil ich ihr jetzt so nah war. Meine linke Hand wanderte zu ihrem Oberschenkel und ich zog sie noch fester an mich heran.

„Jake." stöhnte sie leise und es war das lustvollste, was sie jemals zu mir gesagt hatte. Ich löste mich von ihren Lippen und saugte zärtlich, aber bestimmend an ihrem Hals. Sie warf ihren Kopf nach hinten und wandte sich unter meinem Gesicht. Ich konnte ihre Erregung spüren. Ihre Atmung wurde schneller und unregelmäßiger. Ihr Herz klopfte so schnell, dass ich Angst hatte, dass es gleich stehen bleiben würde.

Ich hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf ihrer nackten Haut. Ich küsste sie weiter und strich mit meiner Hand den Träger ihres Tops und ihres BHs zur Seite. Ich schaute sie kurz an, ob es in Ordnung war, was ich hier tat und sie nickte nur zaghaft. Das reichte mir als Antwort. Ich schob ihr Shirt nach oben und sie zog es schnell über ihren Kopf. Sie war wunderschön. Ich hatte sie noch nie im BH gesehen. Sie war einfach perfekt für mich. Ich strich ihr über die zarte Haut und sie krallte sich an meinem Arm fest.

„Bitte Jacob." flehte sie mich an. Ihre vollen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und ich musste sie küssen. Sie hatte nur darauf gewartet. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich an. Ich hatte noch nie so gefühlt und wusste nicht, was ich tat. Es war so, als wenn sich mein Körper selbstständig machte. Ich reagierte nur noch und überlegte gar nicht mehr.

Ihre Brüste pressten gegen meinen Oberkörper und mir wurde schwindelig. Ich war einem Mädchen noch nie so nahe gewesen. Ich hatte mir oft darüber Gedanken gemacht und hatte mit Sam darüber geredet. Einige von den Jungs hatten da schon ganz andere Erfahrung gemacht. Ich noch nicht. Ich war mit Sophia nie weiter gegangen als Knutschen und vielleicht ein bisschen Anfassen. Ich wollte ihr das nicht antun. Wollte nicht mit ihr schlafen, obwohl ich sie nicht liebte. So ein Arschloch war ich dann doch nicht.

Ich spürte, wie ihre Hände zu meinem Bauch wanderten und sie mein Shirt hoch schob. Ich zog es aus, und fand sofort wieder ihre Lippen. Ich wollte mich nicht von ihr lösen. Wollte nicht, dass sie sich von mir entfernte. Sie erforschte meinen Körper vorsichtig und dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr meinen Körper und es hörte nicht mehr auf. Es war, als ob sich eine Spannung in meinem Körper aufbaute und nur darauf wartete, erlöst zu werden.

Ich löste mich von ihren Lippen und schaute ihr in die Augen. Ich wollte sie, doch war sie sich jetzt so sicher. Außerdem war Charlie unten im Wohnzimmer und ich wollte nicht von ihm im Bett meiner Freundin erwischt werden.

„Wir…" Sie presste ihre Lippen wieder auf meine und brachte mich so zum Schweigen. Ich gab auf und streichelte zärtlich ihren Bauch. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut und ich lächelte gegen ihre Lippen.

„Alles gut?" fragte ich leise und sie nickte zaghaft. „Alles gut." erwiderte sie und wir küssten uns wieder. Die Küsse waren nicht mehr nur einfach leidenschaftlich. Sie waren hungrig und wild. Ich merkte diese animalische Seite in mir. Ich musste gegen sie ankämpfen, weil ich Bella nicht erschrecken wollte. Ich war selbst überrascht, wie sehr ich sie begehrte und wie sehr ich sie besitzen wollte. Ich stöhnte und sie bewegte ihr Becken gegen meines. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein. Es war wie eine Qual für mich. Ich merkte, dass ich es kaum noch aushalten konnte. Ich sah sie gequält an und sie hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es sah ziemlich verrucht aus und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Bella so sein konnte.

Ihre kleinen Hände wanderten zu meiner Jeanshose und sie machte langsam den Knopf auf. Ich schaute in ihre Augen und sie erwiderte diesen Blick. Gott, was tat sie da? Ich blickte zu ihren kleinen Händen und sie schien zu wissen, was sie da tat. Ich spürte ihre Lippen an meinem Ohr und ein Schauer durchfuhr mich, als ich ihren Atem auf meiner Haut spürte. Dies war aber nicht das einzige, was ich spürte. Ich schloss die Augen, als ihre Hand mich berührte. Es war die reinste Qual. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie gespürt und ich merkte, wie sich die Spannung in meinem Körper immer mehr aufbaute. Sie schien zu wissen, was mir gefiel und ich vergrub mein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und verkrampfte etwas. Ich wollte nicht, dass es so schnell vorbei war und riss ihre Hand weg. Sie schaute mich erschrocken an, doch ich lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Ich will nicht, dass es so schnell vorbei ist, Bella." flüsterte ich und küsste sie wieder. Ich wollte sie und jetzt würde es kein Zurück mehr geben. Sie wollte mich genauso und heute würde es passieren. Ich spürte es.

Ich knöpfte vorsichtig ihre Hose auf und sie beobachtete mich dabei. Für sie würde es auch das erste Mal sein. Wir beide waren unsicher. Meine Hände zitterten. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ich musste lächeln. „Was ist so lustig?" fragte sie mich und ich hielt inne. Meine Hände waren immer noch an ihrer Hose und ich strich ihr zärtlich mit einer Hand über den Bauch. Sofort hatte sie wieder eine Gänsehaut und das fand ich ziemlich verführerisch. Ich küsste ihren Bauch und sie stöhnte leicht auf. Ihre Hände waren in meinen Haaren und sie krallte sich etwas fest.

„Dein Gesichtsausdruck war eben nur ziemlich…hmm, wie soll ich es sagen." Ich küsste wieder ihren Bauch und sie machte wieder diesen Gesichtsausdruck. „…unwiderstehlich?" versuchte ich es und ihre Wangen röteten sich sofort. Sie versteifte sich und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung." sagte ich zwischen den Küssen und ich merkte, wie sie sich wieder entspannte. Ich knöpfte ihre Hose langsam auf, streifte sie ihr über die Beine und es war ein unglaublicher Anblick. Meine Bella lag hier, nur in Unterwäsche und sie wollte mich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich im Himmel war. Sie zog mich wieder zu sich hoch und wir küssten uns. Diesmal zärtlicher, zurückhaltender. Wir Beide zitterten, weil wir Angst hatten.

„Wird Charlie uns nicht stören?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein wird er nicht." versprach sie mir und ich strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie schaute mich voller Liebe und voller Vertrauen an. Wir sagten uns selten, dass wir uns liebten. Ich wusste nicht, wieso es so war. Wir waren zusammen und das sagte mir, dass sie mich liebte. Doch ihr Ausdruck, diese Augen, sagten mir genau das, was ich wissen wollte. Sie vertraute mir und sie wollte mir dieses Geschenk machen. Ich war der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden.

******_Thomas POV:_**

Gut, dass Bella einen Baum vor ihrem Fenster hatte. Die Äste waren so dick, dass sie mich tragen konnten. Ich starrte in das Fenster und war erstaunt, was ich dort zu sehen bekam. Ziemlich leidenschaftlichen Sex. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Bella so sinnlich war. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unbeschreiblich antörnend. Sie krallte sich am Rücken des indianischen Jungen fest, warf ihren Kopf nach Hinten und ich wusste, dass sie stöhnte. Sie folgte seinen Bewegungen und auch er schien es zu genießen. Sein Rücken war verschwitzt. Ihre Beine klammerten sich fest um seine Hüfte und es war wirklich sehr, sehr reizend den beiden dabei zuzusehen. Das würde sicherlich einen gewissen Vampir interessieren. Bella schlief mit einem Jungen und ich wusste nicht, wer er war. Ich hatte meine Spitzel und würde sicher schnell heraus finden, wer dieser Junge war. Er kam vermutlich aus La Push. Das Indianerreservat. Also war er einer der Quileute. Oh ja, die Legende der Quileute. Ich musste leise auflachen. Es war wirklich eine Legende. Werwölfe. Das war lächerlich. Es gab nur uns Vampire. Konkurrenz gab es für uns nicht. Ich hatte viel über diese Legende gehört und die einzigen übernatürlichen Wesen, die ich noch kennen gelernt hatte, waren Hexen. Aber Werwölfe, wirklich lächerlich.

Mein Blick fiel auf das Tattoo, was der Junge am rechten Oberarm hatte. Wahrscheinlich das Stammeszeichen. Dieser Sache musste ich an einem späteren Zeitpunkt auf den Grund gehen. Ich wollte den beiden lieber noch bei ihrem Liebesspiel zusehen. Ich setzte mich gemütlich auf den Ast und starrte weiterhin ins Fenster.

**A/N: **_Die Erlösung ist endlich da! :) Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt es, wie ich mit dieser „heißen" Tatsache umgegangen bin?Ich bin nicht wirklich der Typ, der hier einen „Porno" schreiben möchte und gerade weil es hier um das „erste Mal" der Beiden geht, wollte ich diese Szene nicht zu ausführlich schreiben. Habe lange hin und her überlegt und bin jetzt sehr zufrieden mit dem, wie es ist :)_

_Ich bin gespannt auf Eure Reaktionen, wie ihr denn diese lang ersehnte Szene findet :) _

_Das ich Thomas als Beobachter gewählt habe, hat einen bestimmten Grund und wird sich, wohl in späteren Kapiteln noch aufklären! ;)_

_Und noch zu Thomas: Was wohl aus ihm wird oder was seine Motivation ist? Er ist ein ziemlich interessanter Charakter, was man jetzt vielleicht noch nicht sieht, aber ich feile an ihm, dass er ziemlich spannend wird. Lasst Euch einfach überraschen! Viel hat man ja auch von ihm noch nicht gesehen ;) _


	29. Chapter 27

_**A/N: **__Hallo meine Lieben, _

_ich danke Euch sehr für die Reviews, die Ihr mir hinterlassen habt. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dass Euch das "Erste Mal" von Jake und Bella gefallen hat! Ich war ein bisschen unsicher, denn ich finde, solche Szenen sind nicht einfach zu schreiben, aber ich bin froh, dass ich es geschafft habe und Ihr auch damit zu frieden seid :)_

_Vor den Feiertagen gibt es noch einmal ein neues Kapitel für Euch, damit Ihr nicht ganz sooo lange darauf warten müsst! :) _

_Ich wünsche Euch schöne Feiertage und vor dem Jahresende gibt es dann noch ein neues Kapitel! _

_Genießt die Zeit mit Eurer Familie!_

_Eure MissMii_

**Kapitel Siebenundzwanzig**

Bella POV:

Ich lag in Jacobs Armen und er streichelte mich zärtlich. Seine Atmung war wieder ruhiger geworden. Ich kuschelte mich an seine Brust und atmete seinen Geruch ein, eine Mischung aus Wald und Zimt. Ich lächelte und spürte die Hitze, die er ausstrahlte. Er fühlte sich jetzt noch heißer an, als sonst.

Ich hatte das richtige getan. Ich hatte nicht auf meinen Kopf gehört, sondern auf mein Herz. Ich wusste, dass ich schon bereit für den nächsten Schritt gewesen war, doch wollte ich es eigentlich nicht zu lassen. Ich war mir die ganze Zeit unsicher gewesen, ob ich dies jetzt schon tun wollte. Um ehrlich zu sein, fragte ich mich mehr, ob ich es mit Jacob tun wollte. Ich liebte Jacob und das hatte ich ihm, wie ich glaubte, Heute gezeigt. Nicht, dass ich das durch Sex beweisen musste. Ich hatte ihm mein Vertrauen geschenkt und er hatte mich nicht enttäuscht. Er war zärtlich und vorsichtig gewesen. Ich merkte das Kribbeln in meinem Körper, als ich an unser Zusammensein dachte.

„Hmm?" machte er und schaute mich mit müden und verschlafenen Augen an. Es war schon spät, das wusste ich. Ich hatte mich gewundert, dass Charlie noch nicht angeklopft hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er auf der Couch eingeschlafen und dann ins Bett gegangen, weil er dachte, Jacob wäre schon lange zu Hause.

„Nichts." Ich war überglücklich. Jacob zog mich fester an sich und es war unbeschreiblich in seinen Armen zu liegen. Ich küsste seinen Oberarm und flüsterte: „Ich bin einfach nur glücklich. Sehr glücklich sogar."

Ich spürte, wie er seine Hände an meine Hüfte legte und mich auf sich zog. Ich schaute ihn mit einem Lächeln an.

„Glücklich?" fragte er mich und ich nickte.

„Sehr sogar." wiederholte ich und er hielt mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen fest.

„Ich bin es auch." gab er zu und zog mich zu sich herunter. Seine weichen Lippen berührten meine und ich konnte nicht aufhören, mehr von ihm zu wollen. Ich liebte diese Lippen und ich liebte es, wie er mich küsste. Ich spürte seine Zunge und sofort wurden meine Knie wieder weich. Jacobs Hände durchwühlten meine Haare und ich merkte, wie sich die Spannung wieder in meinem Körper aufbaute. Es waren ganz neue Erfahrungen, die ich jetzt sammelte und ich wollte so viel in mich aufnehmen von diesen Gefühlen und Wahrnehmungen wie möglich. Ich wollte einfach nur mit ihm zusammen sein.

Plötzlich merkte ich, wie Jacob versteifte und aufhörte mich zu küssen. Ich löste mich von ihm und schaute in sein Gesicht. Es war angespannt und ziemlich konzentriert.

„Was ist?" fragte ich doch er legte mir seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen um mir zu zeigen, dass ich still sein sollte. Ich schwieg und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Hatte er etwas gehört? Ich kletterte von ihm runter, wickelte die Decke um mich herum. Jacob sprang auf, zog sich seine Boxershorts über und ging zum Fenster. Er riss es auf und blieb stehen. Was trieb er da? Wahrscheinlich versuchte er etwas zu hören. Sein Gehör war ziemlich gut, seit er ein Wolf war.

Ich beobachtete, wie er dort am Fenster stand und musste zugeben, dass er einen wahnsinnig tollen Körper hatte. Er war so selbstbewusst und selbstsicher. Er bewegte sich so geschmeidig und hatte ein tolles Körpergefühl. Wolf musste man sein. Ich lächelte leicht und strich meine Haare zurück.

Jacob schloss das Fenster und kam zurück zum Bett. Er ließ seinen Blick über das durchwühlte Bett gleiten und ich sah, dass er ein schalkhaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Zu meiner Enttäuschung sah ich auch, dass er sein Shirt anzog und seine Jeanshose.

„Wo willst du hin?" Ich zog die Decke fester um meinen Körper und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich anzog.

„Ich kann nicht bleiben, Bella." Er klang etwas kühl und ich fragte mich, was er gehört hatte. Er sah besorgt aus und flaues Gefühl machte sich in meinem Magen breit.

„Was ist los, Jake?" Er schaute mich dann eindringlich an und zwang sich ein Lächeln ab. Ich sah, dass es nicht ernst gemeint war.

„Alles gut, Bella." Ich sah, dass er mir ins Gesicht log. Wieso tat er das jetzt? Wieso musste er gerade das alles zerstören?

„Sag mir, was los ist?" Meine Stimme wurde lauter und er schaute von mir zur Tür.

„Willst du, dass Charlie mich hier erwischt?" zischte er und ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihn gelassen an.

„Weißt du, wie egal mir das ist, Jacob?" fragte ich ihn und er starrte mich ausdruckslos an.

„Ich muss jetzt los." Er ging zum Fenster, doch ich sprang aus dem Bett, die Decke um mich gewickelt, und trat zu ihm. Ich hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Warum tust du das?" Meine Stimme zitterte etwas und ich sah, dass es ihm schwer fiel jetzt zu gehen.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich muss…" Er verstummte und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Es tut mir leid, Bella. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun." Er küsste mich zärtlich und sprang dann aus dem Fenster. Ich blickte ihm nach, konnte aber nur einige Umrisse sehen. Wieso verschwand er nur jetzt? Irgendetwas war passiert und ich wusste nicht, was. Ich fühlte mich alleine gelassen und spürte, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten. Ich ging zurück zum Bett, ließ mich darauf fallen und fing an zu weinen.

Ich hatte in der Nacht kein Auge zu getan. Ich hatte das Fenster fest verschlossen und hatte die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und zum Fenster gestarrt. Was hatte Jacob dort gesehen, das ihn so verunsichert und so wütend gemacht hatte? Ich wusste es nicht und würde ihn heute auf jeden Fall danach fragen. Ich sprang unter die Dusche, legte etwas Schminke auf, damit ich nicht ganz so verschlafen aussah und ging dann in die Küche um noch einen Kaffee zu trinken.

Zu meiner Überraschung saß Charlie dort und aß sein Frühstück. Ich wartete nur darauf, dass er mich wegen Jacob fragte.

„War Jacob noch lange hier?" fragte er als erstes. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er ist dann auch bald gegangen." log ich und goss mir etwas Kaffee ein. Charlie hatte ihn auf dem Tisch stehen lassen. Er musterte mich einen Moment und trank dann auch einen Schluck.

„Ich hab gar nicht gehört, wie er gegangen ist."

„Er war auch leise. Du bist auf der Couch eingeschlafen oder? Wahrscheinlich hast du schon geschlafen? Jacob wollte dich nicht stören, deswegen ist er gegangen ohne sich zu verabschieden." sagte ich und genoss die Wärme des Kaffees. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und sah, dass heute die Sonne schien. Alice und Jasper würden also nicht in der Schule sein. Ich seufzte und schaute dann zu Charlie. Anscheinend glaubte er mir nicht.

„Du hast nicht wirklich gut geschlafen oder?" fragte er skeptisch und ich nickte.

„Schlecht geträumt, wen man es so sehen will." Ich rang mir ein Lächeln ab, trank noch einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee und stellte den halbvollen Becher in die Spüle.

„Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend. Ich fahr vielleicht nach der Schule noch einmal kurz nach La Push. Habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Ich gab Charlie einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ dann das Haus.

Es war wirklich schönes Wetter, die Sonne schien und hatte schon so viel Kraft, dass mir in meiner Jacke schon fast zu warm war. Ich schritt langsam zu meinem Wagen und starrte auf die Windschutzscheibe. Hinter meinen Scheibenwischern war ein Zettel geklemmt. Ich ging hin, nahm den Zettel und faltete ihn auseinander. Ich war überrascht Jacobs Handschrift zu sehen:

**Hallo Bella, **

**es tut mir wirklich leid, wie ich mich heute Nacht benommen habe. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür. Ich… ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, wieso ich mich so verhalten habe. Ich hatte auf einmal ein mulmiges Gefühl und musste schnell nach La Push.**

**Es hatte nichts mit dir und auch nicht mit unserer gemeinsamen Nacht zutun. Das musst du mir glauben. Damit hat es rein gar nichts zu tun gehabt. **

**Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du heute Abend nach La Push kommst. Emily und Sam grillen wieder und haben mich gefragt, ob ich dir Bescheid gebe. **

**Ich habe das Gestern total vergessen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du kommst. **

**Jacob**

**P.s. Ich liebe Dich**

Ich starrte auf den Zettel und musste mir ein Lächeln verkneifen. Er wusste genau, wie er mich um den Finger wickeln konnte. Ich faltete den Zettel zusammen, steckte ihn in meine Jackentasche und schloss die Tür von meinem Transporter auf.

In der Mittagspause saßen Angela, Eric und ich Draußen und genossen die Sonne, die uns in die Gesichter schien. Dieser Tag war der wärmste seit langem und es schien, dass der Sommer versuchte sich durchzusetzen. Ich hoffte es sehr, da ich diese Kälte nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Jacob lachte immer über diese Aussage, da er immer meinte, ich hätte ja in Phoenix bleiben können.

„Und wie geht es dir?" fragte mich dann Angela und nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab. Sie trank einen Schluck von ihrer Cola und wartete auf meine Antwort.

„Mir geht es sehr gut. Danke. Und wie war euer Essen?" Ich schaute kurz zu Eric, der seine Augen gerade geschlossen hatte. Wahrscheinlich schlief er. Ich lächelte ein wenig und musterte dann wieder Angela.

„Oh, das Essen war wirklich toll. Es war ein sehr schönes Restaurant und das Essen. Einfach traumhaft. Du und Jacob solltet auch mal dorthin gehen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Jacob auf so etwas Lust hatte. Lieber würde er für mich den Grill anschmeißen, als mit mir in solch ein Restaurant zu gehen. Das war nicht er und das fand ich auch in Ordnung. Angela sah, dass ich die Idee nicht so gut fand und sagte noch: „Wir können ja auch mal einen Pärchenabend machen. Das wird bestimmt lustig." Ein Pärchenabend? Es gab nichts Schlimmeres als das.

„Äh…" Das Klingeln zeigte, dass die Mittagspause zu Ende war. Danke liebe Klingel. „Du ich muss schnell zum Unterricht. Ich bin letztes Mal zu spät gekommen." Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und lief schnell ins Gebäude und ging zum Biologieunterricht.

Ich hatte Recht gehabt. Alice und Jasper waren heute nicht in der Schule gewesen. Sicherlich waren sie auf der Jagd. Bei diesem schönen Wetter bot es sich an in die Wälder zu fahren um Tiere zu jagen. Es wäre völlig undenkbar für die beiden gewesen, bei diesem Wetter in die Schule zu kommen. Ihre Haut würde sie verraten und ich sah schon die Skandale, die entstehen würden.

„Also, was ist mit dem Abend zu viert?" Angela riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und schaute mich mit einem liebevollen Lächeln an. Ich stand an meinem Transporter und hatte in die Leere gestarrt. Ich räusperte mich, klemmte eine Haarsträhne, die mir ins Gesicht fiel, hinter mein Ohr, und sah sie dann an

„Ich kann Jacob heute Abend einmal fragen. Ich fahre Nachher nach La Push und dann werde ich ihn fragen, ja?" meinte ich und Angela schien beruhigt zu sein.

„Ich würde Jacob gerne besser kennen lernen. Immerhin ist er jetzt dein Freund und wir wollen ihn doch kennen lernen, oder?" Sie lachte etwas und schaute mich dann mit einem musternden Blick an. „Es ist doch total aufregend, dass er ein Indianer aus dem Reservat ist."

„Findest du?" fragte ich sie unsicher und Angela nickte.

„Ich finde schon. Er geht nicht auf unsere Schule und er ist ein Indianer. Dinge, die für ihn sprechen." Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr und seufzte. „Ich muss dann auch los. Ich hab noch einiges zu tun. Also wir sehen uns." Sie umarmte mich, gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann zu ihrem Auto. Ich blickte ihr einen kurzen Augenblick nach. Was war mit Angela los? Normalerweise war sie doch nicht so komisch. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg in meinen Transporter. Ich wollte so schnell es ging nach Hause und duschen. Ein langer Abend stand mir noch bevor und ich wollte mich noch etwas ausruhen.

**A/N: **Die_ Beiden können einfach nicht mal in Ruhe die Zeit miteinander verbringen ;) Tja, Jacob hat einfach zu gute Instinkte und ja, seine Familie und sein Stamm sind ihn mal wieder ziemlich wichtig ;)_

_Aber er kann sich doch so lieb und nett entschuldigen, oder? ;) _


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N: **

**__**_Erst einmal lieben Dank für Eure zahlreichen Reviews! Es freut mich, dass Euch meine Geschichte gefällt und Ihr die Entwicklung der Story mögt! _

_Ich hoffe sehr, Ihr hattet alle ein wunderschönes Fest und konntet die Feiertage genießen? Wie versprochen gibt es vor dem Jahreswechsel noch ein neues Kapitel! :) Es geht spannend weiter!_

_Ich wünsche Euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Ich hoffe die meisten von Euch haben frei und können die Tage zwischen den Feiertagen weiterhin genießen?!_

_Eure MissMii_

**Kapitel Achtundzwanzig**

Bella POV:

Kaum war ich zu Hause, fand ich Arbeit, um mich bis zum Losfahren, abzulenken. Charlie hatte nach seinem Frühstück am Morgen natürlich nicht abgewaschen und hatte das Geschirr auf der Arbeitsfläche stehen gelassen.

Ich ließ etwas Wasser in die Spüle, kippte etwas Spülmittel hinein und ließ das Geschirr etwas einweichen. In der Zwischenzeit wischte ich den Wohnzimmer- und Küchentisch und starrte zwischendurch immer wieder auf die Uhr. Die Zeit verging einfach nicht. Es war jetzt vier Uhr nachmittags und um sieben Uhr sollte ich in La Push sein. Also hatte ich noch viel Zeit.

Ich ging durch das Haus und suchte nach weiterer Arbeit. Mein Zimmer war aufgeräumt und meine Bettwäsche hatte ich auch erst vor zwei Tagen gewechselt. Die Handtücher im Bad waren auch frisch und die Blumen brauchte ich im Garten nicht gießen, da es gestern noch geregnet hatte.

Ich seufzte und setzte mich, wie ich dachte, für einen kurzen Moment auf die Couch um zu verschnaufen. Die plötzliche Müdigkeit überfiel mich so stark, dass ich mich nicht dagegen wehren konnte. Meine Augen fielen zu und ich schlief, so schnell wie lange nicht mehr, ein.

_Ich stieg aus meinem Transporter aus und schaute gespannt auf das Haus der Blacks. Ich war so aufgeregt Jacob zu sehen, dass meine Hände feucht waren. Ich schloss meinen Transporter ab und ging langsam, aber stetig zum Haus hinüber. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, ob Jacob zu Hause war. Ich wollte ihn überraschen. Am Morgen hatte ich noch einen Kuchen gebacken und den wollte ich ihn bringen. _

_Ich stand vor der Haustür und klopfte zwei Mal kräftig gegen das verwitterte Holz. Ich sah, dass das Haus mal wieder einen Anstrich brauchte. Billy konnte diese Arbeit nicht mehr tun, aber was war mit Jacob? Ich merkte, dass meine Gedanken abschweiften und ich sammelte meine Gedanken wieder und starrte auf die Tür._

_Es dauerte einen langen Moment bis Billy mir die Tür öffnete. Mein Blick wanderte gleich ein Stückchen hinunter, da er ja im Rollstuhl saß. Seine Miene war wie versteinert und ich wunderte mich, dass er einen schwarzen Anzug anhatte. Hatte ich etwas verpasst? „Bella?" fragte er und seine Stimme klang überrascht. Ich hielt den Kuchen in meinen Händen und merkte, dass sie noch feuchter wurden. Was war hier los? Wieso war Billy so überrascht. Ich merkte, wie sich ein flaues Gefühl in meinem Magen ausbreitete und meine Hände begangen zu zittern. _

„_Ich wollte zu Jacob." stieß ich leise hervor und ich sah, dass Billy sich eine Träne von den Wangen wischte. Er starrte mich einige Sekunden mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick an. _

„_Bella." Seine Stimme holperte und klang etwas gepresst. Was war hier los? Ich wurde unruhig und blickte mich wild um. Wo war Jacob?„Billy, was ist los?" fragte ich dann und meine Stimme klang etwas gereizt. Billy sah zu mir auf und ich sah den Schmerz, den er spürte, in seinen Augen. _

„_Er ist doch tot, Bella."_

Meine Augen schnellten so schnell auf, dass meine Gedanken noch in meinem Traum waren. Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich merkte, dass ich wach war. Ich fühlte die Angst und den Schmerz in mir und blickte mich dann im Wohnzimmer um. Es war nur wieder ein Traum gewesen, stellte ich erleichtert fest und strich mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht. Mein Herz schlug schnell. Ich musste mich erst einmal beruhigen. Ich schaute auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing und sah, dass ich nur eine viertel Stunde geschlafen hatte. Warum musste ich gerade in diesen fünfzehn Minuten so etwas träumen? Ich war jetzt etwas ruhiger und stand auf. Es war nur ein Traum, sagte ich mir immer wieder, als ich in die Küche ging und den Abwasch zu Ende brachte. Es war nur ein Traum.

Ich machte mir ein wenig Sorgen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich von Jacobs Tod geträumt hatte. Wieso träumte ich das? War das eine Vision? Nein, ich war nicht Alice. Alice konnte leider nicht sehen, was mit den Wölfen passierte. Ich seufzte und stellte die Schüssel ins andere Spülbecken, damit es abtropfen konnte. Jacobs Tod. Völliger Schwachsinn. Ich versuchte den Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen und wandte mich dem Abwasch zu.

Ich saß in meinem Transporter und versuchte seit gut zehn Minuten den Motor zu starten. Es klang, als würde das heute nicht mehr funktionieren. Ich schaute auf die Uhr und sah, dass es halb sieben Uhr war. Ich seufzte. „Verdammter Mist!" entfuhr es meinen Lippen und ich schlug gereizt gegen das Lenkrad. Wieso musste das gerade jetzt passieren?

Ich kramte in meiner Tasche und suchte nach meinem Handy. Vielleicht konnte mich Jacob ja abholen? Funktionierte sein Golf eigentlich schon wieder? Er hatte mir irgendetwas erzählt, aber ich hatte es schon wieder vergessen. Ich fand mein Handy, klappte es auf und wollte gerade Jacobs Nummer wählen, als es laut gegen meine Scheibe klopfte. Ich erschrak und ließ das Handy fallen. Ich schaute hinunter und sah, dass es unter den Sitz gefallen war. Es klopfte erneut und ich merkte, wie leichte Panik in mir aufstieg. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und sah, dass Thomas neben meinem Transporter stand. Ein Kloß bildete sich schnell in meinem Magen und ich musste hart schlucken. Ob einer von den Jungs hier Patrouille lief? Ich kurbelte das Fenster hinunter und schaute ihn an. Ich versuchte meine Angst nicht zu zeigen, aber es war sinnlos. Ich wusste, dass er merkte, dass ich Angst hatte.

Er erwiderte meinen Blick und lächelte mich mit einem ziemlich charmanten Lächeln an. Sein Lächeln war wirklich unbeschreiblich

„Du hast Probleme mit deinem Wagen?" Seine Stimme war wirklich…ich musste wieder schlucken. Sie erinnerte mich ein wenig an Edwards Stimme, doch war seine viel tiefer und männlicher. Er hatte eine feste Stimme und das gefiel mir.

„Ich…Ja, ich kann den Motor nicht starten." antwortete ich etwas gepresst und starrte ihn an.

„Ich kenne mich recht gut mit Autos aus, ich schau mir den Motor mal an." Die Leichtigkeit in seiner Stimme gefiel mir gar nicht. Ich sah, wie er zur Motorhaube ging und ich stieg schnell aus und folgte ihm.

Ich hatte gar nicht in Erinnerung, dass er so groß war. Seine Haare fielen ihm ein wenig ins Gesicht und er war wirklich ziemlich groß. Er hatte breite Schultern und war auf keinen Fall so schmächtig wie Edward. Er lächelte, als er sah, dass ich ihn musterte und ich biss mir verlegen auf die Unterlippe.

„Du..du brauchst mir nicht helfen. Weißt du, ich…" Ich konnte nichts weiter sagen, weil er seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich werde einfach mal nach schauen." Er ging zum Fahrersitz, beugte sich hinein und schaute, wo der Hebel für die Motorhaube war. Ich fand es wirklich nicht gut. Wenn einer von den Jungs sah, dann würden… oh Gott, ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie reagieren würden.

„Nein, du musst das wirklich nicht." Ich wollte ihn daran hindern, dass er in meiner Nähe war. Es gefiel mir gar nicht, wie er auf mich wirkte. Er war wirklich attraktiv. Trotz seiner unglaublichen Ausstrahlung war er mir sehr unheimlich. Sein Blick war zwar wirklich fesselnd aber doch geheimnisvoll. Ich wusste nur nicht, ob diese Geheimnisse gut oder schlecht waren.

„Ach Bella. Ist wirklich in Ordnung. Ich hab gerade Zeit." Er lächelte mich etwas an und ich entdeckte das erste Mal die Lachfalten, die sich um seine Augen bildeten. Er schien schon etwas älter gewesen zu sein, als er zu einem Vampir verwandelt wurde. Mich würde interessieren, welches seine besondere Fähigkeit war.

Er schaute sich den Motor an und es dauerte einige Minuten bis er scharf die Luft einzog. „Ich glaube, da hat dir ein Mader einige Kabel durch gebissen. Das müsste repariert werden." Er klappte die Motorhaube wieder zu und er hatte immer noch dieses Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er verunsicherte mich wirklich. Ich konnte in seinen Augen aber sehen, dass er genau wusste, wie er auf mich wirkte.

„Danke, dass du nach geschaut hast. Ich werde den Wagen dann morgen in eine Werkstatt bringen." log ich und hoffte, dass er mir nicht anbot, den Wagen zu reparieren. „Ich denke, dass ist das Beste. Das sollte wirklich ein Fachmann ran. Dein Wagen ist schon ziemlich alt und es wäre ja sehr schade, wenn der Wagen noch mehr kaputt geht." Ich war erleichtert. Meine Anspannung wich langsam aus meinem Körper und ich merkte, wie sich meine Atmung wieder normalisierte. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?" fragte ich dann. Ich hatte mich sehr gewundert, dass er hier an meinem Haus entlang ging. Hatte Alice ihm vielleicht gesagt, wo ich wohnte? Nein, das würde sie niemals tun. Da war ich mir sicher.

Sein Gesicht heiterte sich ein wenig auf und er grinste mich schelmisch an. Er druckste ein wenig herum und ich beobachtete ihn. Er konnte sehr gut schauspielern, dass musste man ihm lassen.

„Nun, wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann habe ich mir Forks einfach angeschaut. Ich war lange nicht mehr hier und wollte mal sehen, was sich so verändert hat." Er klang überzeugend aber ich war ihm gegenüber skeptisch.

„Und hat sich etwas…" Ich verstummte, da ich mein Handyklingeln hörte. Ich überlegte einen kurzen Moment, wo es war. Es lag noch immer irgendwo unter meinem Fahrersitz. Ich ging zurück zum Auto, lehnte mich hinein und kramte unter dem Sitz. Ich fand es, holte es heraus und blickte aufs Display. Jacob. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich um sieben Uhr da sein wollte. Ich wollte gerade ran gehen, da verstummte das Handy und ich seufzte. drehte mich zu Thomas herum und er musterte mich einen kleinen Augenblick. Mich durchfuhr es kalt und ich fühlte mich in seiner Gegenwart wirklich nicht wohl. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, woran es lag.

„Ich muss jetzt mal telefonieren. Es war wirklich nett von dir. Ich habe aber noch eine Verabredung und würde diese gerne einhalten." Ich hoffte, dass er verstand, dass er jetzt gehen sollte. Mein Handy vibrierte und ich sah, dass ich eine Nachricht bekommen hatte. Jacob tobte wahrscheinlich.„Ich hab dir gerne geholfen. Wir werden uns dann sicherlich jetzt öfters sehen, wenn du zu den Cullens kommst. Ich bin erst einmal für eine Weile hier." Er lächelte wieder und verabschiedete sich von mir. Ich blickte ihm einen kurzen Augenblick hinterher und klappte dann mein Handy auf. Ich las Jacobs SMS:

_**Hallo Bella, **_

_**wo bleibst du? Wir machen uns alle Sorgen. Melde dich bitte.**_

Ich drückte auf „Antworten", tippte einige kurze Zeilen und verschickte die SMS. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er mir antwortete:

_**Da bin ich aber beruhigt, dass es dir gut geht. Ich werde mit meinem Golf kommen. Deinen Transporter lassen wir erst einmal stehen. Den kann ich sonst auch bei euch reparieren. Ich hole dich ab. Bis gleich.**_

Ich lächelte und klappte mein Handy dann zu. Jacob war wirklich süß und ich merkte immer wieder, dass ich froh war, ihn zu haben.

Ich merkte aber auch, dass meine Gedanken um Thomas kreisten. Wer war er und was wollte er hier? Er war ein Freund der Cullens, besser gesagt, ein Freund von Edward. Wieso war er dann nicht bei Edward? Wieso war er hier in Forks und lungerte um mein Haus herum? Ich machte mir ziemliche Sorge um Charlie. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas passierte, nur weil ich mit Vampiren und Werwölfen herum hing.

Verspätet, aber wohl behütet, kamen wir in La Push bei Emily und Sam an. Ich entschuldigte mich bei allen und diese waren nur froh, dass ich jetzt da war. Ich sah, dass der Grill schon angeschmissen war und Jared sich wieder darum kümmerte. Emily und Sam saßen zusammen auf einem Baumstamm und kuschelten miteinander. Ich fand die Beiden einfach toll. Für mich waren sie das perfekte Paar. Sie liebten sich und sie konnten auch verzeihen. Zur Krönung ihrer Liebe bekamen sie jetzt ein Kind. Ich beobachtete die Beiden einen kleinen Moment, bis ich Jacobs warme Hand an meinem Arm spürte. Er lächelte mich an und ich erwiderte sein Lächeln sofort. Es war unmöglich nicht zu lächeln, wenn er einen so anschaute.

„Hast du Hunger?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Thomas hatte mir wirklich den Appetit verdorben. Emily hatte sicherlich wieder einige Dinge für mich gemacht und so war ich gezwungen etwas zu essen.

„Ich habe vorhin einen Vampir gerochen. Es war dieser Fremde oder?" Jacobs Stimme klang etwas hart, aber er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Ich schaute ihn an und nickte.

Ich suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Ich wollte Jacob nicht wieder unnötig aufregen. Ich wollte keinen Streit. Wir waren gerade frisch zusammen, hatten eine wundervolle Nacht miteinander verbracht, welche uns noch fester aneinander gebunden hatte und ich wollte einfach keinen Streit. Nicht schon wieder. Mir war bewusst, dass es nicht einfach war. Vampire waren die natürlichen Feinde der Wölfe und da ich das „Vampirmädchen" war, würde es immer zu Interessenkonflikten kommen. Jacob und ich mussten lernen, mit diesen Dingen umzugehen und es würde noch einige Streits dauern, bis wir dieses Problem im Griff haben würden.

„Er ist zufällig bei unserem Haus vorbei gekommen." begann ich und ich hörte Jacob schnauben. Ich verzog mein Gesicht und funkelte ihn böse an, damit er sich zusammenriss. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich etwas und er musterte mich. „Er…ist ja auch egal. Auf jeden Fall ging der Motor von meinem Transporter nicht und er hat mir nur versucht zu helfen." fuhr ich fort und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Wir gingen ein Stücken weiter und plötzlich stolperte ich über einen kleinen Stein. Jacob hatte zum Glück ziemlich schnelle und gut ausgeprägte Reflexe. Bevor ich stürzte, fing er mich auf und zog mich zu sich hoch.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und schaute mich jetzt besorgt an. Ich lächelte und war froh über diese kleine Showeinlage. Das brachte Jacob wenigstens auf andere Gedanken. Er ließ meine Hand los und ich blickte herunter, damit ich nicht noch über einen Stein oder eine Baumwurzel stolperte. Ich nickte nur und schmiegte mich an ihn. In seinen Armen fühlte ich mich am wohlsten und sichersten. Ich war froh, dass er das Thema erst einmal ruhen ließ.

Etwas später saßen die Jungs zusammen am Feuer und tranken gemeinsam. Die Jungs so zu beobachten, war wirklich außergewöhnlich. Sie verstanden sich einfach unheimlich gut. Wie, als wenn sie zusammen gehörten, was sie ja auch indirekt taten. Sie waren ein Rudel, sie waren Wolfsbrüder, die gemeinsam ihren Clan und ihre Familien beschützten.

Ich stand auf der Veranda und beobachtete sie. Mein Blick wanderte weiter zu Jacob, der gerade einen Lachanfall hatte. Anscheinend hatte Quil ihm einen Witz erzählt. Ich musste schmunzeln. Jacob glücklich zu sehen, füllte mein Herz mit Freude aus. Ich hatte ihn schon oft genug unglücklich gesehen und hatte ihn verzweifelt gesehen. Es hatte mir jedes Mal im Herzen weh getan. Jedes Mal hatte ich ein Stechen im Herzen, wenn ich ihn unglücklich machte. Jetzt, wo er glücklich war, spürte ich, dass mein Herz geheilt war. Vollkommen geheilt. Die letzte Wunde, die noch von Edward übrig war, war mit meiner Liebe zu Jacob verschlossen worden. Sie war verschwunden und ich fühlte mich so, als wäre ich befreit. Befreit von einer Last, die mich fast erdrückt hätte. Eine Last, die mir fast meine neue Liebe nicht möglich gemacht hätte.

Eine Träne lief mir die Wange herunter und ich strich sie mit meinem Zeigefinger weg. Ich kramte in meiner Jackentasche nach einem Taschentuch und fand eines. Ich putzte meine Nase und steckte es wieder ein.

„Hey!" hörte ich Quils Stimme rufen und er schaute Jacob mit einem Lächeln an. Die Beiden zusammen. Ich lachte etwas auf und dann spürte ich, dass sich Jemand neben mich gestellt hatte. Ich wandte meinem Kopf zu meiner rechten Seite und sah, dass es Leah war. Ich hatte sie noch gar nicht gesehen. Sie hielt eine Flasche Bier in der Hand und folgte meinem Blick.

„Schön, sie so glücklich zu sehen, oder?" fragte mich Leah und danach trank sie einen großen Schluck Bier. Ich musterte sie und sah, dass ihr Gesicht sehr traurig aussah. Im Schein des Feuers erkannte ich, dass sie, trotz ihrer dunkleren Haut, große Augenringe hatte. Wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte, sah sie ziemlich fertig aus. Ich musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich ein hübsches Mädchen war. Sie hatte einen sehr schlanken und durchtrainierten Körper. Ihre kinnlangen Haare schmiegten sich perfekt an ihr hübsches Gesicht. An ihr war alles perfekt. Alles, außer ihr Herz.

Ich schaute wieder zu den Jungs herüber. Sam erzählte gerade eine Geschichte und ich fragte mich, warum sie nicht dabei war? Es waren sicherlich Geschichten, die das Rudel betraf und die sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten.

„Ja." Es war eine kurze Antwort. Ich hatte kein großes Bedürfnis, mit ihr zu sprechen. Nachdem sie im Café so unfreundlich zu mir gewesen war, hatte ich kein Interesse daran, sie weiter kennen zu lernen. Mir war klar, dass sie verbittert war, aber Jacob hatte Recht gehabt. Man sollte trotzdem zu den Leuten nett sein, die mit dieser Sache nichts zu tun hatten. Meine Vermutung war aber, dass sie nicht nur so unfreundlich zu mir war, weil ich mit Jacob zusammen war, sondern weil ich ihr Rudel und ihre Familie in Gefahr brachte.

Sie schaute mich an und ihr Blick war ausdruckslos. Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab und musterte mich.

„Du wirst ihn genauso verletzen, wie Sam mich verletzt hat. Du weißt doch, dass dieser Edward irgendwann wieder kommen wird, oder?" fragte sie mich mit einer ziemlich eindringlichen Stimme. Ich schaute sie etwas irritiert an.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, ob er wieder kommt." Sie schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie schaute mich immer noch an.

„Er wird wieder kommen und du weißt es. Du wirst Jacob verlassen. Du wirst ihm das Herz heraus reißen und ihn als gebrochenen Mann zurück lassen. Dafür werde ich dich hassen. Nein, dafür hasse ich dich jetzt schon." Sie funkelte mich an und ließ mich dann ziemlich schockiert auf der Veranda stehen. Ich schaute ihr nach, wie sie zu den Jungs ging. Sie schmiss die Bierflasche auf den Boden und funkelte Sam wütend an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und stand dann auf und folgte ihr in den Wald. Ich schaute den Beiden hinterher und wusste nicht, was jetzt los war. Emily konnte ich nirgends sehen. Ich ging die Treppen der Veranda herunter und wollte den Beiden in den Wald folgen. Bevor ich den Wald betrat, spürte ich eine warme Hand an meinem Unterarm. Ich drehte mich um und sah in die Augen von Jacob. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bella, lass die Beiden, ja?" fragte er mich und auch er schien ziemlich besorgt zu sein. Mein Blick wanderte wieder zum Wald, wo ich leise die Stimmen von Leah und Sam hören konnte. Ich wusste, dass Jacob die Beiden viel besser verstand als ich. Er hörte genau, was die Beiden jetzt miteinander besprachen. Ich blickte zwischen ihm und dem Wald hinterher. Ich…  
„Mische dich da nicht ein, ja? Sam weiß, was er tut." Er zog mich vom Waldrand weg und wir gingen langsam zurück zu den anderen. Ich merkte die Blicke von den Jungs. Durch mein Verhalten hatte ich die Aufmerksamkeit noch mehr auf die Beiden gezogen, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Ich wusste, dass die anderen eh erfahren würden, was Sam und Leah im Wald besprachen. Ich seufzte und schaute mich weiter nach Emily um. Sie war nirgends zu sehen. Wo war sie bloß hin? 

**A/N:** _Nun... spannend, spannend! Wie geht es mit Sam und Emily weiter? Ich möchte nicht zu viel verraten, aber im nächsten Kapitel werdet Ihr etwas darüber erfahren... :)_

_Ich freu mich über Eure Meinungen und Rückmeldungen! :)_


	31. Chapiter 29

**A/N:  
**_Hallo meine Lieben,_

_vielen lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews. Ich habe mich sehr sehr darüber gefreut! Schön, dass meine Story Euch gefällt! :) Ich hoffe, Ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gestartet?_  
_Heute gibt es ein Kapitel, was etwas länger ist und aus Bella's und Jake's POV geschrieben ist. Es geht dieses Mal auch ein wenig mehr über Emily/Sam/Leah! Ich mag dieses Dreiergespann sehr gerne und ich denke, da kann man viel darüber schreiben._

_Wer Lust hat, nach diesem Kapitel mehr über Sam's Gedanken zu erfahren, kann den passenden One Shot lesen, den ich zusätzlich gepostet habe! _

_ s/8877044/1/Ein-einmaliger-Fehler_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Review schreiben ;)_

_Eure MissMii_

**Kapitel Neunundzwanzig**

_Bella POV:_

Ich starrte ins Feuer und hörte den Jungs bei ihren Geschichten zu. Sam und Leah waren noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht und ich sah an den Gesichtern der Jungs, dass sie sich nicht besonders Gedanken darüber machten.

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich diese ganze Situation etwas komisch fand. Wieso waren Sam und Leah so lange weg? Und wo um Himmels Willen war Emily? Als wir vorhin angekommen waren, war sie noch in Sams Arme gekuschelt und jetzt hatte ich sie seit über einer Stunde nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hatte sich nicht verabschiedet, hatte keinen Ton gesagt.

Ich blickte Jacob an, der sich anscheinend keine Sorgen machte. Er vertraute Sam und vielleicht sollte ich das auch. Ich machte mir wahrscheinlich einfach zu viele Gedanken. Einfach viel zu viele. Ich seufzte wieder und trank einen Schluck von meiner Cola, die Jacob mir geholt hatte.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Ich hörte Sams tiefe Stimme und er setzte sich an seinen Platz zurück. Alle sahen ihn einen kurzen Augenblick an, doch niemand sagte etwas. Ich musterte Sam. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten. Leah war nicht wieder zurück gekommen. Sam schaute mich einen kurzen Augenblick an und ich fühlte mich irgendwie ertappt. Aber wieso? War meine Vermutung richtig gewesen?

„Jacob hat erzählt, du kennst diesen neuen Vampir?" fragte er mich dann direkt und ich spürte die Augen, die nun alle auf mir ruhten. Jacob drückte zärtlich meine Hand. Es half mir, mich ein wenig zu sammeln. Ich mochte Sam wirklich sehr gerne. Manchmal aber hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er mich als Bedrohung sah. Indirekt gesehen, war ich das vielleicht. Ich war aber Jacobs Freundin und auch war ich eine Freundin seiner Verlobten. Er akzeptierte mich und duldete mich. Ob er mich mochte war da eine andere Frage. Die anderen, das wusste ich, mochten mich. Jedes Mal wenn ich hier war, redeten sie freundlich mit mir und scherzten mit mir herum. Sam war aber immer wieder etwas reservierter zu mir. Einige Tage war er sehr freundlich und offenherzig und andere Tage war er ziemlich zurückhaltend.

„Also kennen ist vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben. Er… er ist ein Freund der Cullens. Sein Name ist Thomas. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht über ihn." erzählte ich und wartete auf Sams Reaktion. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch sehr verschlossen und er strich sich durch seine kurzen Haare.

„Dann denke ich wirklich, dass er keine Gefahr für uns ist. So lange er von unserer Existenz nichts erfährt, ist alles gut." Er schaute mich für einen kurzen Augenblick eindringlich an, wandte dann aber schnell seinen Blick von mir ab, da Emily aus dem Haus kam. Er stand sofort auf, ging zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. „Alles gut?" seine Stimme klang besorgt und sie schmiegte sich zärtlich an seine Brust.

„Ich bin eingeschlafen. Ich war so müde. Diese Schwangerschaft strengt ganz schön an." Ihre Stimme klang trotzdem sehr zufrieden und glücklich. Ich beobachtete die Beiden noch einen kurzen Augenblick und wandte mich dann zu Jacob, der sich wieder mit Quil unterhielt.

„Kommt deine Schwester jetzt nächste Woche?" hörte ich Sams Stimme fragen und ich brauchte einen kleinen Moment, bis ich realisierte, dass er Jacob gefragt hatte. Ich schaute Jacob einen kleinen Augenblick an und er sagte dann: „Ja. Rachel wird uns mal wieder besuchen kommen. Ist ja auch lange her, dass sie mal hier war." Ich spürte, dass Jacob sich richtig auf seine Schwester freute. Ich kannte noch keine von den Beiden. Als kleines Mädchen hatte ich sie kennen gelernt, aber daran konnte ich mich kaum noch erinnern. Ich hatte einige Bilder in meinem Kopf, die aber ziemlich verschwommen waren.

„Dann wird es bei euch ja eine tolle Feier geben oder?" fragte Sam mit einem Lächeln weiter und Jacob schnaubte.

„So besonders ist es ja auch nicht, dass Rachel nach Hause kommt, oder?" In Jacobs Stimme klang ein Lachen mit und er strich sich dann durch die kurzen Haare. Ich beobachtete ihn einen kurzen Augenblick und sah dann zu Sam herüber, der Emilys Handrücken einen Kuss gab. Die Beiden standen auf und gingen zum Haus herüber.

„Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass deine Schwester zu Besuch kommt." sagte ich, als ich meinen Blick wieder zu Jacob wandte. Jacob erwiderte diese Frage mit einem seines spitzbübischen Lächelns.

„Dann hab ich das wohl vergessen. Sie hat uns vor einigen Tagen angerufen und gemeint, dass sie uns mal wieder besuchen kommt." Er drückte meine Hand und ich spürte seine Wärme, die durch meinen Körper strömte.

„Sie war verheiratet, oder?" Ich fragte nach, weil ich mir nicht mehr ganz so sicher war. Er hatte mir mal Dinge über seine Schwester erzählt, aber das war schon eine Weile her und ich wusste es nicht mehr genau.

„Genau, sie ist verheiratet. Ihren Mann bringt sie aber nicht mit. Der muss arbeiten. Ist aber auch nicht weiter schlimm." Er grinste mich wieder an und trank dann einen Schluck von seiner Cola. Anscheinend mochte er den Ehemann von Rachel nicht besonders.

„Magst du ihn nicht?" fragte ich neugierig und er schaute mich an. Ich starrte in seine dunklen Augen und hätte in ihnen versinken können.

„Doch schon." meinte er dann. „Ich habe aber nicht so viel mit ihm am Hut, deswegen finde ich es nicht so schlimm, wenn er nicht dabei ist. Ich hab ihn nicht oft gesehen und wenn wir uns gesehen haben, dann haben wir auch nicht wirklich viel miteinander gesprochen, weil uns die Themen fehlten, über die wir sprechen konnten." So etwas kannte ich nur zu gut. Menschen, die nett waren, aber man keinen gemeinsamen Level fand, um miteinander sprechen zu können. So etwas passierte mir oft und jedes Mal fragte ich mich, woran es lag, dass man keine Themen fand, über die man sprechen konnte. Plötzlich kam mir ein komischer Gedanke in den Kopf. Würde seine Schwester mich mögen? Würde sie nett sein und würden wir uns verstehen? Billy mochte mich, das wusste ich. Aber was war mir Jacobs restlicher Familie? Würden seine Schwestern mich auch mögen? Er hatte noch eine Schwester, Rebecca. Sie schien aber anscheinend nicht zu Besuch zu kommen.

„Was ist mit deiner anderen Schwester? Rebecca war ihr Name, oder?" fragte ich vorsichtig und nahm dann meine Cola Dose und trank einen großen Schluck. Jacob zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte mich.

„Wow, du hast ihren Namen behalten." Er klang erstaunt und ich fühlte mich etwas beleidigt. Glaubte er wirklich, dass ich ihm nicht zuhörte? Bevor ich los meckern konnte, erhob er ergebend seine Hände und grinste mich an.

„Es war nicht so gemeint, dass ich nicht glaube, dass du mir nicht zuhörst." versuchte er die Situation zu retten. Ich schaute ihn fragend an und er musste sich ein weiteres Grinsen verkneifen. „Ich erzähle ja nun einfach nicht viel über meine Schwestern. Hätte ja sein können, dass du dich an ihre Namen nicht mehr erinnerst. Ich hätte es dir auf jeden Fall nicht krumm genommen."

„Nun, du erzählst zwar nicht so viel von ihnen, aber ich kann mir schon, ein oder auch zwei Namen merken." Mein Ton klang ziemlich ironisch und Jacob musste lachen.

„Find ich gut, dass du die Namen behalten hast. Rachel wird dich mögen." Ich machte große Augen. Wieso sollte sie mich mögen? Wusste sie überhaupt, dass es Wölfe und Vampire gab? Wahrscheinlich nicht, da die Jungs ja nicht mit anderen darüber reden durften. Ich starrte ins Feuer und dachte einen Moment lang nach. Es wäre sicherlich schwer für Jacob gewesen, seiner Schwester davon nichts erzählen zu können.

„An was denkst du?" hörte ich Jacobs Stimme und spürte gleichzeitig seine warme Hand an meinem Rücken. Er streichelte mich zärtlich und ich bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut.

„Ich habe nur darüber nach gedacht, ob Rachel etwas von euch weiß? Aber dann ist mir eingefallen, dass ihr ja niemand anderem etwas darüber sagen dürft, also gehe ich davon aus, dass sie nichts davon weiß."

„Stimmt. Sie weiß davon auch nichts. Ist, glaube ich, auch besser so. Sie würde sich nur zu große Sorgen um ihren kleinen Bruder machen."

„Würde sie?" fragte ich und Jacob nickte. Er nahm die Hand von meinem Rücken weg und ich verzog leicht das Gesicht. Er musste über diesen Ausdruck lachen und gab mir einen kleinen, aber sehr sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.„Ich mache Nachher weiter, versprochen." beruhigte er mich und meine Miene entspannte sich wieder. Ich kuschelte mich etwas an ihn und er legte sofort seinen Arm um mich. Ich genoss seine Wärme und schmiegte mich noch fester an ihn.

„Ja, sie würde sich Sorgen machen. Rachel hat schon früher auf mich aufgepasst und wenn sie jetzt wüsste, dass ich mich zu einem Wolf verwandel, dann würde sich durch drehen." Ich hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, doch irgendwann schweiften meine Gedanken ab und mir fielen die Augen zu.

Ich spürte, wie etwas meine Wange streichelte und ich öffnete langsam die Augen. Der Schein des Feuers tat mir in den Augen weh und ich kniff sie kräftig zusammen.

„Hey Schlafmütze. Du bist eingepennt." Das war Jacobs Stimme. Ich öffnete langsam die Augen und schaute in sein Gesicht. Er schaute mich liebevoll an und dies sendete eine Welle von Schmetterlingen durch meinen Körper.

„Ich bin eingepennt?" fragte ich und merkte, dass meine Stimme langsamer sprach, als ich dachte. Jacob zog mich fester an sich heran und er strahlte so eine Hitze aus, dass mir ziemlich schummrig wurde.

„Ich brauche mal etwas Luft." meinte ich dann und öffnete jetzt richtig die Augen. Ich nahm meine Umgebung wieder wahr und sah, dass Paul und Jared nur noch da waren. Sie unterhielten sich gerade höflicherweise miteinander, damit ich erst einmal richtig wach werden konnte. Sehr nett, musste ich schon sagen. Jacob ließ mich los und ich stand langsam auf. Das Feuer strahlte noch eine viel größere Hitze aus und ich merkte, wie mir die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen. Ich seufzte und blickte Jacob dann an.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?" Ich nickte und Jacob trat zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss, bevor sein Blick zu den Jungs wanderte.

„Ich bringe Bella nach Hause und fahr dann zu mir. Wenn Sam irgendwas möchte, soll er sich melden." Anscheinend musste Jacob heute nicht auf Patrouille gehen. Vielleicht könnte ich bei ihm schlafen? Ich würde gerne neben ihm im Bett liegen. Ich hatte nicht vor, mit ihm zu schlafen, aber einfach neben ihm zu liegen würde mich schon sehr glücklich machen.

„Wir sagen Sam Bescheid. Ich glaube aber, dass er uns heute nicht mehr braucht." sagte Paul und schob sich noch ein Stück Brot in den Mund. Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und ich verstand, nach einem kurzen Augenblick, was er damit meinte. Jacob schüttelte nur den Kopf und ich verabschiedete mich schnell bei den Jungs. „Wir bleiben auch nur noch so lange, bis das Feuer herunter gebrannt ist." meinte Paul dann mit vollem Mund und wir beide gingen dann Richtung Jacobs Auto.

Die Fahrt von La Push nach Forks bekam ich, wie immer, fast nicht mit. Ich dämmerte vor mich hin und hörte die Musik, die Jacob angemacht hatte, nur ganz leicht. Ich hatte mich bei Jacob angekuschelt und er hielt mich fest in seinen Armen. Hier konnte ich am besten schlafen.

„Muss ich wirklich aussteigen?" fragte ich etwas traurig, als wir vor unserem Haus stehen geblieben waren. Es brannte noch Licht und ich wusste genau, dass Charlie noch wach war. Ich wäre lieber in La Push geblieben. „Kann ich nicht bei dir schlafen?" versuchte ich es mit meinem treuen Hundeblick und Jacob schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Er öffnete die Beifahrertür und nahm meine Hand um mir aus dem Wagen zu helfen.

„Bella, Charlie wird uns den Kopf abreißen. Ich möchte nicht, dass er etwas Schlechtes von mir denkt." Jacob klang wirklich besorgt. Ich stieg, mit seiner Hilfe, aus dem Auto. Ich brauchte sie auch, da ich ziemlich schlaftrunken war und nicht wirklich aus dem Auto heraus kam. Jacob lächelte und zog mich dann heraus.

Als ich auf festem Boden stand, strich ich mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht und Jacob musterte mich einen Moment forschend.

„Was würdest du denn bei mir machen wollen?" Ich sah auf seinen Lippen, dass er sich eines seiner Lächeln verkneifen musste. Ich verdrehte die Augen und stapfte zur kleinen Treppe, die zu unserer Veranda führte. „Bella pass auf!" rief er noch, doch da passierte es schon. Irgendwie war es feucht auf der ersten Stufe und ich rutschte, natürlich, aus und fiel auf meinen Hintern.

„Verdammter Mist!" rief ich laut und das würde sicherlich Charlie alarmieren.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Jacob und kniete sich zu mir. Ich hatte mir nicht wirklich weh getan, aber es war mir schon ziemlich peinlich. Jacob war immer so geschickt und stolperte nie. Ich war wirklich ein ziemlicher Trottel. Er hob mich hoch und ich stellte mich wieder richtig hin und merkte, dass mein Hintern nass war. Wieso hatte es hier geregnet?

Die Haustür öffnete sich und Charlie starrte uns mit besorgten Augen an. Seine Haare sahen ziemlich durcheinander aus und sein Blick war etwas glasig. Er hatte mit Sicherheit schon geschlafen. Mein Ruf hatte ihn sicherlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

„Was ist passiert?" fluchte er und trat einen großen Schritt weiter zu uns. Er musterte erst mich und dann Jacob und merkte dann schnell, dass mir nichts passiert war. Jacob ließ aufgrund von Charlies Blick, sofort meine Hand los.

„Ich bin hingefallen und Jacob hat mir hoch geholfen. Du weißt doch wie ich bin." Ich tat dies mit einer Handbewegung ab und blickte dann zu Jacob. Komischerweise fühlte er sich, seit wir zusammen waren, unwohl in Charlies Gegenwart. Wieso eigentlich? Wollte er nur höflich sein und einen guten Freund abgegeben?

„Ich hab mich vielleicht erschreckt." Charlie blickte auf seine Uhr und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich werde dann mal ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht!" Er nickte Jacob kurz zu und lächelte mich dann an.

„Wieso hast du eigentlich solche Angst vor Charlie?" fragte ich Jacob dann, als Charlie die Haustür angelehnt hatte und die Lichter unten ausgemacht hatte. Jacob zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute mich dann an.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich will einfach nicht, dass wir Stress mit Charlie kriegen."

„Stress? Aber wieso? Du bist, in seinen Augen, der tollste Freund, den ich jemals haben könnte. Er freut sich wahnsinnig, dass wir ein Paar sind. Ich meine, er ist seit Jahren mit Billy befreundet." Ich war ziemlich erstaunt über Jacobs Aussage. Jacob war für Charlie der ideale Freund.

„Wieso mustert er mich dann immer so?" Ich lachte und ging zu ihm. Ich nahm seine Hand und drückte sie etwas fester.

„Wieso? Weil Charlie sich immer aufspielen muss. Ich meine er ist der Polizeisherrif. Er will nur zeigen, dass du keinen Scheiß bauen sollst." Jacob zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was heißt denn bitte keinen Scheiß?" Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf und gab ihm einen Kuss. Ich merkte, wie er sich schnell entspannte und der Kuss entwickelte sich schnell zu einem leidenschaftlicheren Kuss.

Das Kribbeln, was ich immer empfand, wenn Jacob mich küsste, kam schneller, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und er zog mich fester an sich. Ich presste mich gegen seine harte, warme Brust und vertiefte den Kuss. Seine Zunge war so weich und warm, dass das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschte.

„Was wolltest du eigentlich bei mir machen?" fragte Jacob, als er sich von mir löste. Ich schaute ihn schmollend an, weil ich nicht wollte, dass der Kuss endete. Jacob wusste das genau und strich mir über meine feuchten Lippen.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Jacob Black." sagte ich und spielte die Eingeschnappte. Ich ließ seine Hand los und ging langsam die Treppen hinauf. Diesmal passte ich auf, dass ich nicht ausrutschte.

Bevor ich den Türknauf berührte, drehte ich mich noch einmal um. In Jacobs Blick stand pures Verlangen und ich wollte ihn auch spüren. Doch Charlie hatte uns jetzt schon gesehen und ich musste auch ins Bett. Ich war hundemüde und merkte, dass mir die Augen langsam wieder zu fielen.

„Dann lass ich mich das nächste Mal einfach überraschen. Schlaf gut!" Er warf mir noch eine Kusshand zu und ging dann langsam zu seinem Auto.

Diesmal musste er sich nicht in einen Wolf verwandeln und nach Hause laufen. Diesmal konnte er nach Hause fahren und das war mir irgendwie auch lieber.

Ich schloss hinter mir die Tür ab und ging leise die Treppe hinauf und verschwand dann im Bad um mich bettfertig zu machen.

_Jacob POV:_

Ich warf ihr noch einen letzten Blick zu und ging dann langsam zu meinem Golf. Sie war wirklich unmöglich. Ich musste über Bella grinsen und strich mir durch die Haare. Der Kuss war unglaublich gewesen und ich wusste genau, was sie bei mir wollte. Ich wollte auch gerne mit ihr zusammen sein und ich wollte auch gerne die Nacht mit ihr verbringen, doch war ich mir etwas unsicher. Die erste Nacht war wirklich schön gewesen, doch hatte ich viel mehr Angst vor dem zweiten Mal. Ich konnte nicht genau erklären, warum dies so war. Ich seufzte und stieg ins Auto und machte mich dann auf den Weg nach La Push.

Kaum hatte ich meinen Golf in der Garage geparkt und war ausgestiegen, klingelte mein Handy. Ich hoffte sehr, dass es nicht Sam war. Ich hatte heute keine Lust mehr Patrouille zu laufen. Ich wollte mir einen ruhigen Abend machen und mich ausnahmsweise entspannen. Ich hatte selten einen Abend für mich alleine. Die meisten Abende verbrachte ich damit, Patrouille zu laufen oder ich war bei Emily und Sam. Es war schön dort und ich fühlte mich sehr wohl, doch war ich auch einmal froh, wenn ich alleine in meinem kleinen Zimmer saß und meine Ruhe hatte.

Ich schaute aufs Display und sah, dass ich die Nummer, die angezeigt wurde, nicht eingespeichert hatte. Ich drückte auf den grünen Hörer und sagte:„Hallo!" Ich wartete einen kleinen Moment und hörte nur Rauschen auf der anderen Seite der Leitung.

Nach endlosen Sekunden, die verstrichen, hörte ich dann eine bekannte Stimme: „Hallo Jacob. Hier ist Sophia." Ich musste hart schlucken und strich mir erneut durch die Haare. Mein Herz begann plötzlich schneller zu schlagen und ich konnte nicht erklären warum.

„Sophia. Wie geht es dir?" Es war eine beschissene Frage, aber ich stellte sie trotzdem. Es war jetzt einige Zeit verstrichen, seit ich unsere Beziehung beendet hatte. Ich fühlte mich, jetzt wo ich ihre Stimme hörte, wieder schlecht. Ich hatte sie wirklich mies behandelt und mein schlechtes Gewissen kehrte zurück. In letzter Zeit hatte ich nicht viel an sie gedacht, weil ich so glücklich mit Bella war und Emily auch nichts von Sophia erzählt hatte. Jetzt aber, wo ich ihre Stimme hörte, machte ich mir Gedanken, wie es ihr ging.

„Danke Jacob. Mir geht es sehr gut. Wie ich gehört habe, geht es dir auch wieder besser?" Ihre Stimme klang freundlich, aber ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass Emily ihr von Bella und mir erzählt hatte. Sie waren Schwestern und erzählten sich sicherlich einiges. „Ja mir geht es wieder besser. Viel besser sogar." Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst sagen wollte. Ich hatte nicht vor ihr vorzuschwärmen, wie glücklich ich jetzt mit Bella war und sie mir das gab, was mir gefehlt hatte.

„Du wunderst dich bestimmt, warum ich anrufe, oder?"

„Nun, wir haben lange nichts voneinander gehört und als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, sind wir ja nicht gerade in Frieden auseinander gegangen." Ich hörte ein Seufzen am anderen Ende und hoffte, dass ich sie mit diesen Worten nicht verletzt hatte.

„Genau deswegen rufe ich auch an, Jake." Sie schwieg einen kurzen Moment und ich konnte ihre Atmung hören. Sie schien aufgeregt zu sein. „Ich wollte…ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen." fuhr sie fort.

„Sophia, du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Ich habe die Scheiße gebaut. Ich war der Kerl, der dich mies behandelt hat. Nicht du mich." stellte ich klar und ich hörte sie lachen.

„Wir haben beide unsere Fehler gemacht. Ich wollte mich für meine Fehler bei dir entschuldigen. Ich bin es leid, dir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich würde gerne mal wieder meine Schwester besuchen, auch wenn ihr Jungs da seid, deswegen möchte ich gerne, dass wir uns vertragen." Ich war wirklich überrascht. Sie wollte sich mit mir vertragen? Sie wollte also das Risiko eingehen, dass sie mich mit Bella sah?„Bist du dir sicher?" In meiner Stimme klang ein großer Schwung Skepsis mit. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie mich wirklich mit Bella sehen wollte.

„Natürlich. Sonst würde ich nicht anrufen. Also Jacob, ich denke, wir werden uns dann bald mal wieder sehen und ich freue mich darauf. Wirklich. Ich hab dich vermisst. Schönen Abend noch." Sie legte schneller auf, als ich zuhören konnte und ich starrte auf mein Display. Sie hatte wirklich aufgelegt und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich drückte auf den roten Hörer, steckte das Handy in meine Hosentasche und schloss dann meinen Golf ab um dann ins Haus zu gehen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass Rachel mit diesem Flieger kommt?" fragte ich meinen Vater und blickte ihn an. Er starrte gebannt auf die Tafel, auf der die Starts und Landungen der Flugzeuge standen.

„Ja, ich bin mir sehr sicher, Jacob. Ich habe mir extra die Flugnummer aufgeschrieben." Ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen, da ich sah, dass Billy ziemlich aufgeregt war. Er hatte Rachel, genau wie ich, seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen und ich merkte, dass ich mich auch auf sie freute. Ich hatte zwar keine innige Beziehung zu ihr, aber sie war meine Schwester und es war ein schönes Gefühl, ein Familienmitglied wieder zu sehen.

„Dann hole ich uns mal ne Flasche Wasser. Kann sich ja noch um Stunden handeln." sagte ich scherzend und Billy warf mir einen Blick zu, der mir sagte, ich sollte lieber die Klappe halten. Ich grinste ihn an und machte mich dann auf dem Weg zu einem Kiosk.

Als ich wieder zu der Stelle ging, wo Billy und ich gestanden hatten, sah ich, dass Rachel ihm gerade in die Arme fiel. Ihre Reisetaschen, wie ich erstaunt feststellen musste, standen neben Billys Rollstuhl. Ich blieb ein Stück von ihnen stehen und beobachtete die Szene. Rachel war nicht besonders groß, war aber sehr schlank. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare, trug sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist, Rachel." Rachel löste sich von Billy und ich konnte sehen, dass ihm die Tränen in den Augen standen. Rachel umarmte ihn noch einmal fest und schaute ihm dann in die Augen.

„Ach Dad. Ich werde jetzt erst einmal hier bleiben. Versprochen. Ich brauche ein wenig meine Ruhe und Abstand von Allem." Ihre Stimme erinnerte mich an meine Mutter und ich merkte, wie sich der Knoten, der sich jedes Mal, wenn ich an meine Mutter dachte, wieder zusammen zog. Ich schluckte hart und versuchte dann, so lässig wie möglich, zu ihnen zu treten.

„Rachel." meinte ich dann und versuchte zu lächeln. Sie wandte ihren Blick von Billy ab und musterte mich einen Moment. „Jacob?" fragte sie mich erstaunt und dann umarmte sie mich fest. Ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung dann einen kurzen Moment und dann löste ich mich von ihr. Ihr Blick wanderte von oben nach unten und sie nickte anerkennend. „Du bist erwachsen geworden, kleiner Bruder." meinte Rachel mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und ich wusste nicht recht, was ich sagen sollte.

„Danke." brachte ich nur hervor und schaute dann hilflos zu Billy. Was sollte ich mit ihr besprechen? Wir hatten uns seit einer langen, langen Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hatte fast nie angerufen und wenn sie angerufen hatte, dann hatte Billy mit ihr gesprochen. Sie war mir fremd, sehr fremd sogar und ich hatte noch keine Themen über die ich mit ihr sprechen konnte.

„Dann lasst uns mal zum Auto. Du hast doch sicherlich Hunger Rachel, oder?" Billy rettete immer die Situation und dafür liebte ich ihn. Er wusste immer, wann er was sagen sollte und wann nicht.

„Komm, ich nehme deine Reisetaschen." bot ich an und dann machten wir uns auf den Weg, das Flughafengebäude zu verlassen. Von Seattle war es noch ein weiter Weg zurück nach La Push.

Zuerst schaute sich Rachel im Haus um. Sie hatte ihre Taschen im Wohnzimmer gelassen und ging durch das Haus. Billy war im Wohnzimmer geblieben und ich hatte uns einen Kaffee aufgesetzt. Ich trank zwar nicht gerne Kaffee, aber heute würde ich ihn sicherlich brauchen. Ich sollte heute noch Patrouille mit Sam laufen. Wieso mit Sam wusste ich nicht, aber er hatte mich am Morgen angerufen und mir Bescheid gegeben.

„Wow. Hier hat sich wirklich nicht viel verändert." sagte Rachel, als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück kehrte. Sie setzte sich auf die kleine Couch, die vor dem Fernseher stand und musterte Billy. „Du hast nichts verändert, seit Mum gestorben ist, oder?" fragte Rachel dann und Billy schaute sie erstaunt an. Ich beobachtete die Szene mit etwas Argwohn. Unser Dad sprach nicht gerne über den Tod unserer Mutter. Am liebsten verschwieg er diese Sache und er wollte auch nicht darüber reden. Ich fragte ihn nie nach dem Tod meiner Mutter. Ich wusste was passiert war und mehr wollte ich auch nicht wissen. Mein Vater hatte den Tod bis heute nicht verkraftet und ich vermutete, dass er es auch nie tun würde.

„Nein, ich habe hier nichts verändert. Jacob und ich fühlen uns hier sehr wohl und wir wollen, dass es so bleibt." Billys Stimme klang hart und ich schaute die Beiden immer noch an. Ich riss mich von der Szene los und ging in die Küche, um den Kaffee zu holen. Vielleicht würde das die Stimmung etwas lockern.

Ich stellte drei Becher auf den Tisch und goss etwas Kaffee in die Becher. „Trinkst du mit Milch?" fragte ich Rachel und diese nickte. Ich erwiderte ihr Nicken und verschwand noch einmal kurz in der Küche um etwas Milch zu holen.

„Danke." Rachel nahm mir die Milch ab und ich setzte mich auf den Sessel, der an der Seite vom Tisch stand. „Kann ich in meinem alten Zimmer schlafen?" fragte Rachel dann und blickte erst mich und dann Billy an. Dieser trank schweigend seinen Kaffee und schwieg einige Sekunden, bevor er antwortete:„Dein Zimmer ist auch noch so, wie es war, bevor du ausgezogen bist. Du kannst es natürlich verändern, wenn du magst." Seine Stimme klang immer noch etwas hart, aber ich kannte ihn besser. Er war nicht böse auf Rachel. Wahrscheinlich war er nur etwas schockiert gewesen, dass ihn jemand auf unsere Mutter ansprach.

Rachel schüttelte den Kopf und trank auch einen Schluck Kaffee. Sie goss sich noch etwas Milch nach und schaute Billy dann an.

„Nein, ich habe nicht vor mein altes Zimmer umzuändern. Ich bin ja auch nur Gast hier." Sie lächelte etwas und schaute dann mich an. Billy hatte mir immer gesagt, dass meine Schwestern unserer Mutter sehr ähnlich sahen. Ich konnte mich kaum an meine Mutter erinnern. Es gab kaum Fotos von ihr, da mein Dad sie alle weg gepackt hatte. Früher hingen noch an den Wänden Fotos von ihr und meinem Dad, aber jetzt waren sie alle verschwunden. Der Anblick hatte ihn zu sehr gequält und deshalb hatte er sie einmal in einen Karton gepackt und weg gestellt.

„Du kannst dich wie zu Hause fühlen." bot Billy ihr an und sie nickte dankend.

„Das ist wirklich sehr lieb von dir. Danke. Ich bin ja auch eine Weile hier bei euch. Ich denke, ich werde mich schnell wieder eingewöhnen. Ich freue mich schon darauf, wieder an den Strand zu gehen und die Luft hier zu genießen." Sie hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und ihre Augen strahlten vor Vorfreude.

„Wir haben am Samstag ein Stammestreffen." Rachel machte große Augen und schaute unseren Dad an.

„Ihr habt immer noch diese Stammestreffen?" fragte sie verwundert und Billy nickte.

„Ja, die haben wir immer noch. Uns ist es wichtig, dass wir immer noch unsere Traditionen beibehalten. Es sind viele neue Gesichter hinzu gekommen. Sue Clearwater z.B. vertritt jetzt ihren Mann." Bei dem letzten Satz, versagte fast Billys Stimme. Der Tod von Harry tat ihm immer noch weh und auch darüber sprach er nicht gerne.

„Ist mit Harry etwas passiert?" fragte Rachel und schaute uns beide an. Ich nickte und stellte meinen Kaffee auf den Tisch.

„Er ist vor einigen Wochen gestorben. An einem Herzinfarkt." antwortete ich dann für meinen Dad und Rachel musste hart schlucken.

„Oh, das tut mir wirklich sehr leid." Ihre Stimme war leise und sie schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Wie geht es Sue und den Kindern?" Sie richtete die Frage direkt an mich, da Billy immer noch etwas in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien. Ich überlegte einen kurzen Moment. Wie ging es ihren Kindern? Nicht gerade gut. Eines seiner Kinder war ein Werwolf und es deutet vieles darauf hin, dass Seth auch einer von uns werden würde. Sam war sich noch nicht so sicher, aber der kleine Seth, zeigte viele Dinge, die daraufhin schließen lassen.

„Nun, ihnen geht es recht gut. Seth ist ziemlich gut in der Schule und Leah. Nun Leah war mit…"„Die Story kenne ich." unterbrach mich Rachel und ihre Stimme klang hart. Woher wusste sie davon?„Du weißt davon?" fragte ich überrascht und Rachel nickte. „Ja. Ist ja auch egal woher ich sie weiß. Ist ziemlich gemein von Sam gewesen." In ihrer Stimme klangen ziemlich viele Vorwürfe mit.

„Du kennst die Hintergründe gar nicht." Jetzt war meine Stimme etwas hart und ich merkte, wie Billy mich ansah.

„Jacob." sagte er dann und ich versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen. Mein Blick wanderte zur Uhr, die an der Wand hing und ich sah, dass es Zeit war, zu Sam und Emily zu gehen.

„Ich bin dann weg. Wir treffen uns noch bei Sam." Ich stand auf und Billy nickte. Er hatte jetzt wieder ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Kann ich mitkommen? Ich bin noch nicht müde und ich würde mich freuen, die anderen mal wieder zu sehen."

„Nein, heute geht es leider nicht. Tut mir leid." Ich nickte Billy zu und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer. Ich spürte Rachels verwunderten Blick auf meinem Rücken. Sie wusste nichts von unserer Existenz und ich konnte ihr davon auch nichts erzählen. Es war gegen das Gesetz und so musste ich sie etwas vor den Kopf stoßen und sie etwas barsch abwimmeln.

Die anderen waren alle schon bei Sam und aßen gerade wieder die leckeren Muffins, die Emily immer so oft machte. Ich trat ins Haus, begrüßte alle und setzte mich zu ihnen. Ich hatte überhaupt keinen Hunger. Mein Verhalten gegenüber Rachel hatte mir den Appetit verdorben. Ich hätte nicht so barsch sein sollen. Wie aber sollte ich ihr sonst verklickern, dass sie hier nicht erwünscht war?„Wie geht es Rachel?" hörte ich dann Sams Stimme und diese riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich schaute zu ihm herüber und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ihr geht es, so wie es aussieht, ganz gut." erwiderte ich und starrte weiterhin auf die Muffins. „Willst du etwas trinken, Jacob?" fragte mich dann Emily weiter und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein danke."

„Mit dir ist doch irgendwas los, Mann." Ich schaute Quil an, der mich fragend musterte. Ja mit mir war auch etwas los. Es gehörte aber eigentlich nicht hierher. Oder doch? „Wir werden es eh gleich erfahren, wenn wir uns verwandelt haben." Warum musste Quil immer mit vollem Mund reden? Ich schaute ihn an und schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf.

„Es ist einfach schwer, jemandem, den man mag, nicht sagen zu können, was wir sind."

„So ist das, Jacob. Wir dürfen nun mal niemandem, der nicht zu uns gehört, sagen, was wir sind. Das geht einfach nicht." Sams Stimme war ruhig und ich wusste, dass ihm diese Sache auch immer beschäftigte. Deswegen war er damals auch so seltsam und abweisend zu Leah gewesen. Leah. Wo war sie eigentlich? Ich schaute mich suchend im Haus um und Sam wusste sofort, wen ich suchte.

„Sie wird heute nicht hier sein." Ich hörte einen komischen Unterton in seiner Stimme und musterte ihn etwas. Auch Emily hatte diesen komischen Unterton gehört und schaute Sam einen kurzen Augenblick fragend an, wandte dann aber ihren Blick ab und ging zurück in die Küche.

„Ist sie krank?" normalerweise wurden wir nicht wirklich krank. Wir konnten uns zwar verletzen usw. aber krank wurden wir eigentlich nicht.

„Sie… Nun sie kommt heute einfach nicht." Jetzt war sein Ton etwas bestimmender und ich hörte auf, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen.

„Nun, vielleicht prägt sich ja einer von uns auf sie und dann können wir es ihr sagen." sagte Paul scherzend und ich funkelte ihn böse an. Er wollte die Stimmung nur etwas auflockern, aber mir gefiel der Gedanken nicht wirklich, dass einer von den Jungs sich auf meine Schwester prägte. Ich mochte die Jungs, sie waren wie meine Brüder, aber ich wollte nun wirklich nicht, dass meine Schwester mit einem Werwolf zusammen war. Außerdem war sie verheiratet.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Paul." zischte ich und Paul erhob ergebend die Hände. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich aber trotzdem zu einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Ich werde die Finger von deiner Schwester lassen!" versprach er mir mit lachender Stimme und ich fing auch an zu lachen.

„Du bist so ein Idiot, Paul!" fluchte ich lachend und die anderen stiegen ins Lachen mit ein.

Die Nacht war sternenklar und es war auch nicht so kalt, wie in den letzten Nächten. Wir froren zwar nie, aber trotzdem konnten wir die Kälte spüren. Mich hatte es sehr gewundert, dass ich mit Sam auf Patrouille ging. Er hatte diesmal eine andere Aufteilung gemacht. Wieso wusste ich nicht, aber eigentlich war es auch egal.

Als wir uns alle verwandelt hatten, hatte ich gemerkt, dass Sam krampfhaft versuchte, seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren. Ich und die anderen sicherlich auch, hatten gemerkt, dass sich seine Gedanken um Leah handelten. Genaueres konnten wir nicht erfahren, da Sam sich ziemlich beherrschte und keine dieser Gedanken freien Lauf ließ.

_Jacob, es geht dich nichts an, ja?_Sams Gedanken waren ziemlich barsch und ich blieb abrupt stehen und schaute Sam an. Natürlich hatte ich meine Gedanken nicht beherrschen können.

_Tut mir leid. Ich hab nur das Gefühl, dass mit dir irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung ist._Dachte ich und daraufhin schnaubte Sam.

_Kann ja sein, aber das ist meine Sache. Ich will darüber nicht reden, ja?_

_Okay. Tut mir leid, dass ich mir nur über meinen Freund Sorgen mache. Zischte ich und dann lief ich weiter. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust darauf, mich mit Sam zu streiten. Er hatte Recht, es war seine Sache und das sollte sie auch bleiben. Ich hatte kein Recht, mich in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen._

Wir liefen einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander her. Wir hörten einige Gedanken, der anderen. Deren Gedanken kreisten natürlich über Frauen und Essen. Paul redete nur über Essen und ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Jared sich auf seine Klassenkameradin Kim geprägt hatte. Er dachte, ununterbrochen an sie. Es musste wirklich ein schönes Gefühl sein, geprägt worden zu sein. Ich hatte mir darüber schon Gedanken gemacht. Jetzt, wo ich endlich mit Bella zusammen war, würde es sicherlich ziemlich problematisch sein, wenn ich mich auf ein anderes Mädchen prägen würde. Besser gesagt, es wäre die reinste Katastrophe. Für Bella würde eine Welt zusammen brechen und für mich ebenso. Ich wusste genau, dass ich sie verlassen würde. Sam hatte Leah, die er sehr geliebt hatte, auch verlassen. Man konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren und meine größte Hoffnung war, dass ich mich nicht prägen würde. Vielleicht war es bei mir anders. Vielleicht würde ich mich nicht prägen. Billy hatte uns einmal erzählt, dass es eigentlich selten war, dass wir uns prägten. Bis jetzt hatten sich auch noch nicht viele von uns geprägt. Ich hoffte, dass es auch so bleiben würde.

Plötzlich schossen Gedanken, die von Sam kamen in meinen Kopf und ich blieb stehen und erstarrte.

_Sam ging Leah hinterher und er sah, wie Leah im Wald stehen blieb. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Sams Herz zog sich zusammen und er senkte seinen Blick. Er konnte ihren Anblick nicht ertragen. Sie litt und das schon seit Monaten._

_„Sam, so geht es nicht mehr weiter. Ich kann das nicht mehr!" Ihre Stimme klang traurig und das Schluchzen machte es ihr schwer zu sprechen. _

_„Leah ich…" Sams Stimme versagte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die Situation war kompliziert, mehr als kompliziert und es war nicht einfach. „Was kann ich tun, damit es für dich leichter ist?" Leah schnaubte und funkelte ihn böse an. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und die Traurigkeit war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. In ihrem Gesicht stand jetzt nur noch Wut und Enttäuschung. „Was du tun kannst? Du machst es dir so einfach, Sam. Du…" fauchte sie. Sie strich sich durch ihre kurzen Haare und starrte in den Himmel. _

_„Glaubst du, für mich war es einfach? Glaubst du, dass es mir Spaß gebracht hat, dich zu verlassen? Dir weh zu tun?" Sam starrte sie an und Leah erwiderte seinen Blick. _

_„Du hast ja schnell Ersatz gefunden!" sagte Leah bitter und schaute ihn weiterhin an. _

_„Ja. Ich habe Ersatz gefunden. Es war meine Bestimmung. Es war das Gen in mir, welches sich für Emily entschieden hat." Leah machte große Augen bei diesen Worten. „Es war das Wolfsgen? Was ist mit deinem Herzen, Sam? Hat dein Herz sich auch für Emily entschieden?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und Sam wusste, wenn er jetzt etwas Falsches sagte, würde es noch schwerer für sie alle sein. _

_„Leah, ich… ich habe dich damals noch geliebt. Die Prägung war aber stärker und ich liebe Emily von ganzem Herzen. Sie ist die Frau für mein Leben und wir bekommen ein Kind!" sagte Sam ruhig und er versuchte sie nicht noch einmal zu verletzen. Er war es leid, ihr weh zu tun und er wollte diese Dinge endlich hinter sich lassen. _

_„Weißt du Sam. Ich würde gerne das Rudel verlassen, aber es gibt kein anderes Rudel. Ich wäre sonst schon längst fort. Ich hätte euch alle verlassen. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann es nicht. Ich kann meine Mutter und Seth nicht alleine lassen. Beide haben noch so sehr an den Tod meines Vaters zu knabbern." „Es tut mir wirklich leid!" entschuldigte sich Sam und Leah nickte. _

_„Ich weiß Sam, doch es macht die Sache nicht besser. Du hast mir das Herz heraus gerissen, du hast auf meinen Gefühlen herum getrampelt und…" Sie verstummte wieder. Sam trat einige Schritte auf sie zu und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Leah, ich habe das nicht mit Absicht getan. Vielleicht wirst du es verstehen, wenn du dich auch irgendwann mal prägen wirst." _

_„Ich werde mich niemals prägen. Ich liebe dich und das wird auch so bleiben. Ich will mich auch gar nicht prägen." „Du quälst dich" Leah nickte und schaute ihm mit tränenden Augen an. „Ich weiß…"_

Die Gedanken waren unterbrochen und ich starrte Sam an, der mitbekommen hatte, dass er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf gelassen hatte. Ich hörte ein Seufzen und er erwiderte meinen Blick.

_Dann kannst du auch den Rest erfahren._ Sagte Sam und sofort sah ich die Beiden wieder, wie sie im Wald sich gegenüberstanden.

_„Ich kann das nicht mehr, Leah. Ich kann es wirklich nicht mehr. Du bedeutest mir etwas und das weißt du auch. Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr. Es ist so schwer für mich, dich leiden zu sehen. Es ist wirklich schwer." flüsterte Sam und Leah blickte ihn an. _

_„Dann hör auf mich zu quälen. Hör auf, mir weht zutun. Hör einfach auf." bat Leah leise und dann trafen sich ihre Lippen. Der Kuss war zuerst sehr vorsichtig und zärtlich. Doch das versteckte Verlangen und die unterdrückten Gefühle bahnten sich ihren Weg und der Kuss wurde schnell fordernder und leidenschaftlicher. Sam zog Leah fest in seine Arme und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. _

Die Bilder verschwanden aus meinem Kopf und ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen oder denken sollte. Ich war so verwirrt, dass ich wie erstarrt stehen blieb und Sam anstarrte. Ich hörte die entsetzten und überraschten Gedanken der anderen Jungs und auch sie wussten nicht, was sie darüber denken sollten.

_Behaltet es für euch. Ich will es Emily selbst sagen! Das war das Letzte, was Sam darüber dachte und dann lief er weiter und ich starrte ihm hinterher._

**A/N:**

_Wie Ihr sehen könnt, bin ich mit der Prägung etwas lockerer umgegangen, als Stephenie Meyer. Ich finde den Grundgedanken der Prägung sehr romantisch und schön, doch das reale Leben ist nun einmal nicht immer schön und romantisch. Ich wollte mir ein wenig mehr Spielraum lassen, deswegen nehme ich das mit der Prägung nicht ganz so "ernst". Ich denke nämlich nicht, wenn man sich prägt, dass die Gefühle, die man eventuell für jemanden anderen empfunden hatte, einfach verschwinden._

_Ich bin gespannt über Eure Meinung! :)_


	32. Chapter 30

**A/N:**

_Hallo meine Lieben, _

_ich danke Euch sehr für die tollen Reviews, die Ihr hinterlassen habt. Ich habe mich wirklich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut. Vielen Dank auch an die, die mein OneShot gelesen haben und vielleicht noch lesen werden. Ich kann Euch sagen, es wird weitere OneShots geben, die mit meiner Geschichte zu tun haben werden. Ich bin auf den Geschmack gekommen ;) _

_Das letzte Kapitel war ziemlich aufwühlend und ja, Sam hat wirklich Scheiße gebaut. Er ist aber nicht der einzige, der Mist baut ;) _

_Lasst Euch überraschen, wie es weiter geht und ich hoffe, Euch gefällt dieses Kapitel auch! _

_Dieses Kapitel ist wieder etwas kürzer, als das letzte. Ich hab gesehen, dass das letzte Kapitel über 6,000 Wörter hatte...puuh... das längste Kapitel bis jetzt ;) _

_Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich weiterhin auf Reviews von Euch!_**  
**_Bussi  
Eure MissMii _

**Kapitel Dreißig**

Jacob POV:

Bella hatte also doch Recht gehabt. An dem Abend wollte sie den Beiden hinterher gehen, doch ich hatte sie davon abgehalten. Hätte ich es nicht getan, dann wäre der Kuss zwischen den Beiden vielleicht nicht passiert. Bella hätte den Kuss vielleicht verhindert und Sam hätte sich nicht in so eine große Scheiße geritten. Wie konnte er das nur tun? Wie konnte er Emily so etwas antun? Die Beiden waren das Traumpaar schlecht hin und er betrog sie? Mit Leah? Ich wusste, dass es ihm immer wieder schlecht ging, wenn er Leah leiden sah, doch das er noch Gefühle für sie hatte? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man trotz der Prägung, sich für jemand anderen interessieren konnte. Gut, wieso eigentlich nicht? Ich konnte mir schon vorstellen, dass die Gefühle, die man für einen anderen Menschen hatte, sich nicht einfach in Luft auflösten. Sie waren sicherlich noch da, auch wenn er Emily liebte und sie für ihn die Frau fürs Leben war.

Ich blickte auf meine Uhr und sah, dass Bella gleich bereits Feierabend hatte. Ich hatte gestern Abend bei ihr angerufen und sie gefragt, ob ich sie heute von der Arbeit abholen konnte.

Zurzeit arbeitete sie nur an zwei Nachmittagen die Woche bei den Newton's, da sie für einige Klausuren lernen musste. In vier Wochen war das Schuljahr zu Ende und in ihrer Schule schrieben sie noch Klausuren. Gut, ich hatte zum Glück nicht so einen Stress. Mein Abschluss war erst in zwei Jahren. Bella dagegen würde nächstes Jahr schon ihren Abschluss machen und sich dann für ein College entscheiden müssen.

„Bist Übermorgen dann!" rief Bella noch hinterher und kam dann hinaus. Als sie mich sah, hatte sie sofort eines ihres wunderschönsten Lächelns auf ihren Lippen. Wenn sie lächelte, sah sie wirklich hübsch aus. Sie sagte zwar immer etwas anderes, aber das war mir wirklich egal.

„Jake!" Sie trat zu mir und ich zog sie sofort in meine Arme und legte meine Lippen auf ihre. Sie entspannte sich sofort und öffnete ihre Lippen. Unsere Zungen fanden sich schnell und ich zog sie noch mehr an mich, als ich ihre weiche Zunge fühlte. Sie schlang ihre Arme fest um meinen Hals und ich merkte, wie mir die Hitze zu Kopf stieg. Ihr weicher Körper gegen meinen gedrückt, sendete eine Welle von erotischen Impulsen durch meinen Körper. Ich drückte sie etwas von mir fort und löste mich langsam, aber sicher von ihr.

„Schön dich zu sehen." sagte ich leicht außer Atmen und ich hoffte, dass sich mein Herzschlag schnell beruhigte.

„Find ich auch!" Sie schmiegte sich gegen meine Brust und es war wirklich schön, sie in meinen Armen zu halten.

„Bella!" hörte ich plötzlich eine männliche Stimme. Sie löste sich aus meiner Umarmung und schaute zur Seite. Mike Newton. Wie oft hatte sie sich über ihn schon beschwert? Bella schaute mich kurz an und ging dann zu ihm herüber.

„Was gibt es?" fragte sie mit leicht genervter Stimme. Er schaute mich kurz an, bevor er etwas sagte. Sein Blick war nicht gerade nett und wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte, war es mir völlig egal.

„Du hast deine Jacke bei uns vergessen!" Ich sah, dass er Bellas Strickjacke in der Hand hielt.

„Oh danke, Mike. Ich bin ziemlich durcheinander. Vielen Dank. Wir sehen uns dann Morgen in der Schule." Mike verabschiedete sich von ihr und ging wieder hinein. Ich blickte ihm einen kurzen Augenblick hinterher und dann kam Bella wieder zu mir.

„Ich bin im Moment ziemlich durcheinander." Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Wieso war ihr das so unangenehm?

„Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Also, was willst du heute machen?" fragte ich sie und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie schaute in den Himmel und sah, dass das Wetter einigermaßen schön war.

„Wie wäre es mit dem Strand?" fragte Bella und das war wirklich eine tolle und gute Idee.

„Das ist eine gute Idee!" Ich gab ihr meinen zweiten Motorradhelm und wir fuhren los.

Wir gingen schon seit einigen Minuten schweigend spazieren. Meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Sam und Emily. Ich wusste nicht genau, wie ich mit der Sache umgehen sollte. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach die Vorstellung von einer perfekten Beziehung aus meinen Kopf verbannen. Wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte, welche Beziehung war schon perfekt? Über meine eigene konnte ich noch nicht so viel sagen. Bella und ich waren noch nicht so lange zusammen und wir hatten schon unsere Probleme. Gut, wir führten auch keine normale Beziehung. Wir lebten in einer Welt, in der es Werwölfe und Vampire gab. Welche Beziehung wäre da schon normal?

Bella schmiegte sich an mich und es war ein schönes Gefühl, sie im Arm zu haben und mit ihr spazieren zu gehen. Wir verbrachten nicht viel Zeit miteinander, da ich viel auf Patrouille war und sie sich auch noch mit ihren anderen Freunden traf. Wir Beide waren auch nicht die Typen, die jede freie Minuten mit ihren Partnern verbringen mussten. Ich brauchte meinen Freiraum. Sehr viel Freiraum sogar.

„Du bist heute so schweigsam." meinte sie plötzlich und schaute mich etwas besorgt an. Ich legte meinen Arm fester um ihre Schultern und lächelte.

„Ich weiß. Ich mache mir n bisschen Gedanken." „Über was machst du dir Gedanken?" fragte sie weiter und ich seufzte. Sollte ich ihr die Sache mit Sam und Emily erzählen? Sam würde das sicherlich nicht gut finden, wenn er erfahren würde, dass ich es Bella gesagt hatte. Die Gefahr bestand, dass sie es Emily sagen würde auch wenn ich wusste, dass sie es nicht tun würde. Ich vertraute Bella sehr, doch wollte ich Sam nicht verraten.

Zu meiner Überraschung und zu meinem Erstaunen sagte Bella dann: „Es geht um Emily und Sam, oder?"

Ich blieb stehen und ließ ihre Hand los. Ich schaute sie an und sie konnte sicherlich in meinem Gesicht sehen, dass sie Recht hatte. Manchmal war mein Gesicht wie ein offenes Buch und man konnte leicht erkennen, was ich dachte.

„Wo…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ein Stück weiter zum Wasser, während sie auf den Horizont starrte und eine Weile schwieg. Ich schaute ihr dabei zu. Ihre Haare wehten im Wind und hatte noch nie schöner ausgesehen. Ich mochte es sehr, wenn ihre Haare so ein Durcheinander waren, denn ich liebte ihre Natürlichkeit.. Sie drehte sich zu mir herum und schaute mich mit einem leichten Lächeln an.

„Ich hab das irgendwie gespürt. An diesem Abend, wo die Beiden im Wald verschwunden waren, hatte ich schon so ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich… ich kann dir nicht sagen, woher ich das mit den Beiden weiß. Ich…Die Beiden haben sich geküsst oder? Ach warte, du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Ich…ich hab das einfach im Gefühl. Sicherlich ist auch mehr passiert." Ich war wirklich überrascht. Woher wusste sie das? Sam hatte irgendwann seine Gedanken zu gemacht und deswegen wusste ich nicht, was weiter passiert war.

„Woher weißt du das, Bella?" meine Stimme klang etwas holperig. Es gab keine Erklärung dafür, dass sie das wusste. Vielleicht ahnte Emily ja etwas und hatte diese Ahnung Bella gesagt? Vielleicht konnte Bella einfach nur Eins und Eins zusammen zählen.

Sie trat wieder ein Stück zu mir und schaute mich an. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich ziemliche Unsicherheit wider und sie schien selbst nicht recht zu wissen, was mit ihr los war.

„Ich hab in letzter Zeit ziemlich viele Träume. Ich sehe viele Dinge. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob das die Zukunft ist, die ich sehe oder ob das einfach nur Gespenster aus meinem Kopf sind. Ich...ich träume sehr oft von deinem Tod, Jake." Diese Worte verursachten sofort eine Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper. Ich hatte lange keine Gänsehaut mehr gehabt. Seit ich ein Wolf war, fror ich nicht mehr und deswegen empfand ich auch nicht mehr so, wie ein normaler Mensch.

„Was?" fragte ich und Bella nickte. In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Sie wich meinem Blick einen kurzen Moment aus und schaute mich dann wieder an. Ich sah, wie eine Träne an ihren Wangen herunter lief und strich sie mit meinem Daumen weg.

„Jake, ich…ich habe in letzter Zeit einfach das Gefühl, dass sich so viele Dinge in meinem Kopf abspielen. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Es hat alles damit angefangen, als wir uns das eine Mal geküsst hatten und wir beide diese Vision hatten. Weißt du das noch?" fragte sie mich etwas unsicher.

Und ob ich das noch wusste. Jeden Tag musste ich an die kleinen Kinder denken, die in der Sandkiste saßen und miteinander spielten. Ich dachte immer wieder an die glücklichen Gesichter von Charlie und Billy. Es war eine wunderbare Vorstellung gewesen und ich würde sie niemals vergessen. Dies war vielleicht unsere Zukunft gewesen.

„Ich kann mich daran erinnern." sagte ich leise und griff nach ihren Händen. Ich drückte sie fest und sie schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen.

„Kannst du?" fragte sie immer noch unsicher und ich nickte. Ich strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange und ich merkte, wie sie sich langsam beruhigte.

„Weißt du, wie sehr ich mir danach gewünscht hatte, dass du dich für mich entscheidest? Weißt du, wie enttäuscht ich war, als du immer noch nicht mit mir zusammen sein wolltest?" fragte ich und nährte mich ihrem Gesicht. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und biss sich, wie so oft, wenn sie unsicher war, auf die Unterlippe. Ich liebte diesen Anblick, denn sie sah dabei immer so verletzlich aus.

„Ich habe es so gehofft. Vielleicht ist dies unsere Zukunft?" meinte ich noch, bevor ich meine Lippen auf ihre legte. Ich zog sie sofort fester an mich heran und sie öffnete ihre Lippen. Ich merkte, wie mein Herz gegen meine Brust hämmerte und sich das Verlangen, was ich nach ihr hatte, schnell in meinem Körper ausbreitete. Ich liebte diese Frau so sehr, dass es mir manchmal weh tat. Sie war für mich alles. Wirklich alles. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals und presste ihren weichen Körper gegen meinen. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und mir wurde etwas schwindelig. Meine Hände wanderten automatisch an ihrem Körper entlang und Bella reagierte sofort auf meine Berührungen. Unser Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und spürte, wie ich mehr wollte. Das Kribbeln in meinem Körper wurde stärker und ich löste mich von ihren Lippen und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Sie roch so verdammt gut. Ich konnte ihren Geruch nicht genau beschreiben, aber sie roch so anziehend für mich, dass ich gar nicht von ihr lassen wollte.

Ihrer Kehle entwich ein leichtes Stöhnen und dieses Geräusch spornte mich noch mehr an. Ich saugte an ihrem Hals und sie schmeckte köstlich. Ich merkte wie meine Erregung wuchs und löste mich von ihr. Ich presste meine Stirn gegen ihre und keuchte.

„Wieso hörst du auf?" Ihre Stimme war holperig und sie schien auch gegen ihre unregelmäßige Atmung zu kämpfen.

„Komm, lass uns weiter gehen, ja? Ich will nicht am Strand mit dir schlafen." sagte ich lachend und Bella machte große Augen. Sie schaute sich um und auch ich sah weit und breit niemanden.

„Hier wird uns sicherlich keiner überraschen." meinte sie mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme und ich zog sie wieder in meine Arme und wir gingen weiter. „Wer weiß." Kaum hatte ich die Worte ausgesprochen, gingen wir an einer kleinen Stelle des Strandes vorbei, die etwas abgelegen war. Ich erkannte sofort Rachels Stimme und blieb stehen. Ich ließ Bellas Hand los und ging zu der Stelle, an dem sich die Jungs eigentlich immer mit ihren Freundinnen trafen, wenn sie keinen anderen Platz hatten. „Was ist los?" fragte Bella mich und sie folgte mir.

Ich trat um die Ecke und erkannte zu meinem Entsetzen, wie Rachel sich mit Paul küsste. Paul? Hatte ich irgendetwas verpasst?„Rachel?" fragte ich mit einer leicht angewiderten Stimme. Ich mochte Paul wirklich sehr gerne, aber er und meine Schwester?Die Beiden zuckten sofort zusammen und fuhren auseinander. Paul schaute mich mit einem Blick an, der pures Entsetzen ausdrückte. Rachel strich sich verlegen durch die Haare. Paul sprang auf und wollte auf mich zutreten doch ich trat ein Stück zurück. „Habe ich hier etwas verpasst?" fragte ich die Beiden und ich merkte, wie der Zorn in mir aufstieg. Er hatte noch solche Witze darüber gemacht und jetzt fummelte er an meiner Schwester herum?„Jake, ich kann dir das erklären." versuchte Paul doch ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Paul, ich will nichts darüber hören!" Ich spürte Bellas Hand, wie sie sie mir auf den Arm legte um mich zu beruhigen. Pauls Blick wanderte kurz zu Bella. Ich konnte sehen, dass er sich wirklich schämte.

„Jacob, benimm dich nicht wie ein kleiner Junge!" sagte dann Rachel zu mir und sie war auch aufgestanden. Sie war zu Paul getreten und schaute mich an. Sie hielt meinem wütenden Blick stand. Gut, sie war zwar älter als ich aber musste sie dann mit einem Freund von mir herummachen?

„Komm Jake, wir gehen lieber." versuchte es Bella, doch ich riss mich von ihr los. Ich wollte die Sache jetzt geklärt haben.

„Wieso regst du dich eigentlich so auf, Jake?" Rachel funkelte mich an und ich hätte ihr am liebsten die Meinung gesagt. Ich konnte ihr aber nicht sagen, warum ich es nicht wollte. Damit würde ich die Jungs verraten.

„Ich hätte wirklich mehr von dir erwartet." meinte ich dann nur noch mit einem verächtlichen Ton und wandte mich dann von den Beiden ab. Ich wollte gerade gehen, als ich Pauls Hand an meiner Schulter spürte. Er sah mich ziemlich flehend an.

„Ich habe mich geprägt, Jake." Er sagte diese Worte und es riss mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Paul hatte sich auf meine Schwester geprägt. Er würde sein Leben mit ihr verbringen? Er würde…er würde mein Schwager werden und… und sie wusste über uns Bescheid. Ich blickte zu ihr und sie nickte nur leicht. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Wirklich nicht. Er hatte sich auf meine Schwester geprägt. Billy würde ausrasten, wenn er dies erfahren würde.

„Ich.." Ich wandte mich von ihm ab und ging mit Bella, so schnell wir konnten, von den Beiden weg. Ich wollte die Beiden nicht sehen. Ich wollte einfach weg von ihnen.

„Jake, wieso regst du dich so auf?" wollte Bella von mir wissen und ich blieb nach einer Weile stehen und drehte mich zu ihr um. Ich war immer noch wütend, sogar sehr wütend.

„Ich will einfach nicht, dass Rachel mit einem der Jungs zusammen ist, okay?" fauchte ich sie an und ich behandelte sie gerade unfair. Ich sah, wie sie ein Stück von mir zurück wich und mich traurig anschaute.

„Ach tut mir leid, Bella." entschuldigte ich mich und ich zog sie in meine Arme und drückte sie fest an mich.

„Ich…ich will nicht, dass sie mit einem Wolf zusammen ist. Sie hat etwas Besseres verdient." sagte ich noch und vergrub mein Gesicht dann an ihrer Schulter.

**A/N: **

****_Tja, Jacob... ich sag mal nichts dazu ;) _

_Meine Frage an Euch: Mögt Ihr lieber längere oder kürzere Kapitel? Was ist für Euch besser zu lesen? :)_


	33. Chapter 31

**A/N:**

_Hallo meine Lieben. Vielen lieben Dank für Eure zahlreichen Reviews und Anregungen. Ich habe mich sehr, sehr gefreut. _

_Ich danke Euch auch für die Antworten, die Ihr mir geschrieben habt, im Bezug auf die Länge der Kapitel. Ich habe jetzt einige Kapitel fertig, die, wie ich denke, eine „normale" Länge haben. Bei den neuen, die ich schreiben werde, achte ich darauf, dass sie länger sein werden ;)_

_Was die Spannung betrifft... und die Romantik. Also, die Romantik ist in den letzten Kapiteln zu kurz gekommen. Da habt Ihr Recht... Das hole ich in diesem Kapitel nach, versprochen ;)_

_Die Spannung... wie soll ich es sagen. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich noch schreiben möchte und so viele Handlungsstränge... ich möchte einfach nicht zu schnell so viel erzählen. Mir sind die Charaktere der Figuren sehr wichtiger und ich möchte bei Ihnen auch die Tiefe richtig beschreiben. Ich verspreche Euch aber, dass sich Alles irgendwann zusammen fügen wird! Einfach ein wenig Geduld ;)_

_Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich auf eure Meinungen! :)_

_Eure MissMii_

**Kapitel Einundreißig**

_Bella POV:_

_„__Sie hat etwas Besseres verdient."_ Diese Worte hallten die ganze Zeit in meinen Ohren wieder. Jacob und ich hatten uns auf den Weg zurück gemacht und ich dachte den ganzen Weg darüber nach, was er damit gemeint hatte. Er hielt meine Hand ganz fest und zog mich durch den Wald. Ich konnte immer noch nicht wirklich besser durch den Wald laufen. Alle fünf Minuten stolperte ich über eine Wurzel oder über einen Stein.  
Ich war heilfroh, als wir am Haus von Billy und Jake ankamen. Es war schon etwas dunkel geworden und ich sah, dass Licht im Haus brannte. Billy war also zu Hause. Schade eigentlich. Ich hätte gerne etwas Zeit mit Jacob verbracht.  
„Willst du noch mit herein kommen?" fragte mich Jacob und ich nickte.  
„Ja gerne, wenn es Billy nichts ausmacht?" fragte ich vorsichtig und Jacob schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Dieses Lächeln erinnerte mich schon wieder fast an das Lächeln, was ich so an ihm liebte.

Wir betraten das Haus und Billy saß im Wohnzimmer und schaute sich einen Film an.  
„Ich bin wieder zu Hause, Dad. Ich hab Bella noch mitgebracht." sagte Jacob zu Billy und dieser schaute uns mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln an. Ich wusste, dass er nicht so streng wie Charlie war und das gefiel mir sehr. Vielleicht sollten wir uns öfter hier treffen. Vielleicht war das ein wenig einfacher für uns Beide?„Dann komm." sagte Jacob und zog mich mit in sein Zimmer.  
Ich war nicht oft in seinem Zimmer gewesen und jedes Mal erstaunte es mich, wie klein das Zimmer doch war. Er räumte ein wenig von seinen Sachen von seinem Bett und bot mir einen Platz darauf an.  
„Sorry, ich hab keinen Stuhl oder so. Mein Bett ist die einzige Sitzmöglichkeit." Er lächelte mich schelmisch an und ich musste mir auch ein Lächeln verkneifen. Ich setzte mich hin und sein Bett war ziemlich bequem. Ich wusste, dass er nicht viel Zeit in seinem Bett verbrachte, denn die meiste Zeit war er auf Patrouille und beschützte seinen Clan.  
„Möchtest du etwas trinken?" fragte er mich höflich und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich hatte wirklich keinen Durst. Ich schaute mich etwas befangen um und ich wusste nicht warum ich mich so fühlte, aber irgendwie hatte ich ein komisches Gefühl.  
„Hast du dich wieder etwas beruhigt?" fragte ich dann Jacob um das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Ich habe mich etwas beruhigt." sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln und musterte mich ein wenig.  
„Was meintest du mit dem Satz, dass sie etwas besseres verdient hat?" fragte ich dann, weil mir dieser Satz immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen war.  
Ich hörte, wie er scharf die Luft einzog und mich etwas gequält ansah. Anscheinend wollte er nicht wirklich darüber sprechen. Er setzte sich zu mir, mit einem gewissen Abstand, und schaute mich dann wieder an.  
„Ich…es hört sich doof an, aber ich glaube einfach, dass…nun Paul ist ziemlich impulsiv und ziemlich aggressiv, wie ich finde. Er ist halt ein Draufgänger und… nun… es liegt nicht nur an Paul. Ich… ich will einfach nicht, dass Rachel unglücklich ist." Ich verstand es immer noch nicht. Wirklich nicht. Wieso wollte er das alles nicht? Gut, Paul war halt Paul, aber er war ein netter und gutaussehender junger Mann.  
„Wieso sollte sie unglücklich sein? Er hat sich auf sie geprägt und sie erwidert anscheinend diese Gefühle, oder etwa nicht?" fragte ich ihn erstaunt und er nickte heftig.  
„Sie wird sich jetzt scheiden lassen. Sie wird ihr Leben aufgeben und wieder hierher kommen um nur bei Paul zu sein. Es…Das Prägen ist immer mit Problemen verbunden. Außer bei Jared. Der hat sich nur auf seine Klassenkameradin Kim geprägt und die Beiden sind jetzt ein Herz und eine Seele. Ach Bella… es ist nicht so einfach!" fluchte er und er schien wirklich etwas gequält zu sein. Er strich sich durch seine kurzen Haare und schaute mich an.  
„Jacob, denkst du etwa, dass ich etwas Bessere verdient habe?" fragte ich ihn vorsichtig und er schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Nein. Ich bin auf jeden Fall besser als jeder andere." Es sollte eigentlich ein Spaß sein, doch ich wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Ich wusste auch, wen oder was er damit meinte und wollte ihm auch nicht widersprechen. Ich wollte dieses leidige Vampirthema endlich vom Tisch haben, auch wenn es uns nicht einfach fallen würde, nicht über Vampire zu sprechen.  
Er rückte etwas weiter zu mir heran und legte seinen rechten Zeigefinger unter mein Kinn, um meinen Kopf so zu drehen, dass ich ihm direkt in die Augen sehen musste. Ich bemerkte sofort, dass sich seine Augen verändert hatten, denn sie sahen nicht mehr so gequält aus und ich wusste, dass er sich ein wenig beruhigt haben musste. Er streichelte zärtlich meine Wange und ich schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick meine Augen. Sofort spürte ich wieder dieses Kribbeln in meinem Körper. Es fing in meinem Bauch an, breitete sich dann weiter nach unten aus und ich spürte, dass alleine seine Berührung mich erregte. Mein Herz schlug plötzlich schneller und ich merkte, wie meine Atmung sich beschleunigte.  
Ich hörte ein leichtes Lachen und öffnete meine Augen. Jacob schaute mir tief in die Augen und hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er dann und seine Stimme war leise und zugleich ziemlich rau. Seine Augen waren dunkler geworden und ich merkte, dass auch er dieses Knistern zwischen uns spürte. Mein Blick wanderte zu seinen Lippen und wieder zurück zu seinen Augen. Er verstand sofort den Wink und legte seine Hand an meinen Nacken und zog mich zärtlich, aber schon bestimmend zu sich.  
Seine Lippen waren weich und fordernd. Ich zierte mich nicht und öffnete sofort meine Lippen und spürte, wie seine Zunge in meinen Mund eindrang. Seine Hand hielt meine Haare im Nacken fest und ich spürte, wie mir heiß wurde. Er ließ meinen Nacken los und seine Hände wanderten an meine Hüfte und zogen mich auf seinen Schoß. Ich setzte mich rittlings auf ihn und spürte, wie seine Erektion gegen mich drückte. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein und er löste sich einen kurzen Augenblick von mir. Er schaute mir tief in die Augen und in seinem Blick standen so viele Gefühle, dass ich nicht mehr wusste, was ich denken sollte. Das einzige was ich wusste war, dass ich ihn spüren wollte. Ich wollte ihn spüren. Ich wollte mit ihm vereint sein und… Er zog mich wieder fester zu sich herunter und küsste mich fordernder und drängender. Seine warmen Hände wanderten über meinen Körper und er schob meine Bluse etwas nach oben. Ich lächelte gegen seine Lippen und begann, meine Bluse aufzuknöpfen, doch er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Das kann ich auch für dich machen." flüsterte er gegen meine Lippen und ich spürte seine Hände jetzt an meiner Bluse. Unsere Küsse wurden wilder und ich spürte, dass ich es kaum noch aushalten konnte. So viele neue Empfindungen breiteten sich gerade in meinem Körper aus, dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Es fühlte sich an, wie ein Hunger, der noch nicht gestillt worden war und ich wollte dies heute unbedingt nachholen.  
Jacob schob meine Bluse über meine Schultern und ich ließ die Ärmel an meinen Armen herunter gleiten und er schmiss die Bluse auf den Fußboden. Er löste sich von meinen Lippen und begann meinen Hals zu küssen. Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss dieses Gefühl. Er hinterließ eine feuchte Spur und ich klammerte mich an seine kurzen Haare, die er im Nacken hatte, fest. Ich merkte, wie mir ein leichtes Stöhnen aus der Kehle entglitt. Es war so ein unbekanntes Gefühl, dass ich mich noch nicht einmal mehr über die Reaktionen meines Körpers wunderte. Währenddessen wanderte Jacobs Hand weiter an meinem Körper entlang und ich spürte, wie er an meinem BH-Verschluss herumfummelte und ihn geschickt öffnete. Woher konnte er nur all diese Dinge?Ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich den BH ausgezogen und seine rechte Hand umfasste meine Brust. Ich schaute ihm in die Augen und ich fühlte mich noch nicht einmal unwohl oder schämte mich. Er lächelte mich spitzbübisch an und küsste mich wieder. Seine Hand fand meine Brustwarze und diese stellte sich sofort auf. Ich zog etwas die Luft ein und stöhnte wieder leicht auf. Er lachte gegen meine Lippen und bewegte sein Becken leicht gegen meines. Das Kribbeln in meinem Körper wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören und dieses seltsame Gefühl in meinem Unterleib, welches ich nicht beschreiben konnte, wurde immer unerträglicher.  
„Anscheinend magst du das?" Ich spürte seinen heißen Atem auf meinen Lippen und das Blut rauschte in meinem Kopf, sodass ich Angst hatte, den Verstand zu verlieren.  
Ohne, dass ich darüber nachdachte, wanderten meine kleinen Hände zu seiner Jeanshose. Ich fummelte ungeschickt an dem Knopf und öffnete sie. Jacob zuckte leicht zusammen, als er meine Hände spürte.

„Ich will dich." flüsterte ich leise und kaum hatte ich diese Worte gesagt, packte mich Jacob und drückte mich aufs Bett. Er zog sich seine Hose aus und ich schaute ihm dabei zu. Wo war sein T-Shirt hin? Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sein T-Shirt ausgezogen hatte.  
Wir küssten uns wieder oder anders gesagt, es war kein Küssen mehr. Wir wollten uns und es war nur noch ein leidenschaftliches durcheinander. Ich spürte seine Hände und seine Lippen jetzt überall. Ich bewegte mein Becken gegen seines und schlang meine Beine fest um seine Hüfte. Er schob meine Jeans Hose herunter und zog sie mir, so schnell er konnte aus. Ich lag, wie Gott mich schuf und nur mit meinem knappen Höschen unter ihm und schaute ihm in die Augen. Sie waren dunkel und schauten mich verlangend an. Ich strich ihm zärtlich über die Lippen und er saugte an meinem Finger. Seine eine Hand wanderte an meinem Bauch entlang und ich spürte, wie er sie vorsichtig, aber zielstrebig unter mein Höschen schob. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, weil ich so etwas noch nie gemacht hatte oder erlebt hatte. Mein Blick verriet wohl, dass ich etwas ängstlich war und Jacob hielt inne.  
„Soll ich weiter machen?" fragte er liebevoll und ich nickte zaghaft. Er hatte mich noch nie richtig berührt und ich war ein wenig aufgeregt. Seine Hand wanderte weiter und er schaute mir dabei die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Ich versuchte mich etwas zu entspannen und als Jacob den Punkt fand, entspannte ich mich auch. Er schob mein Höschen hinunter und streifte es von meinen Beinen herunter. Ich zog ihn zu mir hoch und ich spürte wieder seine Lippen auf meinen. Seine Hand bewegte sich langsam, aber ziemlich geschickt und ich stöhnte leicht auf. Mein Herz klopfte so stark gegen meine Brust. Diesen Hunger, den ich vorhin gespürt hatte, wurde langsam aber sicher gestillt. Dieses Gefühl, welches ich jetzt spürte, hatte ich zuvor noch nie mit einem Jungen erlebt. Ich krallte mich in Jacobs Schultern fest und er stöhnte leicht auf. Jacob legte sich zwischen meine Beine und ich schlang sie fest um seine Hüfte.  
Er wartete nicht auf meine Erlaubnis, sondern drang mit einer raschen, aber vorsichtigen Bewegung in mich ein. Dieses Mal spürte ich keinen so großen Schmerz, wie beim ersten Mal. Jacob zog scharf die Luft ein und hielt einen Moment inne. Für ihn war dieses Gefühl, in mir zu sein, sicherlich genauso überwältigend, wie für mich ihn in mir zu spüren.  
Nun begann Jacob sich langsam, aber stetig zu bewegen. Wir fanden, nach einer Weile, einen Rhythmus und ich spürte, wie dieses Gefühl wieder in mir aufstieg und nach Stillung forderte. Ich krallte mich in seinem Rücken fest und hinterließ bestimmt Kratzspuren. Es war mir aber egal und Jacob schien es auch nicht zu stören, sondern ehr anzuspornen. Ich konnte seinen heißen Atem an meinem Hals spüren und ich ließ mich gänzlich fallen.

Ich lag auf Jacobs Bett und beobachtete ihn, wie er vor seinem Regal stand und irgendetwas suchte. Er hatte sich seine Boxershorts übergezogen. Seine Haut war noch feucht und verschwitzt und er hatte noch nie besser ausgesehen. Er war verdammt sexy und ich war so unheimlich glücklich, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
„Ist Billy noch wach?" fragte ich dann, als mir bewusst wurde, dass Billy im Wohnzimmer saß und sich einen Film anschaute. Jacob warf einen Blick über seine Schulter.

„Keine Ahnung. Ist auch egal. Er ist ja nicht Charlie." Er grinste mich kurz an und kramte dann weiter in einer Schublade herum. Ich zog die Decke weiter hoch und schaute aus dem kleinen Fenster. Es war bereits dunkel geworden und Charlie wartete sicher bereits darauf, dass ich nach Hause kam. Ich schaute auf die Uhr, die neben Jacobs Bett stand und sah, dass es bereits halb elf Uhr abends war. Ich musste eigentlich nach Hause.

„Ich muss mich gleich auf den Weg machen, Jake." Ich klang traurig, da ich nicht weg wollte. Ich wollte einen Morgen einmal neben Jake aufwachen und mich an ihn kuscheln. Charlie würde dies aber niemals dulden und so musste ich mich mit dem zufrieden geben, was wir hatten.  
„Ich bringe dich noch nach Hause. Zurück fahren wir aber mit dem Auto." versicherte er mir und ich lächelte. „Ah endlich habe ich es gefunden!" rief er auf und drehte sich um. Er kam zum Bett herüber und ich sah, dass er eine silberne Kette in der Hand hielt. Den Anhänger konnte ich nicht erkennen, da er ihn in den Händen hielt. Er setzte sich weiter zu mir und schaute mich an. Er hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen und damit sah er unheimlich gut aus. Ich merkte, dass ich wirklich verliebt in ihn war. In meinem Herzen war nur noch Platz für Jacob und diese Erkenntnis war für mich unbeschreiblich wertvoll.  
„Was hast du da?" fragte ich dann und wandte meinen Blick zu der Kette, die er in den Händen hielt.  
„Ich wollte sie dir eigentlich schon viel früher geben. Sie… nun… sie ist von meiner Mutter." begann er und ich hörte, wie seine Stimme etwas holperig war. Er schien aufgeregt zu sein und das fand ich sehr niedlich. Ich setzte mich auf und schaute ihn dann an.  
„Von deiner Mutter?" Er wollte mir etwas von seiner Mutter geben? Das war ein ziemlich wertvolles Geschenk und ich wusste nicht, ob ich es annehmen konnte.  
„Ja. Die Kette ist von meiner Mutter. Billy hat sie mir damals gegeben. Eigentlich wollte er die Kette einem der Mädchen geben, aber da er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, hat er sie mir gegeben. Er meinte damals zu mir, dass ich irgendwann ein Mädchen finden würde, die zu dieser Kette passen würde." Bei diesen Erinnerungen sah ich, dass Jacob gegen seine Tränen ankämpfen musste. Er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.  
Er nahm meine rechte Hand, drehte sie so herum, dass mein Handrücken nach unten zeigte und legte mir die Kette in die offene Handfläche. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein. Die Kette war wunderschön. Sie war aus reinem Silber und in der Mitte, waren vier kleine Türkissteine, die eingefasst wurden. Sie war wirklich wunderschön und nach der Art, wie die Indianer Schmuck machten, gefertigt.  
„Oh Jacob." Ich war wirklich sprachlos. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich schaute ihn kurz an und schaute in sein Gesicht, was mich unsicher, aber auch aufregtet anschaute. „Sie ist wunderschön." brachte ich dann hervor und sein Gesicht entspannte sich sofort.  
„Findest du?" Ich nickte nur und schaute mir die Kette wieder an. Sie war wirklich wunderschön und sie passte so toll zu mir, dass ich über Billys Spruch schmunzeln musste. „Dreh sie einmal um." bat mich Jacob und ich tat ihm den Gefallen. Auf der Rückseite waren zwei Worte eingraviert. „Ich hab es extra noch eingravieren lassen." fügte Jacob hinzu und ich schaute ihn kurz an, weil ich nicht wusste, was diese Worte hießen.  
_Que Quowle_  
„Was heißt das?" fragte ich dann und Jacob schüttelte den Kopf mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.  
„Das wirst du noch erfahren." Er gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen und sah mir dann in die Augen. „Ich freue mich wirklich, dass dir die Kette gefällt." Ich nickte und küsste ihn auch noch einmal. Ich konnte nicht genug von seinen Lippen bekommen.  
„Sie ist wunderschön und ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen." Er streichelte mein Gesicht und dann legte er mir die Kette um. Sie war wirklich wie für mich gemacht.  
„Komm, ich fahre dich jetzt nach Hause, sonst bekommen wir von Charlie noch Ärger." Er grinste und dann zogen wir uns schnell an.

Jacob brachte mich noch zur Haustür und ich fummelte an meinem Schlüssel herum. Ich wollte mich nicht von ihm trennen. „Es war ein wunderschöner Tag." meinte ich und Jacob nickte nur. Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu, strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und zog mich an sich. Seine Lippen waren zärtlich und weich und meine Knie wurden wieder weich. Seine Zunge spielte sanft mit meiner und der Kuss war wirklich zärtlich. Er löste sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln von mir und gab mir dann, zum Abschied, einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Schlaf gut." Er drehte sich um, ging die Stufen herunter und stieg dann in sein Auto und fuhr weg. Ich blickte ihm schmunzelnd hinterher und schloss dann die Tür auf.  
Charlie war natürlich noch wach. Er kam sofort zu mir, als er die Tür hörte, und schaute mich finster an.  
„Wo warst du?" Er war sauer, sehr sauer sogar. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und schaute ihn dann an.  
„Ich war in La Push und hab mich mit Jacob getroffen. Dann waren wir noch ein wenig bei ihm und er hat mich dann nach Hause gefahren." Ich sagte die Wahrheit und es machte keinen Sinn Charlie anzulügen. Billy würde ihm, spätestens Morgen, eh erzählen, dass ich bei ihnen war.  
„War Billy zu Hause?" Seine Stimme klang jetzt schon etwas entspannter und ich nickte. „Natürlich war Billy zu Hause. Ich bin jetzt auch sehr müde, Dad. Bis Morgen." Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann nach oben hinauf.  
Ich öffnete meine Zimmertür und machte das Licht an. Ich zog meine Jacke aus, legte sie auf den Stuhl und warf meine Tasche in die Ecke und mein Blick blieb dann bei meinem Bett haften. Ich erkannte dort eine Rose, die auf meinem Bett lag und darunter lag ein Brief. Mein Herz klopfte schnell und ich machte mir ein wenig Sorgen. Von wem war diese Rose? Ich ging langsam zu meinem Bett und nahm die Rose in meine Hand. Ich schnupperte an ihr und sie roch wirklich süß und frisch. Ich lächelte etwas und legte sie zurück auf mein Bett. Ich nahm jetzt den Brief, öffnete den Umschlag und zog den Zettel heraus.  
Zu meiner Erleichterung erkannte ich Jacobs Schrift. Es waren nicht viele Sätze, aber diese zauberten ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen und verursachten so ein heftiges Glücksgefühl, welches ich noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

_**Que Qouwle heißt:  
Bleib für immer bei mir**_

**A/N:**

_Que Qouwle… als ich heraus gefunden hatte was Jacob in New Moon sagt, bevor es fast zum Kuss in der Küche zwischen den Beiden kam, war sofort klar, dass ich diesen Satz auch in meine Geschichte einbauen würde.  
Am Anfang wusste ich noch nicht wie, aber dann, im Laufe des Schreibens wurde mir klar, dass ich es mit einem Geschenk für Bella verbinden wollte.  
Unser Jacob kann auch sehr romantisch sein, wie man sieht ;)  
Und um Euch neugierig zu machen…. Mit der Kette hat es noch etwas auf sich! Mehr verrate ich aber nicht ;) _


	34. Chapter 32

**_A/N:_****  
**_Hallo meine Lieben, _

_ich habe mich so sehr über Eure Reviews gefreut :) Es ist wirklich schön, dass Euch meine Geschichte so gefällt. Wirklich! Jake und Bella sind nun mal ein sehr schönes Paar und ich bin froh, dass ich diese Geschichte schreibe... mir hat es auch nicht gefallen, was in den Büchern von Stephenie Meyer passert ist ;) _

_Ich bin froh, dass Ihr mit der Geschwindigkeit des Erzählens zufrieden seid. Ich mag diese Storys nicht so gerne, wo zu schnell, das wichtigste passiert und dann ist es nur noch langweilig. Ich baue lieber die Charaktere auf und die Spannung. Ich schreibe viele Handlungsstränge und irgendwann werden sie alle zueinander führen! :)_

_Weiter geht es mit einem neuen Kapitel und dieses Mal wieder aus der Sicht von Jacob! Unserem Liebsten ;) Ja, er ist manchmal wirklich sehr romantisch, wie wir es im letzten Kapitel lesen konnten :)  
Viel Spaß Euch beim Lesen und ich freue mich sehr auf Eure Reviews!_

Eure MissMii

**Kapitel Zweiundreißig**

_Jacob POV:_

„Ist Bella Swan deine Freundin?" fragte mich Rachels Stimme und ich drehte mich um. Ich hatte mir gerade ein T-Shirt angezogen und schaute sie überrascht an. Ohne anzuklopfen war sie in mein Zimmer getreten.

„Geht dich das etwas an?" zischte ich sie an und zupfte mein Shirt zu recht. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und funkelte sie an. Ich öffnete das kleine Fenster und ließ etwas Luft herein.

„Jacob, können wir nicht miteinander sprechen?" fragte sie mich hoffnungsvoll und ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als ich an ihr vorbei ging um mein Zimmer zu verlassen.

Ich hörte, wie sie mir in die Küche folgte und zu meiner Rettung saß Billy am Tisch und schaute uns Beide erstaunt an. „Guten Morgen!" sagte ich und ging weiter zum Kühlschrank um mir Milch heraus zu holen. Rachel blieb in der Tür stehen. Ich spürte ihren Blick und das nervte mich. Konnte sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich wollte mit ihr nicht über Paul sprechen. Ich wollte rein gar nichts davon hören.

Ich füllte eine Schüssel mit Müsli, kippte mir etwas Milch dazu und setzte mich dann Billy gegenüber an den Tisch. Ich schaufelte das Müsli ohne etwas zu sagen, in mich hinein. Rachel war in der Tür stehen geblieben und starrte vor sich hin.

„Rachel, setz dich." bat Billy freundlich und sie tat ihm den Gefallen. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der noch frei war und starrte mich weiter an. Billy schaute zwischen uns hin und her und er schien noch nichts zu wissen.

„Was ist denn bei euch los?" fragte er dann und ich schmiss meinen Löffel in die Schüssel und seufzte. Ich funkelte Rachel wieder an und sie war so verlogen. Sie hatte sich noch nicht einmal getraut, Billy davon zu erzählen. „Also?" Billy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute wieder zwischen uns hin und her. Ich hörte, wie Rachel auch seufzte und ich sah, dass sie sich nicht traute, Billy zu sagen, was passiert war.

„Wusstest du, dass Paul sich geprägt hat?" Ich versuchte lässig zu klingen und schaute Rachel dabei nicht an.

„Paul hat was?" Billy war überrascht, dass ich dieses Thema überhaupt vor Rachel anschnitt. Sie durfte davon eigentlich nichts wissen. Die Veränderung in Billys Gesicht kam schneller, als ich erwartet hatte und er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein!" sagte Billy entschieden und sein Blick galt Rachel.

„Billy ich kann… ich…" Sie stotterte und stand dann auf. Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen durch ihre langen Haare und schaute Billy verzweifelt an.

„Paul hat sich das nicht ausgesucht." versuchte sie ihn dann zu verteidigen und ich schnaubte.

„Natürlich hat er sich das nicht ausgesucht. Aber anscheinend bist du ja nicht abgeneigt. Du hättest auch einfach sagen können, dass du ihn nicht willst." Meine Stimme klang hart und ich meinte das auch so. Ich stand ebenfalls auf, stellte meine Müslischale in die Spüle und schaute Rachel noch einmal an.

„Ihr solltet euch ein Haus suchen. Billy und ich haben keine Lust, dass Paul hier einzieht." Ich wollte heraus gehen doch Rachel hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was du gegen Paul hast?" fragte sie mich und ich sah, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Ich habe nichts gegen Paul. Er ist mein Freund. Genau das macht es ja so ätzend!" sagte ich und schaute auf ihre Hand. Sie ließ meinen Arm sofort los und ich verließ ziemlich aufgebracht die Küche. Ich hörte noch, wie Billy mit hinter rief, doch ich wollte mit keinem mehr sprechen.

„Wir sehen uns dann Nachher, oder?" fragte ich Quil, während wir das Schulgebäude verließen. Wir gingen die langsam die Stufen herunter und machten uns auf den Weg zu unseren Autos. „Ich bin gegen fünf Uhr bei Sam und Emily. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Ich schaute Quil einen Moment an und er merkte, dass mit mir nicht alles in Ordnung war. „Paul hat mich Gestern angerufen und sein Herz ausgeschüttet. Jake, er kann nichts dafür." Quil versuchte mich zu beruhigen und ich seufzte und verzog den Mund.

„Ich weiß, Quil. Mir ist schon bewusst, dass er sich das nicht ausgesucht hat. Nur sie ist meine Schwester." sagte ich und atmete einmal laut aus. Ich strich mir durch die Haare und schaute mich um. Wir blieben bei meinem Auto stehen und Quil musterte mich einen Moment und lächelte dann.

„Wir sind doch alle eine große Familie. Paul ist ein netter Bursche, auch wenn er manchmal sehr impulsiv und sehr…wie soll ich es sagen? Manchmal denkt er einfach nicht nach, was er sagt oder tut. Aber das ist Paul und ich denke, das wird sich im Laufe der Zeit auch geben. Wenn Rachel ihn mag und mit ihm zusammen sein will, dann lass die Beiden. Verhindern kannst du das eh nicht." Quil fand öfter mal die richtigen Worte. Er war ein sehr guter Freund und er wusste meistens, wie er mich aufmuntern konnte.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Sehen wir uns Nachher bei Sam und Emily?" Ich schloss die Tür meines Golfs auf und Quil nickte mir mit einem Lächeln zu.

„Natürlich. Ich komme aber wohl etwas später. Bis Nachher." Er verabschiedete sich von mir und ich stieg in meinen Wagen und fuhr erst einmal nach Hause.

Die Fahrt über nach Hause machte ich mir darüber Gedanken, was Quil zu mir gesagt hatte. Er hatte Recht gehabt, wir waren eine große Familie und die Jungs waren mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Selbst Paul mit seiner draufgängerischen Art war mir sehr wichtig geworden. Die Jungs waren wie eine zweite Familie für mich geworden und ich wusste, dass Billy sich darüber sehr freute. Dieses Gefühl von Zusammengehörigkeit und tiefes Vertrauen, hatte ich noch nie so erlebt, wie bei den Jungs. Es war ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass jeder einzelne von ihnen für mich da wäre. Egal was ich gemacht hätte oder egal was passiert wäre. Sie wären da und das auch ohne groß Fragen zu stellen.

Ich parkte meinen Golf in der Garage und stieg aus. Das Wetter war nicht wirklich besser geworden, da es immer noch regnete. Ich hatte an einigen Tagen schon gedacht, dass der Sommer kommen würde, aber er ließ sich doch Zeit. Jedes Jahr das Gleiche. Hier in La Push oder Forks war das Wetter nun wirklich nicht berauschend. Wir hatten einige Tage, die hier mal sehr warm waren, aber diese Tage konnte man an zwei Händen abzählen. Ich ging ins Haus und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ich lauschte und hörte, dass Billy nicht zu Hause war. Hatte er noch etwas vor gehabt? Wahrscheinlich wollte er heute Morgen mit mir sprechen, aber ich hatte ihm ja keine Gelegenheit gegeben, da ich so wütend auf Rachel und Paul war.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah, dass Rachel dort saß und ein Buch las. Ich beobachtete sie einen kurzen Augenblick und dann wandte sie ihren Blick vom Buch ab und schaute mich mit ihren großen, braunen Augen an. „Bist du gekommen um mir noch mehr Vorwürfe zu machen?" Ihre Stimme klang wütend und ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Ich hatte wirklich etwas übertrieben reagiert und es tat mir leid.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ging zur Couch und setzte mich ihr gegenüber. Sie musterte mich und wartete anscheinend darauf, was ich ihr zu sagen hatte.

„Ich…Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid. Ich hab mich wirklich wie ein Vollidiot benommen Weißt du, alle um mich herum prägen sich und ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich davon halten soll. Eigentlich sollte das eine seltene und besondere Sache sein, aber anscheinend ist es das doch nicht der Fall." fluchte ich und ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich wegen dieser Sache so frustriert war. Störte es mich wirklich so sehr, dass ich mich noch nicht geprägt hatte? Wollte ich mich denn überhaupt prägen? War es nicht ohne das Prägen einfacher und besser?„Du bist nicht auf Bella geprägt?" fragte Rachel überrascht und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Musste sie das jetzt ansprechen? Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Ich starrte einen Moment hinaus und beobachtete, wie die Tropfen von den Blättern der Bäume tropften.

„Nein, ich bin nicht auf Bella geprägt." Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und schaute in ihr überraschtes Gesicht. Sie hatte anscheinend gedacht, dass ich auf Bella geprägt war.

„Oh." entfuhr es nur ihren Lippen. Sie legte ihr Buch weg und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser, welches auf dem Tisch stand.

„Ich hatte es wirklich gedacht. Du scheinst… wie soll ich es sagen, sehr glücklich mit ihr zu sein und es scheint auch so, dass du sie sehr liebst. Ich hatte gedacht, so etwas wäre nur mit Prägung möglich." Sie stand auf und nahm ihr Buch in die Hand und schaute mich dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin dir nicht mehr böse. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast und du einfach nicht wolltest, dass ich in Gefahr gerate. Du kannst mir aber glauben, dass ich das selbst entscheiden kann." Sie ging dann aus dem Wohnzimmer und ich starrte ihr einen kurzen Augenblick verwundert hinterher. Die Beiden würden sicherlich einige Probleme bekommen, dachte ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Rachel ließ sich nichts gefallen und auch Paul war nicht so der einfache Typ.

Es fing langsam an zu dämmern, als ich meinen Golf vor Sams und Emilys Haus parkte und ausstieg. Ich schloss die Fahrertür ab und schaute zum Haus herüber. Ich konnte sehen, dass Licht brannte, aber irgendwie durchfuhr mich ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich ging langsam zum Haus herüber, ging die vier Treppen der Veranda hinauf und wollte gerade an die Tür klopfen, als die Tür aufging und Sam mich anblickte. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte sich mein ungutes Gefühl. Sam sah ziemlich scheiße aus. Seine Augen wirkten müde und erschöpft und auf seiner Stirn zeichneten sich Sorgenfalten ab.

„Sam was…" wollte ich gerade fragen als er den Kopf schüttelte und die Tür weiter öffnete. Ich trat langsam ins Haus und sah, dass noch niemand da war. Ich drehte mich fragend zu Sam um und dieser machte die Tür zu. Er strich sich durch seine kurzen Haare und schaute mich dann traurig an.

„Die anderen sind noch nicht hier. Sie kommen etwas später." sagte er und ging zur Couch hinüber und setzte sich hin. Mein Blick wanderte zum Tisch und ich sah drei leere Bierflaschen dort stehen.

„Wo ist Emily?" fragte ich dann und setzte mich auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber. Er schaute mich an und an seinem Blick konnte ich sofort darauf schließen, dass Emily nicht hier war. Sam nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner noch vollen Bierflasche. Sein Blick sah müde und leer aus und unter seinen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab. Ich hatte Sam noch nie so gesehen. „Auch ein Bier?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete ihn. Ich hatte noch nie gesehen, wie Sam sich betrank. Er war der erfahrenste und gefestigte von uns Jungs und ihn so zu sehen, tat mir weh. Er war wie mein großer Bruder und ihm ging es nicht gut. Er seufzte und schaute mir dann fest in die Augen. „Emily ist nicht hier. Sie ist…sie ist zu Verwandten gegangen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie wieder kommt." gestand er mit leiser, aber doch fester Stimme. Er hatte es ihr also gesagt? Als wenn Sam meine Gedanken lesen konnte fuhr er fort:

„Ich habe es ihr gesagt. Ich hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen und ich konnte es nicht ertragen, sie anzusehen. Sie ist ausgeflippt, hat mir eine geknallt und hat ihre Sachen gepackt und ist dann verschwunden." Kurz aber schmerzvoll. Emily und Sam waren das Traumpaar und sie waren mein Vorbild, aber auch das beste und tollste Paar hatte seine Probleme, stellte ich fest.

„Ich meine, du hast sie betrogen, aber es war doch nur…" Sam stand auf, schüttelte den Kopf und schaute mich mit einem harten Blick an. „Ich habe Leah nicht nur geküsst. Wäre es nur ein Kuss gewesen, dass hätte mir Emily verziehen. Das weiß ich. Wir…Leah und ich, wir haben miteinander geschlafen." Dieses Geständnis riss mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, wieso, aber irgendwie war ich ziemlich schockiert über diese Worte.

„Oh." war das einzige was ich dazu sagen konnte. Sam nickte, strich sich wieder durch die Haare und starrte dann ins Leere. „Ich habe einen Fehler begangen. Ich habe Emily gestanden, was ich getan habe. Ich habe mich entschuldigt, ihr gesagt, dass ich sie liebe und ich sie möchte und nicht Leah. Es hat nichts gebracht." Komischerweise hörte er sich ziemlich gefestigt an. Sam war auch nicht der Typ Mann, der weinte. Ich konnte mir Sam nicht vorstellen, wie er Trübsal blies und in einer Ecke saß und nur noch weinte. Das konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

„Ist es denn jetzt aus zwischen euch?" fragte ich vorsichtig und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ging zum Kühlschrank und holte sich ein neues Bier heraus. Er öffnete es mit einem Flaschenöffner, setzte die Flasche an die Lippen und trank einen großen Schluck.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Jake. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Sie ist, ohne etwas zu sagen, gegangen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie zurück kommt oder ob ich sie nie wieder sehen werde." Ich starrte ihn einen Moment an, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich erwidern sollte.

Plötzlich ging die Haustür auf und Paul stolperte herein. Er blieb in der Tür erstarrte stehen, als würde er merken, dass hier schlechte Luft herrschte.

„Ähm, störe ich gerade?" fragte er vorsichtig und wich meinem Blick aus. Sam schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich mit Mühe ein Lächeln ab.

„Nein, nein. Komm doch rein. Die anderen Jungs müssten auch gleich da sein." Sam versuchte seinen Kummer zu überspielen, aber Paul war nicht doof. Er wusste genauso wie ich, dass Sam eigentlich nie Bier trank. Pauls Blick wanderte zu mir und dann zum Tisch. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und starrte dann Sam an. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und blickte dann zur Küche. Meistens stand Emily dort und macht etwas zu essen. Heute war sie nicht da.

„Ich bin mal kurz oben." Sam stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und verschwand dann nach oben. Ich blickte ihn hinterher, weil die Sache zwischen Paul und mir noch nicht geklärt war und ich eigentlich keine Lust hatte, mit ihm darüber jetzt zu sprechen.

„Du Jake.." fing Paul vorsichtig an und ich schaute Paul fragend an. „Ich wollte…"„Nein, nein Paul. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Wenn sich einer entschuldigen muss, dann bin ich es. Ich habe über reagiert und es tut mir echt leid. Okay? Lass uns die Sache einfach aus der Welt schaffen." meinte ich dann kurz angebunden und mein Ton war auch nicht der netteste.

„Jake du… du solltest aber wissen, dass mir deine Schwester wirklich etwas bedeutet und…" Ich stand dann auf und nickte. Ich versuchte Paul ein Lächeln zu schenken, damit ich ihm mein Wohlwollen zeigen konnte.

„Paul ich weiß, dass du meiner Schwester nichts Böses willst. Ich hab überreagiert und es tut mir leid. Können wir das Thema nicht einfach dabei belassen?" Ich sah an seinem Gesicht, dass er mit sich rang noch etwas zu sagen, aber dann nickte er.

„Gut." Er schaute kurz zur Treppe und dann mich wieder an. „Ist mit Sam alles in Ordnung?" Seine Stimme klang besorgt und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das fragst du ihm am besten selbst." meinte ich nur und ich hoffte sehr, dass sich das zwischen den beiden wieder einrenkte. Wenn nicht, dann hatte Leah gewonnen und das wollte ich auf keinen Fall.

„Ich wollte auch noch etwas loswerden.", sagte ich, als Sam wieder herunter gekommen war und die anderen Jungs eingetrudelt waren. Ich merkte die interessierten und auch neugierigen Blicke auf mir und räusperte mich. „Ich war letztens bei Bella. Es war schon spät und wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten…" Sofort schossen die Bilder unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht in meinen Kopf und ich merkte, wie mir heiß wurde und mein Herz schneller begann zu schlagen. Ich brauchte einen kurzen Moment bis ich weiter sprechen konnte. „Ja und dann… irgendwann bekam ich so ein komisches Gefühl. Ich kann es euch nicht genau beschreiben, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass uns jemand beobachtete. Ich… ich habe da ja so eine Vermutung.", meinte ich und Sam machte große Augen. Er wusste sofort wen ich verdächtigte.

„Hast du mit Bella über deine Vermutung gesprochen?" fragte Sam und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich hatte ich nicht mit ihr darüber gesprochen. Ich wollte mit ihr nicht über diesen Blutsauger sprechen. Ich wollte seinen Namen am liebsten nie in den Mund nehmen.

„Nein natürlich nicht."; antwortete ich und schaute Sam dann hilfesuchend an. Ich konnte von ihm im Moment wirklich keinen großen Rat erwarten. Er war viel zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt. Ich hatte dieses Thema aber so lange mit mir herum geschleppt, dass es jetzt Zeit war, darüber zu sprechen.

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass er sich hierher traut?" fragte Paul überrascht und stopfte sich eine Handvoll Chips in den Mund. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wusste keine Antwort darauf. Ich hatte schon einige Male gedacht, dass er zurück nach Forks gekommen war. Ich hatte mich aber immer wieder getäuscht. Auch jetzt konnte es jemand anderes gewesen sein. Vielleicht war dort aber auch niemand gewesen. Ich konnte aber nicht glauben, dass meine Instinkte mir solch einen Streich gespielt hatten.

„Ich habe mich gegenüber Bella ziemlich mies verhalten und ich würde gerne wissen, wer mir diesen netten Abend versaut hat." Langsam aber stetig stieg die Wut wieder in mir auf. Ich konnte mich, wenn es um Vampire ging, einfach nicht zusammen reißen. Mir fiel das immer noch sehr schwer und ich war mir sicher, dass es mir immer schwer fallen würde.

„Es kann doch auch dieser Thomas gewesen sein.", warf dann Quil ein und darüber hatte ich noch gar nicht nach gedacht. „Was hat denn bitte dieser Thomas davon?" Paul drehte sich zu Quil um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Nun, er ist ein Freund von Edward. Vielleicht will er Informationen über Bella heraus finden und diese Edward sagen?" „Ach Quatsch!" sagte Paul gelassen und drehte sich wieder zu mir um. Er hatte ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Dieser Thomas wird doch nicht einfach Bella beobachten. Außerdem hätten wir ihn gesehen, oder nicht?" fragte Paul an mich gewandt und ich zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Ich war mir nicht mehr so sicher. Ich kannte Thomas nicht und Bella hatte mich darum gebeten, mir darüber keine Gedanken zu machen. Er war ein Freund der Cullens, also war dieser Thomas auch ein Freund von ihr. Mir gefiel dieser Gedanke überhaupt nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass Bella diesen Thomas als Freund bezeichnete.

„Wir sollten vielleicht einfach mehr die Augen offen halten und wenn wir diesen Thomas an den Grenzen sehen, sollten wir ihn, soweit es uns die Grenze erlaubt, folgen. Vielleicht führt dieser Thomas wirklich etwas im Schilde und wir unterschätzen ihn.", orderte Sam an und dann trank er wieder einen ziemlich großen Schluck von seinem Bier. Ich beobachtete ihn einen kurzen Augenblick, wandte meinen Augen aber ab, als er meinen Blick erwiderte.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee.", sagte ich nur noch dazu und nippte dann, in Gedanken versunken, an meiner Cola. Ich schaute Sam noch einmal an und ich sah in seinen Augen, dass es ihm ziemlich dreckig ging und er wirklich verzweifelt war. Es tat mir im Herzen weh, ihn so zu sehen.

**_A/N:_**

**__**_In den nächsten Kapiteln wird es etwas mehr Thomas geben und Ihr werdet etwas mehr über ihn erfahren ;) Seid gespannt!  
Ein schönes Wochenende Euch! :) _


	35. Chapter 33

_**A/N: **_

_Hallo meine Lieben, _

_Wie im letzten Kapitel schon erwähnt, gibt es in diesem mehr Thomas. Ich hoffe, es wird nicht zu „schlimm" für Euch ;) Ich weiß ja, die meisten mögen ihn ja leider nicht ;)_

_Ich danke Euch wieder sehr für Eure Reviews! Sie machen mir Mut und motivieren mich, weiter zu schreiben und diese Story ihren Lauf zu lassen, auch wenn er anders ist, als ich es am Anfang gedacht hatte :)Ich freue mich sehr, dass die Story Euch so gefällt und hoffe natürlich auch, dass es so bleibt ;) _

_Also Ihr Lieben, viel Spaß beim Lesen und natürlich auch beim Reviews schreiben ;) Bin so gespannt, wie Ihr das Kapitel jetzt im Ganzen findet! _

_Bussi_

_Eure MissMii_

**Kapitel 33**

**Bella POV:**

_Que_ _Quowle. _Ich las die Worte immer wieder und konnte den Blick gar nicht von dem Anhänger abwenden. Ich merkte, wie mein ganzer Körper kribbelte und meine Lippen sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln verzogen. Die Kette war ein Erbstück von Jacobs Mutter gewesen und er hatte mir sie trotzdem als Geschenk gemacht. Im ersten Moment wollte ich die Kette gar nicht annehmen, weil ich genau wusste, wie viel jemandem Erbstücke bedeuteten. Ich verstand aber, nach kurzem Überlegen, was Jacob mir da für ein Geschenk gemacht hatte und hatte die Kette doch angenommen. Die Worte, die er mir dort eingravieren lassen hatte, beschrieben seine Gefühle für mich und mein Herz klopfte bei diesen Gedanken schneller.

Jacob sprach nicht sehr gerne über seine Gefühle und ich wusste, dass er auch nicht der Typ Mann war, der liebte jeden Tag aufs Neue seine Liebe gestand. Ich war glücklich mit ihm und ich liebte ihn so, wie er war. Manchmal hatte ich zwar das Gefühl, dass wir beide andere Ansichten hatten. Eigentlich war es verständlich, da er ein Werwolf war und ich mit Vampiren befreundet war. Denn schließlich waren sie von Natur aus Feinde und ich versuchte in beiden Welten zu leben. Ich liebte einen Werwolf und war befreundet mit einigen. Ich konnte Jacob verstehen, aber erwartete auch von ihm, dass er mir Verständnis entgegen brachte

Seine Angst, dass Edward irgendwann zurück kehren könnte, hatte sich langsam gelegt. Es gab keine einzigen Anhaltspunkte dafür, dass Edward wieder kommen würde. Alice hatte ihn nicht mehr erwähnt und auch die anderen Cullens hatten kein Wort über Edward verloren. Er lebte sein Leben also ohne mich weiter und das war gut so. Ich hatte mein Leben auch von neuem begonnen und war froh, dass ich das auch getan hatte. Die Entscheidung, Jacob eine Chance zu geben, war seit langem die beste, die ich getroffen hatte.

Ich starrte noch einen kurzen Augenblick auf die Kette, als ich eine Bewegung bemerkte. Ich blickte zur Seite und sah, dass Thomas an der Hauswand gelehnt stand und mich beobachtete. Seine Lippen hatte er zu einem schelmischen Grinsen verzogen und ich schaute ihn an. Beobachtete er mich etwa schon länger?

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht erschreckt?" Seine Stimme hatte so einen tollen und ziemlich angenehmen Ton. Er wusste genau, wie er auf Frauen wirkte und das machte mich immer so rasend. Selbst Alice konnte seinem Charme kaum widerstehen.

Ich ließ den Anhänger los und ließ ihn gegen meine Brust fallen und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich legte ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass er sah, dass er mich doch einen kleinen Augenblick erschreckt hatte.

„Nein, nein!" sagte ich mit gelassener Stimme und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er musterte mich einen kurzen Augenblick und ich konnte nicht verbergen, dass ich mich in seiner Gegenwart immer unwohl fühlte. Ich konnte nicht erklären wieso, aber er machte mich nervös. Sehr sogar.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du heute hier bist!" Er schaute kurz zum Hauseingang und ich folgte seinem Blick.

„Alice und ich haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen und ich habe gedacht, dass ich sie mal wieder besuchen komme. Wir sehen uns nur in der Schule und die ist ja auch bald vorbei.", entgegnete ich und Thomas kam ein kleines Stück weiter zu der Bank, auf der ich saß.

„Der Highschoolabschluß. Ich habe nie einen gemacht, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll." Er sagte diese Worte so beiläufig, dass ich sie fast überhört hatte. 

„Du hast keinen Abschluss gemacht?" fragte ich erstaunt und er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte wieder.  
„Nein, ich habe niemals einen Schulabschluss gemacht. Weißt du…" begann er und setzte sich dann neben mich. Der Abstand, der zwischen uns war, war ziemlich gering und ich merkte, wie ich ein Stück von ihm abrückte. „Ich führe noch nicht lange dieses Leben.", gestand er und musterte mich dabei wieder. Ich sah, wie sein Blick an meinen Lippen hängen blieb und ich rückte daraufhin noch ein kleines Stück weiter von ihm ab. Wieso machte er mich so nervös?

„Welches Leben meinst du denn?" fragte ich dann und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Sie waren honigfarben, wie die der Cullens. Er hatte also ausreichend getrunken und würde nicht auf die Idee kommen, mich anzufallen. Sicherlich würde Alice dies auch in einer ihrer Visionen sehen können.

„Hmm… ich meine das Leben als Vegetarier, wie es die Cullens nennen." Er wandte seinen Blick von mir ab und starrte in den Wald. Ich merkte, wie sich in meinen Körper ein unbehagliches Gefühl schlich. Er lebte also noch nicht lange als Vegetarier? Also hatte er sich sein Leben lang mit menschlichem Blut genährt. Ich schluckte den Kloß, der sich in meinem Hals gebildet hatte herunter und starrte ihn etwas ängstlich an.

„Und wie bist du dazu gekommen?" fragte ich dann weiter und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem weiteren Lächeln.

„Nun ja, ich…ich habe gemerkt, dass es nichts bringt, unschuldige Menschen zu töten, nur weil ich ihr Blut haben möchte. Ich muss ehrlich sein, ich liebe menschliches Blut. Es schmeckt einfach fantastisch. Es gibt keinen Vergleich dazu." Seine Stimme klang jetzt etwas verträumt und ich war mir nicht so sicher, wie ich dies einordnen sollte. „Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann konnte ich nicht glauben, dass es menschliches Blut gibt, welches so verführerisch ist, wie deines." Er schaute mich mit einem Blick an, der pures Verlangen ausdrückte. Ich wollte aufstehen, doch ich spürte seine Hand an meinem Arm, die mich fest hielt. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, ich werde dir nichts tun.", versprach er mir und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm vertrauen konnte.

Zu meiner Beruhigung stand er auf und ging ein kleines Stückchen von mir weg. Er drehte sich dann aber wieder zu mir herum und schaute mich an.

„Ich wollte Edward nicht glauben." In seiner Stimme klang ein Hauch von Belustigung mit und er hatte wieder dieses unglaubliche Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches ihn unglaublich attraktiv machte.

„Du wolltest Edward nicht glauben?" fragte ich, um das Gespräch am Leben zu erhalten. Ich wollte mehr über Thomas erfahren. Ich wollte wissen, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte. War er ein Feind oder Freund?

„Nein ich wollte ihm nicht glauben. Edward ist…wie soll man es sagen, er ist noch sehr jung als Vampir. Ich bin schon über 200 Jahre alt und habe viel menschliches Blut getrunken und es genossen. Edward…nun, Edward hat nicht so viel Erfahrung damit gemacht. Ich wollte ihm nicht glauben, dass es so köstliches Blut gibt. Er hatte mir erzählt, dass es für ihn jeden Tag verdammt schwer war, dich nicht zu beißen und es ihm eine ziemliche Selbstkontrolle abverlangte." Ich hörte Thomas gebannt zu. Er hatte noch nie so viel über Edward erzählt und ich war so neugierig, dass ich mehr wissen wollte. „Nun, aber als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe und dich das erste Mal gerochen hatte, da wusste ich, dass er Recht hatte. Du riechst unglaublich verführerisch und ich glaube oder weiß, dass dein Blut verdammt köstlich sein muss." Seine Augen waren etwas dunkler geworden und ich wusste, dass er sich beherrschen musste, mir nicht näher zu kommen.

„Ich…" Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich wusste auch nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Ich merkte nur, wie mein Herz schnell klopfte und meine Hände feucht wurden.

„Umso schneller dein Herz schlägt, umso köstlicher würde dein Blut schmecken.", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Ich schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und er lächelte dann wieder um die Anspannung zwischen uns zu zerstören.

„Aber mache dir keine Sorgen, kleine Bella. Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich weiß ja, was Carlilse dann mit mir machen würde." Er zwinkerte mir zu und starrte dann wieder in den Wald.

Ich wusste, dass ich nicht in Gefahr war. Alice und die anderen würden sofort zur Stelle sein, wenn Thomas sich in meine Nähe begab um mich zu beißen. Er würde dieses Risiko nicht eingehen.

„Nun, die Cullens halten nichts davon, Menschen zu töten.", meinte ich und Thomas nickte wissend.

„Oh ja, das weiß ich. Ich meine, wäre ja sonst auch ziemlich schwierig, hier zu leben, oder? Wie sollen sie denn die ganzen Leichen, die dann entstehen würden, verstecken können?" Seine Stimme klang ziemlich belustigt und eigentlich verstand ich auch warum. Er war ein Vampir. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, dass es schlimm war, jemanden zu töten. Er war ein Raubtier und ich war es nur gewohnt, nette Vampire zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Gut, Victoria und James waren das reinste Gegenteil zu gut, trotzdem war es für mich sehr ungewohnt zu sehen, dass es auch Vampire gab, die sich zwar vegetarisch ernährten, aber dazu standen, dass sie gerne menschliches Blut mochten.

„Nun, ich finde es gut, dass es Vampire gibt, die versuchen, ihr menschliches Leben fortzuführen. Viele Vampire sind gegen ihren Willen zu Vampiren geworden." Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Thomas schlagartig zu mir um und schaute mich mit ziemlich bösen Augen an.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du das beurteilen kannst?" zischte er und ich war überrascht, dass er so extrem reagierte.

„Nun… die meisten der Cullens sind gegen ihren Willen zu Vampiren geworden.", meinte ich dann etwas leiser und merkte, dass meine Stimme etwas versagte. Vielleicht sollte ich mich mit einem über 200 Jahre alten Vampir nicht über solche Dinge unterhalten.

„Bella, du hast wirklich keine Ahnung von uns Vampiren, oder? Du glaubst, weil du mit einem zusammen warst und weil du mit welchen befreundet bist, weißt du alles über uns? Soll ich dir mal etwas sagen?" fragte er mich und blickte mich dabei noch finsterer an. „Du hast keinen blassen Schimmer über uns." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein flüstern und ich musste hart schlucken. Er hatte sicherlich Recht. Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer von Vampiren. Ich wusste nur, dass es welche gab, die gut und böse waren und den Rest? Ich hatte noch gar nicht darüber nach gedacht und er hatte wirklich Recht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von Vampiren geschweige denn von Werwölfen oder anderen übernatürlichen Wesen. Tat ich wirklich so, als wüsste ich alles? 

„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen.", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. Thomas schnaubte nur und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.  
„Wenn du wirklich alles über uns wüsstest, dann würdest du dich mit keinem einzigen Vampir abgegeben. Wenn du mal die Vergangenheit von Carlilse erfahren würdest oder vielleicht auch von Jasper, dann würdest du wirklich nicht mehr gerne mit ihnen befreundet sein. Glaub mir, Bella. Du weißt nicht, zu was wir fähig sind." Seine Stimme klang jetzt ziemlich gefährlich und ich merkte, wie sich meine Haare an den Armen aufstellten.

„Gut.", sagte ich nur und stand dann auf. Ich zog meine Jacke etwas enger um meinen Körper und starrte Thomas dann fest in die Augen.

„Du hast Recht und es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verletzt habe. Ich denke aber, dass ihr mir alle nichts tun werdet.", meine Stimme war fest und ich wusste auch, dass ich bei den Cullens sicher sein konnte. War ich aber sicher bei Thomas?

Ich hörte ein weiteres Schnauben und sah dann, wie sich Thomas Lippen wieder zu diesem schelmischen Grinsen verzogen.

„Du solltest keinem Vampir trauen. Wirklich nicht. Ist mein guter Rat an dich, Bella." Er schaute mich einen kurzen Augenblick an und dann wanderte sein Blick zu meinem Hals. Ich merkte, dass er auf meine Kette starrte und ich fühlte mich dabei ziemlich unwohl. Er trat ein kleines Stückchen weiter zu mir heran, bewegte seine Hand dann in meine Richtung und nahm den Anhänger in seine Hand. Ich war wie gelähmt und konnte mich nicht wirklich bewegen. Meine Augen starrten ihn nur mit einem ängstlichen, aber auch gespannten Blick an.

„Du hast da eine wunderschöne Kette." Seine Stimme klang ziemlich abwesend. Ich konnte nur sehen, wie er den Anhänger umdrehte und die Gravierung las.

„Que Quowle.", las er und schaute mich dann fragend an. Anscheinend konnte er die Sprache der Quileute nicht. „Was heißt das?"

„Das geht dich nichts an.", kam es zwischen meinen Lippen hervor und er grinste daraufhin.

„Ein Geschenk von deinem Liebsten, also?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete noch einen kurzen Augenblick die Kette. Wieso starrte er meine Kette so an? „Ich hab solch eine Kette schon einmal gesehen. Ist ziemlich lange her.", sagte er und ließ dann den Anhänger wieder los. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich jetzt verändert und ich konnte nicht genau sagen, wie, aber er sah jetzt anders aus. Verschlossener und in Gedanken versunken.

„Nun, die Indianer fertigen ja solchen Schmuck an.", versuchte ich zu sagen doch Thomas nickte nur und schaute mich kurz an.

„Ich weiß. Die Kette sieht nur der Kette ähnlich, die ich mal an dem Hals einer Frau gesehen hatte, die mir sehr viel bedeutet hat." Ich konnte einen leichten Hauch von Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören. Er hatte mal eine Frau geliebt?

„Sie kann ja unmöglich die gleiche Kette sein." Ich versuchte etwas belustigt zu klingen, aber es war mir nicht wirklich möglich. Seine Augen, die mich immer noch anschauten, strahlten so eine Verletzlichkeit aus, dass ich merkte, dass ich Thomas falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Wie gesagt, ich konnte ihn immer noch nicht wirklich einschätzen. Ich wusste nicht, aus welcher Motivation er nach Forks gekommen war und was er hier wollte. Doch hatte ich die ganze Zeit gedacht, dass er keine Gefühle hatte. Alice hatte mir einmal in der Schule erzählt, dass er ein ziemlicher Aufreißer war. Er hatte in jeder Stadt eine andere. Er interessierte sich nicht für Menschen, sondern nur für Seinesgleichen. Er hatte aber wirklich einmal jemanden geliebt.

„Ist… was…", begann ich, doch er hob die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich sah, wie er sich auf die Lippen biss und mich etwas gequält anblickte.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, wenn das in Ordnung ist? Ich… ich verschwinde jetzt." Er lächelte mich zum Abschied noch etwas gequält an und verschwand dann im Wald. Ich starrte ihm einen kurzen Moment hinter her, bis ich eine Bewegung rechts von mir bemerkte. Ich wandte meinen Kopf zu dieser Seite und sah, dass mich Alice mit besorgten Augen anschaute.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ihre Stimme klang ziemlich besorgt und sie trat auf mich zu. Ich strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und nickte.

„Natürlich." Meine Stimme war mir fremd und ich schaute noch einmal kurz in den Wald. Von Thomas war nichts mehr zu sehen und ich schaute dann wieder Alice an.

„Hast du mit Thomas gesprochen?" fragte sie dann weiter und ich nickte erneut.  
„Ich…er hat mir nur ein wenig aus seiner Vergangenheit erzählt.", meinte ich nur und bewegte mich dann Richtung Haustür.  
„Er redet nicht so gerne über seine Vergangenheit. Ihm ist, wie er mir mal erzählt hatte, etwas Schlimmes passiert." Ich drehte mich zu Alice um und schaute sie an. Sie wusste, was mit Thomas passiert war?  
„Er hat mit dir darüber gesprochen?" fragte ich erstaunt und Alice nickte zaghaft.  
„Thomas und ich sind uns, vor sehr vielen Jahren, einmal etwas näher gekommen. Das war noch die Zeit, bevor ich Jasper kennen gelernt hatte. Thomas war damals noch ziemlich wild und…nun damals hat er sich noch von menschlichem Blut ernährt. Er ist…"  
„Er hat mir gesagt, dass er noch nicht lange so lebt.", unterbrach ich sie und Alice nickte. Ihre Gesichtszüge hatten sich auch etwas verändert. Anscheinend war die Geschichte, die Thomas passiert war, nicht wirklich gut ausgegangen.

„Auf jeden Fall hat er damals mit mir darüber gesprochen und mir erzählt, wie er zum Vampir wurde. Thomas ist in seinem Herzen ein guter Vampir. Er ist nur sehr wild und unbändig. Er…er will sich nicht an Regeln halten, weil er sich nicht mehr als Mensch sieht. Er ist ein Vampir und er steht dazu. Auch wenn er vielleicht nicht damit glücklich ist, versucht er die Vorzüge, die das Vampirsein mit sich bringt, in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Carlisle hat ihm, nur unter einer Bedingung erlaubt nach Forks zu kommen." erzählte Alice und ich hörte ihr gespannt zu. Wir waren auf der kleinen Veranda stehen geblieben und ich merkte, wie der Wind stärker wehte und durch meine Klamotten hindurch konnte ich die Kälte spüren.

„Unter einer Bedingung?" fragte ich und Alice nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Ja. Carlisle hat ihm nur erlaubt hierher zu kommen, wenn er sich hier nicht von menschlichem Blut ernährt. Ich weiß, dass es ihm wahnsinnig schwer fällt, aber weiß ich auch, dass er sich sehr gut kontrollieren kann. Ich weiß, dass er sich unter Kontrolle hat. Er würde nie ein Versprechen brechen, was er Carlisle gegeben hat. Die Beiden kennen sich schon sehr lange und ich weiß auch, dass Thomas das Vertrauen von Edward genießt. Edward kann andere Vampire sehr gut einschätzen und die Beiden sind gute Freunde, auch wenn Edward nicht mit dieser Art des Lebens, die Thomas führt, einverstanden ist." Alice unterbrach sich, weil sie etwas lachen musste. „Es ist halt nicht einfach und Thomas ist ein sehr spezieller Vampir. Ich weiß, er hat viele Fehler in seinem bisherigen Vampirleben gemacht, aber ich weiß auch, dass er im Inneren wirklich ein guter Vampir ist."

„Also, wenn Thomas nicht hier in Forks ist, dann ernährt er sich von menschlichem Blut?" Ich wollte es genau wissen, denn dann wusste ich, dass ich in seiner Gegenwart nicht sicher war. Alice schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ich sah, wie sie merkte, dass ich Angst bekam.

„Bella, du brauchst vor ihm keine Angst haben. Er genießt unser Vertrauen und wenn wir Thomas vertrauen, und das können wir, dann kannst du ihm auch vertrauen. Carlisle verschenkt sein Vertrauen nicht jedem Vampir.", versicherte mir Alice und ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihr glauben konnte.

„Er war vorhin sehr komisch. Hat über mein Blut gesprochen, dass Edward ja Recht hatte, dass mein Blut so gut roch und so weiter. Er hat mir wirklich etwas Angst gemacht.", gestand ich und Alice nickte ernst.

„Thomas ist so. Er ist sehr animalisch und er ist sehr… wie soll ich es sagen. Für ihn ist das Zusammensein mit einer Frau einfach nur Sex. Er liebt niemanden, seit dieser tragischen Geschichte und ganz ehrlich, ich denke, er wollte dir nur ein wenig Angst machen. Er spielt gerne mit Frauen und er spielt auch gerne mal den ziemlich fiesen Vampir. Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen.", versicherte sie mir erneut und dann bewegte sie sich Richtung Haustür. Sie drückte die Klinke herunter und ließ mir den Vortritt. Ich sah am vorbeigehen, dass Alice einen besorgten Blick in den Wald warf.

Als ich aus meinem Transporter stieg, sah ich, dass Jacob auf der Verandatreppe saß und auf mich wartete. Ich schlug die Fahrertür zu und schloss meinen Transporter ab und ging dann auf Jacob zu. Als er mich auf ihn zukommen sah, sprang er sofort auf und kam mir entgegen. Er hatte nur seine kurze Hose an und zog mich fest an seine warme, harte Brust.

„Hey.", flüsterte er in mein Ohr und ich spürte ein leichtes Kitzeln. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und zog ihn fest an mich heran. Es war schön, dass Jacob hier war. Ich wollte das Gespräch mit Thomas, aber auch mit Alice so schnell es ging vergessen. Die ganze Anspannung, die ich in Thomas Gegenwart gespürt hatte, fiel von mir ab und mein Körper begann zu zittern. Jacob löste sich von mir, hielt mich aber noch dicht an seinem Körper, und schaute mich besorgt an.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?" fragte er leise und ich schaute in seine dunklen Augen. Ich war nicht sicher, was mit mir los war, aber ich fühlte mich in seiner Gegenwart gleich viel besser.

„Ach…eigentlich ist gar nichts los. Ich bin einfach nur etwas müde.", log ich und hoffte, dass Jacob mir diese Notlüge abnahm. Ich wollte mit ihm nicht über Thomas sprechen und auch nicht darüber, dass er über Edward gesprochen hatte. Ich würde am liebsten alles um mich herum vergessen und einfach nur mit Jacob zusammen sein. Ich wünschte mir manchmal sosehr, dass es keine Vampire, Werwölfe und vielleicht noch andere Dinge gab. Konnte Jacob nicht ein normaler Junge sein? Als ich diese Gedanken in meinem Kopf hörte, merkte ich, dass es unrealistisch war. Ich lebte in einer Welt, in der es Vampire und Werwölfe gab. Ich konnte mich dagegen nicht wehren und musste einfach versuchen, mit dieser Tatsache zu Recht zu kommen.

„Möchtest du noch einen kurzen Augenblick mit herein kommen?" fragte ich dann, als ich mich ein wenig von Jacob löste. Ich erkannte in seinem Blick, dass es ihm auch nicht wirklich gut ging. Irgendetwas schien passiert zu sein, doch hatte er darüber noch nicht mit mir gesprochen.

„Nein, ist lieb von dir. Ich wollte dich einfach nur kurz sehen.", meinte er mit einem Lächeln und ich wusste sofort, dass es nur aufgesetzt war.

„Wirklich nicht?" Ich zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute ihn prüfend an. Er hob die Schultern für einen kurzen Moment an und schaute mich dann ratlos an. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Wir haben uns nur bei Sam getroffen… ein wenig gesprochen.", er schwieg einen kurzen Augenblick, weil er mich musterte und sprach dann weiter: „Nun und dann musste ich feststellen, dass Emily weg gegangen ist," seine Stimme stolperte etwas und ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass ihm diese Tatsache sehr weh tat.

„Sie hat Sam verlassen?" Ich war ziemlich entsetzt und hätte Emily nicht zugetraut, dass sie Sam, trotz Schwangerschaft, einfach verließ. Gut, er hatte Scheiße gebaut und er hatte sich ihr gegenüber mies verhalten, aber sie war schwanger. „Hat sie Verwandte hier in der Gegend?" Jacob nickte daraufhin und strich sich durch seine kurzen Haare.  
„Die hat sie. Ich war genauso schockiert wie du, wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Emily das machen würde. Sie ist eine taffe Frau und sie liebt Sam über alles, sonst hätte sie ihm damals den Ausraster nicht verziehen, aber das hat wohl das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht."

Ich musste auch zugeben, dass Emily eine wirklich taffe Frau war. Sie hatte Sam diesen Ausraster verziehen, trotz, dass sie jetzt für ihr Leben lang entstellt sein würde. Sie hatte diese ganzen Dinge mitgemacht und jetzt hatte sie ihn verlassen. Ich nahm Jacobs Hand und drückte sie fest um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich für ihn da war.

„Und dich nimmt das auch ziemlich mit, oder?" fragte ich vorsichtig und Jacob nickte nur kurz.

„Es nimmt mich sehr mit, ja. Sam ist mir in den letzten Monaten ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen. Er ist wirklich wie ein großer Bruder für mich, den ich niemals zu vor hatte. Er gibt mir Tipps, Ratschläge und spricht mit mir über Dinge, über die ich mit den anderen Jungs einfach nicht sprechen möchte. Ich kann ihm voll und ganz vertrauen und weiß, ich kann in allen Situationen mit ihm rechnen. Es ist einfach wirklich furchtbar ihn so zu sehen. Sam war mein Vorbild, seit ich zum Wolf geworden bin. Ich… ich weiß auch nicht. Anfangs, als ich noch nicht Bescheid wusste, konnte ich Sam nicht ausstehen, aber jetzt…jetzt liebe ich ihn wirklich wie einen Bruder." Seine Stimme holperte wieder ein wenig und schluchzte dann.  
„Hey.", sagte ich nur und zog ihn dann fest in meine Arme. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn das alles so sehr mitnimmt. Hätte ich das gewusst, dann hätte ich schon früher mit ihm darüber geredet. Jacob entspannte sich langsam und ich merkte, wie er sein Gesicht an meinem Hals vergrub.

„Du riechst so verdammt gut, Bella.", sagte er gegen meine Haut und spürte daraufhin seine feuchten Lippen. Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss dieses Gefühl. Ich war so froh darüber, dass Jacob nicht mein Blut meinte, sondern meinen ganz eigenen, persönlichen Geruch.

„Ich muss jetzt leider los.", sagte er dann mit einem zerknirschten Ton und löste sich von mir.

„Schade, dass du nicht mehr mit herein kommst.", erwiderte ich mit einem leisen Lächeln und schaute kurz zum Haus. Im Wohnzimmer brannte noch Licht und das hieß, dass Charlie noch wach war.

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe wirklich keine Lust Stress mit Charlie zu bekommen." Jetzt schwang wieder ein Hauch von Belustigung mit in seiner Stimme und so gefiel er mir gleich besser. Seine Lippen hatten sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen und ich spürte, wie mein Herz etwas heftiger schlug. Jacob hatte eine ziemlich große körperliche Anziehung auf mich und umso mehr wir körperliche Zärtlichkeiten austauschten, umso stärker wurde diese Anziehung.

„Er wird dir schon nichts tun.", meinte ich mit belustigter Stimme und ließ dann seine Hand los. Er reagierte aber so schnell, dass ich mich gegen seine Brust gepresst wieder fand und seine Lippen auf meinen spürte. Es war kein zärtlicher Kuss und ich spürte sofort seine Zunge. Ich ließ ihn gewähren und merkte, wie erregt er doch war. Seine Hände wanderten an meinem Rücken herunter und ich spürte sie an meinem Hintern. Ich reagierte sofort darauf und stöhnte leise auf. Ich mochte seine animalische Seite, auch wenn ich noch nicht wirklich viele Erfahrungen in Sachen Sex hatte. Ich merkte aber, wie mein Körper auf ihn reagierte und mir gefiel dieses Gefühl. Er löste sich von mir und drückte seine Stirn gegen meine. Seine Atmung war schnell und er hatte ein schelmisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Du solltest jetzt lieber hinein gehen, nicht, dass Charlie sich noch Sorgen um dich macht.", riet Jacob mir und ich nickte zaghaft. Ich wollte so sehr, dass er mit zu mir kam, aber ich wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war.

„Gut.", entgegnete ich und dann drückte ich meine Lippen wieder auf seinen heißen Mund. Seine Reaktion war die gleiche, die ich zuvor gehabt hatte und er zog mich daraufhin wieder fest an sich. Seine Brust war hart und heiß und ich wollte seinen ganzen Körper berühren und anfassen. Ich wollte ihn spüren und wollte… Ich merkte, wie meine Gedanken immer unanständiger wurden und war wirklich überrascht über mich selbst. Solche Gedanken hatte ich noch nicht wirklich gehabt und es erschütterte mich einen kurzen Moment.

„Ich sollte jetzt wirklich rein gehen.", sagte ich zwischen zwei Küssen und schob Jacob etwas von mir fort. Jacob schaute mich etwas überrascht an, ging dann aber, weil er sich auch beherrschen musste, ein kleines Stückchen von mir weg, damit wir etwas Abstand zwischen uns hatten.

„Gut. Wann sehen wir uns wieder?" fragte er dann mit hoffnungsvollem Blick und ich war überrascht, dass er so etwas fragte. Wir sahen uns nicht sehr oft, aber ich hatte immer gedacht, dass dies für ihn in Ordnung gewesen sei.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich muss erst einmal schauen. Ich muss ziemlich viel lernen. Bald kommen einige Klausuren und…" Ich seufzte. Ich merkte, dass ich noch nicht mal einen kleinen Teil für die Klausuren getan hatte.

„Wenn du Lernen musst, dann ist das in Ordnung, Bella.", versuchte mich Jacob aufzumuntern und ich lächelte ein wenig.

„Ich…können wir Morgen noch einmal telefonieren?" fragte ich dann und Jacob nickte zustimmend. „Natürlich. Ich treffe mich Morgen noch mit Sam und den anderen und dann schaue ich mal, wann ich Zeit habe, okay?" fragte mich Jacob und jetzt nickte ich.

Er trat noch einmal auf mich zu, gab mir einen zärtlichen Abschiedskuss und verschwand dann, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, in den Wald. Ich schaute ihm, bis ich seine Umrisse nicht mehr erkennen konnte, hinterher und lächelte.

**A/N:**

_So ihr Lieben, ich hoffe sehr, Euch hat das Kapitel gefallen? ;)_

_Nun, das Kapitel wirfst so einige neue Fragen auf...natürlich im Bezug auf Thomas! Viele, viele Fragen, die irgendwann, versprochen ;), beantwortet werden!_


	36. Chapter 34

**A/N:**

_Ich wünsche Euch ein schönes Wochenende!Vielen Dank erst einmal an Eure Reviews! Ich habe mich wieder sehr sehr sehr gefreut ;) Anscheinend finden einige von Euch Thomas doch gar nicht mehr ganz so schlecht ;)_

Nein, aber ich hoffe, es ist nicht ganz so schlimm, dass Thomas eine etwas größere Rolle in meiner Geschichte einnehmen wird. Es hat auch seine Gründe, die Ihr dann in den späteren Kapiteln erfahren werdet.

So, jetzt zum neuen Kapitel :) Es werden neue rätselhafte Andeutungen gemacht! Es wird spannend weiter gehen und ich bin gespannt, wie Ihr das so alles findet!

_Also, ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass Ihr mir auch ein paar Reviews hinterlasst! ;)_

Bussi

Eure MissMii  


**Kapitel 34  
**  
_Bella POV:_

Ich schloss die Haustür hinter mir und machte mich auf den Weg zum Wohnzimmer, in dem, wie ich hörte, Charlie noch eine Sportsendung schaute.

„Verfluchter Mist!" rief Charlie ziemlich aufgebracht und ich musste mir das Lächeln verkneifen. Wenn er Sportsendungen schaute, insbesondere Foot- und Baseball, war er jedes Mal in seinem Element.

„Hallo Dad.", sagte ich dann vorsichtig und Charlie drehte sich, leicht irritiert, zu mir herum.

„Du bist ganz schön spät dran, Bella." Jetzt hatte er wieder seinen ziemlich ernsten „Vater"- Ton und ich verdrehte leicht die Augen.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hab die Zeit total vergessen. Du brauchtest dir aber keine Sorgen machen. Ich hatte dir doch einen Zettel hinterlassen, oder?" fragte ich etwas verwirrt und Charlie nickte knapp. Er nahm die Fernbedienung, machte den Ton lautlos und stand dann auf und trat zu mir heran.

„Ich habe deinen Zettel gefunden. Darf ich mir denn nicht trotzdem Sorgen machen? Das Haus der Cullens ist auch nicht gleich um die Ecke, oder?" fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und ich nickte lächelnd.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Du brauchst dir aber wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen und kann selbst auf mich aufpassen, weißt du?" Meine Stimme klang scherzhaft und Charlie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und schaute dann auf seine Uhr, die er am Handgelenk trug.

„Ich sollte langsam auch ins Bett gehen. Morgen habe ich einen ziemlich langen Tag vor mir.", sagte er seufzend und ich folgte ihm in die Küche. Zu meiner Verwunderung sah ich, dass er den Abwasch erledigt hatte und sich sogar selbst Essen gekocht hatte.

„Was hast du denn Morgen vor?" fragte ich und setzte mich an den Küchentisch. Ich zog meine Jacke aus und hängte sie über die Stuhllehne.

„Nun, ich treffe mich Morgen nach meiner Schicht mit Billy im Reservat. Ich soll mit ihm nach Port Angeles fahren. Er wollte einige Dinge erledigen.", sagte Charlie und ich blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„Wieso fährst du mit ihm zusammen? Kann er nicht alleine fahren? Ich meine, er hat doch sonst immer seine Dinge alleine erledigt, oder?" Charlie nickte und ich sah in seinen Augen, dass er etwas besorgt war. Ging es Billy etwa nicht gut und Jacob hatte mir diese Tatsache verschwiegen?

„Nun, ihm geht es zurzeit nicht wirklich gut. Sein Diabetes ist… wie soll ich es sagen. Sein Blutzucker ist im Moment ziemlich schlecht einzustellen und so langsam machen sich auch die Folgen seiner Erkrankung bemerkbar.", erklärte mir Charlie und ich nickte nur. Ich merkte, wie sich mein Herz etwas zusammen zog.

„Was heißt das genau?" fragte ich dann weiter, denn ich wollte wissen, was auf mich zu kam, wenn es Billy schlechter ging. Charlie seufzte und schaute mich dann mit traurigen Augen an. Billy war sein bester Freund, seit Jahren, und die Beiden verband eine sehr tiefe Freundschaft. Deswegen war Charlie eigentlich auch ziemlich glücklich darüber, dass ich jetzt mit Jacob zusammen war.

„Er hat jetzt schon Probleme zu laufen, deswegen sitzt er ja im Rollstuhl. Bald wird es soweit sein, dass er sich wirklich gar nicht mehr mit seinen eigenen Beinen fortbewegen kann." Charlie schluckte den Kloß, der sich sicherlich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, herunter und strich sich die Haare fort, die ihm in die Stirn fielen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Billy noch laufen kann.", sagte ich überrascht und Charlie erwiderte dies mit einem knappen Nicken.

„Man sieht ihn nie auf seinen eigenen Beinen, weil es ihm wirklich schwer fällt. Er hat ziemliche Angst zu laufen und sich dann vielleicht zu verletzen, da er große Wundheilungsstörungen hat." Ich kannte mich mit Diabetes nicht wirklich aus, wusste aber, dass es ziemlich viele Folgeerkrankungen gab und Billy wohl bald ein ziemlich kranker Mann werden würde. Ich seufzte und schaute auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Sollte ich Jacob noch anrufen oder war er vielleicht auf Patrouille. Ich war mir nicht sicher und es war wohl auch besser, wenn ich mich nicht bei ihm meldete. Er sollte von selbst mit mir darüber sprechen, wenn er das Bedürfnis hatte.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst Dad, dann bin ich für dich da, ja?" fragte ich etwas aufmunternd und Charlie lächelte mir schwach zu.  
„Ich weiß Bella. Vielen Dank.", bedankte er sich und dann stand ich auf und zog mich nach Oben zurück.

Ich schloss meine Zimmertür, ging zu meinem Notebook und schaltete es an. Ich sollte Renee mal wieder eine Email schicken. Ich hatte mich seit einiger Weile nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet und ich hatte schon ein ziemliches schlechtes Gewissen.

In der Zeit, in der sich mein Notebook hochfuhr, ging ich ins Bad und machte mich für die Nacht fertig. Ich zog mir meinen Pyjama an und wusch mir noch einmal gründlich das Gesicht und zum Schluss putzte ich mir noch schnell die Zähne.

Das Notebook war schon hochgefahren, als ich zurück in mein Zimmer kam. Ich zog den Stecker vom Ladegerät heraus und nahm ihn mit auf mein Bett. Ich setze mich hin, stellte das Notebook auf meinen Schoß und wählte mich ins Internet ein.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Augenblick, da mein Notebook nicht das schnellste war und klickte dann auf meinem Emailaccount und öffnete eine neue Email.

_Hallo Renee,_

als erstes tut es mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht mehr bei dir gemeldet habe. Hier ging alles etwas drunter und drüber und ich genieße die Zeit mit Jacob sehr.

Wie du schon weißt, bin ich deinem Rat gefolgt und habe Jacob eine Chance gegeben. Wir sind wirklich sehr glücklich miteinander und ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen für diesen guten mütterlichen Rat.

In einigen Wochen schreibe ich meine Abschlussprüfungen und dann habe ich endlich Schulferien. Ich freue mich schon so darauf, euch endlich besuchen zu kommen.

Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass wir uns mal wieder sehen. Mit Charlie habe ich über meinen Besuch noch gar nicht gesprochen, aber ich denke, er wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich eine Woche zu euch komme. Wahrscheinlich ist er sogar froh darüber, wenn er mich mal los ist.

Nein, nein…ich denke er wird sich freuen, wenn ich zu euch fliege. Gibt es denn bei euch etwas Neues? Hier ist so einiges passiert, aber ich denke nicht, dass das alles in eine Email passt und eigentlich möchte ich es dir auch persönlich erzählen.

Nun gut, ich bin ziemlich müde und ich wollte mich auch nur kurz melden, damit du weißt, dass ich noch lebe und es mir gut geht. Ich spreche mit Charlie darüber und dann kann ich ja schon mal einen Flug buchen.

Ich hab dich lieb, Mum.

Liebe Grüße an Phil

Bella  
  
Ich klickte auf Senden und die Email war in die Weiten des Internets verschwunden. Ich loggte mich aus, fuhr mein Notebook herunter und legte mich dann hin. Ich merkte erst jetzt, wie müde ich eigentlich war und gähnte herzhaft. Der Schlaf übermannte mich schneller, als ich gedacht hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen machte ich mich schnell auf den Weg in die Schule, um noch einen guten Parkplatz zu bekommen.

Zu meiner Erleichterung waren noch einige Parkplätze vor der Schule frei und ich parkte meinen Transporter und stieg schnell aus. Ich schloss die Tür ab, eine Gewohnheit über die Jacob immer lachte, da er meinte, dass eh keiner diesen Wagen klauen würde. Ich steckte meinen Schlüssel in die Jackentasche und machte mich auf den Weg ins Schulgebäude.

In der ersten Stunde hatte ich Biologie und ich wollte vorher noch zu meinem Schrank um mein Biologiebuch heraus zu holen.

Ich stand gerade an meinem Schrank, als ich Angelas Stimme hörte, die aufgeregt irgendwelches Zeugs redete, welches ich nicht verstand.

„Guten Morgen, Angela.", sagte ich dann, als sie direkt neben mir stand. Sie schaute mich mit einem freudigen Lächeln auf den Lippen an und ich holte mein Biologiebuch aus dem Schrank.

„Guten Morgen, Bella. Schön dich zu sehen.", erwiderte sie immer noch mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen und ich fragte mich, wieso sie so gut gelaunt war. War vielleicht irgendetwas passiert?  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich dann vorsichtig und schloss meinen Schrank.

„Oh ja.", sagte sie und ich merkte, dass sie nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass ich sie danach fragte. Sie nahm meine rechte Hand und hielt sie fest. „Du wirst nicht glauben, was passiert ist. Ich werde den Ball, den wir am Ende jedes Schuljahres haben werden, organisieren. Ist das nicht toll?" Ihre Stimme bestand nur noch aus einem wilden Gequietschte und ich musste stark gegen den Drang ankämpfen, meine Ohren zuzuhalten.

„Wirklich?" fragte ich gespielt interessiert und Angela nickte heftig.

„Ja wirklich. Ich kann es gar nicht glauben. Jessica hat sich auch beworben dieses Amt zu übernehmen, aber ich habe ihr gleich gesagt, dass ich diesen Kampf gewinnen werde. Wie du siehst, habe ich es auch." Sie schien wirklich glücklich darüber zu sein, diesen blöden Ball zu organisieren. Ich hätte darauf wirklich keine Lust, da wir auch noch einiges zu lernen hatten.

„Und hast du schon einige Dinge geplant?" fragte ich dann und ich wusste sofort, als ich die Frage laut ausgesprochen hatte, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, sie danach zu fragen.

„Oh ja das habe ich. Ich habe schon einige tolle Ideen und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir vielelleicht helfen möchtest?" Sie unterbrach sich, weil sie meinen abwehrenden Blick sah. „Ich weiß, ich weiß… du bist nicht der Typ dafür. Aber du könntest mir wirklich eine sehr, sehr große Hilfe sein. Du hast doch bestimmt tolle Ideen, oder?" fragte sie dann hoffnungsvoll und schaute mich auch genauso an. Wie sollte ich ihr sagen, dass ich darauf nun wirklich keine Lust hatte?  
„Angela weißt du…" Ich konnte nicht aussprechen, weil Jessica an uns vorbei ging und Angela einen ziemlich giftigen Blick zu warf.

„Du hast die doch bestochen, oder? Ich meine du bist nun wirklich die falsche um den Ball zu organisieren." , giftete Jessica gegen Angela und ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich wusste, dass Jessica ziemlich falsch sein konnte, aber selbst zu Angela?  
„Ich muss dann mal zum Unterricht.", sagte ich unschuldig zu Angela und machte mich auf den Weg zum Biologieunterricht.

In der Mittagspause hatte ich gehofft, dass ich Rettung finden würde, doch zu meinem Grauen saßen Angela und Alice zusammen an einem Tisch und plapperten aufgeregt miteinander. Ich verdrehte die Augen und blieb einige Meter weit von ihnen entfernt stehen.

„Nun, da haben sich zwei gefunden, oder?" hörte ich Jaspers Stimme und ich blickte ihn überrascht an. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er zu mir getreten war.

„Angela ist normalerweise gar nicht so aufgedreht und sie interessiert sich eigentlich auch nicht so für diese Ballgeschichten.", meinte ich verwundert und Jasper zog seine Schultern hoch.

„Nun, jeder findet in anderen Dingen seine Berufung und anscheinend hat Angela ziemliche Lust darauf, den Schulball zu planen." Jasper war immer die Ruhe selbst und manchmal fragte ich mich, wie er das machte. Gut, ich wusste, dass er die Gefühle anderer beeinflussen konnte, aber er selbst war meistens ruhig und entspannt und strahlte dies auch aus.

„Dann werde ich mich mal zu ihnen setzen. Kommst du mit?" fragte ich und schaute Jasper an. Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein, ich werde mir das nicht antun." Er grinste mich an und verschwand dann aus der Cafeteria. Also Jasper war auch wirklich…unbeschreiblich. Ich schüttelte auch den Kopf und ging dann zu den Beiden.

„Man kann das ja mit Vorhängen machen. Dann sieht alles etwas feierlicher aus.", hörte ich Alice aufgeregt sagen und ich lächelte den Beiden zu.

„Hallo Alice.", begrüßte ich sie freundlich und Alice strahlte mich, genauso wie Angela, freudig an.

„Hast du schon gehört, dass Angela den Ball organisiert?" fragte mich Alice und ich nickte etwas zurückhaltend, weil ich Angst hatte, dass Angela mich noch einmal fragen würde, ob ich ihr helfen würde.  
„Und das Beste ist, sie hat mich als ihre Stellvertretung benannt. Ist das nicht toll? Angela und ich werden tolle Ideen für diesen Ball haben." Alice strahlte mich mit ihren honigfarbenen Augen an und mein Blick wanderte zu Angela, die mich etwas gequält ansah.

„Tut mir leid Bella, aber ich brauchte schnell eine Hilfe und da du ja einfach abgehauen bist, habe ich gedacht, ich frage Alice.", sagte Angela entschuldigend. Ich fand es gar nicht schlimm. Eigentlich war ich sogar sehr froh darüber, dass ich ihr nicht helfen brauchte.

„Du kannst uns aber gerne helfen. Noch eine Hand würde wirklich viel bringen.", meinte Alice und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein danke. Ich habe dafür wirklich keine Zeit.", erwiderte ich und trank einen Schluck von meinem Saft, den ich gerade aufgemacht hatte.

„Okay.", sagte Alice dann kurz an mich gewandt und plapperte dann gleich weiter mit Angela über den Ball. Ich war wirklich erleichtert, dass ich so aus der Nummer heraus gekommen war.

Am frühen Nachmittag kam ich nach Hause und legte meine Tasche in der Küche ab und schmierte mir schnell ein Brot, welches ich mir schnell in den Mund schob. Ich fuhr mein Notebook hoch um zu sehen, ob Renee schon geschrieben hatte. Ich sah, dass sie noch nicht geantwortet hatte und fuhr ihn wieder herunter.

Ich aß das Brot noch schnell auf, ging ins Bad um mich frisch zu machen und machte mich gleich darauf auf den Weg zu den Newton's. Ich hatte heute eine kurze Schicht, trotzdessen hatte ich keine Lust zu arbeiten.

Ich trat in den Laden ein und sah, dass Mike gerade Pullover zusammen legte und mich mit großen Augen ansah.

„Hey.", sagte ich vorsichtig und zog meine Jacke aus, die ich unter die Kasse legte. Ich blickte mich im Laden um und sah, dass heute wohl nicht viel los sein würde. War nicht eigentlich das Wetter dafür um Ausflüge in den Wald zu machen? Ich seufzte und schaute auf die Uhr. Drei Stunden würde ich schon hinter mich bringen können.

„Hast du schon von dem Schulball gehört?" fragte mich dann Mike, der auf mich zu kam. Er hatte anscheinend alle Pullover zusammen gelegt. Ich rang mir ein Lächeln ab und sah ihn an.

„Ja das habe ich. Angela musste es ja auch jedem auf die Nase binden, dass sie für den Ball verantwortlich ist, nicht wahr?" Es war eigentlich keine Frage, aber ich merkte, dass Mike es als Frage auffasste und sofort antwortete: „Ich habe mir gedacht, nun…ich…" Ich wusste was er vor hatte und ich hob sofort die Hände und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich hingehe und wenn, dann werde ich sicherlich mit Jacob gehen.", meinte ich verteidigend und ich sah, dass Mike diese Antwort nicht gefiel. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob er dumm oder einfach nur schwer von Begriff war? Musste ich vor seinen Augen mit Jacob herum machen, damit er endlich verstand, dass ich nichts von ihm wollte?  
„Ich…" Er verstummte weil er mein abwehrendes Verhalten bemerkte. Ich seufzte und schaute ihn etwas genervt an.

„Mike, ich mag dich wirklich gerne. Wirklich. Ich..ich versuche dir das wirklich immer und immer wieder klar zu machen, dass…ich mag dich als Freund, aber das war es auch…" Ich seufzte, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich noch sagen sollte.

„Ich weiß. Ich… ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich mir immer und immer wieder Hoffnungen mache.", gab er dann überraschender Weise zu und ich schaute ihn irritiert an.

„Du…" begann ich doch er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte mich etwas traurig an.

„Ich kann da nichts gegen machen Bella. Du…du…ich habe einfach das Gefühl, immer wenn ich dich sehe, muss ich dich fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehen möchtest. Ich…ich weiß das es völliger Schwachsinn ist und du jetzt mit diesem Jacob zusammen bist. Anscheinend ja auch glücklich." Sein Blick wanderte zu meinem Hals und ich spürte, dass er auf meine Kette starrte. Was hatten bloß alle mit meiner Kette? Ich blickte an mir herab und steckte die Kette dann unter mein Top. Ich fühlte mich unwohl, wenn alle auf meine Kette starrten.

„Ich möchte dich nicht als Freund verlieren, Mike. Du bedeutest mir was und ich weiß, dass du auch immer für mich da warst und immer zu mir gehalten hast. Bitte, lass uns einfach Freunde sein, ja?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll und Mike nickte dann. Ich sah, wie schwer es ihm fiel aber er tat es mir zu liebe.  
„Ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen, Bella. Versprochen." Er schaute mich noch einmal kurz an und drehte sich dann zu den Regalen um, um dort etwas aufzuräumen. Ich seufzte, starrte auf die Kasse und war froh, dass ich diese konfuse Situation hinter mich gebracht hatte.

Die drei Stunden gingen wirklich schnell um und ich verabschiedete mich von Mike und seiner Mutter, die etwas später dazu gekommen war. Sie war eine nette Frau und sie war wirklich fair zu mir. Manchmal gab sie mir auch mehr Geld, weil sie wusste, dass ich es für mein College gebrauchen konnte. Ich mochte sie sehr gerne und ich wusste, dass sie mich gerne als Schwiegertochter in Spe sehen würde.

„Ich danke ihnen. Mrs. Newton. Wir sehen uns dann am Mittwoch wieder.", sagte ich freundlich zu ihr und sie nickte mir lächelnd zu.

„Grüße deinen Vater nett von mir. Kannst du am Mittwoch eine Stunde länger machen? Mike ist etwas dazwischen gekommen." Mein Blick wanderte kurz zu Mike, der verlegen zu Boden schaute.

„Ähm, natürlich.", erwiderte ich wieder freundlich und Mrs. Newton strahlte mich an.  
„Das ist toll. Wirklich Bella." Ich verabschiedete mich bei Mike mit einem kurzen Nicken und verließ dann das Geschäft.

Ich wollte gerade zu meinem Transporter gehen, als ich Thomas an meine Autotür gelehnt stehen sah. Ich blieb etwas verunsichert stehen und starrte ihn an. Er hatte wieder eines dieser verdammt attraktiven Lächeln auf den Lippen und ich merkte, dass mein Herz einen kleinen Sprung machte. Dieses Lächeln. Ich könnte es verdammen, wirklich.

„Hallo Bella." Seine Stimme war tief und ich merkte, wie die Luft um mich herum begann zu flimmern. Was hatte er bloß an sich? Gestern hatte ich noch solche Angst vor ihm und jetzt verwirrte er mich wieder? Das konnte doch nicht wirklich wahr sein.

„Thomas. Wie…wie komme ich zu dieser Ehre?" Ich ging noch ein kleines Stückchen und blieb dann, einige Meter von ihm entfernt, stehen. Ich spürte seinen musternden Blick, den er auf mich gerichtet hatte.

„Ich wollte mit dir sprechen.", erwiderte er dann gelassen und ich nickte. Vielleicht wollte er sich ja entschuldigen?  
„Ja?" Ich klang etwas überrascht und ich war wirklich unsicher. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass er es nicht merkte.„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Bella.", meinte er dann und trat ein kleines Stückchen weiter zu mir heran. Ich spürte seine Nähe und ich schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Wieso fühlte ich mich plötzlich so zu ihm hingezogen? Was war los mit mir?  
„Ich..ich habe keine Angst vor dir.", meinte ich dann mit zitternder Stimme und er nickte wissend.

„Ich kann riechen und spüren, dass du Angst hast, Bella.", flüsterte er und ich sah, wie er noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter auf mich zutrat.  
„Thomas.", brachte ich schwach hervor und er schaute mir direkt in die Augen. Ich spürte, wie mich ein Gefühl durchfuhr, welches ich noch nicht gespürt hatte. Ich fühlte mich wie gelähmt und ich merkte, dass ich mich gegen ihn nicht wehren konnte. Ich merkte zugleich auch, dass ich mich gar nicht gegen ihn wehren wollte.

„Du solltest keine Angst vor mir haben, Bella. Ich werde dir nichts tun.", sprach er leise zu mir und ich starrte immer noch in seine wunderschönen Augen. Jeder Vampir hatte solche schönen Augen. Wirklich jeder, doch seine gefielen mir, komischer weise, viel besser und sie waren viel schöner, als die von Edward.  
„Ich wollte mich bei dir für Gestern entschuldigen. Ich wollte dir keine Angst einjagen. Es war wirklich nicht nett von mir.", gestand er dann und ich nickte nur leicht. Ich hörte ihm so gerne beim sprechen zu und ich spürte, dass mein Herz noch schneller schlug. Was war los mit mir?

„Ist schon in Ordnung.", versicherte ich ihm und er schnaubte. Er glaubte mir kein Wort.

„Es ist nicht in Ordnung, Bella. Ich war wirklich nicht nett und es tut mir leid. Ich glaube, du bist ein tolles Mädchen und ich denke, du hast ziemlich hohes Potenzial."; meinte er dann und das verwirrte mich nur noch mehr. Potenzial? Was für welches denn?  
„Potenzial?" fragte ich vorsichtig und er nickte. Ich spürte, wie er eine Haarsträhne hinter meine Ohren klemmte und mit seinen Fingern leicht über meine Wange strich. Durch seine Berührung bekam ich sofort eine Gänsehaut und ich merkte, wie sich ein flaues Gefühl in meinem Magen entwickelte.

„Du hast wirklich hohes Potenzial. Hast du dich nicht schon öfter gefragt, warum du solche Träume hast?" fragte er dann weiter und ich ging ein ganzes Stück, als ich diese Worte hörte, von ihm weg. Er musterte mich gespannt und wartete anscheinend auf meine Antwort.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest." Meine Stimme klang jetzt hart und die Anziehungskraft, die er eben noch ausgestrahlt hatte, war so schnell verflogen, wie sie gekommen war. Er musste irgendwelche besonderen Kräfte haben. Stimmt, Alice hatte mir erzählt, dass er ein Weiberheld war. Sicherlich waren das seine besonderen Kräfte. Er konnte Frauen manipulieren, damit sie mit ihm schliefen. Nicht mich. Das stand jetzt schon fest.

„Ach nein?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte mich immer noch mit diesem seltsamen Blick.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst.", versicherte ich ihm und schaute ihn dann noch einen kurzen Augenblick an.

„Vielleicht solltest du über diese Worte noch einmal nach denken, Bella." Er trat auf mich zu, zog mich ans ich und gab mir einen leichten Kuss auf die rechte Wange. Es ging so schnell, dass ich gar nicht reagieren konnte. Ehe ich mich beschweren konnte, war er schon im kleinen Wald, der das Geschäft der Newtons umgab, verschwunden.

Meine Hand wanderte zu der Stelle, an der mich Thomas Lippen berührt hatten. Ich starrte in den Wald und ich wusste nicht, was ich fühlen oder denken sollte. Er wusste etwas über diese Träume. Vielleicht konnte er mir Antworten geben? Vielleicht wusste er die Antwort auf Jacobs Tod?

**A/N: **

_Tja, was soll ich sagen?! ;) Verwirrend, verwirrend…. Ich wünsche Euch ein schönes WE!_

Eure MissMii


	37. Chapter 35

_**A/N:**_

_Hallo meine Lieben, _

_sorry, dass es ein wenig gedauert hat mit dem neuen Kapitel... Im Moment geht es etwas drunter und drüber. Viel zutun... lernen und arbeiten... ziemlich anstrengend ;) _

_Nun, egal.  
Ich danke Euch für Eure zahlreichen Reviews und ja... Thomas ist wirklich schwer zu durchschauen und ich bin sooo gespannt, wie sich das mit Thomas noch so entwickelt wird :) _

_Dieses Kapitel ist aus Jacobs Sicht geschrieben! Ich hoffe Ihr habt Spaß dabei!  
Freue mich natürlich auf Eure Reviews!_

_Bussi, _

_Eure MissMii_

**Kapitel 35**

**Jacob POV:**

„Wieso hast du mir eigentlich nie erzählt, dass du ein Gestaltenwandler bist?" Bei diesen Worten verdrehte ich genervt die Augen, stellte meinen leeren Becher in die Spüle und drehte mich um. Ich sah in das wütende Gesicht meiner älteren Schwester und wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte, nervte sie mich ziemlich. Seit Tagen lag sie mir damit in den Ohren, dass ich ihr nicht erzählt hatte, dass ich ein Gestaltenwandler war. Ich hatte ihr viele Male erklärt, dass ich diese Tatsache selbst noch nicht so lange wusste, was ihr aber ziemlich egal war.

„Rachel, wie oft soll ich es dir eigentlich noch erklären?" Ich versuchte nett zu klingen, doch viel es mir zunehmend schwerer.

„Du hättest es mir sagen sollen. Ich bin deine Schwester.", fauchte sie mich an und ich verdrehte wieder die Augen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen.

„Ich konnte es dir einfach nicht sagen, da das Rudel einige Regeln hat und dazu gehört, dass wir nichts über unsere nichts von unserer … preisgeben. Es ist unser wichtigster Schutz. Stelle dir doch mal vor, jeder würde wissen, dass es uns gibt? Glaubst du, dann hätten wir noch eine ruhige Minute? Die Menschen würden uns verachten, wahrscheinlich auch jagen. Du solltest einfach mal deinen Kopf anschalten." Meine Stimme klang etwas fies, aber genauso wollte ich auch klingen. Ich wollte das Thema endlich vom Tisch haben.

„Ich…", begann sie wieder und funkelte mich mit ihren dunklen Augen an. Ihre Augen erinnerten mich an unsere Mutter und ich merkte, wie sich bei den Gedanken an meine Mutter, mein Magen zusammen zog.

„Du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass du es jetzt weißt. Hätte Paul sich nicht auf dich geprägt, dann hättest du es niemals erfahren.", fügte ich noch hinzu und machte mich dann auf den Weg nach Draußen.

Ich öffnete die Haustür, trat heraus und schmiss die Tür mit einen großen Schwung zu, woraufhin sie laut knallte. Ich strich mir durch meine kurzen Haare und atmete einige Male tief ein und wieder aus. Meistens half es mir, mich zu beruhigen. In letzter Zeit war mir öfter aufgefallen, dass bei mir immer schneller die Sicherungen durch brannten. Ich geriet schnell in Rage und meine Wut steigerte sich meistens so schnell, dass es mich einige Kraft kostete, mich nicht zu verwandeln. Das „Fieber", welches wir haben, war stärker geworden und ich war ziemlich rastlos. Die meisten Nächte verbrachte ich im Wald und lief Patrouille. Früher hatte ich solche Dinge nicht gemacht. Ich hatte vor darüber mit Sam zu sprechen, doch dieser hatte für meine Probleme momentan sicherlich keinen Kopf. Emily war aus ihrem gemeinsamen Haus ausgezogen und das hatte ihn ziemlich getroffen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht die Probleme anderer hören. Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf die kleine Bank, die vor unserem Haus stand.

Ich strich mir über die Augen und starrte in den Himmel. Das Wetter war in den letzten Tagen sehr schön gewesen und auch Heute schien die Sonne schon fast den ganzen Tag. Wenigstens konnte Bella in den letzten Tagen nicht von diesem Thomas belästigt werden, da sie mir vor einiger Zeit mal erzählt hatte, dass die Haut der Vampire in der Sonne funkelte wie unendlich viele Diamanten. Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen und hoffte sehr, dass ich mal einen Vampir im Sonnenlicht sehen würde. Diese Tatsache machte es für Vampire unmöglich, sich bei Sonnenlicht Draußen aufzuhalten und darüber war ich in den letzten Tagen sehr froh gewesen.

Bella hatte mich eines Abends angerufen und mir erzählt, dass dieser Thomas zwei Mal mit ihr gesprochen hatte und sie ziemlich verunsichert hatte. Ich konnte diesen Vampir nicht einschätzen und am liebsten würde ich ihm gegenüber stehen, doch wusste ich genau, wenn ich es tat, würde ich unsere Existenz verraten. Es reichte schon, dass die Cullens wussten, was wir waren. Sam erinnerte mich immer wieder daran, dass die Cullens nicht unsere Feinde waren und er hatte Recht. Mir gefiel diese Vorstellung aber nicht. Ich wollte mit keinem einzigen Vampir einen Vertrag haben und Sam wusste genau, wie ich darüber dachte. Ihm passte meine Einstellung nicht und das machte es manchmal schwer, mit mir darüber zu sprechen.

„Jake?", sagte eine weibliche Stimme und ich blickte in das Gesicht von Sophia. Sie trug ihre langen, dunklen Haare offen und sie fielen ihr sanft auf den Rücken. Ihre dunklen Augen schauten mich mit einem vorsichtigen Ausdruck an und sie hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Sophia?", fragte ich verdutzt und sie lächelte mich etwas erleichterter an„Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen?" Ich schüttelte als Antwort den Kopf und sie erwiderte dies mit einem Nicken.

„Was führt dich hierher?" wollte ich wissen und Sophia senkte für einen kurzen Moment ihren Blick. Es konnte sich also nur um Emily und Sam handeln, oder?  
„Es geht um Emily. Ich… ich kann es kaum ertragen, sie so zu sehen, Jake.", gestand sie und ich schaute sich erstaunt an.

„Was habe ich damit zu tun?" Ich merkte, dass mein Ton ziemlich ätzend klang und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. „Tut mir leid.", entschuldigte ich mich sofort und sie nickte daraufhin nur.

„Ich habe gedacht, du könntest vielleicht mal mit Emily sprechen? Auf mich hört sie nämlich nicht. Sie möchte kein Wort von mir hören. Sie meint nur, dass ich keine Ahnung habe und ich ihre Probleme sowieso nicht verstehen kann.", erzählte sie mir und ich nickte. Was konnte ich da denn bitte machen? Ich hatte keine Lust, mich in die Dinge von Sam und Emily einzumischen. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass ich Sams Anblick ertragen musste, da wollte ich nicht auch noch Emilys Anblick sehen.

„Du siehst nicht so aus, als würdest du mir helfen?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme hatte sich sofort verändert. Sie war jetzt nicht mehr vorsichtig sondern leicht gereizt. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und trat von der kleinen Veranda herunter und schaute sie an.

„Sophia, ich habe keine Lust, mich bei den Beiden einzumischen. Ich habe meine eigenen Probleme.", versuchte ich ihr freundlich zu erklären doch sie funkelte mich nur noch mehr an.

„Etwa mit dieser Bella?" fragte sie mich dann und lächelte mich dabei ziemlich selbstgefällig an. Ich erinnerte mich an das Telefonat, was ich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit ihr geführt hatte und da hatte sie sich entschuldigt und wollte sich mit mir versöhnen. Dies sah nicht wirklich danach aus.

„Woher kommt diese Feindseligkeit? Ich kann mich noch an unsere Telefonat erinnern.", meinte ich und sie blickte mich erstaunt an. Hatte sie gedacht, ich kann mich daran nicht mehr erinnern? Für wie dämlich hielt sie mich eigentlich?  
„Ich weiß…es macht mich aber sehr wütend, dass dir Sam und Emily egal zu sein scheinen." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte mir ein Lächeln abzuringen.

„Sie sind mir auf keinen Fall egal, doch denke ich, dass die Beiden ihre Probleme selbst klären sollten. Sam ist wie ein großer Bruder für mich, aber ich werde mich in seine Dinge nicht einmischen.", sagte ich ihr und damit war es auch das letzte, was ich zu diesem Thema sagen wollte. Sie merkte dies und versuchte das Thema schnellst möglich zu wechseln.

„Und wie läuft eure Beziehung?" Was sollte jetzt diese Frage? Wollte sie sich deswegen etwa quälen? Wollte sie, dass es noch schwerer werden würde, wenn sie wüsste, wie meine Beziehung zu Bella war?

„Danke, gut.", sagte ich kurz und knapp, weil mir dieses Thema nun wirklich nicht gefiel. Ich hatte keine Lust mit meiner Ex-Freundin über meine neue Beziehung zu sprechen. Das machte nun wirklich keinen Sinn.

„Ich freue mich für euch, wirklich." Ich schaute sie zweifelnd an und ich konnte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck auch erkennen, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte. Ich wusste genau, dass sie mir wochenlang hinterher getrauert hatte. Emily war in den Wochen nach unserer Trennung leicht gereizt gewesen, weil sie sich immer wieder den Kummer von Sophia anhören musste.

„Sophia, wie es damals gelaufen ist. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Es war nicht nett und ich hab mich wirklich wie ein Arsch verhalten. Ich wollte…"  
„Du wolltest einfach über diese Bella hinweg kommen, nicht wahr?", beendete sie meinen Satz und schaute mich fragend an.

„Ja, das wollte ich. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr gerne und die Zeit mit dir war wirklich schön. Es war falsch von mir, die Beziehung mit dir einzugehen, da ich noch nicht frei war." Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl mich noch einmal bei ihr entschuldigen zu müssen, auch wenn das Thema zwischen uns geklärt war.

„Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich verstanden habe, warum du das alles gemacht hast. Ich wollte anfangs nicht verstehen, dass du das nicht böse gemeint hattest. Du warst selbst mit deinen Gedanken nicht im Reinen und das brauchte bei mir eine Zeit, bis ich dies verstanden habe. Ich weiß auch, dass es dir leid tut und mir tut es auch leid, wie ich reagiert hatte, als du mit mir Schluss gemacht hattest. Ich… ich wusste eigentlich die ganze Zeit über, dass du mich nicht liebst. Ich wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben." Sie hörte einen kurzen Augenblick auf zu sprechen und lächelte mich wehmütig an. „Ich hatte einfach geglaubt, dass du mich irgendwann mal magst. Nun, ich bin jetzt sechszehn Jahre alt und ich bin ziemlich naiv. Auch wenn du nur ein Jahr älter bist als ich, bist du doch um einiges reifer. Manchmal frage ich mich, woher das doch kommt?" Sie starrte mich an und ich erwiderte ihren Blick. Sie wusste nichts davon, dass wir Gestaltenwandler waren. Sie hatte es damals nicht mitbekommen und Emily hatte ihr auch kein Wort gesagt. Sie schien aber zu fühlen, dass mit uns Jungs irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Nun..ich…" Ich hörte, wie die Haustür aufging und drehte mich um. Rachel trat heraus und schaute kurz Sophia und dann mich an.

„Hallo.", sagte Sophia nur knapp und Rachel erwiderte dieses Hallo mit einem knappen Nicken.

„Kommst du mal kurz, Jake?" fragte Rachel. In ihren Augen konnte ich sehen, dass irgendetwas mit Billy nicht in Ordnung war.

„Klar. Tut mir leid, Sophia." , entschuldigte ich mich kurz und Sophia lächelte leicht. „Wir können uns ja mal treffen und vielleicht hast du ja doch noch mal kurz Zeit, mit Emily zu sprechen. Ich würde mich freuen." Sie schaute noch einmal kurz Rachel an und verschwand dann.

„Was ist los?" , fragte ich Rachel, als ich die Haustür hinter mir schloss.

„Billy geht es nicht gut. Er...er hat kein Insulin mehr und außerdem kann er nicht aufstehen," erzählte mir Rachel und ich merkte, wie sich mein Magen krampfhaft zusammen zog. Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen schon beobachtet, dass es ihm nicht so gut ging.

„Ich kann in die Stadt fahren und zur Apotheke gehen," sagte ich und Rachel nickte.

Ich ging ins Schlafzimmer und sah, dass Billy auf der Bettkante saß und mich mit müden Augen ansah. Sein Gesicht sah ziemlich blass aus.  
„Soll ich in die Stadt fahren und dir das Insulin aus der Apotheke holen?" fragte ich ihn und er rang sich ein Lächeln ab, was ihm anscheinend viel Kraft kostete.

„Mir wird es gleich wieder besser gehen." Seine Stimme klang schwach und es kostete ihn Mühe, zu sprechen.

„Hast du nicht gemerkt, dass dein Insulin bald leer ist?"  
„Doch. Ich hatte aber…" Er verstummte und strich sich durch die langen Haare, die leblos an seinem Rücken herunter fielen. Er sah wirklich nicht gut aus und ich machte mir große Sorgen.

„Gib mir mal das Rezept und dann mache ich mich schnell auf den Weg.", sagte ich und versuchte, nicht besorgt zu klingen. Billy zeigte auf die oberste Schublade seines kleinen Schrankes und ich öffnete sie und sah, dass dort das Rezept lag. Ich nahm es, faltete es und steckte es in meine Hosentasche.

„Ich bring dir dann auch noch etwas zu essen mit. Du legst dich am besten wieder hin und dann sehen wir weiter, ja?" Es war eine rein rhetorische Frage. Ich wusste, dass Billy das auch machen würde. Billy hatte seit er ein junger Mann war Diabetes mellitus. Er kannte es gar nicht anders, danach zu leben. Er musste jeden Tag drei Mal eine bestimme Einheit Insulin spritzen und dann meistens noch nach Bedarf, wenn der Blutzuckerwert schwankte.

Seit einigen Jahren saß er nun schon im Rollstuhl, weil seine Erkrankung ihren Tribut forderte. Diabetes mellitus alleine, ist nicht so schlimm, das kann man zwar nicht heilen, aber behandeln. Das Schlimme an dieser Krankheit sind ihre Folgeerkrankungen, die ziemlich gefährlich waren. Von Durchblutungsstörungen bis Gefahr zu einem Herzinfarkt und einen Schlaganfall war alles dabei.

Seine Ärzte hatten ihm damals dazu geraten, weil ihm das Laufen bereits Probleme bereitete, sich mit einem Rollstuhl an zu freunden. Ich konnte mich noch genau an einen Tag erinnern, an dem er noch nicht im Rollstuhl saß und er sich am Bein verletzt hatte. Es hatte Wochen gedauert, bis diese kleine Wunde verheilt war. Was für uns als Kleinigkeit abgetan werden konnte, hatte Billy ziemliche Sorgen bereitet. Eine der Folgeerkrankungen bei Diabetes mellitus war die Wundheilungsstörung. Nach dieser Sache hatte sich Billy dann entschieden, den Rollstuhl zu benutzen und seit dem hatte er sich auch nicht mehr groß verletzt. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass seine Krankheit einfach jetzt die Folgen zeigte.

„Dann pass auf dich auf, mein Sohn.", sagte er noch mit leiser Stimme und dann nickte ich.

„Hast du deinen Blutzucker denn gemessen? Nicht, dass der Wert zu hoch ist?" Ich war in den letzten Jahren sehr mit dieser Krankheit in Berührung gekommen und hatte mich auch darüber informiert. Ich wusste die Anzeichen einer Hyperglykämie und die Anzeichen einer Hypoglykämie. Ich kannte die Werte, die noch normal, zu niedrig oder zu hoch waren.

„Er ist in Ordnung. Er ist etwas hoch, aber nicht bedenklich.", antwortete Billy und seine Augen fielen zu.

Ich ging hinaus, schloss die Tür und ging in die Küche, wo Rachel saß und in ihre Tasse Kaffee starrte. Als sie mich hörte, schaute sie mich mit einem besorgten Blick an. Ihr Kaffee war unangerührt und sie klammerte sich an ihrer Tasse fest.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

Ich setzte mich zu ihr, strich mir durch die Haare und schaute sie dann ernst an. Ich wusste auch nicht genau, was mit Billy los war, doch wusste ich, dass es ihm gerade nicht gut ging. Ich wollte auf jeden Fall, bevor ich losfuhr, Charlie anrufen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was er hat. Ich weiß nur, dass sein Insulin leer ist und er neues braucht. Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg in die Stadt machen und Neues aus der Apotheke holen. Kennst du dich mit Diabetes mellitus aus?" Ich wusste, sie kannte sich nicht aus, doch fragte ich sie trotzdem. Rachel schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und ich nickte.

„Im Wohnzimmer im Bücherregal hab ich ein Buch über diese Krankheit. Ich hab es mir damals extra gekauft, da ich mit Billy alleine gelebt habe. Du solltest dich vielleicht einfach mal darüber informieren. Normalerweise ist der Blutzucker bei Billy sehr gut eingestellt und er hat keine Probleme. Im Moment scheint er aber damit Probleme zu haben. Mir ist in den letzten Tagen schon aufgefallen, dass er etwas schwächer wirkte und sich nicht wohl fühlte. Lese dich einfach mal darein, damit du auch die Anzeichen eines Komas, was bei dieser Krankheit passieren kann, erkennen kannst.", schlug ich vor und Rachel nickte nur. Ihre Augen sahen mich besorgt an und ich war überrascht darüber, dass sie sich solche Sorgen um Billy machte. Sie war vor Jahren ausgezogen, hatte Billy und mich alleine gelassen, was ich verstehen konnte. Das ganze Haus erinnerte sie anscheinend an unsere Mutter. Doch hatte sie sich selten gemeldet und jetzt machte sie sich große Sorgen um unseren Vater.

Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre und sie schaute mich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen an. Ich wollte ihr zeigen, dass ich für sie da war, auch wenn wir unsere Probleme hatten. Wir mussten uns Beide erst einmal daran gewöhnen, dass sie wieder hier in La Push war, sie mit meinem Freund Paul zusammen war, der sich auf sie geprägt hatte und sie von unserer Existenz wusste. Ich fühlte mich immer bedroht, wenn es jemand neues gab, der von uns wusste. Jedes Mal kam eine neue Schwachstelle hinzu, die uns bedrohen konnte. Sicherlich konnte ich Rachel vertrauen aber ich wusste nicht, wie standhaft sie war, wenn sie jemand dazu bringen wollte, über uns zu sprechen.

„Dank' dir, Jake.", sagte sie leise und ich drückte ihre Hand einmal kurz und stand dann auf.

„Brauchst du noch etwas aus der Stadt?" fragte ich sie, weil ich ihr etwas Gutes tun wollte. Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf.

„Nein. Ich…ich treffe mich nachher noch mit Paul und wir wollen ein wenig in der Stadt spazieren gehen.", erwiderte sie und ich nickte wissend.

„Wenn etwas ist, ich bin auf meinem Handy erreichbar, ja?"

„Gut." Sie lächelte mich noch einmal an und dann verließ ich das Haus und ging zu meinem Auto.

Ich parkte vor der Apotheke, aber blieb noch einige Minuten in meinem Auto sitzen. Ich fühlte mich fürchterlich. Meine Gedanken kreisten nur um Billy und ich machte mir große Sorgen. Wirklich große Sorgen. Ich seufzte und kramte in meiner Hosentasche und holte mein Handy heraus. Charlie hatte mir einmal seine Handynummer gegeben, falls irgendetwas los war. Ich wollte ihm aber nicht das Gefühl vermitteln, dass es ein Notfall war. Ich klappte mein Handy auf, tippte die Festnetznummer von Bella ein und wartete drauf, dass ein Freizeichen kam. Es klingelte einige Male und dann hörte ich Bellas Stimme:  
„Bei Swan," sagte sie mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme und ich fühlte mich sofort besser. Ich hatte sie seit einigen Tagen nicht gesehen, da sie viel arbeitete und sich auf ihre Abschlussprüfungen vorbereitete, die in einigen Wochen stattfinden sollten.

„Ich bin es, Jake.", sagte ich und ich wusste, dass sie ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Es wurde wieder Zeit, dass wir uns mal wieder sahen. In unserer Beziehung war es aber normal, dass wir uns mal einige Tage nicht sahen. Wir telefonierten aber jeden Tag und ich freute mich immer, wenn ich ihre Stimme hörte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie mich dann besorgt und meine Stimme musste wirklich komisch klingen. Ich hatte mir zwar Mühe gegeben, aber viel geholfen hatte es wohl nicht.

„Ich bin gerade in Forks und…Ist Charlie da?" fragte ich dann, weil ich sie nicht beunruhigen wollte.

„Charlie?" fragte sie verwundert und ich seufzte. Ich wollte ihr keinen Grund zur Sorge geben. Sie sollte sich auf ihre Prüfungen konzentrieren und nicht auf meine Probleme, die ich gerade hatte.  
„Ja, ich würde gerne mit Charlie sprechen.", sagte ich mit etwas mehr Härte in der Stimme. Meistens brachte es etwas, wenn man Bella wütend machte. Ich wollte zwar keinen Streit, wollte aber auch nicht, dass sie von meinen Problemen wusste.

„Charlie ist noch auf der Arbeit.", sagte sie enttäuscht und ich schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, weil mein Kopf anfing zu schmerzen. „Soll ich ihm ausrichten, dass du angerufen hast?" Jetzt klang ihre Stimme wütend und ich öffnete meine Augen wieder.  
„Er soll sich bei mir melden, ja?" bat ich und legte dann auf. Ich klappte mein Handy zu, steckte es in meine Hosentasche und stieg dann aus. Ich wusste, dass sie jetzt ziemlich sauer sein würde und mir war es so lieber, als das sie etwas wusste.

Später hatte ich Billy etwas zu essen gekocht und hatte ihm geholfen, in seinen Rollstuhl zu kommen. Er hatte sich etwas Bequemes angezogen und saß jetzt am Küchentisch und löffelte lustlos in seiner Suppe herum.

„Jake, du hättest das alles nicht tun brauchen.", sagte Billy etwas genervt und ich rang mir ein Grinsen ab.  
„Du weißt, dass du etwas essen sollst, wenn du dir das Insulin spritzt.", sagte ich gespielt streng und Billy lächelte daraufhin. Er sah jetzt schon viel besser aus, als heute Morgen. Ich hatte ihm, als ich aus der Stadt nach Hause gekommen war, zwei Brote gemacht und dann konnten wir erst das Insulin spritzen. Jetzt am frühen Abend, wollte ich noch, dass er etwas aß, bevor er sich die weitere Dosis Insulin spritzte. Ich war wirklich ein Experte im Thema Diabetes mellitus geworden.

„Was ist eigentlich los?" fragte ich, als ich mich zu ihm an den Tisch setze und auch lustlos in meiner Suppe herumrührte. Ich hörte, wie Billy zwei Mal tief ein- und wieder ausatmete und schaute mich dann an.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, mein Sohn. Es fing plötzlich an und… ich fühle mich schwach, müde und ausgelaugt. Ich habe kaum Kraft aufzustehen und mich in den Rollstuhl zu setzen. Es ist…" Er verstummte und aß weiter. Seine Sorgenfalten, die er auf der Stirn hatte, waren tiefer als sonst und auch die Augenringe, die er sonst nie hatte, waren sehr ausgeprägt.

„Wenn du magst, kann ich dich Morgen mal zum Arzt fahren.", schlug ich vor und Billy schnaubte.

„Mein Sohn, das wird nichts bringen.", sagte er genervt und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Woher willst du das wissen?" Meine Stimme wurde jetzt wieder etwas gereizter und ich merkte, wie die Wut in mir Aufstieg. Ich legte den Löffel zur Seite und versuchte mich etwas zu entspannen.  
„Mit dir scheint auch etwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein.", stellte Billy nüchtern fest und betrachtete mich. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, weil ich merkte, wie die Wut und die Erregung immer weiter in mir aufstiegen.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis ich mich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte. Ich strich mir den Schweiß von Stirn und schaute Billy an.

„Es geht schon.", sagte ich nur und aß dann weiter meine Suppe. Ich merkte, dass Billy mich noch einen kleinen Augenblick betrachtete und dann auch weiter aß.

Zum Glück hörte ich das Klopfen an unserer Haustür und sprang schnell auf, da mich die Stille zwischen uns Beiden, etwas verunsicherte. Ich öffnete die Tür und sah in die ebenfalls besorgten Augen von Charlie Swan.

„Jake.", begrüßte er mich mit ernster Stimme und ich ließ ihn an mir vorbei ins Haus gehen. Charlie blieb im kleinen Flur stehen und zog seine Jacke aus. „Was ist los mit ihm?" fragte er mich dann ohne Umschweife und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Er fühlt sich schwach, müde und ausgelaugt. Er scheint ziemlich kraftlos zu sein und er hatte mir nicht gesagt, dass sein Insulin leer war. Ich..ich habe ihm eben vorgeschlagen, dass ich ihn Morgen zum Arzt bringe, aber er möchte das nicht." , erzählte ich Charlie und dieser nickte.

„Gut, dann werde ich mal mit ihm sprechen.", meinte Charlie und ich nickte glücklich. Wahrscheinlich würde sich Billy von Charlie mehr sagen lassen, als von seinem eigenen Sohn.

„Da ist noch etwas Suppe auf dem Herd, wenn du etwas essen möchtest.", sagte ich und das zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf Charlies Lippen.  
„Wunderbar. Ich habe auch noch nicht so viel gegessen.", erwiderte er und ich grinste ihn an. „Ach übrigens ist Bella draußen. Sie möchte mit dir sprechen. Sie wollte unbedingt mit kommen." Charlie ging in die Küche und ich blieb im Flur stehen. Ich seufzte und ging dann nach draußen.

Bella saß auf der kleinen Bank, die auf unserer kleinen Veranda stand und starrte in den Wald. Ich blieb in der Haustür stehen und beobachtete sie einen kleinen Moment. Sie war wirklich wunderschön und ich war überglücklich, dass sie mir eine Chance gegeben hatte. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare trug sie jetzt etwas kürzer. Ich hatte die neue Frisur noch nicht gesehen, doch gefiel es mir sehr gut.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder?" fragte ich sie mit einem Lächeln und sie schaute mich sofort an. Sie sah nicht mehr wütend aus, sondern eher besorgt. Ich ging zur kleinen Bank und setzte mich neben sie und Bella schmiegte sich sofort an mich. Ich legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und ich drückte ihren Kopf an meine Brust. Es war schön sie im Arm zu halten.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, Jake.", sagte sie leise und ich gab ihr einen leichten Kuss aufs Haar.

„Billy geht es nicht gut.", meinte ich dann und sie nickte leicht. Ich konnte die Bewegung gegen meine Brust spüren.

„Es scheint etwas Ernstes zu sein, sonst wäre Charlie nicht sofort hierher gefahren, oder?" fragte sie und ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Billy lässt einfach nicht mit sich reden. Ich hoffe nur, es ist nichts Ernstes." Bella schaute mich mit ihren wunderschönen Augen an.  
„Du machst dir aber auch Sorgen.", stellte sie fest und ich nickte. Ich strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich mal wieder dorthin verirrt hatte.

„Deine neue Frisur gefällt mir.", meinte ich dann um das Thema zu wechseln und um ihr zu zeigen, dass mir solche Dinge auch auffielen. Die meisten Frauen hassten es, wenn ihre Freunde oder Männer nicht sahen, wenn sie ihre Haare abgeschnitten hatten oder sich die Haare gefärbt hatten.

Diese Worte zauberten sofort ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und sie löste sich aus meiner Umarmung und strich sich vorsichtig durch die etwas kürzeren Haare.

„Ja ich brauchte mal etwas Neues. Die langen Haare gingen mir langsam auf den Keks." Ihre Stimme klang belustigt und ich strich ihr dann sanft über die Wange. Ihre Haut war immer so wahnsinnig weich und ich konnte sie immer und immer wieder berühren.  
„Es sieht toll aus und du bist wunderschön.", sagte ich dann und mein Blick wanderte zu ihren vollen Lippen. Ich wollte sie küssen und wollte ihre Nähe spüren. Ich merkte, dass ich sie doch mehr vermisst hatte, als ich zugeben wollte. Ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht und ich strich ihr mit meinem Daumen über ihre Lippen.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, weißt du?" fragte ich sie mit rauer Stimme und ich spürte, wie ihr Körper begann auf meinen zu reagieren. Ich konnte riechen, dass sie mich genauso sehr wollte, wie ich sie und ich merkte, wie die Erregung in mir hoch stieg. Eine gute Seite an meiner momentanen Situation, dass ich immer schnell wütend wurde und mich kaum unter Kontrolle hatte war, dass meine Sinne noch geschärfter waren und ich um einiges besser hören, riechen und sehen konnte.

Meine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Nacken und ihre Haare waren dort besonders weich. Ihre Augen starrten mich an und ich zog sie fest an mich und drückte meine Lippen auf ihre. Sie versteifte sich keinen Moment und wir versanken sofort in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ich zog sie fester an mich heran und es war wundervoll, sie zu spüren. Ihre Zunge war weich und sie schmeckte unglaublich gut.

Ich merkte schnell, wie mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und sich das Gefühl, welches sich in meinem Bauch ausgebreitet hatte, schnell weiter nach unten schlich. Meine Hand wühlte wild in ihren Haaren herum und ich merkte, wie ich wilder wurde und mehr wollte. Ich löste mich von ihren Lippen und Bella schaute mich verlangend an.

„Komm.", sagte ich mit belegter Stimme zu ihr und stand von der Bank auf und nahm ihre Hand um sie zu mir hoch zu ziehen.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte sich mich überrascht und ich blickte mich einen kurzen Moment um. Wo konnten wir hin? Ins Haus war schlecht, da redeten gerade Charlie und Billy miteinander. Bella folgte meinem Blick und dann blieb er auf meine Garage stehen. Dort war es eigentlich gemütlich und ich hatte sogar eine Couch dort stehen, auch wenn sie nicht ganz der neusten Mode entsprach.  
„Komm, wir gehen in die Garage.", sagte ich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und zog Bella hinter mir her.  
„Du bist verrückt, Jake.", erwiderte Bella mit lachender Stimme.

_**A/N:**_

Dieses Mal gibt es sogar eine Vorschau aufs neue Kapitel :)

_**(...)**__Das Gefühl, wie das Blut meine Kehle hinab lief und die Wärme, die sich für kurze Zeit in meinem Körper ausbreitete, bestätigte mir jedes Mal aufs Neue, dass es nichts Besseres gab, als das Blut von Menschen zu trinken. Das Blut von Tieren gab mir schlichtweg nicht solch eine Befriedigung. Es machte mich für einen kurzen Augenblick satt, aber dann hatte ich Lust auf mehr, auf Menschenblut. __****_

_Jeder Mensch hatte seinen speziellen Geruch und Geschmack und meistens hatten junge Mädchen vorzügliches Blut. Leicht metallisch schmeckend, meistens aber mit einer süßlichen Note. __****_

_Ich spürte, die das Mädchen, ihren Namen hatte ich schon wieder vergessen, begann in meinen Armen schlaffer zu werden. Ich spürte, wie ihr Herz langsamer zu schlagen begann und wie ich die letzten Tropfen Blut aus ihrem Körper saugte. Die Venen und Arterien begannen ihre Arbeit einzustellen und ihre Atmung wurde immer flacher. __** (..)**_


	38. Chapter 36

**A/N:**

_Guten Morgen meine Lieben, _

_es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass jetzt erst das neue Kapitel gepostet wird.  
Ich bin ziemlich im Prüfungsstress und ich kam leider nicht dazu, das Kapitel zu posten. Wirklich ein großes, großes Sorry. _

_Die kleine Vorschau hat es ja schon angedeutet: dieses Kapitel ist aus der Sicht von Thomas. Es soll die Figur Thomas ein wenig mehr widerspiegeln und ihm ein wenig mehr Tiefe verleihen.  
Ich weiß, viele mögen Thomas nicht und ich denke, man kann auch seine Gründe haben ;) Doch Thomas war auch einmal ein Mensch und genau das menschliche an ihm möchte ich ein wenig hervorheben.  
Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim dem Kapitel und hoffe sehr, dass es Euch gefallen wird! :)_

_Eure _

_MissMii_

**Kapitel 36**

Thomas POV:

Das Gefühl, wie das Blut meine Kehle hinab lief und die Wärme, die sich für kurze Zeit in meinem Körper ausbreitete, bestätigte mir jedes Mal aufs Neue, dass es nichts Besseres gab, als das Blut von Menschen zu trinken. Das Blut von Tieren gab mir schlichtweg nicht solch eine Befriedigung. Es machte mich für einen kurzen Augenblick satt, aber dann hatte ich Lust auf mehr, auf Menschenblut.

Jeder Mensch hatte seinen speziellen Geruch und Geschmack und meistens hatten junge Mädchen vorzügliches Blut. Leicht metallisch schmeckend, meistens aber mit einer süßlichen Note.

Ich spürte, die das Mädchen, ihren Namen hatte ich schon wieder vergessen, begann in meinen Armen schlaffer zu werden. Ich spürte, wie ihr Herz langsamer zu schlagen begann und wie ich die letzten Tropfen Blut aus ihrem Körper saugte. Die Venen und Arterien begannen ihre Arbeit einzustellen und ihre Atmung wurde immer flacher.

Ich zog meine Zähne aus ihrer Vene und hielt sie in meinen Armen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie sah so friedlich aus, dass ich mich wunderte. Sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt, so, als wollte sie sterben. Ihre vollen Lippen glänzten ein wenig im Schein des Lichtes und ihre Haare hatten ein so dunkles Braun, dass sie mich schmerzhaft an jemanden erinnerten. Ich spürte den Schmerz, den ich jahrelang versucht hatte zu vergessen, wieder in mir aufsteigen. Ich sah die Bilder, die ich so versucht hatte, nicht mehr in meinem Kopf zu haben, wieder vor meine Augen treten. Ich schloss meine Augen einen kurzen Augenblick und legte das Mädchen zurück auf ihr Bett. Ich stand auf, zog meine Kleidung wieder an und verließ so schnell ich konnte, ihre Wohnung. Sie würde sicherlich friedlicher einschlafen als Mary.

_Wilder Westen, Amerika 1815_

„_Du hast gesagt, dass wir genug Geld haben um diesen Winter um die Runden zu kommen, Thomas.", sagte Mary und ich blickte sie mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln an. Sie stand an der Tür gelehnt in unserer kleinen Küche und schaute mich mit ihren dunklen, braunen Augen an. _

„_Ich weiß. Ich hatte es auch wirklich geglaubt, aber ich muss noch einmal für einige Zeit fort.", erwiderte ich und wusch mein Gesicht in der kleinen Bleischüssel. Ich hatte einen langen Arbeitstag hinter mir. Die Sonne schien zwar noch, würde aber in einer Stunde spätestens untergehen._

„_Thomas, so kann es doch nicht weiter gehen, oder?" fragte mich Mary und ich nahm das Leinentuch und trocknete mein Gesicht ab. _

„_Natürlich kann es nicht so weiter gehen, aber was soll ich machen?" fragte ich sie und nahm dann das klare Brunnenwasser und trank einen großen Schluck. _

_Mary seufzte und ging aus der kleinen Kochnische heraus und setzte sich auf den kleinen Sessel, der in unserer Wohnstube stand. _

„_Thomas, ich kann hier nicht immer alleine sein und mich um das Haus kümmern. So langsam wird es wirklich anstrengend." Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem immer größer werdenden Bauch und ich musste lächeln. Seit sie wieder schwanger war, war sie sehr besorgt um mich. Ich konnte es nachvollziehen, da es ziemlich gefährlich war, wochenlang durch den Wilden Westen zu reiten und irgendwelche Rinder vor sich her zu treiben. Unser kleiner Sohn, John, saß auf dem Rinderfell auf dem Boden und spielte mit seinem Holzklotz, den ich ihm vor einigen Wochen geschnitzt hatte. Er war ein guter Junge und interessierte sich sehr für Pferde und Rinder. Er würde sicherlich mal ein Cowboy werden, wie ich. _

„_Ich verdiene aber so gutes Geld dabei.", versicherte ich ihr und setzte mich ihr gegenüber auf den kleinen Hocker. Ich nahm ihre warmen Hände in meine und drückte sie leicht. Sie schaute mich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen an. Jedes Mal, wenn sie mich so anblickte, spürte ich ein leichtes Stechen in meinem Herzen. Ich hatte jeden Tag große Angst, dass unser Glück nicht von Dauer sein konnte. Mary war eine Indianerin und ich spürte täglich die Blicke, die mir die Bewohner zu warfen. Ich hatte mich damals für Mary entschieden, obwohl ich wusste, dass es große Probleme geben würde. Die meisten Menschen mochten die Indianer nicht oder standen ihnen misstrauisch gegenüber. _

„_Thomas, es wird mit einem zweiten Kind nicht einfacher. Wir kommen jetzt schon selten über die Runden und es macht mir große Sorgen, dass wir diesen Winter es nicht schaffen werden." Jetzt klang sie wirklich besorgt und ich zog sie fest an mich und legte meine Lippen auf ihre. Ich spürte, wie sie sich entspannte und meinen Kuss erwiderte. _

_Ich strich ihr zärtlich durch ihre langen, schwarzen Haare und löste mich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen.", begann ich und legte meine rechte Hand auf ihren runden Bauch. „Wir werden es schaffen. Versprochen!" Mein Blick wanderte zur der Kette, die sie jeden Tag trug. Es war eine silberne Kette, die besetzt war mit vielen kleinen Türkissteinen. Sie hatte mir einmal erzählt, dass sie die Kette geerbt hatte. Es war ein Familienerbstück, seit zwei Generationen und sie trug sie immer bei sich. Mary hoffte so sehr, dass wir eine Tochter bekamen, damit sie die Kette weiter vererben konnte. Ich zog sie wieder an mich und schloss sie fest in meine Arme und hoffte sehr, dass ich Recht hatte, denn auch ich machte mir Sorgen um unserer Zukunft und um Marys Leben. _

Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich in den Wald gegangen war und auf einer kleinen Lichtung stehen geblieben war. Ich starrte in den Himmel und die Sonne schien mir ins Gesicht. Mein Blick wanderte zu meinen Händen, die im Sonnenlicht funkelten, wie viele kleine Diamanten. Es war der Fluch, der uns umgab. Wir, die Vampire, konnten bei Sonnenlicht durch die Gegend spazieren, doch war es uns nicht vergönnt. Die Menschen würden sofort sehen, dass mit uns etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Die Menschen waren einfach zu dumm. Sie hatten keine Ahnung von unserer Existenz. Sie sahen nicht, was vor ihren Augen passierte. Sie konnten es einfach nicht verstehen.

Ich strich mir durch die Haare und ging seufzend weiter. Die Gedanken an Mary hatten mich ziemlich durcheinander gebracht. Das Mädchen, welches ich eben ausgesaugt hatte, hatte mich so sehr an sie erinnert. Sie hatte genau die gleiche Hautfarbe und genau die gleichen Haare. Sie waren so weich und dufteten so ähnlich, wie die von Mary. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und ballte meine Fäuste. Ich versuchte krampfhaft, sie aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen. Jeden Tag das gleiche Spiel. Jeden Tag der Kampf gegen meine eigenen Vergangenheit. Jeden Tag und es würde Niemals enden.

Ich ging weiter durch den Wald und sah, dass es bald endete. Er führt zu einer Straße. Ich blieb einen kurzen Moment stehen und drehte mich einmal herum. Ich hatte die Orientierung verloren. So etwas passierte mir eher selten. Ich überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick und trat dann aus dem Wald heraus und ging die Straße entlang. Die Straße lag von der Sonne geschützt, da sie durch den Wald führte. Einige Autos fuhren mit hoher Geschwindigkeit an mir vorbei, aber es war mir gleich. Die Straße führte zurück nach Forks. Forks. Ich war vor Jahren das erste Mal hier gewesen und hatte die Cullens kennen gelernt. Edward, dieses Weichei. Zuletzt hatten wir uns in Kanada, genauer gesagt, in Toronto getroffen. Seit er nicht mehr mit dieser Bella zusammen war, hatte er sich dort niedergelassen, um sie aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. War natürlich nicht so einfach, wie er gedacht hatte. Wir waren damals Freunde gewesen, doch jetzt waren wir es nicht mehr. Er hatte sein Leben anders gestaltet, als ich es gedacht hatte. Carlisle Cullen hatte seine ganzen „Adoptivkinder" so unter seinen Händen, dass so gutes und wertvolles Potenzial einfach verschwendet wird. Edward nutzte seine Fähigkeiten, um den Menschen zu helfen. Ich würde seine Fähigkeit für ganz andere Dinge nutzen. Kein Wunder, dass die Volturi Interesse an ihm hatten. Er würde ihnen vom großen Nutzen sein, das war schon einmal sicher.

Ich musste bei diesen Gedanken Grinsen und ging weiter die Straße entlang, bis das Ortsschild in meinem Blickfeld auftauchte. „The City of Forks Welcomes You", las ich auf dem Ortsschild. Wie lächerlich das doch war. Forks war ein so kleines Kaff, dass man sich manchmal fragen musste, warum die Menschen hier eigentlich lebten. Es war wahr, die Landschaft war wirklich unglaublich schön. Man war am Meer und hatte so viel Wald, dass man gar nicht mehr wusste, wo man hin schauen sollte. Das Meer war schön, aber es war immer kalt hier. Selbst im Sommer stiegen die Temperaturen nicht wirklich hoch. Die Cullens hatten sich schon einen guten Ort ausgesucht, um sich niederzulassen. Es würde ihnen sicherlich noch jemand dazwischen funken, da war ich mir sicher.

Ich ging weiter die Straße entlang und schaute dann auf meine Uhr, die an meinem Handgelenk war. Ich sollte mich langsam mal auf den Weg zu den Cullens machen. Es war nett von ihnen, dass ich mich bei ihnen häuslich niederlassen konnte. Sonst hätte ich ziemlich viel Geld für ein Hotelzimmer ausgeben müssen und ich brauchte mein Geld eigentlich für wichtigere Dinge. Ich spürte plötzlich ein Vibrieren in meiner Hosentasche und holte mein Handy heraus. Ja, selbst ich hatte ein Handy. Ich mochte diesen ganzen Highteckrams eigentlich überhaupt nicht, aber in der heutigen Zeit blieb mir eigentlich gar nichts anderes übrig, als mich der neuen Technik anzupassen. Ich schaute auf das Display und sah, dass keine Nummer angezeigt wurde. Ich klappte es auf und sagte:„Hallo?" Einen Moment herrschte Stille auf der anderen Seite der Leitung, aber dann sagte eine mir bekannte weibliche Stimme:„Thomas, schön deine Stimme zu hören!" Bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme durchzuckte mich sofort eine Welle des Verlangens. Es war jetzt einige Jahre her und es war wirklich schön, ihre Stimme zu hören. Woher sie meine Handynummer hatte, war mir zwar ein Rätsel, aber es war mir egal.

„Tessa, wie komme ich zu der Ehre?" fragte ich sie und musste dabei grinsen. Tessa McFee. Eine unbeschreibliche Frau. Ein Wesen, was man einfach nicht beschreiben konnte.

„Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir, Thomas.", säuselte sie mit einem Lachen ins Telefon und ich wusste, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte. Sie würde Niemals zugeben, dass sie Sehnsucht nach mir hatte. Es waren jetzt fünf Jahre her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Fünf Jahre.

„Mal im Ernst. Was gibt es?" fragte ich dann Ernst und schaute mich etwas um. Ich erblickte eine Bank, die vor einem kleinen Geschäft stand und setzte mich hin.

„Nun, was es gibt? Ich habe gehört, dass du wieder mal in Forks bist?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ja, dass bin ich, wieso?"

„Es wundert mich. Hattest du mir nicht erzählt, dass du damals beschlossen hattest, nicht wieder nach Forks zurück zu kehren?" fragte sie mich erstaunt und ich schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Die Bilder meiner Vergangenheit tauchten wieder auf.

„Ich hatte es damals beschlossen, aber es gibt einen Grund, weshalb ich doch zurück gekehrt bin.", erwiderte ich ihr mit fester Stimme und ich hörte ein leises Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hat dieser Grund vielleicht den Namen Isabella Swan?" fragte sie und ich sprang vor Überraschung von der Bank auf. Eine Frau, die gerade aus dem Geschäft kam, schaute mich mit großen Augen an, da sie sich sicherlich erschrocken hatte. Ich lächelte sie freundlich an und dann ging sie weiter. „Woher weißt du von ihr?", zischte ich sauer ins Telefon. Ich mochte Tessa, aber sie kam mir immer wieder in die Quere. „Woher ich von ihr weiß? Nun, Victoria hat mir von ihr erzählt. Sie soll ein ziemlich nettes und leckeres Mädchen sein, nicht wahr? Ich meine, wenn dieser gewisse Edward Cullen in sie verliebt ist?" fragte sie weiter und ich hörte aus ihrer Stimme heraus, dass sie mit mir spielen wollte. Sie liebte es, mit jemanden zu spielen und ich war es leid, dieser jemand zu sein.

„Sag mir genau, was du willst, Tessa?", brachte ich es auf den Punkt und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Es war einen Moment still und ich konnte ihren Atem hören. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass sie als lebendes Wesen, solch eine Macht hatte. Und solch eine Macht über mich.

„Ich hatte mir überlegt, nach Forks zu kommen. Es soll sehr schön dort sein, habe ich gehört und nun, dann kann ich dir ja mal ein Besuch abstatten, oder?" Mir passte die Idee überhaupt nicht, denn sie würde Ärger machen und sie würde sicherlich, irgendwann, meinen Plan zu Nichte machen.

„Wenn du gerne her kommen möchtest, dann lass dich nicht davon abhalten. Ich habe nichts dagegen.", log ich und sie fing wieder an zu lachen. Ihre Stimme hatte solche unterschiedlichen Klanghöhen, dass es mir manchmal so vorkam, als wären es zwei verschiedene Personen, mit denen ich sprach.

„Och Thomas, komm schon. Wir hatten doch immer so viel Spaß miteinander. Ich denke mal, es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Isabella Swan kennen zu lernen.", meinte sie dann noch und legte auf, bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte. Ich klappte mein Handy zu und seufzte. Sie würde mir Ärger machen, großen Ärger sogar.

****************************************************************************************

„Wie ich sehen kann, hast du sicherlich kein Bedürfnis, mit auf die Jagd zu kommen?", fragte mich Alice und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich hielt ein Buch in der Hand und saß im Wohnzimmer der Cullens und las ein wenig. Sie schaute auf den Titel des Buches und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hexen?" fragte sie dann mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Sie war, neben Edward, die einzige, die mit mir guten Kontakt hatte. Ich spürte bei den anderen immer ein wenig Skepsis und das machte den Umgang miteinander nicht wirklich einfach. Die Blicke, die Jasper mir zu warf, sagten eigentlich nur eines: „Lass die Finger von meiner Freundin!

Ich lächelte, klappte das Buch zu und legte es neben mich auf die Couch und schaute Alice an. Ihre Augen waren dunkler als sonst und sie musste wirklich dringend auf die Jagd gehen. Mir tat das Blut von dem Mädchen, was ich vor einigen Tagen getrunken hatte, immer noch gut und es würde einige Zeit brauchen, bis ich wieder etwas trinken musste.

„Man sollte sich immer weiter bilden, nicht wahr?" fragte ich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen und Alice verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Ich habe noch nie wirklich die Begegnung mit einer Hexe gehabt, wenn ich ehrlich sein muss. Man hört aber immer wieder Dinge, die nicht so nett sind. Gerade, wenn die Hexe den Menschen nicht wirklich freundlich gesinnt ist.", sagte sie und ich nickte. Es gab solche und solche Hexen, wie bei den Vampiren auch.

„Nun, man sollte aber immer wissen, wenn einem eine Hexe gegenüber steht.", meinte ich dann und wollte aufstehen, doch sie hielt mich zurück. „Thomas, du scheinst in den letzten Tagen nicht gute Laune zu haben, kann das sein?" fragte sie mich und mich erstaunte der besorgte Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Wir hatten mal eine ziemlich heiße und innige Zeit miteinander verbracht, aber die war schon lange vorbei.„Du brauchst dir um mich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen, Alice.", meinte ich lässig und stand dann auf. Ich nahm das Buch und wollte gehen, doch dann sagte sie: „Du brauchst mir nichts vorspielen. Ich weiß, dass Marys Todestag bald ist.", ihre Stimme klang nicht hart, aber sie durchfuhr mich wie ein Messer. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und schaute sie ernst an. „Es hat nichts mit Mary zu tun.", sagte ich dann und sie stand auch auf.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht. Ich kann es sehen.", meinte sie dann und mich erschreckte es immer wieder, wenn sie in meinem Gesichtsausdruck lesen konnte, was mich beschäftigte.

„Alice, lass gut sein, ja?" fragte ich sie dann und machte mich auf den Weg nach Oben, in das kleine Gästezimmer, welches ich zurzeit bewohnte.

**A/N: **

_Tja und wer ist diese Tessa? Hmm... das wird sich in den nächsten Kapiteln klären! :) _


	39. Chapter 37

_**A/N:**_

**_Hallo meine Lieben, _**

**_es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich lange nicht gepostet habe. Das Leben geht gerade drunter und drüber und nun ja... es nervt mich selbst. _**

**_Ich hoffe, Ihr seid mir treu geblieben und hoffe auch, dass Ihr Spaß am neuen Kapitel habt. Es geht spannend weiter und ein alter Bekannter wird sich in diesem Kapitel zu Wort melden! _**

**_Eure MissMii_**

Kapitel 37

Bella POV:

„Du weißt, dass du mit mir sprechen kannst, wenn du das Bedürfnis danach hast, oder?" Ich beobachte Jacob dabei, wie er sich gerade seine Jeanshose zuknöpfte. Ich lag noch eingekuschelt in einer Decke auf der Couch, die in einer kleinen gemütlichen Ecke in der Garage stand und genoss die Wärme, die sich vor kurzem in meinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte.

Jacob drehte sich mit seinem speziellen Lächeln zu mir um und nickte. Er sah nicht wirklich glücklich aus, aber ich wollte ihn darauf nicht ansprechen.

„Ich weiß. Ich bin nur etwas müde und kaputt.", sagte er und ich wusste sofort, dass es eine Lüge war. Seit wann hatte Jacob Geheimnisse vor mir? Seit wann sprach er nicht mehr mit mir über seine Gefühle.

„Musst du heute noch auf Patrouille?" fragte ich dann und stand auch auf. Ich hielt mir die Decke vor der Brust fest und suchte nach meiner Kleidung, die überall verstreut lag.

„Ja muss ich. Sam hatte mir einen Tag frei gegeben, aber heute muss ich wieder los.", erzählte er mir und ich nickte nur wissend. „Soll ich dich noch nach Hause bringen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Es war wirklich nicht nötig, dass er mich nach Hause brachte.

„Nein, dass brauchst du nicht.", erwiderte ich und machte meinen BH zu. Ich schlüpfte in meine Jeans und in mein Oberteil und nahm dann meine Strickjacke. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Jacob alleine sein wollte. „Ich mache mir Sorgen wegen diesem Thomas.", gestand Jacob und ich schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Ich wusste, dass ihm dieser Thomas suspekt war und er ihn als Gefahr für sein Rudel sah.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Er ist ein Freund von Alice.", versuchte ich es und ich hörte, wie Jacob scharf die Luft einzog. „Bitte Jacob. Ich meine, er ist vielleicht etwas komisch und vielleicht auch aufdringlich, aber er hat mir noch nichts getan, okay?" Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute ihn an.

„Noch nicht. Das ist der Punkt, Bella. Was ist, wenn er auf die Freundschaft zu den Cullens scheißt und dich einfach beißt?" Seine Stimme klang gereizt und ich wollte nicht mit ihm streiten. Nicht nach dem wir so viel Nähe miteinander geteilt hatten.

„Jacob…", begann ich seufzend und schaute ihn flehend an. „Mach das jetzt nicht wieder alles kaputt. Bitte.", bat ich.

„Was soll ich nicht kaputt machen? Ich habe dir angeboten, dich nach Hause zu fahren. Mehr habe ich nicht gemacht!" schrie er mich an und ich war verwundert, wie schnell er so wütend geworden war.

„Beruhig dich, ja?" fauchte ich ihn an und nahm dann meine Tasche. Ich sah in Jacobs Augen, dass er ziemlich zornig und wütend war. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und ich wusste, dass er sich zusammen reißen musste.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Du bringst dich immer und immer wieder in Gefahr, Bella." Ich begann leicht zu lachen und schaute ihn dann an.

„Du wusstest das, als du mit mir zusammen gekommen bist, oder etwa nicht?"„Ich wusste, dass du leichtsinnig bist und manchmal Dinge tust, die nicht gut für dich sind, dass du dich aber immer wieder in ein neues Schlamassel bringst, wusste ich nicht, Bella." Er schaute mir ernst in die Augen und ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Ich brachte mich immer und immer wieder in neue Schlamassel. Ich war nun einmal so. Ich hatte immer geglaubt, er mochte mich gerade deswegen.

Ich seufzte und schaute auf den Boden. Ich hatte mir das Zusammensein mit Jacob wirklich anders vorgestellt. In den letzten Wochen hatte er sich ziemlich verändert. Er war viel zu schnell wütend und man konnte ihn wegen jeder Kleinigkeit reizen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass im Moment so viel passiert war. Rachel war wieder gekommen und war jetzt mit Paul zusammen, da er sich auf sie geprägt hatte. Billy ging es nicht gut und auch so war alles nicht ganz so einfach für Jacob.

„Wollen wir uns jetzt deswegen streiten? Ich meine es macht doch keinen Sinn, oder?" Ich trat vorsichtig einen Schritt weiter zu Jacob heran und nahm seine Hand. Sie war kochend heiß und ich schaute in seine Augen, die leicht glasig aussahen. „Was ist los mit dir, Jacob?" fragte ich ihn besorgt und strich ihm dann über seine genauso kochend heiße Stirn.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Bella.", gab er dann leise zu und ich sah in seinen Augen, dass er es wirklich nicht wusste.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm meine andere Hand und zog mich etwas an sich heran. Er strahlte so eine Hitze aus. Er war immer sehr warm, aber jetzt war er kochend heiß. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, Jacob.", sagte ich dann leise und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. Ich merkte, wie er auf meine Berührung reagierte und sich entspannte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich immer wegen diesem Vampir so ausraste.", entschuldigte er sich und ich gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Es braucht dir nicht Leidtun. Mach dir keinen Kopf, ja?" fragte ich ihn mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und er erwiderte mein Lächeln. So gefiel er mir schon viel, viel besser. „Seit wann bist du so heiß?" fragte ich dann und er zuckte mit den Schultern. Er ließ meine Hände los und ging ein kleines Stückchen von mir weg. Er strich sich durch seine kurzen Haare und schaute mich fragend an.

„Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, seit wann es so ist. Ich merke nur, wie ich so schnell gereizt bin. Jede Kleinigkeit bringt mich fast dazu, dass ich mich verwandele. Ich wollte mit Sam darüber sprechen, aber er hat ja wirklich genug im Moment zu tun.", meinte er und schaute aus dem kleinen Fenster.

„Du solltest trotzdem mal mit ihm sprechen. Vielleicht kann er dir helfen? Er ist euer Rudelführer.", meinte ich und Jacob lächelte.

„Ich werde es heute Abend vielleicht mal machen, wenn er den Kopf dafür hat." Jacobs Stimme klang etwas genervt. Für Sam war das Alles auch nicht so einfach. Emily hatte sich anscheinend noch immer nicht bei ihm gemeldet. Ich seufzte und schaute auf meine Uhr. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass ich nach Hause fuhr.

„Jacob, ich mache mich dann auf den Weg, ja?" fragte ich vorsichtig und er kam wieder langsam zu mir und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Fahr vorsichtig, ja?" fragte er mich dann mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und ich konnte nichts weiter, als zu Nicken.

„Ich bin doch immer vorsichtig." Ich küsste ihn und er erwiderte meinen Kuss sofort. Seine heißen und weichen Lippen zu spüren, spendete mir Trost und ich wurde daran erinnert, wie sehr ich ihn doch liebte.

Ich löste mich von ihm und schaute ihm in seine dunklen Augen und dieser Anblick zauberte ein leichtes Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

Ich schloss die Tür zu unserem Haus auf und mir kamen sofort die Rufe meines Vaters entgegen. Anscheinend war mal wieder ein Baseballspiel. Ich musste lächeln, zog meine Jacke aus, hängte sie auf und stellte meine Tasche auf den Boden. Ich schaute in den Spiegel, der im Flur war, wuschelte meine Haare ein-zwei Mal durch und trat dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Charlie saß auf der Couch und schaute gespannt und mit aufgeregtem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Fernseher.

„Guten Abend.", sagte ich und Charlie drehte sich sofort mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu mir um.

„Bella, schön dass du da bist. Es ist noch etwas Pizza im Kühlschrank, falls du etwas Essen möchtest?" fragte Charlie mich höflich und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein danke. Ich bin müde und möchte eigentlich nur ins Bett gehen." Bei diesen Worten musste ich gähnen und hielt mir die Hand vor dem Mund.

„Die Pizza schmeckt Morgen ja auch noch." Charlie hatte sich wieder seinem Fernseher zugewandt und starrte wieder gebannt hinein.

„Gute Nacht, Dad.", meinte ich dann und wollte mich abwenden, doch Charlies Stimme hielt mich auf.

„Da liegt noch ein Brief auf dem Küchentisch. Der lag vor der Haustür." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und stapfte überrascht in die Küche und sah den Brief auf dem Tisch liegen. Es stand nur mein Name darauf und ich erkannte die Schrift sofort. Mein Herz begann sofort schneller zu schlagen. Mir wurde schwindelig und ich musste mich an einem Stuhl festkrallen, um nicht umzukippen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr atmen zu können und starrte den Brief an.

Ich hörte Charlies Schritte hinter mir und er schaute mich erwartungsvoll an, als er in die Küche trat und zum Kühlschrank ging.

„Und, von wem ist der Brief? Ich hab nachgeschaut und es ist kein Absender drauf geschrieben.", meinte Charlie und holte sich noch ein Bier heraus.

Es fiel mir schwer, mich zusammen zu reißen und einen ordentlichen Satz zu sprechen, ohne das Charlie merkte, wie aufgewühlt ich war.

„Ich…ich habe keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich von Angela oder so.", sagte ich lächelnd, nahm den Brief und machte mich schnell, aber mit wackeligen Beinen, auf den Weg nach oben in mein Zimmer.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und starrte den Brief, der sich so kalt und rau in meinen Händen anfühlte, an. Sollte ich diesen Brief öffnen? Würde er mein Leben verändern? Würde er mich wieder dahin bringen, wo ich war, bevor ich gemerkt und erkannt hatte, dass ich Jacob liebte und er mir mehr geben konnte, als es Edward jemals getan hatte?

Was sollte schon großartig passieren? Was sollte sich ändern? Ich liebte Jacob, war mir sicher, dass er der richtige Mann für mich war und da konnte Edward nichts mehr ändern. Nein, das konnte er nicht mehr und das wusste ich.

Ich öffnete den Brief und faltete ihn auseinander. Seine schnörkelige und wunderbar saubere Schrift war wundervoll. Sie wieder zu sehen löste einige Erinnerungen in mir aus, die ich nicht verhindern konnte.

_Liebe Bella,_

_ich hoffe sehr, dass es Dir gut geht. Ich weiß, es ist schäbig, dass ich mich auf diesem Wege bei Dir melde, aber ich sehe keinen anderen Weg._

_Zuerst einmal entschuldige ich mich bei Dir, wie ich mich Dir gegenüber verhalten habe. Ich bin einfach aus deinem Leben verschwunden, ohne mich richtig zu erklären oder Dir das Gefühl zu geben, dass Du nicht daran schuld bist._

_Ich kann Dir nur sagen, dass Du nicht daran schuld bist und es alleine mit mir zu tun hat. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich Dir das irgendwann einmal persönlich sagen kann, denn dann würde ich mich um einiges besser fühlen. Ich bin der Typ Mann, der eine Frau einfach sitzen lässt, ohne sich zu erklären. Dir habe ich es angetan und es tut mir wahnsinnig leid._

_Wie ich von Alice gehört habe, lebst Du dein Leben weiter und hast deine Liebe zu Jacob entdeckt. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut, dass Du Jacob eine Chance gegeben hast. Ich gebe zu, als ich es gehört habe, war ich sehr schockiert und ich war sehr eifersüchtig, doch habe ich nicht das Recht, Dir oder Jacob mein Missfallen zu wünschen. Ihr Beide habt es verdient glücklich zu sein._

_Du fragst Dich sicher, warum ich Dir schreibe und was ich eigentlich mit diesem Brief, nach so vielen Monaten, bezwecke. Ich versuche es Dir zu erklären. Alice wollte es Dir nicht sagen und deswegen wende ich mich an Dich._

_Dir wird Gefahr drohen. Ich kann Dir nicht genau sagen, wer die Gefahr sein wird und was passieren wird, aber Alice hat eine Vision gehabt, die sie sehr verunsichert hat. Wie ich hörte, ist Thomas gerade in der Stadt. Ich schenke ihm mein vollstes Vertrauen und Du brauchst Dich vor ihm nicht zu fürchten. Ich weiß, er ist sehr eigenartig, doch ist er mir immer ein guter Freund und Gefährte gewesen. Er genießt selbst das Vertrauen meines Vaters und das sollte ausreichen, damit du Thomas vertrauen kannst._

_Ich bitte Dich, passe auf Dich auf. Meine Familie wird ein Auge auf Dich haben und ich weiß auch um das Geheimnis von Jacob und den anderen Jungs aus La Push. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Dich bis aufs Blut beschützen werden, wenn es zum Kampf, gegen wen auch immer, kommen wird._

_Ich verspreche Dir hiermit, wenn ich genaueres weiß, werde ich mich bei Dir melden oder sogar zurück nach Forks kommen, auch wenn ich dies nicht vorhabe._

_Ich wünsche Dir alles Gute und ich denke jeden Tag an Dich, auch wenn ich kein Recht mehr dazu habe!_

_Edward_

Ich starrte den Brief an, und merkte, wie meine Tränen auf das Briefpapier fielen. Ich ließ den Brief aus meinen Händen fallen und ich merkte, wie sich mein Herz immer mehr und mehr zusammen zog. Es stiegen Gefühle in mir hoch, von denen ich geglaubt hatte, sie seien verschwunden. Ich hatte es so gehofft, doch musste ich erkennen, dass sie noch immer tief in meinem Herzen waren.

Es war so unfair Jacob gegenüber, doch konnte ich gegen meine Gefühle nichts tun. Ich würde Edward immer auf einer gewissen Weise lieben und er würde immer ein Platz in meinem Herzen haben, ob ich es nun wollte oder nicht. Ich konnte mich dagegen nicht wehren und ich sollte zu meinen Gefühlen stehen. Ich liebte Jacob und ich wollte mit ihm meine Zukunft verbringen. Ich wollte es wirklich und ich war bereit, diesen Schritt irgendwann zu gehen.

Edward würde immer gegenwärtig sein und Jacob, wie ich mir vorstellen konnte, wusste dies. Ich hatte keinen von Beiden verdient, da Jacob viel zu gut zu mir war. Ich hatte ihn nicht verdient, war aber froh, dass er für mich da war.

Ich hob den Brief auf, faltete ihn wieder zusammen, steckte ihn in den Umschlag und legte den Brief in meinen Karton, der von vielen Erinnerungen gefüllt war. Edward sollte eine Erinnerung sein, auch wenn er vielleicht zurück nach Forks kommen sollte. Er war eine Erinnerung, er war meine Vergangenheit und Jacob war meine Zukunft.

Die Tage vergingen und ich hatte keine einzige Nachricht von Jacob erhalten. Ich fragte mich, ob er wütend oder sauer auf mich war und ob ich etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

Ich ging den Tag noch einmal durch, den wir in seiner Garage verbracht hatten. Wir hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung gehabt, doch war es nicht wirklich so dramatisch gewesen, dass er sich jetzt nicht melden würde.

War etwas mit Billy geschehen? Nein, dann hätte sich Jacob bei mir gemeldet. Da war ich mir sicher. Er würde mich nicht so hängen lassen und mir nichts erzählen, wenn es Billy schlecht ging.

Der Unterricht schwebte an mir vorbei und ich hörte gar nicht zu, auch wenn die Themen, die wir gerade durchgingen, wichtig für die Prüfungen waren. Ich hatte gerade andere Sorgen und die Prüfungen interessierten mich nicht besonders. Sie zählten für nichts und die Prüfungen im nächstem Jahr waren um einiges wichtiger, als diese jetzt.

Was war nur mit Jacob los? Ich kramte in meiner Jackentasche, holte mein Handy heraus und starrte auf das Display. Kein Anruf, keine SMS. Wieso meldete er sich nicht? Ich war viel zu stolz, um ihm eine SMS zu schreiben oder ihn anzurufen. Sollte er sich doch melden. Wieso sollte ich immer einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen? Diese Gedanken waren zwar kindisch, doch wollte ich, dass sich Jacob auch mal bei mir meldete.

Die Klingelt läutete, ich packte meine Schulsachen seufzend zusammen und ging aus dem Klassenraum. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich an die frische Luft. In letzter Zeit hatte ich immer wieder das Gefühl, dass ich schwer Luft bekam und mich alles um mich herum einengte.

Ich ging den Korridor entlang und Alice trat, mit einem wundervollen Lächeln, auf mich zu.

„Na, wollen wir die Tage noch einmal für die Prüfungen lernen oder kannst du schon Alles?" fragte sie mit einem ihrer speziellen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter. Sie ließ nicht locker und ging neben mir her. Sie schaute mich mit einem besorgten Blick an und ich blieb seufzend stehen. „Alice, ich habe gerade wirklich andere Probleme." Meine Stimme klang genervter, als ich es wollte und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. „Edward hat dir einen Brief geschrieben, oder?" fragte sie ohne Umschweife und ich schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Natürlich wusste sie davon, aber musste sie es jetzt gerade erwähnen, wo ich mir Sorgen wegen Jacob machte.

„Edward ist mein kleinstes Problem.", zischte ich genervt und ging dann weiter. Sie folgte mir und hielt mich dann an der Schulter fest.

„Es ist wegen Jacob, oder?" fragte sie mich dann mit ernster Stimme und ich schaute sie entsetzt an. Woher wusste sie das? Sie konnte, was die Wölfe betraf, nichts sehen.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte ich dann unsicher und sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es mir denken. Was ist los mit deinem Wolf?" fragte sie dann weiter und ich wollte nicht wirklich mit ihr darüber reden.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte ich und schaute dann zu Boden. Komischerweise fühlte ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart unwohl. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich ihr nicht mehr Alles anvertrauen konnte, da sie Edwards Schwester war. Wusste sie von dem Brief? Hatte sie ihm dazu geraten? Warum hatte sie mir nicht von der Gefahr erzählt?

„Wenn du darüber reden möchtest, dann bin ich für dich da.", bot sie mir mit sanfter Stimme an und ich schaute sie ernst an. „So wie du mir erzählt hast, dass ich in Gefahr bin?" Es war unfair, doch hatte sich die Wut, die ich ihr gegenüber unterbewusst hatte, langsam und immer weiter aufgebaut.

„Bella..", begann sie, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du brauchst dazu nichts zu sagen, Alice.", meine Stimme klang ernst und ich ließ sie einfach im Flur stehen. Ich wollte so schnell es ging raus und wollte ihren enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck nicht ertragen.

Nach der Schule fuhr ich nach Forks rein um mich ein wenig abzulenken. Ich parkte mein Auto in einer Seitenstraße, zog meine etwas dickere Jacke an und ging los. Auch wenn wir schon fast Sommer hatten, war es immer noch recht kühl. Ich hoffte sehr, dass es bald wärmer werden würde. Es wurde auf jeden Fall Zeit.

Ich ging in ein kleines Kaffee, wo ich immer leckeren Kaffee bekam, holte mir eine Zeitung und machte mich dann auf den Weg, ein wenig spazieren zu gehen.

Ich konnte immer gut entspannen, wenn ich einen Kaffee trank und einfach für mich alleine war. Es war für mich die beste Entspannung.

Die Sonne schien mir ins Gesicht, der Kaffee schmeckte, wie immer, ausgezeichnet und es fuhren wenige Autos durch die Straßen von Forks. Kaum ein Mensch war um diese Uhrzeit auf der Straße, was mich schon verwunderte.

Ich blieb vor einem Schaufenster stehen und starrte in die Auslage. Plötzlich hörte ich eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme und eine Stimme, die ich nicht kannte. Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie Jacob, lachend mit einem mir unbekannten Mädchen, aus einem Geschäft kam.

Ich konnte, von dieser Entfernung erkennen, dass sie wunderschön war. Mich beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl und ich starrte zu ihnen herüber.

Als Jacob mich erblickte, erstarrte sein Lächeln und er schaute mich erschrocken und irgendwie ertappt an. Hatte ich ihn bei irgendwas erwischt? Das Mädchen folgte seinem Blick und ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht mal annährend.

Sollte ich mich auf den Weg zu ihnen machen? Natürlich sollte ich das. Ich ließ mir so etwas doch nicht gefallen. Ich schritt langsam über die Straße und versuchte, Jacob an zulächeln und dem Mädchen auch eines meiner besten Lächeln zu schenken.

„Hallo Jake.", sagte ich, so liebevoll, wie ich es konnte und schaute dann fragend zu dem Mädchen.

„Hey Bells." Seine Stimme klang ziemlich unsicher und ich spürte, dass viele Gedenken durch seinen Kopf gingen. „Bella, dass ist Tessa. Tessa, das ist meine Freundin Bella." Ich schüttelte dieser Tessa die Hand und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen.", log ich und schaut mir diese Tessa intensiver an. Sie sah wirklich wunderschön aus. Sie hatte lange, gelockte rot blonde Haare. Ihr hübsches Gesicht war übersäht mit kleinen Sommersprossen und ihre grünen, katzenartigen Augen, waren einfach unbeschreiblich. Sie hatte volle Lippen und sie sah aus wie eine Puppe aus Porzellan.

„Danke, ebenfalls. Jacob war gerade so nett und hat mir ein nettes Geschäft gezeigt, wo ich gute Ersatzteile für mein Auto bekomme und er hat mir ein gutes Angebot gemacht, mein Auto zu reparieren.", erzählte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und ihre Stimme war genauso schön anzuhören.

„Ach ja?" fragte ich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich schaute Jacob an, der immer noch dastand, als hätte er irgendetwas verbrochen. „Wundert mich, wie du auf Jacob gekommen bist?", meinte ich dann und Tessa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, eine Freundin, sie geht mit Jacob zur Schule, hat mir erzählt, dass er ziemlich gut im Basteln und Reparieren von Autos ist. Da habe ich sie nach seiner Nummer gefragt und so ist es zu unserem Kontakt gekommen." Sie lächelte mich an und es war freundlich. Ich konnte keine Falschheit oder andere Dinge darin erkennen. „Nun gut. Ich werde euch dann einmal alleine lassen. Ich bring das Auto dann morgen Nachmittag vorbei?" fragte Tessa Jacob und dieser nickte. „Ja, ich bin da." Erwiderte er mit einem leichten Lächeln und Tessa nickte dann. Sie schaute mich noch einmal kurz mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an und ging dann.

Ich starrte ihr einen kurzen Augenblick nach und schaute dann Jacob an, der versuchte, meinem Blick auszuweichen.

„Wieso hast du dich nicht bei mir gemeldet?" fragte ich dann und erwartete eine plausible Erklärung.


End file.
